


London 2012: Maide to Honour

by hawaiigal52



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 98,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawaiigal52/pseuds/hawaiigal52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This post-series story is set in London, in July of 2011. Daniel followed Betty there, just as in the series, but after their initial few dates, life starts getting messy, as it often does. After both dealing with individual health scares with their remaining parent, they have re-united finally, only to face more entanglements.</p><p>Warning: Give Betty a chance, please! I was very upset on fan fiction (not my favorite place anyway) with some readers who called her names? Have a little faith in my love for Detty is all I ask here! Believe me, I promise the ending is worth the wait!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: London 2012: Maide to Honour  
Category: TV Shows » Ugly Betty  
Author: Betty the Bonita  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Published: 09-05-12, Updated: 10-08-12  
Chapters: 38, Words: 101,166

Chapter 1: Chapter 1: Only Rainbows After Rain!

London 2012: Maide to Honour  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ugly Betty characters. Use of UB characters and song lyrics are for entertainment purposes only!  
Chapter 1: Only Rainbows After Rain!

You've Gotta Keep Your Head Up!  
The glow that the sun gives right around sunset Helps me realize This is just a journey Drop your worries You are gonna turn out fine. Oh, you'll turn out fine. Fine, oh, you'll turn out fine.  
But you gotta keep your head up, oh, And you can let your hair down, eh. You gotta keep your head up, oh, And you can let your hair down, eh.

"Miss Suarez, would you like me to get you another coffee before your meeting at ten?"  
Betty started to tell her assistant she definitely would, when she looked up to see a familiar face leaning one arm up on her door.  
"I wouldn't do that unless you want her running around in circles and talking like one of the chipmunks on the Christmas album at her meeting today. One is usually Betty's limit."  
She ran and hugged him, "Daniel! You're here. You made it after all. It's so good to see you again after all this time! How's your mom?"  
"She's good. Really good. The latest treatments seemed to have done the trick. They said they're fairly certain they got it all this time. How's your dad doing?"  
She nodded, and smiled, "Great! He writes all the time and Elena finally showed him how to video chat with me here and Bobby, Hilda, and Justin back in New York."  
"Is he adjusting to life in California?"  
"Sort of. He still makes fun of a lot of the people there, but I think he really likes the weather. He mainly sounds really happy to be with Elena, finally. I think every time I talk to him, they keep moving the wedding date up another week or two.  
Now it's looking like Thanksgiving or maybe even the beginning of November. I tried to remind him I don't get a lot of vacation time since Thanksgiving is only a holiday in the US, not here. So, it might be around Guy Fawkes day instead."  
"That's great. I'm happy for him. They've been together for a long time."  
She bit her lip nervously, wondering when Daniel was going to bring up the elephant in the room. She took a breath and decided to just do it herself, "So…what are your plans as far as London are concerned? Are you back to…stay?"  
He gave her his patented I'm Daniel Meade and I'm so cool smirk. She never realized how much she would grow to miss that smirk back when she had worked at Mode and got to see it on a daily basis. Having not seen the man in person for the past six months other than by video, she now loved seeing it again.  
She smiled at him. God, how he missed her smile! He had actually had dreams where he was being chased by Betty's braces smiling at him. And he loved it.  
Metal or not, Betty Suarez had an ear-to-ear smile that warmed his heart. After spending the past six and a half months worrying about his mother's health, he could use a little of that warmth right now.  
Betty herself had just returned from checking on her father following his heart problems in December of 2010, only a month and a half after Daniel had arrived in London to start over with his career and begin a real (romantic) relationship with her.  
Then, when she returned in January of 2011, he had to leave for New York. While he was in Paris with Alexis and DJ, over Christmas, they all got the news of Claire's diagnosis.  
So, he flew back to London, spent only a few short days with Betty here before turning around and packing to go back to New York.  
Now it just seemed like fate was working overtime to keep them apart. It was getting to be a running joke with them that simply wasn't funny any longer. Frankly, it had just gotten sad.  
Outside of a few promising dates, most of the last seven months had been filled with lots of talking and flirting and a few very heated kisses and that's all.  
For Daniel Meade, once New York's most eligible bachelor, it was beyond ridiculous that he hadn't had sex in almost a year. It was getting to be a medical emergency.  
He had suggested 'video sex' a few times to Betty, pretending to be half-kidding, but she had pointed out that usually only people who had actually been dating and already had sex in person resorted to such tactics.  
So he had now begun referring to himself as Monsignor Daniel. It was an honorary title, of course. He wondered if watching porn or masturbation would cause him to lose his religious standing. Or his almost nightly sex dreams about Betty. He would laugh about it, but crying somehow seemed more appropriate right now.  
Right now, though, he couldn't keep the grin off his face, "Yes, ma'am. I'm here for good. I hope we can finally move things along with us now, Betty." He took both her hands in his, looking down at them.  
"You're still planning on starting your own advertising company?"  
"That's right. Believe it or not, I've only got a few more classes to go to finish my MBA, too. Thank God for online courses. It was something positive for me to do when I spent all those otherwise boring nights in hospitals with my mom.  
Lots of times, I would get her to help me with my coursework, and I think it somehow gave her a little incentive to keep her spirits up when she would have trouble with the nausea and weakness after some of the chemo treatments."  
Betty sighed, and Daniel rubbed his thumb over her hand. He knew she must be thinking of her own mother's illness and how she had lost her battle with cancer.  
His mom's diagnosis had also reminded him of his time trying to be Molly's cheerleader and brought back a lot of those worst memories. He had been forced to face his fears head on, this time without the cult, and without Betty.

Its kinda hard to watch this life go by I'm buyin into skeptics, Skeptics mess with the confidence in my eyes  
I'm seeing all the angles, starts to get tangled I start to compromise My life and the purpose. Is it all worth it, Am I gonna turn out fine?

"I've got a great space and I've got my contacts, thanks in big part to you, of course, Betty. I've even got a great partner to help me start.  
I'm hoping I get some good ad space for my hot new ad company in this one hot new magazine run by some hot American chick, whose pants I've been trying to get into forever now." He teased.  
She rolled her eyes and hit his arm, "Daniel! Stop! You are so NOT funny!"He laughed, "Hey, I'm sorry, Sister Mary Katherine Betty, but yours truly, Monsignor Daniel here is uh…dying to start over on Project Daniel dates Betty and lives happily ever after soon.  
Seriously, babe, now that I'm back on good ole British soil again at the same time as you and both of our parents are strong and healthy, knock on wood, I think we need to try again with the dating thing, starting tonight. Are you game?"  
She seemed to be stalling or something. Even though it had been so long since he had physically been in the same room with the woman, Daniel knew Betty well enough to know there was something important she wasn't telling him.  
"Betty, what's wrong? What are you hiding? Please don't tell me you have to fly off to Madagascar on business for a month, because if you do, then I'm coming with you. I'm not going to be a continent apart from you for one more minute."  
"No. It's not that. I…just. Wow, I don't know how to say this. But, Daniel, I sort of…met someone while you were in New York."  
If she had taken a knife and plunged it into his heart, she couldn't have imagined him making a more pained expression.  
"Daniel? It's…not serious, but I have been seeing this man I met at a conference in Dublin just before the Royal Wedding. He started working for Dunne last year and transferred to the London office right after the conference, so I've been helping him get to know the area and familiarizing him with the operations here. We've only been dating for a few months, but…I just thought you should know."

Only rainbows after rain The sun will always come again. And its a circle, circling, Around again, it comes around again.  
I know it's hard, know its hard To remember sometimes, But you gotta keep your head up, oh, And you can let your hair down, eh.  
Keep your head up, oh , And you can let your hair down, eh.

Daniel took a deep breath before he spoke, "You, uh…can I ask if you're in love with him?"  
"What? No, of course not, Daniel. We haven't known each other that long yet. I told you, it's nothing serious."  
"So, after all my waiting and all this time, I'm supposed to just back off, go to the end of the line and politely wait my turn, because some stupid Irishman happened to butt ahead of me while I was gone and you couldn't hold out for a few more months?  
Jesus, Betty, I haven't dated anyone. I thought this was a mutual thing between us."  
He was shaking his head, and rubbing the back of his neck, which Betty knew meant he was angry with her. Worse, he was deeply hurt by what he saw as simply her lack of patience with their life situation. What he didn't realize was, it ran much deeper for her.  
After untold hours, days, weeks, and even months of soul searching, she had decided that fate was trying to tell them they were better off remaining friends, nothing more. She also was terrified to try and change that status.  
Her 'sudden' infatuation with Ailin, her willingness to succumb to his persistant requests that Betty go out with him was quite simply born of her fear. She knew it and she was aware that as soon as he sensed that fear in her, Daniel would know it, too.  
But right now, having just flown all this way for her, all he could process was hurt and anger. Not to mention tons of frustration. About eleven months' worth altogether, to be precise.

Chapter 2: Chapter 2: I'm Wide Awake!

London 2012: Maide to Honour  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Ugly Betty characters or any songs used in this fiction. For entertainment purposes only.  
This is mostly from Betty's POV, with a little from Daniel's at the end. I felt we needed to know more of her thought process and see things from her side of the Atlantic.

Betty had tried mostly in vain to veer the conversation with Daniel back to his career plans, and tried to share some of hers, as well. However, she could see the hurt and betrayal in his eyes.  
She felt like a heel. Although, in all fairness, reports of Daniel out and about back in New York were pretty regular. Especially telling had been one picture that had prompted a late night call to the pub with Christine.  
Betty had tried to ignore the gossip columns, but many of her own staff were junkies for the stupid 'celebrities gone bad' type of press for which Daniel's name had become synonymous over the years.  
And that particular day, she had seen a picture of him with Amanda. The picture showed them hugging, and there was another with his hand on her knee at some kind of charity function that his mother had normally presided over.  
She knew she should have simply asked him about the pictures, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to hear him try to deny he had any feelings for Amanda, because she would know if he was lying to her and that she absolutely couldn't handle.  
Because in spite of all her 'transformation' over the years she had known him, deep down, somewhere that she kept hidden from all her new friends in London, there still was 'Ugly Betty', feeling left out and out of place among people like Amanda, and Trista, and all the others Daniel had been with prior to supposedly falling for his lowly former assistant.  
Deep inside, she still remembered seeing Jesse kissing Amanda after she had gotten her hopes up that he 'had feelings' for her and she couldn't help wondering if she had been back in New York if she would have happened on the same scene with Daniel.  
Not to mention the plain and 'ugly' truth; the man had never come right out and told Betty that he loved her.  
He had certainly never said outright that he had quit his job at Mode for her, never even talked about that 'Letter' he wrote in the last issue he had written as Editor-in-chief, the 100th Anniversary issue. She had to get an email copy from Justin, from Claire, from Christine, and even Marc, everyone but him. He had never even mentioned it. And he had definitely, positively NEVER told her he loved her. Of that she was sure.  
In fact, it was something he didn't say. Ever, to anyone. Not outright. He had come close when he thought he might lose Claire for a while there, and said, "love ya', Mom."  
But Betty checked. As far as she knew, he had never even said it in so many words to Molly, although after her death at least, he did tell Betty he had 'loved her best he could'.  
He talked about 'having feelings' for Betty, and how his mom had been right about it, but that was as close as he got to telling her how he felt. She was fairly certain he had told DJ he loved him, according to Alexis and Claire, Betty's main sources for such tidbits of information on the man.  
He had once, on one of the last few dates they had been able to squeeze in since she left Mode, actually written on the glass of the cab in condensation, B.I.L.Y. and smiled, after seeing her first write D.I.L.Y. on her side. But he had left to go see to his mother the next week and neither of them had brought it up since.  
Sometimes, Betty had been so frustrated she wanted to scream over the entire situation. She had gone through all these years of more or less worshipping the man from afar as his assistant, then as his 'friend', all the while, having a front row seat to all his dalliances.  
Then, he acted like a big child when she told him she was leaving, and ignored her, not even having the decency to say goodbye after all she had done for him. That had hurt.  
And when she first arrived in London, she heard NOTHING, nadda, zip, not one peep from the man for six long weeks, three days, and who knows how many hours, considering the time difference.  
She had been on a few dates during that time, here and there, but had been far too busy to develop any lasting relationships, outside of work. Everything had been about her job, her career. And that was fine. It hurt like hell, but she was a strong woman. She had dealt with getting her heart broken by men before. Like the song said, she would survive.  
But all of a sudden, he rides into town like some kind of white knight, with a half-ass 'apology' about 'not being cool' that he didn't tell her goodbye. Well, DUH, Daniel, of course it wasn't 'Cool' that you did that to me, she thought! But had she said anything at the time? No, of course not, because she was nice Betty!  
She just smiled and nodded, partially because she was somewhat in shock, trying to figure out what the hell he was doing here, all of a sudden, out of nowhere. And he says he left Mode, and tells her he wants to start over, here in London? Of all places, and asks her out, like as in on a DATE? WTF?!  
After a few somewhat clumsy attempts that he obviously didn't have the guts to own up to, he tried to kiss her. Imagine that, Daniel Meade, chicken to even kiss her until their third date!  
She had been more than aware of the third date rule and even more aware that normally with Daniel, there was not even a 'date', it was just sex in the elevator, or sex in his town car, or sex in his flat, if he made it that far.  
But with her, he seemed to suddenly be using Emily Dickinson's standards of decorum and proper behavior. He pulled out her chair for her, opened doors, and even stood when she left the room.  
She was appreciative of such niceties on her behalf, but frankly wondered where the 'old Daniel', or as the Brits would call him, 'the randy Daniel' had gone suddenly.  
Perhaps he loved her, but not in as romantic a way as he thought or she had hoped he did. She also had convinced herself that as time went by, he was possibly romanticizing their relationship as a way to not deal with his fears about his mother's illness.  
Thinking about his future with Betty somehow kept him from freaking out about possibly losing the only other woman who loved him for who he really was.  
After a very awkward ten minutes, Daniel excused himself, saying he had a meeting himself with his 'new partner'.  
Betty couldn't help but wonder if this new partner of his was a woman, the way he was acting so secretive about who it was. She gave him a half hug, as she; too, prepared for her meeting, whispering, "It's good to see you, again, Daniel. Welcome back. I really did miss you."  
He looked at her and nodded, not saying a word, other than a curt, 'Bye."  
Quite frankly, after that, she half expected to hear from someone second hand a week later that he had fled the country or at least returned to New York, he seemed so hurt and rebuffed by her admission that she had been dating recently.  
But what did he expect from her? He hadn't talked about anything other than work-related issues for over a month and even then, he seemed like her old boss, more than her new, almost but never quite boyfriend.  
He had even once asked her 'how's your love life' and laughed. What was that about? The man was an enigma. When they had worked side by side, she could normally read his many moods, but over the internet, text, and phone, body language and words got lost in translation and misinterpreted over the ocean somehow.  
All she knew for sure was, the last time he had said anything vaguely romantic to her had been three months, two weeks and three days ago. And all he said was, "I wish you were still here, Betty. I really miss how things used to be with us."  
Since then, it had been about his mother, her father, Alexis, Hilda, Justin, DJ, her job, the weather, his new business, although even that he didn't talk a lot about, so she doubted he really even intended on coming back to London for sure. She was waiting for him to tell her he had decided to stay in New York.  
She had frankly 'given up' on their romance, filing it under 'not quite ever the right time'. Then, after seeing that picture, she had finally after weeks of asking, accepted Ailin's invitation to a company outing at Hyde Park.  
Getting to know someone from a foreign country had been exciting and interesting. The man was fun, carefree, not a complicated mess, like some people.  
He had let slip those three magic words on only their second month of dating, and seemed more than willing to wait for her to say it back, although she still hadn't.  
She didn't really have her heart to give to anyone at the moment. That much she admitted, at least to herself.  
She wondered if seeing Daniel now finally would allow them both to face facts that their romance was just not ever meant to be, that they would always be in the 'friend zone', and that was that, so they could have some kind of closure and each move on with their lives.  
At least, that's what she told herself, until she had seen him, standing in her doorway this morning, looking like he did, making her feel like he did. Silly Betty, get over it, she tried to tell herself.  
He isn't in love with you. He always acts jealous of other guys, it doesn't mean anything. He's simply possessive or overprotective, or something. Like how he always hated Henry, and Matt, and Gio. If he really loved you, he'd tell you. Wouldn't he?

I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was in the dark  
I was falling hard  
With an open heart  
I'm wide awake  
How did I read the stars so wrong?  
I'm wide awake  
And now it's clear to me  
That everything you see  
Ain't always what it seems  
I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was dreaming for so long  
I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
Till I woke up on  
On the concrete  
Falling from cloud 9  
Crashing from the high

Daniel had felt like he was on cloud nine when he walked into Betty's office. Now, he could barely breathe. How the hell could they have mixed up their signals so much for her to not know how much she had hurt him, how serious he was about trying to make things work for them?  
Was he really THAT bad a communicator? Amanda, and his mother, and Alexis had all accused him of not showing his feelings enough, of hiding them so well that no one could sense what was on his mind, what was in his heart.  
But he and Betty? They had always had their own language; this built in radar and had been able to almost read each other's minds over the years.  
But being a continent away from one another just as you're trying to make a major shift in your relationship is not easy, that was for certain. And he admitted, he often counted on Betty to 'read him' rather than actually say what was on his mind or in his heart. He just figured, how could she not know how he felt about her?  
How could she think he hadn't been absolutely certain he wanted to start a life with her? Why else would he have quit Mode and left 'Evilmena' in charge in order to follow her here?  
Yes, they both had to go see to their parents. Especially with him only having his mom left and Betty only having her father, it had been unavoidable that they go and be with each of them during a health crisis. But now…why wouldn't she have said something if it wasn't 'serious'?  
Why didn't she say anything about dating some guy from work? He would have told her she couldn't, that he didn't want her to date anyone else. Yeah, well, maybe 'forbidding' Betty from doing anything wouldn't necessarily have been the answer.  
Normally, if he wanted her to do something, he would forbid her from doing it. The woman was just that obstinate. He remembered one of the few fights with her father she had told him about was when Ignacio had 'forbidden' Betty from seeing Henry. And she had packed her things and left right then.  
He sighed, wondering how things had gotten so fouled up. What happened to 'absence makes the heart grow fonder'? He opened the door to his new office and smiled for the first time in hours. It was at least nice to see another familiar face again. It made him feel less like 'an alien' in a foreign land to have fellow ex-pats surrounding him.  
"Hey, you're here, partner! I've already made tons of calls and we have our first two potential clients coming in tomorrow at eleven.  
So, how did it go with the furry one? Did she jump up and lick you?"

Chapter 3: Chapter 3 True Love Will Find You

London 2012: Maide to Honour  
Chapter 3: True Love Will Find You in the End  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Ugly Betty characters!  
True love will find you in the end  
You'll find out just who was your friend  
Don't be sad, I know you will,  
But don't give up until  
True love finds you in the end.  
This is a promise with a catch  
Only if you're looking will it find you  
'Cause true love is searching too  
But how can it recognize you  
Unless you step out into the light?  
But don't give up until  
True love finds you in the end.  
In the back of the TownCar they argued somewhat like an old married couple, "How about Alain Ducasse at the Dorcester? Can't beat the atmosphere and I hear…"  
"NO! What the hell kind of a name is that anyway, Alain? Why isn't he just Alan like a normal person? Whoever heard of a weird name like Alain?"  
"Okaayy…I see someone forgot to take his happy pills today. That little tirade wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that your little Betty-boop is bopping along with some guy whose name sounds like Alain, perhaps?"  
"Shut up, Marc! I hate the Dorcester, anyway. I used to go there with my mom and dad when I was a kid. It's got bad memories."  
"Fine, fine. There are plenty of decent restaurants in London, Daniel. No need to throw one of your rich boy tantrums. How about the one Joel Robuchon runs, what's it called, L'Atelier, I think?"  
"Nah. I don't really feel like French food. It's too heavy. I hate stupid snails."  
Marc wrinkled his brow, "You do? Since when? I thought you used to like 'snails' otherwise known by most normal people as escargot? Oh, let me guess, my little chimi-changa doesn't like those so that's restaurant non-gratis, as well?  
You know, Daniel, if you're going to pu pu every platter I think of because it has some reminder for you of Betty, you may as well go on a hunger strike now. The woman likes her food."  
"MARC!"  
He shuddered, "Wow, that was almost Willi-tesque, Daniel. I left New York and the evil one behind to work for you to because I was tired of going nowhere in my career and because you USED to be nice! What the hell happened? You might as well tell me. You know I'll just gossip it out of Amanda later when we talk after she gets it from Hilda or Christina. Oh, wait, that's right, I can go straight to the Scottish lush, I mean Christina's mouth, now!  
I'll just 'ring' her up and see what beans the burrito has spilled about your dating fiasco today. You might as well talk."  
He glared at Marc, wondering if asking him to come to London had been a huge mistake. "First of all, there WAS no date. Look, Marc, I'm not Amanda and I'm not one of your other girlfriends. I'm sorry to be rude, but if we're going to be business partners, you might as well know, real men don't yack like a bunch of schoolgirls. I mean…sorry."  
Marc lifted one eyebrow, "REAL MEN, eh? Since when is the former Editor-in-chief of Mode magazine suddenly such a homophobe? You do realize I am a REAL boy, Gipetto! You know, us UN REAL MEN have helped keep you in Armani all these years!"  
"I'm sorry, Marc. I didn't mean that how it came out. If you must know, I AM pissed at Betty right now. She's been seeing some Irish guy, I think I mentioned before, his name is something stupid like Ailin or whatever. I guess she couldn't hold out until I got back here."  
"She DID actually know you were planning on coming back, right? You told her? Gave her some idea you had all these plans for you two?"  
"Well…not really, I guess. I mean, I told her or I tried to when I first moved here, before her dad needed the angioplasty and she had to go back to New York last December. Then, with me starting school and all the stuff with my mom, I …maybe I didn't exactly spell it out for her."  
He rolled his eyes, "Did you give her clues? Play charades? You know you are without a doubt the WORST at telling anyone your plans! Mandy was right about that. She told me that working with you wasn't going to be easy. I stuck up for you and said that it was different for her because she was hung up on you for so long.  
Although, I do recall having to be sneaky before when I was your assistant."  
"Wait, Amanda was hung up on me? I mean; I know she used to be a long time ago, maybe, but how long?"  
"Don't worry. She realized that ship had sailed about the second year of Tornado Girl."  
"Don't call her that!"  
He smirked, "What do you care? I thought you hated her, couldn't stand her, were so pissed at her?"  
"I don't hate her. I AM pissed. She should have told me she was thinking about dating some guy here."  
"What would you have done if she had?"  
"I don't know! God, Marc, you know you can be a real pain in the ass, sometimes."  
"Thank you. I try. Okay, we won't talk about La Suarez. Sore subject. How about The Berkely? I hear Marcus Wareing is there. He's an excellent chef. I think I can get us a table there. Any objections to that?"  
He shook his head, "No. Sounds fine. Oh, good job getting us the meetings tomorrow, Marc. Do you already have the proposals ready?"  
"Of course."  
"Awesome. Great work! Thanks for doing all that."  
Marc bit his lip, looking out of the TownCar. Daniel noticed his companion had suddenly gone mute, "You okay?"  
He nodded, seeming overwhelmed, and fanning himself, "I'm just not used to praise for a job well done. It's so…strange after all these years."  
"So, do you miss her? I could yell at you If it would make you feel more comfortable." He teased.  
Marc rolled his eyes, "Like YOU yelling would scare me! Betty's much scarier…Sorry. Didn't mean to…bring her up. I guess after all this time; we both have our divas to get over."  
"Yeah. I guess. Although I don't think I'd call Betty a diva exactly. She…ah, hell, it doesn't matter."  
"Is she married to the guy? Engaged?"  
"NO! They just started dating a few months ago."  
"Well then, why are you just giving up? She didn't use the S word?"  
"S word? Don't you mean L word?"  
"No, sex begins with an S. You of all people should know that, man-whore."  
"Please! I hardly think a guy who hasn't had any in as long a time as I have could be called a man-whore anymore. More like a re-virginated former man-whore, maybe!"  
Marc laughed, "Right. Like that's a real thing. You sound like Mandy. Re-virginated! How long HAS it been, anyway?"  
"None of your business, business partner. We're not your kind of partners, Marc. Just because you like going through my underwear drawer and have the hots for me, doesn't make me gay." He smiled.  
Marc rolled his eyes, "Get over yourself, Mister Meade! I've seen you watch me run. You can't take your little blue peepers off my lovely derriere!"  
"Yeah, because you look like an idiot when you run!"  
"Sorry, we can't all be so manly. I did tell you about those Bunny photos I have of you, right?"  
"Don't try to blackmail me, Marc. You forget, I used to sleep with your 'bestie'. She talked. I've got the goods on you, too, plus Betty told me about all your websites."  
"Ooh, bitchy, aren't we? Okay, so from your level of sarcasmo, I'd guess it's been close to a whole YEAR? YOU? Is that even possible? Good Lord, do you need medical treatment or something?"  
"Yes. I think I do. I need women, stat!"  
"Well, Mandy isn't around to 'medicate you' this time."  
"I feel bad now that you said she had a thing for me. I never meant to hurt her. I just thought we were having fun, you know? I thought she was in it for laughs, too.  
She knew how I felt about Betty, right? I really would have never started up with her again if I thought she would get hurt."  
"Uh, again, get over yourself, Daniel. She replaced you with your younger, hotter half-brother, remember?"  
"Yeah, like I could forget. You know, you're not nearly as nice as Betty used to be, Marc."  
"Used to be being the operative word here. Clearly, I won't break your little heart, though, so at least you're safer with me."  
"True."  
They rode in silence the rest of the way to the restaurant. Marc had managed to find them a table, but there seemed to be some confusion when they arrived and the maître d' looked at them with a pained expression.  
"I'm so sorry, gentlemen, but the Pomerol room is already occupied. If you like, I may see if perhaps the couple there would be willing to dine in the same room. I don't have any other tables available on such short notice, I'm afraid."  
Marc started to name drop, but Daniel stopped him, "It's okay, Marc. Is it okay if we share the room with whoever is already here? If they don't mind, it's fine with us."  
Marc shook his head, as soon as the Maître d left to go check with the other diners in the private room, he took a breath,  
"Look if you're not comfortable eating out with me, if you're afraid someone will think we're a couple or something, why don't you hire a woman to come sit on your knee or something? Or like you used to have at your desk at Mode before the hairy and short woman arrived, one under the table, would that make it clear you're straight?"  
"I'm sorry, Marc. I'm used to eating with women, in general. It's not so much the gay thing as that. I just need a little time to adjust, sorry. I'm sort of in a bad mood tonight, anyway. I'll be okay after a few drinks."  
"Great. Just don't think you're getting lucky with me, tonight, Mister! I have standards. I don't usually hang out with re-virgins!"  
Daniel chuckled, "Okay, I'll give you that one."  
The Maître d returned, smiling and holding menus, "The couple dining there already said they don't need the whole room and you are more than welcome to join them in the Pomerol Room, gentlemen. Please, follow me. Right this way."  
Daniel tried to relax. Working with Marc St. James could be fun, he told himself. He knew how to do a lot of the things Daniel was no good at, planning parties and making reservations, and all that detail stuff. Daniel was good at ideas, and at selling people on those ideas.  
So, they should make a great team. Not like he and Betty, granted. But…SHIT! Of course. Who else? Why should he not have this kind of luck, he muttered to himself?  
Marc grinned, "Of all the gin joints in all the world, eh, Daniel? Don't worry. It'll be okay. You can hold my hand if you want to."  
Daniel gave him a dirty look. "Gee, thanks. That really helps."  
A tall, muscular man with reddish hair and deep blue eyes stood up to greet them as they were led to their table across the room. "Hello!"  
Daniel nodded; hoping to God Betty didn't turn around. Of course, she would eventually. Marc wasn't going to make things easy, either. He ran over to Betty. This time, Daniel took no joy in seeing the man run. "Chimi-changa! Olah! Fancy meeting you here!"  
"Marc?" Betty turned around at the sound of his voice and gave him a huge hug. "Oh, my God, are you Daniel's partner, then? That's amazing! So, you live here now, too? I can't believe it!" She stood up and saw Daniel, slowly and reluctantly walking towards them.  
"Hey."  
"Hello, Daniel. So, Marc's your partner?"  
"Yeah. Surprise! I guess this must be a good place to eat, huh?"  
She nodded, "Yeah. It's really good. The service is wonderful and the food is amazing. So, how does your new office look? Oh, I'm sorry, I'm being rude. Um, Marc, Daniel, this is Ailin. Ailin Finney. Ailin, these are two of my good friends from New York, Marc St. James and you've heard me speak of Daniel Meade, my old boss."  
Daniel gave Betty a terse glance, but plastered on his fake nice guy smile, and stuck out his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ailin. I hear Betty met you in Dublin, and now you've been transferred here to her office? Isn't that handy?  
Yeah, I actually moved here after I quit my job in New York about the same time Betty came to Dunne. But I haven't had time for dating recently myself. My mom's been ill."  
After shaking his hand, he nodded, "Yes, she mentioned as much. You're mum, she's better now, though, I've heard, right?"  
Daniel looked at Betty, "Yeah, she's good, thanks. You have me at a disadvantage, I'm afraid, Ailin. Betty sort of forgot to tell me she had been dating anyone. Well, listen, we don't want to disturb your romantic evening.  
We'll go to our table and let you two finish your meal. We have a lot to discuss, about some clients we're meeting tomorrow, anyway. Nice to meet you, Ailin. Betty, you look lovely, as always."  
Marc wasn't going to let him off quite so easily, "So, how did you two crazy kids meet? I was briefly one of Betty's many boyfriends, so I feel I need to make sure you're taking care of our girl, here, Ailin."  
"Oh, of course! I understand. She's a darlin'. We met at a conference. I recognized her from that once I moved here and she's helped me get my sea legs at my new job quite a bit.  
She's been such a great girl, but she's been playin' pretty hard to get until a few months ago when I finally wore her down." He grabbed her hand. Betty smiled weakly, but pulled it back, painfully aware of the glares Daniel was giving both her and Ailin.  
She said quietly, "Marc, we don't want to keep you and Daniel from preparing for your clients tomorrow. We'll catch up later. It was good to see you."  
"Of course, Betty." He smiled overly sweetly, then stuck out his hand again to Ailin. "Ailin, it's been a pleasure."  
Daniel mumbled, "Yeah. See you later."  
They both went to their table. As soon as they were out of earshot, Ailin half-whispered, "So, wait, when you saypartners, you don't mean…"  
Betty realized Ailin's implication, and her eyes got huge, and she almost stifled a laugh, "Oh, God, no! Marc, yes, of course, but not Daniel! Anything but."  
"Yeah, I thought from what you told me about him he was straight."  
"Definitely."  
"Is he…"  
"What?"  
"He just seemed to sort of be upset that he didn't know about me. Why didn't you tell him we were dating?"  
She shrugged, turning bright red. "He had a lot on his mind with his mom and I…don't know. Evidently he got back together with an old girlfriend while he was in New York so I didn't even know for sure he was coming back to London until a week or so ago when he told me he had a new partner and thought he had found an office sight.  
Before then, he seemed so depressed and worried about his mom. I offered to go there, but he always buries his head in the sand and pushes everyone away when he is upset. It's what he does. Once, he…what's wrong?"  
"Nothing. I was just wondering if you realized how much you talk about him. I thought you told me you two were 'just friends'.  
"Well, yes. But, I mean, we used to be really close. Best friends. He…it's just been really hard with us being so far apart to stay in each other's lives, that's all. We sort of lost touch. I told you about all that. Let's finish our dinner before it gets cold."  
Ailin looked over at the other table and wondered exactly what kind of relationship Betty had with this Daniel Meade. She had mentioned him before, but had seemed upset and hurt about something and like she didn't ever want to talk about the man again, so he didn't press the subject at the time.  
But now, he felt he needed to know exactly what the story was with them. Maybe that Marc fellow could be helpful. There was obviously a lot more to this 'friendship' of theirs than Betty had told him. "Just friends", my arse, he thought! He could sense tension between them. LOTS of it.

Chapter 4: Chapter 4: With Little Help fr My Friend

London 2012: Maide to Honour  
Chapter 4: With a Little Help from MY Friends  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
Do you need anybody?  
I need somebody to love.  
Could it be anybody?  
I want somebody to love.  
What do I do when my love is away.  
(Does it worry you to be alone)  
How do I feel by the end of the day  
(Are you sad because you're on your own)  
No, I get by with a little help from my friends,  
"D'ya think THIS fella might be the one, luv?"  
"I don't know, Christine. Maybe. Ailin's a great guy. He's so sweet. But, I thought I had FOUND the one. You know…"  
"Daniel? Yeah, me, too. I still don't really understand why things didn't work out with him. He did quit his job and move here for you, right? I mean, that says a lot, Betty. Not to mention, didn't you say you saw this big declaration of his love for you in the last issue of Mode he put out?"  
"Yes, and that was all amazing and weird and romantic of him. But then, when we actually went out, he treated me like his great Aunt Mildred. There didn't seem to be any chemistry, maybe.  
I mean, I THOUGHT there was at first. I felt something. But I don't think he did. I guess he just couldn't get turned on by me. I'm not sexy enough for him. It makes sense. He's been with…all these models and actresses.  
I'm just his formerly frumpy assistant who got a 'make-over'. Let's face it; I just don't do it for him. He loves me, but he's not IN LOVE with me. I mean, if we were to actually become boyfriend and girlfriend, we might want to have sex eventually, and I don't think Daniel sees me in that way.  
I know he THINKS he wants to or feels like he should maybe, but it was pretty obvious, he was acting all nervous and shaky and weird around me whenever things seemed like they might go in that direction."  
"Well, maybe he was just nervous to change your relationship. He was afraid to cross that line from friend to more."  
"Please! Daniel Meade? Nervous to have sex? Right! Believe me; I've seen him in action with plenty of women. I've seen WAY more than I want to or should have with him and he has NO problems with nervousness.  
But with me, I guess he just didn't really want to do it. I know a part of him did, but if he wasn't attracted to me, that way, he can't help it. I don't blame him. But it isn't very flattering. It hurts.  
And why didn't he let me know he was still planning on coming back here? I had no idea until last week. We'd been talking about my work and the weather for months, and then just out of the blue, he tells me he's coming back here! I can't believe he got Marc to be business partners with him. That's really weird.  
Guess what; Ailin thought they might be like…partners, as in a couple! That was hilarious! I almost choked when he asked me. I wish I could have seen Daniel's face if he had asked him that."  
Christina laughed, "That'll be the day! I'm still wondering if you've got it right, though, Betty. I know the man's normally randy as all hell, but you two are so…well, twitterpated. You always do everythin together. You can't tell me it isn't meant ta be.  
I'm really not buyin' that he got back together with the likes of Amanda in New York. If he is so hot for her, why'd he move here then? There's a lotta holes in yer theory.  
I think yer just scared and you felt insecure because he didn't jump yer bones right away when you did start datin. Maybe he was TRYIN' to be a gentleman for yer sake, didya think a that?"  
"Christine. I know Daniel THINKS he loves me, even though the man could be under Chinese water torture and not actually say those words. But I really don't want some kind of polite, friends who get married because they get along well kind of couples.  
I want heat; I want passion. I want a man who wants to tear off my clothes and make love to me the minute he gets me alone. Obviously Daniel is that KIND of a man. Just not with me. We have a GREAT friendship. He's just not in LUST with me. He doesn't find me desirable like that. I don't think he has anything with Amanda or Trista or any of those other women other than a physical attraction.  
Is it so wrong for me to expect both in the man I marry, though? I sort of had both with Henry. And even Matt for a while, or at least, I thought we did. It's possible to be in love with a person and you usually want to have sex with them if you are, right? Why is that so impossible?"  
She put her head down on the table of the pub. "Most of the time, I love being myself. But once in a while, I wish I were sexy, like those other girls at Mode. Like Amanda."  
"I really think you should call her. You two used to be close. I know those crazy paparazzi don't know their heads from their arses, Betty. Find out what really happened between her and Daniel when he was in New York. Did you ask HIM?"  
"NO! I mentioned the charity event at the time. But he didn't want to talk about it. He was probably feeling guilty because he was all you know…'randy' or whatever when he was there and things happened between them."  
"I thought she was seein his brother? The cowboy Claire had with Hartley."  
"Tyler? Yeah, I thought so, too. But she and Daniel have been on again, off again so many times. I think he must really like having sex with her. They belong together. Not me. Maybe I was his soul mate, his best friend, but she's his sex kitten."  
Christine chuckled, "You really are a lightweight, Betty. You've only had three Guinnesses and look atcha! Yer out fer the night. Yer no good ta me now!"  
Her phone rang, "Allo. This is Christina McKinney. Who's this? Marc? Wilhelmina's Marc, from Mode magazine in New York?"  
"I'm NOT hers…anymore. I'm my own person."  
"I heard you were Daniel Meade's bitch nowadays, luv. Yer invadin' us, too, eh? This place is gone to hell with all you bloody Yanks, takin our jobs. What's it to be, then?"  
"What? Speak English, you drunken Scottish woman!"  
"YOU are the one who called me, remember, fairy boy? What is it ya want?"  
"Who says I want anything? That's not very nice of you, Christina. We're dear old friends, former colleagues. I just moved here from America. Maybe I just wanted to have a chat with an old uh…mate!"  
"That's fer men. Which NEITHER of us is, so try again, boy. I know you, Marc. We were never really whatchya'd call close friends. Colleagues, maybe. Sort of. But I know you want something. So out with it."  
"All right, Braveheart. You try to be civil to people. I wanted to hear what's up with the burrito and her love bandit over here. How did they mess things up this time?  
I thought surely when I saw him coming here, over a year ago they had finally gotten their act together and I find you let her get her lucky charms off with leprechaun boy while Daniel was in New York, dealing with his mom. How could you let that happen? I thought you were her friend?"  
"Hey, what about you? She just told me Daniel went over there and got back with yer girl, skankamanda. That's what convinced her he didn't want her.  
She said he never acted like he she was sexy enough for him. It hurt her that the minute he went back to America, when he's supposed to be seein to his mum, he finds time to get his jolly's with good ole' willin' Amanda."  
"Who said he did? Just because they got a few pictures together at that charity event? Nothing happened. That shop is closed. Believe me.  
Mandy's heart and groin belong to the taller, darker, younger Meade/Hartley hunk from the dusty trail. She and Daniel are yesterday's condoms. They're 'just pals' now."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Swear to Prada and hope never to buy again. Look, Nessie, we need to meet. To figure out a way to get these two together. Otherwise, he's useless to me. He mopes around, muttering about Miss Chalupa and won't get any work done."  
"Yeah, she's no fun, either. She's given up on them. Betty doesn't do depressed very well. She's normally so happy and perky and chirpy."  
"Yeah, how do you handle that?"  
"I drink."  
"I noticed."  
"Watchit, Marc."  
"Tomorrow?"  
"Eight-thirty?"  
"Make it eight. I've got a lot going on here."  
"Fine. The Savoy?"  
"Good."  
"I have to admit, I've sorta missed this, ya cheeky bastard."  
"Of course you did. Goodnight, you old bag-o-pipes."  
She laughed as they both hung up. She looked down at Betty, out like a light. Gah, the girl really was a lightweight! She ordered a few coffees to try and sober her up and called a taxi to take her friend home.  
Across town, Daniel was in the company flat he had moved into since arriving in London. Marc had his arm around the Meade heir and was helping him to his bed. "Man, you cannot hold your liquor anymore. What happened? Getting old must really be hard."  
Daniel snorted, as he looked up at Marc. "You aren't THAT much younger than me. Are you?"  
"I'm the same age as your little senorita."  
"Stop calling her stuff like that, Marc! Betty isn't MY little anything anymore, okay? The sooner I come to terms with that, the better off I'll be. She's got a hot new Irish boyfriend now. You're right. I must be getting old and out of date.  
First, Amanda replaces me with stupid Tyler, and now the minute I leave Betty alone, she finds some Colin Farrell guy. I'm obsolete.  
I'll have to look up Sandra Winthorpe. Although, I'm probably too old for her, now, too. Maybe I can date Fabia. Did that old guy she married die yet?  
Did they change sex? It's been so long, I don't think it is like riding a bike. Although I don't know if I ever really remember riding a bike much. I'm sure if I did, my dad told me Alex did it better."  
"WAH! Oh, my God! How did Betty put up with all your whining all these years? Poor little rich boy, had a bad childhood. Daddy didn't love him. Well, try to be a gay kid who wasn't filthy rich named Marc Weiner with a mother in denial and see how much fun growing up is! Yet, I still know I'm freakin' fabulous. You and Betty both need some serious confidence.  
How in the world did you two manage to keep Willi from running Mode all these years? You with half a brain and the libido of a pubescent boy and her with her….look from night of the living ugly."  
"Stop that! Betty is NOT ugly, Marc. I hate it when you and Amanda always said stuff like that about her."  
"Well, don't tell me. Tell her. I hear from the grapevine that you acted like she didn't run up the old flag pole like every other thing in a skirt and that's why she gave up on you and went out to find her lucky charms lad.  
Big surprise, she's NOT a nun and she wanted to get some. Unlike you, and your…neutered version of your former self." He waved his hand over Daniel.  
"What?" He tried to focus, but was too wasted. "I don't want to…what are you saying?"  
He rolled his eyes, "Fine. I'll use smaller words for the alcohol impaired. She thought she didn't fly your flag, Daniel. You, Daniel Meade, of all people, had Betty thinking you didn't want to have sex with her. Is that small enough words for you?"

Chapter 5: Chapter 5: I'm a Misfit, but that's okay

London 2012: Maide to Honour  
Chapter 5: Misfit  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty or anything, really. Sigh….  
So you think you got it all worked out You got your hot pants on You got your arse right out, you Think that you are something new and special And me and my drab-dress, we won't do at all  
Spent so long tryin' to fit the prototype I kept slippin' in the heels and I never got it right What's the use? What's the point? You've got the wrong girl, oh  
I don't care, anything you can do, I can do better  
All you girls, you look And flip your hair and wonder Why I'm still here, well, you're superficial I'm a misfit, but, baby, that's okay  
All you girls, when you look into the mirror Tell me how do you appear? Well, you're superficial I'm a misfit, but baby, that's okay

"So, how's your new partner in crime this mornin'? Mine's still dead to the world. Luckily, she didn't have any meetin's or anythin early this morning. I insisted she sleep in. That woman does NOT know how to hold her liquor!"  
Marc acted nervous. He was eating the breadsticks on the table and caught himself. "Oh, my God! Look at this, I'm EATING, for God's sake! I'm a nervous wreck. If Romeo doesn't get his act together, we'll lose our first big clients and our little company will do a nose dive.  
He may have his millions to cushion the financial fall, but not all of us have daddy's millions to land our padded asses on these days. Especially in this dog-eat-dog economy! I should never have agreed to go into business with a rich child like Daniel Meade! What was I thinking?"  
"Calm down, Pocahantas! What is going on with your hair? It's sticking straight up like feathers or something. You look like you slept upside down.  
Did you have to defend your honor against your new partner last night? Are you trying to 'turn' Daniel?" She giggled wickedly.  
"Ha, ha, don't be so old-fashioned. A gay and straight man can be in business together. It happens. Frankly, I have no interest in old blue eyes. He's too self-indulgent for my tastes.  
I don't have the patience your little Betty bright eyes does with him. Leave my hair alone, please!" she kept trying to smooth down his errant strands as he spoke. He just gave her a dirty look and jerked away from her reach.  
"I THINK we have a code red situation here. If I don't get his head in the game, I'm out a lot of money and I do NOT want to go begging for my old job back with Willi."  
Christina wrinkled her face, "Ooh, gah, no! That woman'd have yer willie in a vice fer sure if you tried to crawl back now! Ooh, I just thought of that, Willi would have yer willie!""  
"Right. Hilarious! So, since I want to KEEP my 'willie' in tact, thank you very much, can I count on your help to see if we can play translator for these two idiots? What is the problem, anyway? I thought they could read each other's minds or whatever. What happened exactly? I really don't understand WHY Betty would date some other man when a rich, good-looking guy like Daniel Meade gives up his job and comes over here for her?  
Does she really think she has all that many offers? He checks on his mother, and then comes back here and she's dating some hot Irish guy who looks like Jonathan Rhys Meyers!  
I mean, kudos to her for getting a guy who looks that good, but what about all the times Daniel put up with her not so hot look? He's in love with her, God knows why.  
You've got to admit, it's not like her to two time him. She always ran around after Daniel all the time, picking up after his messes. Now that she's not hideous to look at, she acts like that? I'm glad I'm not straight! Women!"  
"Well, first of all, aren't you the one who cheated on your boyfriend, Cliff, then out of guilt, proposed to him? He and I talk you know. We keep in touch. He comes round London and even Edinburgh when I'm not here. He was a good guy. Why did you blow it with him?"  
"Let's keep my non-existent love life out of this, shall we?"  
"Fine. But don't you go bashing Betty, either, before you know the whole story. Leaving aside all the man put her through at Mode, he had his little temper tantrum when she first got the offer to come here and she didn't hear hide nor hair from his highness until he had cooled off and then he comes here, tellin her he quit his job and wanted to 'start over'."  
"I was there in New York, when all that drama happened, so tell me some new information, please. You're wasting my precious time here."  
"Alright, so she forgives and forgets the month and a half that he didn't even call to say see you later; it's been nice knowin' ya. Then, when he takes her out he proceeds to treat her exactly the same as he always did, like she was his best buddy.  
News flash, Mary, women like to feel wanted. I told you that last night on the phone. He treated her like she was warmed over oatmeal. She needs to be romanced, not Face-booked or high-fived."  
Marc groaned, and made a face, "Oh, God, I know…the high fives have GOT to go! It's like he's in middle school or something. I cannot believe so many stupid women, including my Mandy Pandy went for him! No offense, but women are really dumb when they want to get into a man's pants."  
"Tell me something I don't know, shorty."  
"HEY! You're no Amazon woman."  
"Yes, but I'm a real girl and I can wear heels. Well, I suppose YOU could, but..."  
"Rub it in, Lassie."  
"You need yer morning coffee. Two coffees, please. You're bitchy in the morning. Of course, yer bitchy mornin', noon, and night. Okay, listen, the long and short of it is, Betty's insecure and Danny's well, a dufus, truth be told.  
He needs to let her know he wants her, desires her, wants to get into her knickers.  
So far, she only gets the sense that he'd like to knit tea cozies with her by the fire. She had a front row seat to all his randyness over the years and now that he claims to love her, she's wonderin' where's the good stuff?  
Why did he go chargin after all those other women and now he's got none left fer her? Howdja think that makes her feel? Like she's not sexy, not desirable enough fer the likes of 'im. Does any of this make sense to you, ya git? Nod or something if you understand."  
He rolled his eyes and took the coffee gratefully as the waiter handed it to him. "I understand. Of course, keep in mind, you are talking to a gay man who loathed Betty and regularly used her outfits as a means to vomit after lunch."  
"You didn't really loathe her. You only pretended to, Marc. She knows that. Hell, even silly Amanda knows that. She chats with me once in a while online and tells me how much you miss Daniel and Betty and all their drama.  
I suspect that had a wee bit to do with why you suddenly left the skirt of yer wicked queen finally after being her liege all these years. Willi's no fun without her scheming to bring them down, is she?"  
He threw his head on the table, and 'cried', "God help me, you're right! I DID miss them!" He immediately sat up and shook himself, "But if you say anything, I'll deny it. This conversation never took place. Look, I'll do what I can to try and get through to dull boy. If he's conscious when I get back I'll give him a sex talk. He was way too far gone to comprehend anything last night.  
Maybe tell Betty to I don't know, what do women do to get straight men to look at them? Dress a little trashier, I suppose. Think Amanda. You help her, though. God knows what she'd come up with on her own!"  
"Yes, I know what you mean, but I don't think I'll mention her name right now, since that's a sore spot with Betty. I don't know how much longer she can put Ailin off, though.  
She's been draggin' her heels as it is. The man's patient, but he's a good bugger. I hate to give him false hope. But unless Daniel steps up to the plate, I can't say I blame Betty fer finally givin' in to hot stuff's advances."  
"Steps up to what plate? Sports analogies are lost on me, Christina. Just try and get her to come here later for tea this afternoon. I'll get him here on some fake emergency and we'll see if we can lock them in a closet or something until they figure out what to do with their..."  
"Naughty bits?"  
"Fine. Whatever."  
"Fine. I'll get Betty here. Oh, Marc?"  
"Hmmm..?"  
"I'm glad you're here." She grinned at him.  
"Of course you are." He rolled his eyes.  
"But it feels weird you being on the same team."  
"I know. Reminds me of Sara Jessica Parker. That was fun." He gave a hint of a smile as he left, throwing his scarf over his shoulder and putting on sunglasses.  
She held up the check, "Of course. Typical. Sticks me with the bill, that cheeky rascal."  
Christina answered her phone. "Good mornin', luv. I didn't expect to hear from the likes of you this early. How'r ya feelin? You have got to build up yer tolerance. I'm tellin' ya, Guiness drinkin' is an art."  
"Christine, listen. Ailin just called. He wants me to come with him on a trip to visit his family."  
"He does? When?"  
"Tomorrow! This weekend! I don't know what to do."  
"Well, what about Daniel? Don't you think you owe it to him to talk to him and get you two sorted out before you go runnin off to Ireland with the laddie?"  
"I…know. I just don't know what I'm supposed to say. You know how Daniel gets when he's hurt or mad. He won't talk to me. He pouts. I don't have time for his little temper tantrums.  
I'm getting just a little tired of being his babysitter, too. I need a man, not a child. Daniel may be a lot older than I am, but you wouldn't know it by how he acts."  
"I'll grantcha that, Betty. But you know you still love the man. No matter how childishly he behaves. So, you might as well try and talk to him and get him to open up to ya. I would put off Colin, I mean Ailin until you've had it out with Daniel first."  
"I know. I'm just not looking forward to this. He's still hurt and so he's going to be such a baby to try to talk to right now. He needs more time to cool off, but I don't have more time."  
"You're right. But, at least give the man the opportunity to try and do the right thing here, Betty. Do you really want to advance things with Ailin if you still have feelings for Daniel?"  
"No, of course not. I don't want to lead Ailin on if there's no future for us. On one hand, I love Daniel like crazy. He's a sweet, kind person. We've been through so much together. And I would never want to hurt him.  
But, on the other hand, how long am I supposed to wait for him to quit acting like a five year old? He's a grown man. At some point, he has to start acting like one and stop all this running and hiding his feelings.  
I've already wasted so much time on his craziness. Don't we both deserve to be happy? If he doesn't really want me, and Ailin does, then I need to finally face up to that."  
"You've got a point there, Betty. The man is a child. You're preachin' to the choir, here. How you put up with him, I have no idea. But then again, I'm not the one in love with the man, you are. So, talk to him."

Chapter 6: Chapter 6: Every Other Time

London 2012: Maide to Honour  
Chapter 6: Every Other Time  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
I said let's talk about it  
as she walked out on me and slammed the door  
but I just laugh about it

Sometimes its black  
Sometimes its white  
Sometimes she's wrong  
Sometimes I'm right  
Sometimes my head wants to explode  
But when I think about it I'm so in love with her every other time.

Sorry, but this is a necessary evil to get our pair where they need to be in the story. This 'version' of Daniel and Betty are both very stubborn and need to have things bashed over their head in order to get the point. (Actually, I'm getting ahead of myself. That comes later.) Be prepared, this gets "ugly" before it gets comical. Try not to get too concerned, though. It will get better.

Betty bit her lip and took a deep breath as she sat, waiting for Daniel at the Savoy. She had hurried through her day and texted Ailin that she would let him know about the weekend after she had looked at her schedule.  
She felt like her whole life was flashing before her right now. She wanted so badly to make things work with Daniel. He had given up his life in New York. She knew he had done that for her.  
He claimed it was to show he could do something without the Meade name behind him. She was proud of him for finishing his graduate degree and working so hard to develop his own company with Marc.  
She was also extremely proud of how he had gone to help his mother and support her during her cancer treatments.  
All these things showed her how much he HAD grown, had tried to be the man she always knew he could be, had encouraged him to try and be all these years.  
She tried not to make one of her pros and cons lists in her head, but she couldn't help it. It was just what she always did when she had to make a decision.  
The con side could consist of past 'sins', but Betty was a big believer in clean slates.  
So, unlike many women, she refused to even list on Daniel's 'cons' all his one night stands, his past poor behavior towards women in general and specifically her, and even his more recent insane outbursts, burning of release forms, ignoring her for weeks on end, WHATEVER!  
Putting ALL those things aside, she still didn't understand why he had again, shut her out not only of his dealing with Claire's cancer, but of what he was planning to do with his life, whether he was coming back to London for sure and when, and how (or even IF) she fit into his future as he imagined it.  
She felt like he came, saw, and smugly assumed he had 'conquered' Betty's heart, so then he left her hanging, not knowing exactly where she stood with him.  
Many times, she had been unable to reach him while he was in New York, and she was given no explanation.  
Plus, there was the whole publicity thing. He had been photographed with several women, with Becks and Daniel looking like they were having a great time, and on some occasions with Amanda, AFTER she had reportedly been 'on again/off again' with Tyler.  
The few times she had brought it up; he gave her some unsatisfactory answer that she could tell was a lie, even across an ocean.  
All this had her wondering just what Daniel had been thinking, and who he was thinking about all these months while she was here, pining away for him, keeping herself from dates she could have had, waiting by the computer only to find he had forgotten they had a 'date' to chat online, and many other 'typical' things he had done that she found annoying, inconsiderate, and self-involved.  
Yes, she knew he was worried about Claire, but so was she. The woman was the closest person to a mother Betty had and Daniel had refused to include her in his trip, and had kept his concern and worries from her.  
Once, Betty tried to surprise him and booked a ticket to New York, but she accidentally let it slip and he got angry about it, acting as if he didn't want her to come, so she cancelled her trip.  
She tried not to, but she couldn't help but wonder if he was hiding something.  
"Is this seat taken?" He came up behind her and she shook her head. He sat down in the chair across from her, and picked up a menu. "You texted earlier that you NEEDED to talk to me?"  
She drummed her fingers on the menu for a few minutes, then put it down, and leaned forward, "Daniel, I need to ask you a question and I really need you to be honest with me."  
"Okay. I can be honest with you. I can't say the same for you."  
"Let's not start. Forget it. I can see you're too angry or hurt or whatever right now to talk rationally. I'm sorry you think I betrayed you, but I didn't know if I was ever going to see you again.  
You don't tell me anything. You don't share what's going on with me. I used to be able to read your body language when we were in New York working together every day and I was right next to you.  
But it's impossible for me to read your mind through the phone or text or even over the video. So, you are going to have to TALK to me and actually share your feelings, Daniel."  
"Well, you're the one who left me."  
"That's mature. Do we really have to do this again? I hoped we could move past all that."  
He shrugged, and ordered two coffees for them while he glanced vaguely at the menu, then put it down.  
"Just when were you going to tell me about your little boyfriend, Betty?"  
"How about you, Daniel? You still haven't told me what happened while we were apart. I think I deserve a straight answer about what you were doing in New York. Did you…"  
"Did I what?"  
"Did you have sex with Amanda or not?"  
"NO! What the hell, Betty? Is that what this is all about? You don't trust me? Are you EVER going to trust me? I would hope that after all this time, you'd know me better, but I guess not.  
I would think of all people in the world, I could count on you to know me better.  
I guess you're just like everybody else, though. Daniel's a player. He can't control himself. He's never going to change. He's a big, horny bastard who sleeps with every woman in site.  
I know that's how half of New York sees me, but I thought you saw me differently. I guess I was wrong. Talk about judging a book by its cover. You know, I've really tried to stick up for you over the years, Betty.  
You didn't exactly fit in at Mode, but I defended you all the time. I saw you as a smart, amazing woman with a lot of potential. I listened to your ideas; I put up with your crazy mood swings…"  
"MY crazy mood swings? You're kidding, right? What do they call it when men have PMS? Oh, yeah, it's called being a self-involved baby and there should be a picture of YOU, Daniel.  
You never let me help you with your mom; you never shared any of what you must have been going through. You just left me out, like you always do! I've had to push my way into your life over and over all this time.  
I'm sick of it. I shouldn't have to bulldoze myself into your heart. If you don't really want me, if you'd rather sleep with Amanda or Trista or who knows who…"  
"Is this because you saw some stupid picture of me with them? I didn't sleep with them, okay?"  
"Why didn't you want me to come to New York, then? What were you hiding?"  
"Nothing!" They had gotten rather loud and some people had begun to stare. Finally, a waiter came and asked them to keep their voices down.  
Betty almost whispered, "If you say you didn't sleep with her, I believe you. But, I don't understand why you keep pushing me away, Daniel. You realize you've…never once actually told me how you feel about me.  
Is it so hard for you to say it? For you to show it? Am I so ugly, so unlovable?" She looked like she was about to cry.  
He put his hand on hers, "No, of course not, Betty. Nobody said that."  
She looked down at their hands and looked at him, hopefully. "Daniel, I know you've been through a lot with your mom. I want to help, to be there for you. But you have to let me in."  
He leaned forward, but her phone rang.  
She closed her eyes, and bit her lip, then sent the call to her voice mail.  
"Was that HIM?"  
She sighed and nodded, "I hate to sound like such a girl, here, Daniel, but I don't know how to explain to you how it made me feel when you didn't…"  
"Didn't what?"  
"Never mind. Nothing. Look, I know you came here for me. I want you to know, I turned down Ailin many times."  
"What do you want a medal? I've turned down women, too."  
She ignored him, "I kept telling myself you had to take care of your mom. That we would find the time when you got back, that we would work things out.  
But then when I didn't hear from you for over a week, and about the same time, I saw all those pictures, I couldn't help but wonder what was going on.  
Then, when I finally did get an email, you still seemed like you were hiding something."  
"I wasn't hiding anything. I didn't do anything. I haven't done anything with anybody from the moment I came here, and asked you out. I've been a damn monk.  
I tried to kiss you and you laughed. What the hell? I don't know what you want from me, Betty. I just think it shouldn't be this hard. Maybe you were right.  
Maybe fate is trying to tell us something. I guess we're just better as friends. So, if you're happier with Ailin, don't let me stand in your way."  
"Is that really how you feel, Daniel?"  
Daniel got up, throwing down some cash, "Yeah. That's really how I feel, Betty. Have a nice night with Ailin. Maybe he can make you happy. I know I sure as hell can't."  
A/N: Okay, I know! Sad! Please don't be mad at me. They have to get through this. Remember, both of them have dealt with some scary stuff since leaving New York, each almost losing their last parent. They have a lot of pent up emotions they need to resolve. I promise, this is the only chapter that's all 'angsty'. MOST of the following stuff will be very comical or sexy, or both (with only a touch of angst here and there! Whew! I'm exhausted being 'mad' for them! LOL!

Chapter 7: Chapter 7: Your Game

Past  
London 2012: Maide to Honour  
Chapter 7: Your Game  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty or any of its' characters!  
This song comes from Histrionic. She wisely suggested that it fit our duo's current state of mind. I quite agree. Thanks! I'm so glad someone noticed that I've been trying to find songs that fit the mood of each chapter in some way. I tried to explain to her that I'm kind of a music junkie and I need to have some sort of soundtrack in my life. I'm the annoying person who hums along to commercials. (then the tune gets stuck in my head and I can't get it out). It's a blessing and a curse!  
Anyway, I promise things will get MUCH lighter in the next chapter! That was too deep and sad a place to leave our pair. They both had been dealing with so much sadness and frustration that it just had to come out, though. (Kind of like their fight in Season 4 about Henry and Trista showed how frustrated they were). This one still involves a big misunderstanding, but have no fear; things will (gradually) improve for our pair!  
I see you floating it constantly  
You're making me feel like you and  
I could be real, yeah  
But then you're flipping the game  
You walk away you turn your back baby  
Stop treading on me, baby  
Cause I'm mystified, yeah  
And you know I've tried babe  
I just can't get through to you, tell me  
What you gonna do  
I don't know  
What you gonna say  
I ain't sure  
Always the same  
All the time  
Every day  
Played my mind  
I can't keep wasting my time  
On your game  
Daniel kept up his pace for a while then picked up a vase and smashed it against the wall. He felt just like he did when he was angry all the time after Molly died.  
He felt as if he was angry at the world and he didn't know who to blame (other than himself).  
But as much as he hated to admit it, Betty had made some valid points in her attack. He knew better than anyone how much he pushed people away, her included.  
This was hardly the first time someone (particularly the many women in his life over the years) had pointed it out to him. He usually did it without thinking. Who knew why he did it; some twisted version of protecting himself against being too vulnerable by sharing his feelings. He knew it was the same reason he had never said those 'three little words' to anyone in his life.  
He had managed to do the 'love ya' or even at times, "love you", or "You know how much I love ya" or anything to avoid "I LOVE YOU". He couldn't explain why he did that.  
All he knew was, the times he had opened himself up, he'd been hurt. BAD. Yeah, he was fully aware he was hardly the only person to get hurt, love stinks and all that, but Daniel was not a fan of pain. That was perhaps why he checked himself into a hotel when he felt a cold coming on and why he avoided hospitals and doctors as much as possible.  
He didn't like being thought of as the baby he felt like when he was 'down and out'. Like most things in his adult life, he blamed it on his father and their lack of intimacy.  
He'd heard all the psycho-babble enough times to simply be annoyed by it by now. He really thought he had found that something special with Betty, though. Had he been wrong? If not her, then who?  
Marc came in, holding a pile of files, and laden with shopping bags full of office supplies. He looked around, surveying the mess Daniel had made on the wall and floor.  
"Love what you've done to the place. I think we need to hire a decorator in here, perhaps, though. Unless house for the insane is the look you were going for, you may have overshot it.  
Is this a sign of your sexual frustration boiling to the surface? Because I'm pretty sure the cure is obvious, go have sex with Betty. Gah, I never thought I'd say those words out loud and actually mean them! It must be a sign of the apocalypse. Seriously, what gives? Lover's spat?"  
"Marc, butt out."  
He snorted as he happily put things away in their place, humming. Daniel glared at him, angrily,  
"What are YOU so damn happy about?"  
Marc smiled, "Uh, duh, you got the account for us. Those women you talked to this morning must have bought into your little lost boy act, because you got them all hot to trot for us. They called me and said they couldn't wait to do business with 'us', which I sort of took to mean you.  
Man, we've got to get some gay, male clients that I can hit on."  
"I wasn't hitting on them, Marc. I'm not sleeping with them."  
"You don't have to, crazy man. I was only joking-ish. I mean, I'm sure they'd jump into bed with you if you batted your little blue eyes at them, women give it up way too easily, it seems. But, rest assured, your virtue need not be sacrificed.  
So, how did it go with Betty? That good, huh?" he looked at the mess again.  
Daniel smiled slightly, "What, no names for her this time? What gives? Are you running out of clever quips already?"  
"Never! I was trying to be nice, because you look like hell and I assume that means not-so-perfect Betty read you the riot act. Not that I blame her."  
"I thought you were on my side. You know, guys versus girls?"  
"I was, until I heard from Christina, your mom, Alexis, and even Amanda how you refused to let Betty come help you deal with your mom's illness.  
I hear she got several weeks off from her job by working overtime for months, and bought her plane ticket, then you just dismissed her offer to come stay with you out of hand for no reason, somewhat feeding into her insecurities about your faithfulness. What, you really couldn't let her see you upset about your mom, is that it?  
Is it tough to be a big boy who doesn't cry all the time? I suppose that's something that 'Daddy dearest' taught you, too. Seriously, Daniel, you have got to start being a REAL MAN and stop blaming daddy for every mistake YOU make as an adult.  
We all have our terrible crap we've had to deal with growing up. You think Betty didn't get teased? The way she looked? And yet, as much as I of all people hate to admit it, she was one of the cheeriest, happiest people I've ever met.  
I even missed her smile when she left. Obviously you did. She lost her mom to cancer when she was a lot younger than you with Molly. Yes, I know you lost your wife and it was horrible, I can't begin to imagine, but if you recall, when you finally got your head on straight after she pulled you out of that crazy cult, Betty is the one who helped you deal with it.  
She just wants you to let her in, Daniel. If you expect her to be a part of your life, or to ever have a love life again, you have to do that, you know."  
Daniel hated that Marc was so damn smart all the time. It actually reminded him of a certain annoying little assistant he was furious with right now. He took a deep breath, and mumbled, "What the hell am I supposed to do about it?"  
Marc looked down at his bowed head, and smirked, "What was that? I didn't hear you, Daniel. I know I must have been dreaming. Did you actually ask the gay guy for advice?"  
Daniel rolled his eyes, "Get over yourself, Marc. You heard me."  
He gestured with his hand, "I don't know, do whatever it is you straights do in the rom-coms, buy her flowers, send her chocolates, bake her a cake with your junk in the box, I don't know, just go and say those big two words you avoid so well, "I'm SORRY", or maybe "I was WRONG", then "Forgive me, please", "I'm an idiot" and maybe you could work up to the really big three I find out now that you have somehow managed to avoid using, even in all your bed-hopping days before you became a priest!  
You must share with me how you managed that one. Even with all my keep away from intimacy phobias, I've never managed to completely avoid using the big three! I'm in awe of your avoidance skills. You must teach me your ways, Yoda."  
Daniel laughed, "Uh, well, it's easier if you don't feel them. I mean, other than Molly and…you know."  
"So, you've never felt that way about ANYBODY? I mean, before Betty, of course. But you're so old! How is that possible?"  
"Shut up!"  
He looked as if a light bulb had suddenly gone off in his head, "Oh, right, other than the count 'em on one hand girls, you've kept to the one night only routine. Clever schtick! I guess you wouldn't need to say it if you're only in town for one performance, huh?"  
Daniel tried to help him put things away, but he kept picking them back up and putting them elsewhere. Finally, he sighed, "Please! Don't 'help', Daniel. I have a system, here."  
Daniel's eyes widened, "Whoa! You ARE more like Betty than I thought. Fine, miss fussy. Do it your way."  
"Well, don't fall in love with me, too. Wow, did things really go THAT badly?" he got a broom and started sweeping up the pieces of broken vase, but Daniel grabbed it.  
"Here, let me. I can at least pick up my own mess. For a change. Yeah, things really went to crap, I'm afraid. We both said some pretty hurtful stuff.  
She blames me for pushing her away, and has obvious doubts about those damn pictures of me and Amanda, not to mention, she was hurt that I didn't say the L word, and there was something else she started to say I didn't do, but she seemed embarrassed or something and didn't tell me.  
Oh, yeah, and I didn't call her enough to let her know what was going on so she was worried and upset.  
Anyway, then, I pulled my usual jealous crap and said she didn't have enough faith in me, and maybe this was just too hard and not meant to be, and she should go to Ailin. I felt like we had made a little breakthrough for a minute there, when she asked if she was unlovable and I said no, and I almost kissed her, then he called and I got mad. Then things really went to shit."  
"Wait, she took his call when you two were talking?"  
"NO. Her phone rang, but she sent it to voice mail. I just asked her if it was him and she nodded, then tried to change the subject."  
He shrugged, "Hey, that's a good sign, though. Be thankful you're not the one she's sending to voicemail. That means you were the one she cares about not upsetting the most. That's a victory, right there.  
This is salvageable. Look, don't worry about the mess here; you need to strike while the iron is hot. Go apologize, use those big vocabulary words I taught you and grovel, but good, now, before he swoops in and takes advantage of her weakness."  
"Really? Now? Won't she still be too mad at me to talk?"  
"Anger is an aphrodisiac, Daniel. Don't you straight men know anything about love? If she's passionate enough to argue with you like that, it's a good sign. If she didn't love you, she wouldn't care enough to argue, she'd just send YOU to voice mail. Go! Go, straight boy, go!"  
Daniel rolled his eyes, but headed quickly out the door, grabbing the flowers Marc had brought in for the office. "Sorry!"  
Betty had gone straight back to her office, sorted through her email, then typed up some correspondence. Since it was already late afternoon, and things were winding down, she managed to not speak to anyone.  
Finally, when Crystal had gone for the evening, Betty went and sat on the corner of her office, on the floor and hugged her knees, sobbing.  
I've taken all that I can  
I've given to you my all  
But you don't seem to respond, baby  
Oh I can't stand all this waiting  
Cause my patience is fading  
Pretty soon I'll be gone, yeah  
Lets rectify it  
You can't deny it  
The way you feel for me, tell me  
I can't keep wasting my time  
On your game  
No more, no more  
Wasting time  
Playing your game  
Seen it all before  
Time and time  
No way  
Well, she had really blown it, now. She couldn't believe all the cruel things she had said to Daniel. She knew she didn't really mean half of them.  
Deep down, she knew he hadn't pushed her away for any other reason than he didn't want her to have to re-live the pain of her mother's bout with cancer.  
He knew how much she loved Claire and was afraid if he had to lose her, he didn't want Betty to have to share in that pain again. She knew the man well enough to know that it was his way of trying to protect her from feeling pain, of taking it all on himself.  
But at the same time, she needed him to let her share in his pain, too. She was tired of having to fight her way into his life. That much she had meant just as she had said it.  
She believed him when he told her he hadn't slept with Amanda. She knew he was telling her the truth, but she just had needed to hear it from his own lips. She hated to accuse him, though.  
He was right; he shouldn't have had to prove to her of all people that he had changed. He should have been able to count on her to believe in him. That was easy enough when it didn't affect her so much. But now…her own many doubts about herself and her ability to handle all that being with a man like Daniel surfaced.  
He deserved someone better than Betty. Someone prettier, sexier, someone perfect. And she knew that simply wasn't her. So, if she really loved the man (and there was no doubt in her mind now that she did), she needed to like he said, just be his friend.  
She didn't want to let go of the idea of 'happily ever after' with him, but she cared about his happiness more than her own right now. He had been through so much in his life. He had lost his brother for two years at least, then his dad, then Molly, and now to have to deal with almost losing his mother.  
She didn't want to cause him any more pain. She tried to dry her eyes, when she felt an arm around her, "Betty, what happened? Are you okay, luv?"  
She nodded, smearing at her eyes, "Yeah. I'm better. I just had a really rough day."  
"Rough day? It looks like you just lost your best friend. Wait….is this about HIM? Daniel? Did you two have a fight?"  
She nodded, trying to smile but not quite succeeding, then breaking into tears again. He pulled her towards him, hugging her tightly. "Aww…luv. It's okay. I know you're in love with him. It's pretty obvious he feels the same. Did you tell him how you felt?"  
She pulled away, "I tried, but we just said things we didn't mean and hurt each other. I'm sorry, Ailin. I should have been more honest with you about Daniel's and my relationship.  
It's just that…I saw some pictures of him with his old girlfriend in New York and I was mad, and jealous and hurt and I didn't know if I could trust him."  
"Now you do?"  
She nodded, "I think so. I mean, we've known each other for a long time. He's my best friend. I…had hoped we might be more than that. He sort of came here for me, but he's just been through so much, especially lately. I do love him, Ailin. I always will, no matter what his feelings are towards me.  
I've had some issues with boyfriends about that in the past. I need you to know, Daniel is always going to be my best friend at the very least, as long as he still wants me to be.  
I'm sorry if that's hard to understand, but…"  
"No, I think it shows how loyal and amazin' you are, Betty. Look, if you'd rather I just step aside for a bit and let you two sort things out, I can understand. I do need you to know, though, I'm not an innocent bystander anymore.  
I think this almost makes me love you all the more. I guess it's up ta him, now, though. I probably shouldn't give my heart so quickly. You two seem to be a lot more patient with finding love than I am.  
But, I always say, "When you know, you know." He looked into her eyes, and lifted up her chin.  
Daniel had come up to the outer reception area and saw Betty on the floor, with Ailin kneeling beside her. He heard Ailin's words to Betty. He threw the flowers down on the floor and walked out.

Chapter 8: Chapter 8:I belong w you you belong w me

London 2012: Maide to Honour  
Chapter 8: I belong with you, you belong with me  
Disclaimer: No infringement intended…  
I've been trying to do it right  
I've been living a lonely life  
I've been sleeping here instead  
I've been sleeping in my bed,  
I don't know where I belong  
I don't know where I went wrong  
But I can write a song  
1,2,3 I belong with you, you belong with me you're my sweetheart  
I belong with you, you belong with me you're my sweet  
I don't think you're right for him  
Look at what it might have been if you  
Had been standin next to me  
1,2,3 I belong with you you belong with me you're my sweetheart  
I belong with you, you belong with me you're my sweetheart  
Daniel called Marc and told him not to expect him back at the office the rest of the day. They didn't have any other appointments yet and Marc preferred to do the office set up himself, anyway, he knew. He'd only be in the way.  
As he sat in the corner of the small, dark pub, Daniel ordered a Scotch and saw that Betty had texted him, "I'm sorry. Call me."  
He tried to think how to respond. He had hoped to apologize as Marc had suggested and even intended on saying those 'big three' words he had never said to anyone before. He meant them. But, evidently, she didn't feel the same. Ailin was smart, that was for sure. He didn't waste any time telling Betty how he felt about her. He seemed to be a good enough guy. He wasn't a mess like Daniel. She deserved someone who could take care of her, not a child like he clearly was.  
Deep down, he knew that was why he had pushed her away while he was with Claire in New York; he was afraid Betty would quit her job and move back there for his sake. She was that good of a person and he knew it. She was too good for a guy like him. He didn't deserve her. He never had.  
He allowed himself to wallow in his little pity party in his own head for the first Scotch, thinking about the way he had treated her, especially in the beginning, telling her to 'punch out', leave him alone, that he didn't need any damn babysitter. But that's what he had used her for, he was well aware.  
He put the glass upside down on the table and took a deep breath, telling himself the party was over, now. It was time he grew up. He made a call, as he ordered a coffee. "Hey, Mom, it's me, Daniel. Your middle son, remember? The one who's still got all his parts more or less and isn't from South Dakota?"  
"Very funny, Daniel. How's Betty? Any grandkids to report, yet?" she teased.  
"Not that I know of…" he always loved their easy give and take, no matter how bad things had gotten over the years; they had always had each other to rely on.  
She may not have been a perfect mother, but then again, he was well aware he wasn't a perfect son. But they were perfectly suited for one another.  
"How are you feeling?" He had unconsciously started holding his breath and saying a quick prayer every time he asked that question lately. Not that he really knew who or what he was praying to, but it gave him something to take his mind off the concern.  
"Good! Great, in fact! I just got some interesting news. Guess who's getting married?"  
"Tyler and Amanda?"  
"You take away all my fun, Daniel." He could tell she was pouting.  
"Sorry" he chuckled. "But she called me yesterday and I talked to them both and congratulated them."  
"They're not getting married until next spring. They'll come here for Thanksgiving. Actually, Tyler has been coming to check on me quite a lot. What are your plans for the holiday? Are you coming home with Betty? Or is she going out to California to see her father?"  
"I don't know for sure, Mom. I think I blew it with her. That's why I needed to talk to the only other woman in my life who I know loves me."  
"Awww…Daniel, thank you honey, that's sweet. Are you sure about Betty, though? You tend to exaggerate the negative. That's exactly why you need a woman like her in your life; she helps you see the positive side of things, she's so upbeat and perky."  
He chuckled, in spite of himself at the way his mom said the word, "Perky"  
"Yeah. I know. But…there's another guy. I just really want her to be happy. I love her. But, I seem to bring her down. You're right. She is an upbeat person and I think I just drag her down. I'm like deadweight around her neck. So, maybe, if I let her go, she can be happier without me. "  
"Is that why you refused to let her come here while you were in New York helping me? I know you wanted to do everything by yourself, dear and while I applaud your dedication, I think you underestimate Betty's ability to handle things. On the other hand, you also put her on a pedestal a bit too much, too.  
Who said she was too good for you? This other guy? Since when did I raise you to back down from a little competition? You're a Meade, Daniel. Meade's fight for what we want. You saw her first. You've known her far longer and you love each other. Tell him to take a hike and for God's sake, tell the girl you love her, show her how MUCH you love her. You know you do."  
"Yeah, of course I do. But just how do I do that, Mom? I moved here for her and since I got here, I've…tried to tell her I don't know how many times. I don't know what the hell's wrong with me that I can't. It's like it gets stuck in my throat or something."  
"Well take a drink of water or wine perhaps and keep trying until you get it out. She needs to know how much you love her. Stop expecting the poor girl to read your mind all the time."  
He laughed softly, "Yes, ma'am. Hey…Mom?"  
"Yes?"  
"I love you. Very much."  
He could tell she was crying a bit, "I love you, too, son. Thank you for telling me. Now, go tell the other woman in your life that you love her, too."  
He nodded, and took a breath, "I'll try."  
"There is no try."  
He laughed, "Okay, Yoda."  
"Is THAT who says that? The cute little fellow with long pointy ears? The one we watched together that time when I decorated the bathroom with a lovely shade of green?"  
He nodded, still laughing, "Yeah. Bye."  
He rubbed the back of his neck and tried to get up the courage to call Betty back. What would he say, though? Yeah, I overheard your new boyfriend who you've only been dating for three months tell you he loves you, and by the way, I do, too, but unlike him, I'm too chicken shit to say it? Yeah, maybe not.  
He started to leave when he saw the woman from his ad meeting this morning step up to the bar and get onto the stool, then cross her legs seductively.  
God, he hated feeling like an eighteen year old kid sometimes.  
It wouldn't have been so bad, just being well, hot and bothered so much, if he hadn't had to deal with all the emotional ups and downs of worrying about his mom, then trying to figure out what to do about his so far pretty non-existent romance with Betty.  
He figured he'd better hightail it out of there before she saw him and started putting the moves on him like she had been at the office earlier.  
He'd been fine then, able to innuendo and joke his way out of it with her, because he still had hope to work things out with Betty. But now…after seeing Ailin put in his claim, that hope was getting dimmer.  
He quickly made a beeline for the door, looking straight ahead. Just as he got outside and let out a sigh of relief, he heard her coming up behind him, "Daniel, darlin' now where are you off to in such a hurry? I heard you tellin' some woman you loved her. Have you got a girlfriend or somethin'?"  
He nodded, "Yeah, well, I hope so. Her name is Betty. I came here to London to be close to her when she accepted a job here. I'd better get back to her now, Sarah.  
She gets real jealous when I even talk to another woman. Especially a pretty one like you." He didn't want to lose her account and like it or not, he knew that part of advertising was selling himself, at least a little. Even if Betty and he didn't see eye to eye on that point, he figured he was safe enough. He just had to be careful not to cross the line.  
She pouted prettily, "Aww…it figures, all the good ones are either taken or…well, gay."  
He laughed, "Yeah, I guess it seems that way sometimes. Listen, I'd better go. I do look forward to seeing you and Melanie soon, though when we meet again to decide what your needs are…uh, for your company. It was good to see you, again, Sarah. Take care!"  
He tried to rush off. He needed to go talk to Betty again. Hopefully, this time, stupid Ailin wouldn't be there, gumming up the works.  
Like his mom had said, he had never been afraid of a little competition. He had to laugh at her declaration that he had 'saw her first' or he was there first, or something like that, he couldn't remember how she had said it exactly.  
Maybe so, but he hadn't been anywhere near 'there' with Betty. God, he wondered if she had been with Ailin yet? Very likely if he had been in the man's shoes. But with Betty? Maybe not. She didn't sleep with men she didn't love, or didn't see a future with and fate had cruelly kept them from crossing that boundary, too.  
He had been trying desperately not to rush her in the short time they had been able to go out before life got in their way.  
But it had become increasingly difficult to even touch her or get near her without wanting to just tear her clothes off and take her the minute he got her alone. That was one reason he had tried to make sure they weren't alone much.  
The last thing he needed was for Betty to see what a sex-crazed animal he could be before he had even gotten his stupid tongue to tell her he loved her.  
Like she hadn't already witnessed enough of Daniel the sexaholic, first-hand over the years as his put-upon assistant, buying his condoms and stocking his apartment with ladies underwear, not to mention getting pelted in the head by angry women with his boxers.  
He headed to her flat and noticed her light was on. He looked up to the window, seeing her through the open part. She was on the third floor. Right now, he could see her putting on a robe. Damn, she needed to close her blinds, he thought. Any pervert could be looking in…yeah; he realized the irony, any pervert like him.  
He couldn't take his eyes off her. He loved the way she moved, the way he could tell she was humming and had that little half smile, half smirk he adored seeing. He wished he could fly through the window and hold her right now, tell her what a fool he had been and how much he loved her, then show her just how much. He quickened his pace and headed up the stairs, taking two at a time at times.  
Then he heard his phone go off, as he rounded the steps to the second floor. As he went to get it from his pocket, he smiled, seeing it was her again.  
He went to answer it, but it dropped out of his hand and fell all the way back down the stairs. He went to get it and as he started to pick it up, he saw it had gone to voice mail already.  
He looked up, hearing voices. The open stairwell enabled him to see Ailin, standing at her door, as she let him in. Why was she calling him as she let that guy in for a visit at night?  
Especially when she was just wearing her nightgown and robe? He stepped forward and tried to hear what they were saying but couldn't make it out.  
He fought with himself as to what he should do now. The last thing he wanted was some big showdown with the guy like an old west fight or something.  
He'd probably get his ass kicked, anyway, since he sucked at fighting. But maybe then she'd at least feel sorry for him and send Ailin away? He bit his lip, trying to figure out what action would let her know how he felt about her.  
He tried to call her back, but it went to voice mail. CRAP! He knew she was there. He had just seen her and she had just tried to call him. The words Marc had said before floated through his brain. Was he now the one she cared about least? He hung up without leaving a message he knew might sound bitter and accusatory.  
After imagining several possible scenarios in his mind, he finally decided he needed to talk to her now. Hell, he needed a lot more than to talk, but first things first. If he could get her to send Irish boy packing, he knew he could convince her to listen to him, to give him a chance to prove he could be better at opening up to her.  
At least he was going to try. He turned to run up the stairs, trying to figure out as he went what he was going to say exactly. Hell, maybe he should just blurt it out when she opened the door before he lost his nerve, "Betty, I love you."  
There, he could do this. He had to, or he knew he was going to lose her. This damn Irish guy wasn't backing off, it seemed. He thought of what his mom had said, laughing to himself again, as he pictured her saying it, "there is no try."  
Just as he came back to the main floor from the landing below, his phone went off again and he bent over to fumble with it, not seeing the main door swing open. It knocked him out cold. He looked up, puzzled, "Sarah?"  
"Darlin' are you alright? I followed you here to tell you, you left some of your paperwork on the table at the pub. I thought they might be important."  
Yeah, right. If he wasn't mistaken, he had used some form of that line himself at one time in his playboy days. He put his hand to his head, trying not to notice her strategically low-cut blouse, and how the way she was bending over now to 'tend' to him was giving him an eyeful.  
Man, Karma was a big, fat, bitch. And apparently, she had it in for Daniel Meade today. There were some days when he knew he should have just stayed in bed. This was definitely one of those days. Of course, Betty and Ailin had come downstairs to go out or something and saw him, sprawled on the floor, with nurse Ratchett leaning over him tantalizingly, and him and his damn 'flag'. This was one of the few times he could have done with being less 'endowed'.  
"Daniel!" Betty could say a paragraph just in the way she said his name, he thought. This was not a paragraph he wanted to hear, however. She looked at Sarah, then at Daniel and he could see the hurt in her eyes. He was trying desperately to think of a way to explain this situation for what it was, perfectly innocent, just…embarrassing as all hell.  
But, honestly, he didn't have the brain capacity right now. What few brain cells he had left were flying like little cartoon birds around his throbbing forehead. Leave it to his sweet Betty, to still be compassionate.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah. I…" he started to try and get up but felt immediate dizziness set in and flopped

Chapter 9: Chapter 9: Romeo, where are you?

London 2012: Maide to Honour  
Chapter 9: Romeo, where are you?  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothin and nothin owns me!  
Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel This love is difficult, but it's real Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess It's a love story baby just say yes yes Oh oh  
I got tired of waiting Wondering if you were ever coming around My faith in you is fading When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said  
Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone I keep waiting for you but you never come Is this in my head? I don't know what to think He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said, marry me Juliet You'll never have to be alone  
Daniel was trying in vain to figure out a way to make Sarah believe his earlier lie that Betty was already his 'girlfriend', something that he himself had foolishly believed up until two days ago.  
He knew that things being what they were, a bad word about his new agency could do harm in getting things off the ground.  
Yeah, okay, so maybe Betty had been right about not making himself part of the equation, after all. Dammit, she was always right about, well, most things, as much as he hated to admit it. He probably should have already learned this lesson back with Sandra Winthorpe and that whole incident at Wicked years ago.  
Right now, his more immediate concern was how he could keep Betty from thinking the worst of him and Sarah, thereby further sending her into leprechaun boy's arms. Was that a freakin' engagement ring on her hand or was he really seeing stars? He croaked out, "Is that a ring on your finger?"  
Betty bit her lip and looked at him, her eyes clouded over with what Daniel saw as both hurt and guilt at the same time, it seemed. Ailin wasted no time, that was for damn sure, he thought, angrily. The guy held up Betty's hand like it was a huge pike he'd just pulled out of the water and her hand seemed somewhat limp in his huge paw.  
He grinned, and Daniel was certain he shot him a look of challenge. "Yeah, I just popped the question. I was planning on doing it tomorrow back in Ireland but the minute I saw her face tonight I knew I couldn't wait one more minute to ask this pretty lady to be my wife. Besides, now we can share the good news with me family this weekend."  
Daniel wanted to tell him to go back to freakin Ireland by himself and leave Betty the hell alone. He wanted to find out if Betty had actually told this joker yes already and if so, why, when she had assured him just yesterday it wasn't that serious and she didn't love the guy.  
He also wanted to try to think up a big lie that would explain to Sarah why he had lied before about Betty and he might have been able to do at least one of the three of those things had he not passed out.  
The next thing he knew, he was in a hospital bed, with what felt like some kind of bandage on his head. He could only hear mumbling voices, but couldn't make out what they were saying.  
After a few hours of going in and out of consciousness, the curtain drew back and Betty stood there, holding his shirt for some reason. "Hey" he mumbled, holding the side of his head and thinking Sarah must have been a linebacker in school or something to be able to open the door so hard.  
"Are you feeling better yet?"  
"A little. Just still kind of dizzy."  
She suddenly threw his shirt at his face, "Good, because I may want to punch you, and I wouldn't want to hit a man who's already injured. Here, Nurse Texas in there seemed to think your concussion would improve with your shirt off!"  
He was startled, but still thrown by the fact that Betty was wearing an engagement ring. "Thanks. Punch me? I'm not the one with a damn engagement ring on my finger here, Betty!"  
She gave him a look, "First of all, guys don't wear engagement rings. Is that what you were doing with your southern 'gal', playing ring toss?"  
He stuttered, "That was just…a business thing."  
"Yeah, it looked very business-y, Daniel." She crossed her arms, and gave him the 'judgy' look.  
But he knew the best defense was a strong offense. And he went on the offensive, "Don't change the subject, Betty. Why would you tell the guy you're going to marry him when you just got done telling me a day ago that you didn't love him and it WASN'T serious?  
It looks pretty freakin serious to me! He's ready to go show you off to his whole clan of leprechaun people in Ireland!  
Not to mention, I saw him pawing at you and telling you 'when you know, you know' in your office earlier. Sounds like it must have been a real romantic proposal! What did he do, promise you a pot of gold if you come to Ireland with him?"  
"YOU have no right to talk to me like that, Daniel. And what were you doing, stalking me? If you must know, I didn't want to embarrass him in front of your little tart earlier, but I didn't say yes, yet. I didn't want to break his heart.  
He told me he's madly in love with me and he always dreamed of meeting someone like me. He told me a lot of things I've never heard a man say to me before, Daniel. Things like, I don't know, 'I love you.'  
I mean, actually, Henry said it, and I thought he meant it at the time, but Charlie got in the way, then Matt said it, too, but he left me. And you, Daniel? Well, even though you've had PLENTY of time over the years to figure out how you felt about me, you never told me…anything in New York, not even GOODBYE!  
Then, when you followed me here, you still never told me HOW you felt about me. You just assumed I'd read your mind like always, I guess.  
What is it you had in mind when you came here, exactly? Someone to take care of you? I did that for four years already. You know, been there, done that, thank you.  
I always thought I would need more time to think about it if a guy told me he loved me. You're right; usually I'm not one for quick decisions or impulsive actions. That's normally more your way of doing things. But clearly, time is not always the issue, is it? You and I have had years to figure things out, and we still seem stuck.  
But, Ailin's not like that. He's spontaneous and exciting and fun. He's crazy about me and makes me feel desirable. I thought you and I might have something special, Daniel. I really did. But I think you showed me today, you haven't changed all that much.  
I know you want to change, maybe you just can't. I know one thing, you'll probably always see me like I was when I first came to Mode. Just like those things you said about me when you did the interview for my Blobby award.  
I might change, but I'm afraid you'll only ever see me as Betty, the sweet little nerd with glasses and braces and goofy outfits. Maybe you never will get all that excited about me.  
A part of me will always love you, Daniel. But I'm sorry; I need more than platonic love. I need romance, excitement, to be wanted and desired by a man who is crazy about me.  
I really am tired of waiting around to see if that ever happens with us. I love you. But maybe I'm not in love with you, like I thought I was. Anyway, it doesn't matter if I was or not. I'm not going to wait my whole life for you to be the man I thought you were. I don't want to be one of those women that nag a guy into being miserable. You are who you are. And that's fine; I'll still always hope the best for you. We'll always be best friends.  
But, I told Ailin I'd think about it. Maybe I don't normally fall in and out of love that quickly, but hey, like you once told me and Ailin said, 'when you know, you know', right?"  
He was only getting about half of what she was saying, but that was enough to make his head throb even more, along with his heart. But she was on a roll, and with Betty, he knew more recriminations were coming his way. At least some of which, he also knew he had coming.  
"Which brings me to my problem with you, displaying your usual behavior tonight. I would have hoped after all this time, you would have learned the difference between selling your services as a professional advertiser and selling your…services as a man-whore!  
Sarah told us what a great guy you were and how you convinced her and her sister to do business with you and Marc this morning, wink, wink.  
You know she expects you to sleep with her, don't you, Daniel? I couldn't really tell, but from the way she was talking, maybe you'll get really lucky and get to sleep with both sisters.  
Maybe even at the same time! She seems like she'd be the type that might be into that. What's your company slogan going to be, "Come advertise with Daniel Meade, he's a big dick?"  
He frowned at her, "Thanks?"  
"It WASN'T a compliment, you…you…idiot!"  
"We'll talk about me and…and…"  
"Sarah! See, as usual, you can't even remember her NAME! This is the kind of behavior I would have expected from old Daniel. I thought you had changed, but I guess old habits die hard, huh? Like you and your…thing, drooling over Miss Big Boobs in your face like that!"  
"You've got big boobs, too, Betty." He knew that didn't really make sense to the argument when he said it, but hey, he was upset and in defense mode and he had a damn concussion.  
She looked at him, "WHAT? What has that got to do with anything? Are you still loopy?"  
He held his head, "Yeah. Sort of. It kind of hurts."  
She sighed and came over to him. In spite of his pain and his worry that he had just lost the best thing in his life because of his damn fear of commitment or whatever it was, just her presence caused him to feel better, and he knew he had a goofy grin.  
Just the smell of her hair so close, overwhelmed him with all the promise he had been dreaming about for the past several months, all the things he had hoped for with her once they were together again. He reached out to touch her hair, and whispered, "Betty. I l"  
"Well, well, what's goin' on here, lover boy? I know you told me before she was your girlfriend, but since I find out she's engaged to another guy, I assumed you were just tryin' to be discreet with me, so I wouldn't think you were comin' on too strong in our meetin'.  
Now, I KNOW yer not thinkin' of two-timin' yer cute little ole' Irish fiancé, Miss Betty!  
That man is all kinds a yummy! Although, Daniel here is pretty cute, too. But, you cant' have yer cake and eat it, too, lady! So, hands off the merchandise. I'll tend to the patient, here.  
It's only fair that I nurse the man back ta health, seein' as how I'm the one that accidently knocked him out like that!"  
Betty looked at Sarah, then at Daniel somewhat sadly and bit her lip, then sighed, "He's all yours, Sarah. Goodbye, Daniel. I hope you feel better."  
"Betty?" he tried to sit up, but the pain and dizziness prevented him from doing anything but laying back, and he felt Sarah coming over to his side, as he passed out again.  
After telling Ailin she needed to go home and go to bed, the minute she was alone, Betty put her head in her hands and cried. How could Daniel act like that? She thought she knew him and hoped that he had changed.  
But she had given him so many opportunities. She had tried numerous times to call him, and apologize for their earlier argument. She had really hoped they could get past their bitter words, past her insecurities and his jealousy and work things out like they had originally been planning before things got so crazy with both of them going in different directions.  
She didn't understand why he would put her off, not answering her calls, and then when she sees him, finally, he's lying there, with another woman, holding his head in her lap. A woman like the ones he used to go out with and who he's obviously excited by.  
Betty sighed, thinking she needed to make a change. She had been pining over Daniel Meade long enough. It was clear that while Daniel seemed to sincerely care for Betty, maybe even love her, he wasn't ready to make a commitment to her, enough to tell her how he felt, and he definitely wasn't really all that attracted to her.  
She looked at the ring, knowing that she had to decide pretty quickly if she was able to stop thinking about Daniel and truly give things with Ailin a chance. She knew she had been keeping him at a distance, until she found out what Daniel had thought.  
It's why she had lost all men in her life, it seemed. It wasn't fair to Ailin, just like it hadn't been fair to any of the men in her life. Daniel had always come first, she realized.  
Daniel had been all she thought about practically since she met the man. But, it seemed that he only thought of her as a friend. Not the kind of woman he could be in love with, and spend his life with, apparently.  
She figured he was simply trying his best to make himself have feelings for her, because he missed their friendship and knew she wouldn't be there anymore. He was dependent on Betty and she knew it.  
But there was a difference between him needing her as a support system, as his conscience, his cheerleader, all those things she had been for him over the years, and him actually being head over heels in love with her.  
If he couldn't even bring himself to say those words, or show her he wanted her as more than a buddy, or pal, like she had been in New York, maybe she needed to finally move on, to make her peace with the reality that Daniel could never love her in the way she needed to feel loved. She had to admit, there was chemistry between she and Ailin.  
The man could look at her and she melted a little. It was hard not to, when he looked at her like he wanted to…well, ravish her. Yet, he had been patient up to now. VERY patient. He had known she had feelings for Daniel and for some reason, even though he had told her he was willing to 'step aside', he seemed to suddenly be a man even more on fire for her, which she couldn't keep ignoring.  
She tried to tell herself that although letting go of Daniel wouldn't be easy, she deserved to be happy. She remembered how he had let her come here, and instead of telling her how hurt he was, or how much he would miss her or that he LOVED HER, he had simply let her go. And even before things started falling apart with their parents, dating had been…frustrating.  
Then, instead of letting her come spend time with him in New York, he had pushed her away. Were those the actions of a man in love?  
She had to stop hoping for a fairy tale with Daniel, and waiting for him to suddenly turn into Prince Charming and carry her off to his castle. She, of all people, knew the man had flaws. He was who he was. She also knew she was a grown woman now and needed to stop expecting Disney-esque romance from a man who scoffed at it. Daniel was probably always going to be the one who laughed at her and her Disney sheets.  
But she couldn't help it; she still wanted the fairy tale ending. So, perhaps it was time for this princess to at least consider the possibility of a happy ending with another prince. One who actually thought of her as a beautiful princess, rather than an ugly duckling.

Chapter 10: Chapter 10: Forgiveness

London 2012: Maide to Honour  
Chapter 10: Forgiveness  
A/N: I'd like to THANK those of you who are kind and thoughtful in your reviews, and take the time to actually think about what you are saying or suggesting about the story.  
To those people who are not, I'm trying to practice what I'm preaching in this chapter. Please refrain from using profanity, however. It's unnecessary and pointless and serves no purpose to help me become a better writer. I'm sorry if you don't agree with something in one of my stories, but my advice is perhaps write one that you like yourself or read someone else's rather than making blanket negative statements. If you read the description of this story, you would see that Betty, just like all of us is driven to make a mistake. That's sort of what the story is about. Most of us do that from time to time. No one is perfect. 'I'm just sayin" Have a nice day  
By the way, I'd like to especially thank RF, for always being so kind and supportive. Your extremely thoughtful and kind reviews are one of my motivations for continuing to write these stories!  
Also, TM, she's been amazing, Dettyislove, and Kimberly926, Ghostly Encounters and all those who have supported my love of detty. You guys have no idea how much your encouragement has lifted me up! Thanks a million!  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything….probably never will.  
…Ah...the trust and self-assurance that lead to happiness  
They're the very things - we kill I guess...  
Ohh pride and competition cannot fill these empty arms  
And the work I put between us you know it doesn't keep me warm  
I'm learning to live without you now  
But I miss you, baby  
And the more I know, the less I understand  
All the things I thought I'd figured out  
I have to learn again  
\There are people in your life who've come and gone  
They let you down, you know they hurt your pride  
You better put it all behind you baby; cause' life goes on  
If you keep carryin' that anger, it'll eat you up inside, baby  
I've been trying to get down to the heart of the matter  
But my will gets weak and my thoughts seem to scatter  
But I think it's about forgiveness  
Forgiveness  
Even if, even if you don't love me anymore  
Daniel was released from the hospital the next morning and immediately tried calling Betty, but now ALL his calls were going to voice mail.  
He had managed to slip out while Sarah was getting some coffee.  
How the hell had he gotten things so fouled up? The woman he loved somehow had gotten the idea that he didn't love her. Well, okay, that one was easy enough to explain, since he had never gotten the balls to tell her in so many words, or ANY WORDS, for that matter. He mentally kicked himself for that one.  
But now she was actually thinking about marrying some Irishmen she had only known for a few months? One she herself had said she didn't love? That wasn't like Betty. He knew she was partially just mad at him, and insecure and jealous over what she assumed was going on with Sarah.  
Yes, part of him was angry and disappointed that Betty didn't just have faith in him and trust him that he would never cheat on her with Sarah (or Amanda, or anyone else).  
Although, in all fairness to Betty, he had to admit, the evidence against him didn't particularly look good, either. But surely all this would take to clear up was for her to cool off, and him to talk some sense into her before this marrying thing got out of hand.  
She was only bluffing, angry with him, she would never go through with it. She hadn't even said yes. But why was she even WEARING the ring, then, he wondered? Had the guy told her to 'try it on for size' or something?  
Ailin was beyond pissing Daniel off now. He hadn't seemed so bad at first. Daniel had almost felt sorry for the poor bastard, bound to get his heart broken as soon as Betty let him know that Daniel, her real love was back in town and there would be no more dates out of pity for him.  
But instead, HE was the poor bastard, sitting on the sidelines. Literally. Where the hell was Marc, anyway? He wanted the towncar to hurry up and get here before Sarah came and tracked him down again.  
That woman! She was like a bulldog or something. He had tried to be nice, but she wouldn't quit! If it cost him his relationship with Betty he was going to tell her to take a hike, no matter what it meant to his business! From now on, he'd only go after men clients. Wait, that didn't sound right, exactly. That would suit Marc fine, though, he knew.  
"There you are! Where the hell have you been? I thought I was going to have to take the tube or something."  
"Oh, heavens, no! We can't have Daniel Meade using public transportation, now can we?"  
"Marc, please, you have no idea the night I've had."  
"Oh, yes, I do, Romeo. I know exactly what you've been up to, I'm afraid. I've had an earful of the Scottish woman screaming at me all night. You really messed this up, Daniel."  
"Christina? Why was she yelling at you? Me? Betty told her what happened and how she thought I was with Sarah?"  
"Well, I tried to explain to Mary, Queen of Scots that you had a temporary disability caused by lack of exercise in that part of your anatomy and that it was all her little chili cheese fried friend's fault for throwing you off your game all this time.  
But…then she reminded me in decibels my delicate ears should not have to be subjected to that you were the one playing Sir Walter Raleigh during your brief little courtship of Betty's grandmother."  
"WHAT? Speak English, will you?"  
"Oh, my God, what are you drunk again? Oh, yeah, the head thing, I forgot, sorry. You have brain damage even more than usual now. Okay let me break it down for you. You and Betty, no sex. Your fault. She want, you no try. Big, stupid Daniel. Comprende?"  
"What?" he could only stare.  
He saw Marc rolling his eyes, looking so frustrated, he was about to scream himself.  
He put up his arm, to stop him, "I get it. You're saying Betty was uh…hurt or mad at me or frustrated or something because I DIDN'T try anything with her before I left London?"  
"We have a lightbulb, finally. Yes, give the man a prize! I tried to tell you this the other night, but I guess you were so blotto, you didn't comprehend.  
Maybe I should work out flash cards in the future and you can hand them back to me so I know you're getting it. Now I see what you and Mandy had in common. Thank God you two never reproduced. Your children would be complete idiots! "  
Daniel let out a huge sigh, and started banging his head against the back of the car. Marc put up his hand to stop him, "What are you doing? Is this a reaction to the concussion?  
You're going to cause so much brain damage; you'll need a bib or something. You'd better cut it out; I'm not feeding and dressing you."  
Daniel rolled his eyes, "No, God! You're right, I'm so STUPID! Shit! I wanted her, Marc. I wanted her so bad I couldn't see straight. I did everything I could think of before I left to make sure I wasn't alone with her precisely so I wouldn't act like…you know, Old Daniel, or whatever.  
She is the one who turned me on last night, too, not Sarah. I saw Betty in her nightgown through the window. Then I was running up and down the stairs, trying to answer my phone and I kept dropping it because I was so flustered by her. I didn't even see Sarah then until I was already unconscious.  
I mean, I know it looked bad to Betty because she and Mister Irish Springs showed up right when Sarah was leaning over me, with her boobs hanging out in my face."  
Marc grimaced at the image.  
"But, I swear to you, Marc, nothing at all happened between me and Sarah. I saw her and ran away from her earlier. She followed me from the pub. I was trying to shake her before I saw Betty. It's all just a big misunderstanding.  
That still doesn't explain her wearing that rock he gave her, though. I don't care how mad she is at me; she's making a huge mistake. What is she marrying the guy just to get some action or something? I'll show her action, if that's the problem. I'll show her right now." He acted as if he wanted to get out of the car.  
"Uh, dull boy, I don't really think charging over to Betty's flat right now to have sex with her will do any good. I'm afraid it's too late for that."  
"Oh, I think it will do a LOT of good. Apparently for both of us. I'll make her forget all about her little red hearts and green clovers!"  
Marc raised an eyebrow, "While I applaud your sexual confidence, Daniel, I'm afraid you'd be forced to do the same thing you've been doing all these lonely months in the way of a solo act. Betty's gone."  
"Gone? What do you mean, gone? She went to Ireland already? With HIM? Well, hurry up, Marc, book us a flight. I'm not going to let her be alone with this guy. He's obviously got it in his head that he's on a time crunch now.  
So far, she hasn't slept with him, but if he gets her alone in some Irish castle or whatever, with her being all…frustrated and mad as hell at me over nothing, who knows what'll happen?"  
Marc thought for a minute. "Fine, I suppose you're right. But, first we need to talk to Christina. She knows where the guy's place is, I'm sure. You're talking to her, though.  
I'll try to distract her from hitting you, so you can get a running start. She's really pissed, and for once, I don't mean drunk. She said you broke Betty's heart. She was up with her all night, crying. And she couldn't stop her from going off with the man today."  
Daniel blew out a breath. He had to stop something from happening. She just didn't understand, because he hadn't realized she evidently couldn't read his mind after all, like he seemed to think she could, at least not when it came to how he felt about her.  
Once they got to Christina's shop, Daniel stood in front of Marc, who was cowering. He turned to him, "Thanks. I thought you were going to run interference for me; you coward!"  
"That's right. I'm a coward. A coward who wants to keep all his parts in tact. You didn't HEAR what that woman said she was going to do to my boys! She scares me more than Willi. Partially because I can't understand her, but still…"  
Christina's eyes flashed as she came towards Daniel, "YOU! You right, bloody bastard! Daniel Meade, I promise ya, I'll tear ya ta pieces with me bare hands and feed ya to the wolves! What the bloody hell were you thinking, boffin some stupid southern bell like that, and breaking poor Betty's heart?  
D'ya have ANY idea how long the girl's pined over ya? I do, because I've been there, listenin to the girl go on and on aboutcha fer five years now, either right there next to her when I was in New York, or talkin' to her aboutcha on the phone all the time since I came back to the UK!"  
Daniel started in to defend himself, but when he heard what she said, he stopped in his tracks. "Huh? Five years? Betty hasn't been in love with me all that time, Christina. She had lots of other boyfriends before I came into the picture, when I followed her here."  
She rolled her eyes, "You are so bloody dense, Daniel! Betty's been chasin after ya since the day she first metcha, hasn't she? And don't tell me it was her bloody JOB, neither, because we both know ya didn't pay her near enough fer all that she did fer ya all these years!  
Callin her at all hours of the day and night!"  
She turned to Marc, "Do you know this bugger had her buyin' his flippin' raincoats, as well? Not ta mention, havin' ladies knickers on hand in case one of em forgot where she put hers because she was such an idjut!"  
Marc looked at Daniel, and whispered,"Why is she upset because Betty bought you raincoats?"  
Daniel looked at him and quietly said, "I think that means condoms over here."  
"Oh!" he nodded, still standing behind Daniel, looking fearful.  
Christina started to point to Marc, who's eyes bugged out as he took a step backwards, fearfully, "And you, ya little weasel, you were supposed to help him with this before things got outta hand.  
Now she's so upset, she's got it in her head to run off and marry this blighter she doesn't even know. She said some nonsense about him bein' her prince and Daniel letting her down again and how he musta never really loved her as much as she loved him, and she was stupid fer thinkin Daniel Meade would ever fall in love with the ugly girl from Queens in the first place!  
I think she's gone off er rocker, I tell ya! And I blame the lot of ya!"  
Daniel walked over to Christina, taking her by the hands and leading her to sit down at a table with him, "Christina, listen to me. I know I've messed things up. I've been stupid and blind and thoughtless towards Betty for years. And you're absolutely right, I don't deserve her. I never did and I never will.  
But the truth is, I do love her. I'm crazy about her. I haven't been with anyone since last October, a month before Betty first came here. I never slept with Amanda or anyone else the whole time I was in New York. She's marrying Tyler, in fact. I certainly didn't sleep with that Sarah last night, either. I barely know her. She followed me from the pub, and knocked me unconscious with the door and the only reason I was…the way I was, is because I saw Betty in her nightgown earlier, and SHE got me excited.  
I was in Betty's building, after all. I was on my way there to tell her how stupid I've been and to tell her how much I loved her.  
I am absolutely in love with Betty and no one else. I should have realized it years ago, you're right. I don't know why it's taken me so long to say it out loud. But will you please help me get her back, Christina?  
You know she's going to regret marrying some guy she barely knows and admitted to me that she doesn't love. I know she's hurt, but she doesn't need to be. It's all just a huge misunderstanding. She's just going to hurt herself and Ailin if she doesn't realize what she's doing.  
"That's what I tried to tell er as well, Daniel."  
"Please, you've got to help me get her to listen to me. Do you know where she is?"  
Christina looked at him, and pulled her hands away. "I wish I did, Daniel. I actually do believe you mean what you said, but I have one question for you? Why the hell didn't you simpy tell all this to Betty in the first place? Why didya wait till you got the poor girl convinced that you never really loved her? I don't know what she'll do right now. I mean, I don't believe she'll elope or anythin', but…"  
Daniel sighed, "She hasn't slept with him, has she?"  
"Well, not yet. I know she kept puttin him off, because a the likes a you, Daniel. But she hadn't heard from ya for months other than the weather report until last week, and she didn't know what you were plannin, since you didn't tell her!"  
"I know, I know. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have taken it for granted that she knew what was going on in my head…or my heart."  
"I understand how upset you were about yer mom, Daniel. So does Betty. How is Mrs. Meade?"  
"She's much better, thanks, Christina. If you really don't know where Betty is, I don't know what to do. Will she answer her phone if YOU call her? She keeps sending mine to voice mail." He exchanged glances with Marc.  
She nodded, "Let me try. Hang on." She got her phone out of her purse, "Betty, how are ya? You got there okay, then?"  
Betty started rambling on about the scenery and how beautiful things were in Ireland and how nice Ailin's family was and how wonderful he was being to her.  
She tried to get the address from Betty, so she could tell Marc and Daniel, but at first, Betty was rattling off information a mile a minute and she couldn't get in a word edgewise.  
Finally, she said, "So, listen, Betty, where is Ailin's house, again, exactly? I was hopin to uh…send ya a new dress I made fer ya to wear there."  
When she got off the phone, she handed Daniel and Marc the address. Daniel hugged her, "Thanks, Christina. I owe you big time."  
He and Marc started to leave, but she put her hand on his shoulder, "Where dya thing you two are goin? I'm comin' with ya! You've already messed things up so far. I'm not lettin you two muck things up anymore than they already are!"


	2. Chapters 11-20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 11-20

Chapter 11: Chapter 11: Fairy Tales Are Full of it

London 2012: Maide to Honour  
Chapter 11: All Those Fairy Tales are Full of ..it!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the show or have any rights to song lyrics mentioned. (wish I did have royalty rights to that song!) This is for entertainment purposes only.  
By the way, I'd really like to thank the input I've been getting from some of my fellow detty writers on this site. I'd like to especially say thanks to Historianic (Ha, spelled it right, this time!) for her detailed comments. I'm using some of her feedback here, I loved it so much!  
Thanks, again for all of the kind reviews and comments. They're very much appreciated. You guys all rock! LOVE this song, by the way, even though it's getting a bit too much airplay. (plus, I always wondered why they'd be talking about payphones. Who even uses those, nowadays! LOL!) I just thought it especially fit Betty and Daniel's sentiments right now.  
I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?  
Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,  
The people we used to be...  
It's even harder to picture,  
That you're not here next to me.  
You say it's too late to make it,  
But is it too late to try?  
And in our time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down  
I've wasted my nights,  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed,  
Still stuck in that time,  
When we called it love,  
But even the sun sets in paradise  
If "Happy Ever After" did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this  
[Album:] All those fairy tales are full of it.  
[Album:]One more stupid love song, I'll be sick  
Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow  
'Cause you forgot yesterday.  
I gave you my love to borrow,  
But you just gave it away.  
You can't expect me to be fine,  
Now baby don't hang up,  
Baby I'm begging you just please don't go,  
so I can tell you what you need to know  
Daniel was having a hard time not losing his mind right now. He was full of regret and recrimination for not realizing what he had put Betty through by not simply sharing with her what he had been thinking and feeling all these months.  
Yes, he had his mother's health concerns to worry about, but she HAD offered to share that burden with him, he knew.  
Back in New York, Betty had often had to 'bully' or bribe Daniel into telling her what was bothering him. She hadn't been able to do that with an ocean between them, however, and this was the result.  
And now, he had managed to alienate the only woman he realized finally was his one true love.  
With all the guilt and self-flogging he was doing to himself, he definitely did NOT need to be the subject of Marc and Christina's banter on either side of him, and was getting annoyed at their barbs flying with him literally in the middle.  
"He's had five bloody years to tell her what he shoulda said and state his case to her! We need to think of something dramatic and romantic for 'im ta sweep her off her feet, and get 'er away from the Irishman."  
"Since when are Scottish people into big, romantic gestures? I thought you people just got drunk, grunted and went to your caves to mate!"  
"Huh, well, it'd take all the liquor in Scotland for anyone to cotton to the likes a you, Weiner boy."  
"Please, we can have fun insulting each other later, first we need to get these two together, then we can both have that drink and grope someone. In my case, a human. You should do well here; I hear there are plenty of sheep."  
Daniel had finally had enough. "STOP, you two! You're supposed to be helping me find Betty and talk some sense into her, not killing each other. Try to focus, please. Christina, you have the dress you made for her, so that gives you an excuse to get in, to surprise her with it and do a fitting, but Marc and I…need a cover to get past his relatives. A reason for coming that doesn't send Irish boy and his clan sicking big, Irish dogs on us."  
"I hear his family does lots of huntin' and fishin'. They might have guns." Christina had a wicked gleam in her eye. Marc looked horrified.  
Daniel shook his head and put his hand on Marc's shoulder, leaning towards him, "I think she's just trying to scare you, Marc to mess with you. I heard Betty say they shoot clay pigeons and do Fox hunting."  
They had arrived outside Fanningstown Castle, the Celtic castle Ailin's family owned and ran as a hotel in the small town of Adare, outside Limerick County, southwest of Dublin.  
Christina smiled, "Aww…Daniel, you spoil all my fun! But they do use real guns fer their fox huntin', now don't they? What'dya think they shoot elastic bands at the little buggers, do ya? Besides, they might just confuse Marc here fer a wee fox, since he has beady little eyes."  
Daniel rolled his eyes, "Christina, come on. We need to be serious. Marc and I need some excuse for being here other than to stop Betty from sleeping with this guy and breaking them up. His parents might not let us in their place if we say that.  
One of us could pretend to work for you or something, I suppose. But I don't think you'd need two guys to be your dressers or fitters or whatever. How about I say I'm your boyfriend or husband or something, and Marc can be your seamstress. Then, as soon as we see Betty, I'll grab her and talk to her alone."  
"You really think yer so charmin' you can erase months of misunderstandin' in one little meetin' of the minds, do ya? Like I said, you've had years to speak yer peace, Daniel. I don't know what you think yer gonna say to her now all of a sudden that'll…"  
He invaded her space, and put his arm around her getting close to her face, he spoke softly, his voice gravelly with emotion, "I'm not just going to TALK, Christina. I'm going to show her exactly how much she means to me, okay? It's been way too long for both of us."  
Her eyes bugged out slightly and she fanned herself, clearing her throat and nodding her head, "Uh…blimey…okay then, Daniel…I'd say that ought to do the trick, fer sure."  
Marc shook his head, looking puzzled at what had just happened. "I'm seriously clueless with you people. THAT…is going to help? How?"  
Christina was still affected by Daniel's 'come on', as she took out the bottled water she had in her purse and drank it quickly. She nodded, blowing out a breath, and waved towards Marc, "Try that on im, too, I dare ya, Daniel."  
Daniel looked at Marc and smiled, then back at Christina, smirking, "Nah. Should I? No, he'd probably like it. Then we'd never get any work done. He'd get a crush on me."  
She was still drinking water and fanning herself. "Well, if you can get Betty alone and do…what you said, I think she'll ferget all about poor Ailin. I almost feel sorry fer the blighter. I think he does love her in is way."  
"First of all, remember, you're on MY side, Christina. Team Daniel, right? Don't go feeling sorry for the guy who just met her four or five months ago and already got her to wear his ring after only three months of dating. I think I want to know his secret."  
"Don't get me wrong, Daniel. I do find im annoyin'; too eager to please and I don't really know what the devil he's got in common with Betty. He grew up out here in this God-fersakin' place, in the middle a nowhere. Adare is a good two hours from Dublin, I believe.  
Limerick is the closest thing to civilization anywhere around as far as I know. Betty's from New York City, fer goodness sakes, what does she know about heardin sheep or tendin' to this hotel his family runs?  
Who knows what he'll expect her to do once he gets her married? She likes London and loves her job there.  
Besides the clay pigeons and fox hunting, his family is into some very different things than Betty's used ta, like greyhound racing, and hare coursing. And I don't see Betty cottonin' to horse racin', fishin', shootin, or polo, neither!  
I'm worried he'll want to try and have her be one a those barefoot and pregnant types once he gets her down the aisle."  
"Well, he's not getting her down the aisle. We're going to make sure of that. I still don't understand why she agreed to marry him, though. Why was she wearing the ring when I saw her? She had it on before she even saw me with Sarah, so her being pissed at me came later. What did he say that was so charming? How exactly did this guy 'sweep her off her feet?'"  
"I dunno, really. You'll have ta ask her that. I'm not sure it was any one thing he said so much as the three words you DIDN'T say and he did, Daniel."  
"Oh. That."  
"Yes, that. Why didn't ya? And fer that matter, why the hell didya treat her like she was yer bloody Sunday School teacher?  
She was expectin fireworks and hot lovin', the stuff she'd had to see you doin with every other female in the state back in New York, and all she got was hand holdin and a few steamy kisses in almost three months. Do ya blame her fer thinkin' ya didn't fancy er?"  
Daniel was clearly uncomfortable discussing his sex life (or lack of one) with Christina and Marc. "Look, you have no idea how difficult it was for me NOT to paw at her! If you must know, I was afraid she would be freaked out if I did that with her. I know she's not used to guys coming on that strong. I was trying to respect her. To make her happy, and prove to her she was worth waiting for; that I WASN'T looking just for a one night stand with her. She means more than that to me. But it sure as hell didn't mean I didn't WANT HER!  
Why didn't she say anything to me? Believe me; it wouldn't have taken much for her to get what she wanted. I was going nuts, trying to distract myself."  
Christina shrugged, "I dunno the answer to that, either, Daniel. You'll have ta ask er yerself. I suppose she figured you'd never waited to get a green light from all the other girls you slept with before, and if you really were interested in her, you wouldn't have to ask.  
Although, granted it did feed into all her insecurities about not being one of the 'Mode' girls you fancied in the past. It wasn't just that, though, Daniel. If this is going to work you also need to show 'er you're capable of standin on yer own two feet fer a change, instead of always leaving a mess and expectin 'er to be trailin behind with a bucket and mop."*  
"I know, Christina. You're right. I can. That was one of the reasons I left Mode, was to prove to myself I could do that. I wanted to start over on my own. It really wasn't just to follow her, although, that's why I came to London, of course, rather than start my own business anywhere else. "  
"Uh, Daniel, much as I hate to admit this, but Braveheart here has a good point about you depending on Betty too much. You definitely expect her to be your moral compass sometimes.  
I know she tried to warn you about using the old Meade charm as your way of getting clients, but you didn't listen and now it's bitten you in the derriere, but good with her getting the wrong idea about Sarah. Betty was right, too; Sarah did think you wanted to sleep with her. Sometimes you use your charm on women more than you realize and lead them on.  
You may not take it seriously, but they do. Look at how you messed with poor Amanda's head for years. Thank god she finally saw the light, after I had to help point out to her many times that you were always going to choose Betty over her.  
I know it's tough, but we hot men need to be more aware of the effect we have on women without realizing it. It's a burden of looking as good as we do. it's especially hard for me, since I have no interest in any of them."  
Christina laughed, "Well, Daniel may need to worry about that, yer right, but…I don't think you need to worry yer curly little locks too much, there, Marc.  
In the first place, any woman who thought you were straight and got 'er cap set fer you deserves a nice, soft, padded cell and some tapioca pudding!"  
Daniel opened the door to the castle and quickly grabbed Christina's arm, "Come on, Mrs. Meade. Or wait, how about, I'll be Mr. McKinney for now? If you don't think Stuart would mind me borrowing his wife for the day. I promise, I'll be a good fake husband, sweetie."  
Marc looked at them, "Well this should be interesting! So, I get to be the labor here? Less than one week and I've already been demoted again? To seamstress? Fine, but don't expect me to know what to do with a needle and thread."  
"There are so many really wicked things I could say right now, Marc."  
*I just loved that line for Christina! Thanks, Historianic!

Chapter 12: Chapter 12 The Quiet Man won't go quietl

London 2012: Maide to Honour  
Chapter 12: The Quiet Man will not go quietly  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
Torn between two lovers, feelin' like a fool  
Lovin' both of you is breakin' all the rules  
Torn between two lovers, feelin' like a fool  
Lovin' you both is breakin' all the rules  
You mustn't think you've failed me  
Just because there's someone else  
You were the first real love I ever had  
And all the things I ever said  
I swear they still are true  
For no one else can have the part of me I gave to you  
A/N: I've already begun working on the chapter with everyone in Ireland, but I felt like I needed to interject the next two chapters, this one to get a little more from Betty's point of view across, and the next one will be a bit in present time at the castle with everyone, but also with some flashbacks to show how Ailin came into Betty's life. This whole chapter is a flashback to a conversation with her sister, immediately after Christina left Betty and before she and the boys headed off to Ireland to stop Betty's tryst with Ailin.

Hilda's phone rang, and she immediately shushed everyone to answer it, "Quiet, everybody, it's Betty! Maybe she's calling to tell us Daniel finally popped the question since he's back there now!"  
"Hilda?" From the second she heard her sister's catch in how she said her name, Hilda could tell this was not going to be the call she had hoped to hear.  
"Hey, Betty! What's wrong?"  
Betty laughed slightly, "What makes you think there's anything wrong?"  
"Please, mamita! I've been there since mami and papi brought you home from the hospital. I know my sister's voice, even from across an ocean. What did Daniel do?"  
She laughed a little more, all the more convinced calling her sister had been the right thing to do. "Now, what would make you think Daniel had done anything?"  
"Well, maybe because I've seen how you get upset when he does something stupid, which was pretty often up until he finally grew some cajones and followed you over there last year. Look, I know he probably did do something really stupid, Betty, but even I am prone to give the man a break, after all he's been through here with his mom lately.  
You two haven't had it too easy, I know. That's bound to cause some stress between you. Give him time, he'll come around."  
"You still think I should try and forget about Ailin? He insists he is in love with me, Hilda. And he's so sweet to me, he's pretty hard to ignore.  
Everything with Daniel is always so… complicated. I love him, of course. But, lately, I've been wondering if his coming here really had as much to do with me as I thought."  
Hilda's voice had gone louder, to the point where she left the living room and went upstairs, so Bobby and Justin could watch their movie without her disturbing them, "WHAT? Betty, come on! You know as well as I do, that man is crazy about you! Of course he came there for you! What on earth would make you doubt that?"  
"Maybe the fact that he still hasn't done ANYTHING to let me know he's in love with me.  
And it's not so much that I have to hear the words, if he would at least SHOW me something that resembled passion!  
I feel like we're stuck in the friend zone, and we're comfortable, like an old married couple or something.  
That would be great if we had already been married fifty years, maybe, but Hilda, am I wrong to want passion and excitement from a guy I watched regularly seeing how much of a…tomcat he was with OTHER women?  
It makes me feel like an old shoe. Yes, he loves me, I'm sure he does, but…I don't think it's too much for me to want some heat from this relationship. I tried to talk to him about it before and he acted all weird and made excuses to leave or change the subject. I haven't been with anybody since Matt left me for Africa, Hilda.  
I don't understand why Daniel would NOT want to try to do…something. What's wrong with me? I went through this same thing with Matt when we were first dating, remember? Before I found out he was a sex addict. I was so embarrassed. Maybe its' because I'm a safe choice for these guys since I'm so UNSEXY that they think I'm the antidote for their sex addiction."  
"Betty! Stop it! You are NOT unsexy! You're beautiful, mamita! Now that you got your braces off, especially, your smile lights up a room. Remember, Daniel even said that in his little speech about you, when you still had them, right?"  
"Yes. It's not that. I do feel better about how I look now. It was just that place, Hilda! I mean, no matter how hard I tried, I was never going to be able to compete with those skinny women at Mode, so I didn't even try while I was there. The one time I did, back when I first started was a total disaster! That's why I stopped even trying to fit in there.  
But other than three girls, I've only ever seen Daniel go for tall, skinny women. So, that just must be the only kind that turns him on. It's not his fault that he feels that way. I don't blame him. I never will be what he really wants, physically, though."  
"Is this about Amanda, Betty? I really don't believe those crazy paparazzi and what they were saying. You know how they are, honey. They were just trying to sell their stupid newspapers."  
"I know. That's another reason I'm so upset. Daniel and I had this huge fight earlier and I sort of accused him of sleeping with her."  
"What? Betty, why would you do that?"  
"I was jealous, Hilda. He said he didn't, though, and I believe him. I just needed to hear it from his mouth, I guess. But then, he got mad and wouldn't even return my calls. I tried telling him I was sorry.  
In the meantime, Ailin was there, at work tonight and he made me feel better after my fight with Daniel, and then he…"  
"He what? Betty, what did you do?"  
"Nothing. He just kissed me, that's all. He started out comforting me and then he said he knew I was in love with Daniel and he would back off if I needed him to until Daniel and I figured things out, but then after a while, he told me how much he loved me and he kissed me, but then he apologized and left. He texted me later to see if I was angry about it and to tell me he was sorry, but he couldn't help himself."  
"Well, how was it? Do you really care about this guy?"  
"Why do you always call him 'this guy', like that, Hilda? He's been a really good friend, and listened to all my ranting about Daniel over the last five months, ever since I met him. He kept asking me out, but he respected my wishes.  
And when I was so upset when the Amanda thing came out, he was still nice to me, he never pushed me. Unlike Daniel, he's made it clear how much he wants me, how desirable he thinks I am. And yes, there is chemistry with him, Hilda. I can't really deny that anymore.  
I've tried to ignore it, but…you know, there comes a point where maybe I've got to admit nothing is going to come of my little romance with Daniel; that maybe all my ideas of a fairy tale ending with him were silly and childish."  
"Betty, why do I sense that something big happened that you're not telling me?"  
She couldn't contain the tears any longer, "Hilda, I…can't do it anymore! Ailin came here last night and he proposed to me! I was still in shock from that. He put the ring on my finger, even though I hadn't really said yes.  
Then we heard this loud thud downstairs like someone got shot, so we went to the landing to see Daniel, all sprawled out on the ground, with his head in the lap of some woman from Texas! She…was all over him, too.  
She had her boobs in his face and it was pretty obvious he didn't mind, even though he had a concussion, his other parts hadn't stopped working. He looked like a big, stupid golf flag or something."  
Hilda laughed, "I'm sorry. I know it's not funny. But you've got to admit, it kind of is."  
"Picture Bobby in that situation, with his head in the lap of some bimbo and him with his…you know up and all happy. Is it funny now?"  
Hilda was obviously visualizing it, "Hell, NO! Sorry, Betty. You're right. So, what did you say?"  
"We took him to the hospital. Ailin had to carry him, so he looked like an idiot, with his…thing up in Ailin's face practically on the way to the cab, I was so embarrassed. That crazy woman was babbling the whole way to the hospital, too. I just wanted to crawl away somewhere.  
Then, she insisted on taking Daniel's shirt off and rubbing herself all over him, I thought Ailin was going to laugh himself silly and I was about ready to blow a gasket. Of course, Daniel was out of it the whole time. Or at least the head on his shoulders was."  
Hilda was laughing like crazy now, "Betty, honey, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't laugh, but…I can't help it. I'm just picturing it. What did you do?"  
"When Daniel finally came to, I gave him his shirt back."  
"I bet you did. Did you throw it at him?"  
She smiled slightly, "Yes. Actually. You know me so well, Hilda. Anyway, I tried to talk to him, but he was all mad because I had the ring Ailin gave me on still."  
"Well I sort of don't blame him there, Betty. Why did you have it on, still, if you hadn't told Ailin yes?"  
"Well, for one thing, I didn't have time to take it off. Then, I didn't want to embarrass Ailin in front of that stupid bimbo of Daniel's. He didn't really have an excuse for that, either. He claimed she was a business client. Right! She was all over him."  
"Well, okay, fine, but Betty, you know women do that. He's a good-looking guy. Was he all over her?"  
"It was too HARD to tell, but like I said, at least one part of his anatomy liked the woman enough! I never did that for him, obviously. Anyway, I…told Ailin I'd go meet his parents in Ireland tomorrow.  
I still didn't tell him yes and I gave him his ring back for now at least and told him I'd have to think about it, that I was still too upset and mixed up about Daniel. I really don't want to hurt him, Hilda. He's such a wonderful man.  
I told you about him wanting to take me to the Ashford Castle from the movie, right? He said they started filming there last year for that new movie I told you about with Roger Moore, based on The Quiet Man's sixtieth anniversary and it's only two hours away from his family's hotel in Adare."  
"Well that all sounds very romantic, Betty, but…do you really think you should just leave things unresolved with Daniel? You know you still…"  
"What? Have a crush on my hot boss? That was a lifetime ago, Hilda. I'm a different person, now. I think I need to stop believing Daniel is my Prince and I'm some little Princess from Queens that's going to have him carry me away on a white horse or something.  
That's not reality. Reality is, Daniel simply missed me and that's the reason he came here after me like he did. He does love me enough as a friend to want to TRY and be my knight in shining armor, I know that. But he just isn't excited by me, in any way. We're…comfortable. We're so stuck in the friend zone; I don't think we'll ever be able to move past that. Even if we both had some romantic idea that we could, eventually.  
I love that he tried. I'll always love Daniel. But, maybe he's really not 'the one' for me, like I hoped.  
You know, sometimes you're just brought into someone's life to brighten them up and help them, but it doesn't always mean you're supposed to be everything for that person.  
I think if Daniel and I were going to have sparks, we would have already had them."  
"What about the times he kissed you, Betty? You told me they were really hot."  
"Yeah, to me. But he's obviously a really good kisser, Hilda. God knows he's had enough experience, he should be by now. Obviously, I didn't do that much for him, though. He practically ran away every time, he was evidently so disappointed.  
Look I'm going to try and work things out with Daniel eventually so that we can be friends again, I guess. Right now, I'm still too angry and hurt to think about him that way, but I got over it when he cut me off before when I first came here, just like I got over it when he was a total douche the first week I worked for him, and the time he fired me, and all the other times he let me down.  
I know I'll eventually be friends with him again. He's that kind of guy, you can't seem to stay mad at, no matter how much he hurts you. But…I want to give things with Ailin a real chance. I still believe in fairy tales coming true, Hilda. I just think I was waiting around for the wrong guy, maybe."  
"Betty…really? You're giving up on Daniel? I can't believe it."  
"How many times am I supposed to keep letting him break my heart, Hilda? I need someone who's going to make me happy. You don't realize all I've been through with Ailin.  
Even knowing I hadn't been ready to walk away from things with Daniel, he took a chance and told me he is nuts about me, that he can't…"  
"Live without you? Yeah, didn't Daniel tell you that, too, Betty?"  
"Sure, then he offered me a raise, Hilda."  
"Okay, but then, eventually…"  
"I know, he came here after me. But if I'm honest with myself, Hilda, I have to admit, he probably just missed me being his caretaker more than anything romantic. I'm not willing to settle for a guy who I make 'comfortable'. I want a guy to come unglued when he's around me. Ailin does. He always has.  
That's what I've been trying to tell you. I think I need to take off my Daniel blinders and open myself up to at least the possibility of a real future with Ailin. Meeting his family could be that first step. I'm tired of being just one of 'Daniel's girls'. I want to be somebody's one and only girl."  
"So, you're going to Ireland? With this Ailin guy…sorry, with Ailin. Betty, are you sure about this?"  
"Yeah. I am. I'm ready to move on with my life. I spent way too long pining over Henry, then I was back and forth with Matt. I'm not keeping myself pining away for someone who doesn't really want me again. Especially not when I have someone who does. Remember, I told you how sweet he was when I first met him in Ireland and how I think he asked for the transfer to London so he could see me again? He's been amazing, Hilda, you have no idea.  
Of course, the accent doesn't hurt, but he's so good looking and he thinks I'm beautiful. He stares at me and flirts; do you know how great that feels? I mean, maybe you do, but I've never really had it before.  
It feels great to have someone really want me like that. I felt it a little with Henry, maybe. Even with Gio and Matt, but not like this. He kept flirting with me at our conference.  
That was before I even knew Daniel was coming here. Then, of course, when he did, I started putting Ailin off. But when I didn't hear from Daniel and figured he was moving back to New York, Ailin transferred here the next week and he's been so attentive. Look, I know it's hard for you to be excited for me, because you know Daniel and you haven't met Ailin. But try and be happy for me and let me do this, Hilda?  
I've been through the whole crying over Daniel thing half the night with Christina and I think I'm finally in a place where I feel calm and I can at least try to move on from him and give Ailin and me a real shot.  
Five years is long enough to wait for a guy to decide if he loves me or not, don't you think? It's time for me to make my fairy tale come true. They say the definition of insanity is to keep doing the same thing over and over and that's what I've been doing with Daniel. I think I'm finally done with the insanity."  
Chapter 13: Chapter 13: It's so Hard to See Clearly

London 2012: Maide to Honour  
Chapter 13: It's So Hard to See Clearly  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty or its characters.  
A/N: I know, I know, this one has some 'lemony' parts. First of all, no taking sides until you hear all the facts! We'll see Betty and Ailin's romance and more about how our couple's wires got so crossed in later chapters. But Marc and Christina are on Team Daniel now; they'll turn things around and set our boy straight, give him a little makeover, so chin up. (So, please, no one get their blood pressure up, things have a way of working themselves out). Especially you, Meemalee…  
"A Message" by Coldplay (Thanks, again for this one, Historianic!)  
My song is love  
You don't have to be alone  
Your heavy heart  
Is made of stone  
It's so hard to see clearly  
And I'm not gonna take it back  
And I'm not gonna say I don't mean that  
You're the target that I'm aiming at  
Got to get that message home  
But I'm on fire for you, clearly  
And I'm not gonna stand and wait  
Not gonna leave it until it's much too late  
On a platform I'm gonna stand and sing  
That I'm nothing on my own  
And I love you, please come home  
I've got to get that message home.  
"So, how long have you two been married?" Mrs. Finney led the 'happy couple' and Marc in to the hotel-castle.  
"Not long. Practically no time attall." Christina looked up at Daniel as she hooked her arm through his. He rolled his eyes and grinned.  
"So, you're newlyweds, then, are ya?" She smiled at them sweetly.  
Marc was growing impatient, "Yes, yes, kiss, kiss, bang, bang. Uh, is Betty here? Christina has a dress she really wanted to have her try on for her upcoming fashion show back in London next week and we couldn't wait to fit it on her because she's going to be in the show. I need to do the himming."  
"Hemmin'." Christina corrected.  
"You say potato. Will she and Ailin be back soon?"  
"Right away, I should think. They've been gone since this mornin' ta Ashford Castle. They went to the site where they filmed the John Wayne and Maureen O'hara movie, The Quiet Man. Sir Roger Moore is producin a new movie based on how the folks from Hollywood came and took over up there in Cong, near Galway and how it changed the town. It was the sixtieth anniversary this past year.  
They've been gone a good spell, though. If yer friends of Betty's, yer welcome ta stay fer supper till they get back."  
Ailin's mother was a kind, red-haired woman, with touches of grey. She was extremely short, with dark brown eyes. Her husband was an extremely tall man, with dark hair and more gray than his wife, with piercing blue eyes. Both appeared to be in their late sixties and very fit.  
Mrs. Finney smiled as her husband came in, carrying a load of wood. Daniel rushed to help him, "Here, let me help you with that, sir."  
"Tanks. Another Yank, eh? Are you a friend of Betty's, then? Or are you Americans invadin' us now?" his eyes crinkled as he smiled.  
Daniel shook his head, "No, uh, we are all friends of Betty's. This is my…wife, Christina McKinney. I'm Daniel…. um… McKinney."  
Marc cringed at how bad Daniel was at lying. He rushed in to rescue him, leading the couple around, "Yes, and I'm Marc St. James, Mrs. McKinney's seamstress. I'd love to see the hotel. It's a castle? It's so homey…yet castle-y.  
Tell me all about it. Can I take pictures to send to my friend back in New York? She'd love to get married here!"  
After getting a tour of the Fanningstown Castle, Christina and Daniel helped Mrs. Finney set the table just as Betty and Ailin came in laughing and talking.  
Daniel stopped what he was doing and dropped a dish when he saw Betty with her arm through Ailin's and noticed she was still wearing the engagement ring.  
Christina patted him on the back and knelt on the ground to help him pick up the pieces, saying, "Ah, you've got butter fingers, Daniel, darlin'", as she got closer, she whispered,  
"Hold it together, Daniel. Just wait till you can get her alone and stay calm till you hear from her what happened. Don't go off half-cocked because she's wearin the ring still. Remember, you've got some splainin' to do of yer own. That's why we're here."  
He nodded, taking a breath and looking quietly at Betty's shocked expression when she saw them all there.  
"Daniel! Uh, Christina, Marc, what are you all doing here? I thought you were going to just send the dress. You didn't have to bring it here in person."  
Daniel looked at her, staring at her hand and even more intently at Ailin's arm around her waist. "Oh, I think we did. We need to talk about some things. Do you have a minute?"  
Christina grabbed Marc, "Come on, luv, we'll go get the dress from the car. Daniel, you can talk to Betty and tell her about the fashion show."  
As they started to head out to the car, however, Ailin's sister, Emily came inside, "Hello, all!" She hugged her parents and Ailin. He introduced her to Betty, then turned to finish the introductions.  
She took one look at Daniel and her face turned ashen, she stuttered, "Alex! Alex Meade? What the hell are you doin' here? I heard you died!"  
Daniel really wasn't in the mood for this at all. Evidently, 'karma' had declared all-out war on him for his past.  
Ailin's father narrowed his eyes, "No, no, luv. This isn't that Alex fella you told us about. This is Daniel. Daniel McKinney, Christina's husband. Remember, Betty told us about her friend, the Scottish fashion designer?"  
Betty looked briefly at Christina, but was still too concerned about the whole Emily thing to ask why Daniel and Christina were pretending to be married.  
Emily looked shocked and upset to see Daniel. "Well, this is the fella what slept with me in London five years ago and never called me. He told me his name was Alex Meade."  
Betty looked at Daniel. "You did?"  
Marc jumped in, quickly, "You probably met Daniel's twin brother, Alex, who died three years ago. He was a bit of a cad. He used to say his last name was Meade, like the publishing company Betty used to work for for some reason. I guess so women wouldn't be able to track him down. Poor Daniel gets slapped all the time over women Alex hurt."  
Daniel was too upset about Betty to be too concerned about the young woman's angry recrimination. Ailin was glaring angrily at Daniel now. "I think you'd better leave. Seeing the TWIN brother of a man who hurt me sister is a bit upsettin' as you might imagine, Daniel…or should I say, Mr. McKinney?"  
Betty looked puzzled, remembering suddenly that Daniel had claimed to be married to Christina, "McKinney?"  
Mrs. Finney shook her head, wiping her hands on her apron, "Now, Ailin. Just because this young man's brother had evil ways, is no reason ta hold it against him, now is it? Let's let sleepin' dogs lie, shall we? I'm so sorry fer yer loss, Daniel. Three years isn't that long. You must still be grievin' his loss. Yer poor mum and da'"  
"Actually, my father passed away, too. It's just my mom now. She had some health trouble herself earlier this year. I had to go back to New York to help her through her chemo treatments. She's been cancer free for almost a month now, though and the doctors are very encouraging."  
"Aw, now, ya see, Ailin? This poor lad's been through enough sorrow with his mum sick and losin his father and his brother both." She put her arm around Daniel, comfortingly. He felt like he needed to tell them something that was true. They were such nice people, that he hated to keep lying to them.  
"Well, Alex didn't really didn't die. We found out he only pretended to be dead so he could have a sex change operation. Now it's… Alexis and she lives in Paris with my nephew that I thought briefly was my son." Daniel knew he always added way too many details and made things seem unbelievable, even if they were true, as in this case. He had hoped that by telling the truth, too, he could somehow disguise the parts of his story that were lies.  
Marc couldn't believe how terrible at lying Daniel was. Even the parts of his story that were true, sounded ridiculous (although part of that was just because the truth was so unbelievable, he knew). He tried to rescue him, "It was quite the scandal, yes. That's perhaps why Alex was so thoughtless to your poor daughter. He was never happy in his own skin."  
Ailin looked at Betty, puzzled at what he knew were lies, such as Daniel's name and being married to Christina, yet hearing a few kernels of truth as far as the things Betty had told him before about Claire and Alexis.  
She shrugged and rolled her eyes, so annoyed with Daniel right now she seriously wanted to scream at him. He had slept with Ailin's sister, telling her his name was Alex? She couldn't believe it.  
Ailin's parents and Emily both looked at the strangers like they were aliens, not sure if they should believe the unlikely tales or not.  
Mr. Finney sat at the head of the table, "Shall we say grace? Ailin, will you do the honors, son?"  
He nodded, and quietly prayed for their meal to be blessed, then pulled out the chair for Betty next to him.  
They ate with the friendly chatter between Mr. and Mrs. Finney for the most part. Christina and Marc tried to join the conversation, but Betty, Ailin and Daniel were all exchanging quiet angry glares and Emily kept staring at Daniel carefully.  
Finally, after dinner, Christina and even Marc offered to help clear the table, as Daniel leaned forward, "Betty, can we please talk?"  
She hesitantly got up and Ailin reluctantly released her hand, looking between Betty and Daniel, "Go ahead, luv. You need to let him know where things stand. I'll be here in the kitchen if you need me."  
Daniel led Betty to the library. She stood and looked into his eyes. He let out a deep sigh, "So…that's it? You kept the ring? I thought you said you hadn't told him yes, yet? What is he seriously giving you a twenty-four hour trial period?"  
She looked away from him and started absently taking out a book. "I told him…"  
Daniel's turned her around to face him, "Look at me, please. You told him what? What about us? You're just giving up? After all we've been through? Dammit, Betty. I can't believe you'd do that to me."  
She narrowed her eyes, "TO YOU? Since when have I ever done anything to you, Daniel? I don't do anything to you, do I? I might as well still be your assistant. But get you around some tall, skinny, leggy blonde and you can't keep it down. And don't even get me started on Ailin's sister! Lying to her and telling her you were Alex?"  
He grabbed her and kissed her roughly, pushing her against the shelf, knocking down several books in the process. She pushed him away, and slapped him. "What is wrong with you? Have you ever heard, too little, too late?"  
He looked hurt, but mostly angry, "I'm sorry I didn't…I guess what it boils down to is I didn't let you know I wanted you before because I was trying to treat you with respect and it backfired on me.  
Now, I find out you just wanted me to… satisfy you. I didn't give you what you wanted soon enough so now you're going to just marry some random guy and bang him? Or did he already give you everything you needed? Is that what you've been doing with him all day? I never would have thought that of you, Betty." He knew even as he said those things he would regret them. But dammit, she had hurt him.  
"I …this is unfair as all hell. I go to take care of my mom and I come back to find you've been dating this guy!  
You accused me of cheating, which I didn't do. Then you don't even let me talk to you about the stupid thing with Sarah before you have this joker's ring on your finger? God, I don't even know you, Betty!" he stormed off before she had a chance to say anything.  
Daniel glanced sorrowfully back at Betty, "We're done here. Christina, why don't you just leave her the dress? She can try it on for her fiancé."  
Christina looked at Daniel, questioningly but he simply shook his head. She and Marc followed him outside, quickly saying their goodbye's to the Finneys.  
"What happened?" Christina looked fearful to hear what he had to say.  
"Nothing. She's wearing his ring. I tried to kiss her and she slapped me. Now he won't even let me near her because I slept with his sister years ago.  
Not that Betty would want me near her. Maybe she's right. Maybe we aren't supposed to be anything more than friends. She…"  
"Did you actually TALk to her? Or did you do what you usually do and get angry about the ring and accuse her without tellin her you love her?"  
He looked up, "She said yes. That's all I needed to hear."  
They got in the car. Daniel and Marc sat in the back seat, and Christina sat up front with the driver. She answered her phone, just listening and nodding for the most part.  
After a few minutes she looked in the back. "Well, that did it, Daniel. Right now, you're not even in the 'friend zone'. She said you didn't even let her get in a word edgewise.  
You did what you always do and flew off the handle. Just like when you fired her before she had a chance to explain that Wilhelmina blackmailed her to get her father home from Mexico.  
She was trying to let you know that she still HADN'T said yes. She told Ailin she still needed more time to be sure, but he wouldn't let her take it off yet, he asked her to keep it on while she was here in Ireland is all, probably to show off ta his folks. Now, personally, I don't think she shoulda agreed to that, but…  
She said she had planned to take it off when they left Ireland tomorrow, then come talk to you to settle things once and for all and hear your side of things.  
But you just couldn't listen to her, could ya? You went in there and started yellin' at her and she said you practically attacked her, so she slapped ya.  
What the hell were ya thinkin? I thought you were going to kiss her, not molest her! Mostly, you were supposed to once and fer all tell the woman you love her. She's so bloody mad at ya now. She said you only ever see things yer way. That mess with his sister just put the last nail in yer coffin, I'm afraid. She said she's gonna tell him yes, because she sees now you'll never grow up and she is tired of dealin' with a boy. She wants a man who won't be afraid to tell her he loves her. You've gone and done it fer sure, Daniel. I don't know how ta fix this."  
He shook his head, and put his hand up to cover his eyes. Marc sat thinking, "Well, I do. You know, Daniel, I still think you can turn this around. We all know this is crazy. Betty doesn't love that man like she loves you. She can't. She's just angry and hurt. He may be romancing her right now, taking her to Irish castles and old movie sites. And God knows, you're not helping your own case acting like a hurt baby, and still not showing her you can be the man of her dreams. Or a man, period.  
But you two have been through so much, through all those years at Mode…this isn't over. The chalupa once told me: success isn't the lack of failure, simply the tenacity to turn failure into success. As much as I hate to admit it, she does that. We've all seen her do it. I know I gave you two a hard time in New York. But even I know you belong together. She's right, though. It's time you grew up."  
Christina turned around, "I have to agree. You've had things so bloomin' easy all these years, all you had to do is bat your baby blue eyes at women and they jumped into your bed. Well, boo hoo, you're going to have to really work to get Betty back now that you've messed things up actin like a spoiled little child.  
You're goin ta have to prove to her that she hasn't spent all her time runnin round after ya for nothing all these years. That you've perhaps grown a bit."  
Marc leaned forward, "Well, I think I've got an idea. But you've got to be willing to make a complete ass of yourself."  
Christina looked back at Daniel, disappointed, "I'd say he's already done that."

Chapter 14: Chapter 14: Walls Fall Down

London 2012: Maide to Honour  
Chapter 14: Walls Fall Down  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty  
A/N: This is to my many kind readers (and reviewers). Thank you for having the patience and thoughtfulness to stay with me trying to show that Betty, (like the rest of us) is human. She makes mistakes. But we still love her (at least most of us do!). To the one bad apple in the bunch who can't watch her mouth, please go suck on some soap.  
Some days are diamonds. Some days are rocks.  
Some doors are opened. Some roads are blocked.  
Sun downs are golden, then they fade away.  
And If I never do nothing,  
I'll get you back some day.  
And all around your island there's a barricade.  
It keeps out the danger.  
It holds in the pain.  
Sometimes you're happy.  
Sometimes you cry.  
Half of me is ocean.  
Half of me is sky.  
And Some things are over.  
Some things go on.  
And part of me you carry,  
part of me is gone.  
But you've got a heart so big it could crush this town.  
And I can't hold out forever,  
even walls fall down.  
Daniel and his 'team' went back to London and decided to meet at their office the next morning. Christina came in, carrying three coffees.  
Marc was surprised to see her so early, and came to help her with the coffees. "For us? They're not poisoned, are they?"  
"No, I'm officially on Team Daniel and Betty. Although, after yesterday's little display, I'm not sure if I should be backin this dark horse or not! But, if Betty could have enough confidence in the man to stick with him through thick and thin for over four years, I suppose I can help them both out in their hour a need.  
You…surprise me, though, Marc. I didn't think you had a good bone in yer body, especially after workin with the likes of Wilhelmina Slater all these years."  
She leaned closer and whispered, "Is it really just that you miss the drama, like you said before?"  
He took a breath, after taking a sip of the coffee and looking to inspect it, supposedly for signs of poison, "Honestly, this has a little to do with Cliff."  
"Do tell." She smiled, knowingly.  
"I…uh, contacted him on Facebook last month and we've started talking again a little. He told me that I should accept Daniel's offer to come work with him if I wanted to ever grow as a person.  
He said I needed to get away from being Wilhelmina's bitch. And he also said he comes here to see you sometimes and might accept a permanent job in London soon, so…"  
She grinned, and slapped him on the butt, "That's great news, Marc! I told him he uh…might find you weren't such a bad bloke after all if he gave you a second chance. Betty's been tellin me how much you've helped Justin and well…aren't so bad. He's been missing you all these years, too. I told him things didn't work out with you and Troy."  
"Trevor."  
"Whatever. Cliff is a good guy, Marc. He was good for you. Just like Betty is good for Daniel. He's backslid in some ways without havin her around to help him all these months, though."  
"I know." Marc took another sip of coffee. "I can tell. He tried to drink away his sorrows again last night. But on the upside, he's gotten better with not sleeping around anymore. I'd say almost a year clean and uh…celibate for a sex addict is a big victory. What kind of chips do they give, I wonder?"  
She grinned, "I like this side of you, Marc. Cliff must be rubbin' off on you."  
"Not yet. He'll be in town next month, though." He rolled his eyes and smiled wickedly.  
She laughed, "I think I need to give our boy here my version of one of Betty's pep talks. I'll talk, you give him coffee. You don't have any clients this mornin', I hope? He looks terrible."  
"I know. No, we have clients coming in later this afternoon. I hope he's able to function by then. They're men, though, so at least he won't have to display his uh…talents like he did with our last clients."  
"Will you two stop that? I'm right here. You're not in a soundproof booth or something. I can hear what you're saying about me.  
And by the way, congratulations, Marc. I liked Cliff, too. Where the hell is that coffee, Christina? Sorry, wife." He raised his eyebrow and took the coffee from Marc, without opening his eyes completely.  
He took another sip of coffee, and frowned at her, "Look, I'm really not in the mood to hear you bashing me and telling me what a great girl Betty is right now, Christina. I know you're her friend, but…"  
"I'm on your side in this, Daniel. I think Betty's bein a right idjut fer goin off and thinkin' she's gonna marry some bloke she doesn't even know!"  
Daniel looked shocked, "Really? You're on my side in this?"  
"Well, to a point. I can also see Betty's point of view, here, Daniel. You haven't been very good at communication up to now, you must admit."  
He bowed his head, "Well, no, but…"  
She put her arm around him, "Look, let me tell you a little tale, Danny. You don't mind if I call you that, do ya, since we're married and all?  
Twelve years ago I first met Stuart and we fell in love. I fell in love with the man I thought he was, at least, and he fell in love with the drink, I'm afraid.  
I know he loved me, too, in his way. Unfortunately, usually his way got him taken from the pub directly to jail, do not pass go and do not collect two hundred dollars, and then he'd call me to come bail him out. He drank when he got behind the wheel way too often, too.  
He was lucky, in that he never killed anyone nor got seriously injured himself, although he did wreck quite a few cars in his learnin' process. He also lost his license. Fer good. It weighed on him something awful. That license meant freedom to him.  
He didn't like me drivin him anywhere. He was a god awful backseat driver. Anyway, he got depressed and lost his job. Then he went back out to the pub because he was depressed.  
It was a vicious bad cycle fer us, too. He felt like I was too good fer im. I drank with im to try and better understand him, even. But regardless, it hurt us but good in the bedroom as well.  
He fancied me, but he idolized me and treated me like I was the bloomin' Virgin Mary. And nobody wants to sleep with a saint. He felt like he was too dirty, too bad to touch me. So he didn't fer years.  
I'd like to say it was the drink that drove me to leave him behind and go to New York. It made it easier fer me to use that as my excuse. But the truth of the matter is, I was lonely. I figured, if I stayed, I'd never have love again. Things would stay the same and we'd both be miserable.  
So, I left, and you know me, Daniel. I'm no saint. I drank and I slept around. And you know what, when Stuart finally came to his senses and we talked about it after we had William and Stuart got better and all, I told him some of the things I did and I think the fact that he saw that I was human and I did make mistakes, too actually helped us more than anythin. I had to climb down from that pedestal he put me on. I think you have the same problem with Betty.  
Yes, you're the rich, handsome fella and she used ta be the ugly duckling. But you also used to be a big jerk and now you're nicer, more human. You both need to see the other for who you really are now.  
But you need to realize Betty will make mistakes. And she is not too good for you, just like you're not too good fer her because you're rich and handsome. You both have flaws and lots of them. Everyone does. But your flaws and her flaws together make a really good team. I think you know that. You just have to be willin to open up to her about how you feel just like you used to when she was your friend. It'll be a change, fer sure. But you have to change if you really want things to work with her. She does, too.  
But, let's work on helpin you to not bat yer eyes at every pretty woman you see at work. You've been doin' great about not sleepin around and I'm sure that speaks volumes to Betty. But you'll do a lot better at not gettin into trouble if you don't use yer charms to get business.  
Honestly, the fact that she is letting you know she's jealous finally instead of buryin those feelin's like she always had to when she was your assistant or your best friend shows me just how much she loves you, Daniel."  
"So do you two want to hear my bright idea?" Marc got off the phone with their clients and joined them. "I have to say, working with Miss Slater all those years does have its advantages, because I'm good at coming up with good ideas. But having the freedom to express my ideas for a change…priceless!"  
"I will arise and go now, and go to Innisfree,  
And a small cabin build there, of clay and wattles made:  
Nine bean-rows will I have there, a hive for the honey-bee;  
And live alone in the bee-loud glade.  
And I shall have some peace there, for peace comes dropping slow,  
Dropping from the veils of the morning to where the cricket sings;  
There midnight's all a glimmer, and noon a purple glow,  
And evening full of the linnet's wings.  
I will arise and go now, for always night and day  
I hear lake water lapping with low sounds by the shore;  
While I stand on the roadway, or on the pavements grey,  
I hear it in the deep heart's core."  
"That's beautiful, Ailin. It's Yeats, right?"  
"Yes. It's called, The Lake Isle of Innisfree."  
"That's the place they talk about in the movie?"  
"Yes. I…get the sense you're thinking about Daniel again, Betty. Are you all right?"  
She put her head down, "We had a huge fight."  
"Again?"  
"Yes. I'm sorry. It's just so hard to think of him not being in my life. I know when you and I first met, I had just come to London and he hadn't contacted me so I thought I'd never hear from him again. Then, you stepped aside when I told you he came here for me."  
"With no explanation fer why he didn't contact you in all that time, right? Sorry. I know I'm biased here. Go ahead."  
"No, it's just that…when things didn't really seem to be going anywhere with Daniel and me and then my dad got sick and he had school and his mom got sick…I know I cried on your shoulder too much.  
I tend to do that. I used to do it with my friend Christina, but she got so tired of hearing me complain and go on and on about Daniel and his problems."  
"It's okay. That's what friends are for, Betty. They listen to one another's problems and help them sort them out."  
"Yes, but, Ailin, I know how things with us…"  
"Started and stopped a lot on account of your feelin's for him? I know, Betty. Believe me; I understand how you must feel more than you know. I told you about my first real love, Anna and how she sort of sabotaged a lot of my relationships afterwards because I couldn't stop thinkin about her and just move on.  
Look, I do love you, Betty. I asked you to marry me, because that's how I feel about you. But…I can wait. We don't have to get married tomorrow.  
I noticed you haven't said it back to me. You've said he never said it to you, but…I happen to think that when you love someone, you love them, regardless. If they love you back yet or if they have a hard time sayin they do, it really doesn't matter. Or it shouldn't.  
If you can never say it to me, but I still can feel it from you, I suppose I could manage. I'd like to hear it, of course. But only when you're ready. So, did you like the town? It was lovely, wasn't it?"  
She nodded and took his hand. "It was beautiful. I don't understand how you can be so nice to me and so patient, when I'm such a mess, Ailin. You're too good for me." she started crying, and he hugged her, stroking her hair, whispering, "Shh….now, Betty, I am NOT too good for you, why would you say that? Or even think it?"  
"Because, I'm a mixed up mess with how I feel about Daniel and yet you tell me you still love me and are willing to wait for me."  
"Can you tell me what you argued about? Was it… about the ring?"  
She nodded, "For one thing. It hurt him to see I still had it on. He assumed I had told you yes and got all upset and yelled at me about it. I guess I can see things from his point of view. There do seem to be some big misunderstandings on both our parts. I'm sorry about the situation with your sister. But, he has changed. I'm sure of that.  
He got very defensive. I know he's really had a lot of stress about his mother, which I wish he would have shared with me more.  
Then he said I….never mind, Ailin. I really don't want to talk about it anymore.  
It's not fair for me to keep dragging you into my relationship with Daniel. Not when you've told me how you feel about me. I really think it was a bad idea for me not to give this back to you before I gave you an answer, though. I'm sorry."  
She took the ring off and handed it to him.  
He refused to take it, wrapping her fingers around it. "You don't have to wear it, Betty. It's up to you. But I gave it to you and I hope you will agree to keep it until you are my wife."  
He got closer to her and pulled her to him to kiss her softly. She couldn't help thinking about the way Daniel had been so rough earlier and the mean things he said to her about her wanting to be satisfied. Did that really make her such a bad person? Why was it okay for him to have slept around so much and now he was saying those things to her?  
She knew Daniel had had a terrible year with his mom and everything, though. She had tried to be patient and understanding with him, even though it had been difficult trying to help him when he didn't tell her what he was going through. Ailin was right, though, maybe she was expecting more out of Daniel than he was capable of giving.  
But Ailin took her thoughts away from Daniel as he wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered, "Betty Suarez, you are the most beautiful mixed up mess of a woman I've ever had the pleasure to meet. But you are drivin me ta distraction if you don't kiss me soon, luv."

Chapter 15: Chapter 15: NOBODY'S Perfect!

London 2012: Maide to Honour  
Chapter 15: Nobody's Perfect  
A/N: Thank you SO much for all your kind and encouraging responses to this story. (and just your support!) I love that, like me, my readers love Betty and see that she has grown and is now a 'real woman' with curves, with desires, with flaws, but is STILL Betty. *(guests only)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
(Thanks again, Historianic; you're becoming my music consultant!)LOL! "One and Only" by Adele (edited)  
You've been on my mind  
I grow fonder everyday  
Lose myself in time  
Just thinking of your face  
God only knows  
Why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go  
You're the only one that I want  
I don't know why I'm scared  
I've been here before  
Every feeling, every word  
I've imagined it all  
You'll never know, if you never try  
To forgive your past and simply be mine  
I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
I promise I'm worthy  
To hold in your arms  
So come on and give me the chance  
To prove I'm the one who can walk that mile  
Until the end starts  
If I've been on your mind  
You hang on every word I say  
So come on and give me the chance  
To prove I'm the one who can walk that mile  
Until the end starts  
I know it ain't easy  
Giving up your heart  
Nobody's perfect  
(I know it ain't easy)  
Trust me, I've learned it  
(Giving up your heart)  
Marc and Daniel had a successful meeting with their new (male) clients and Marc did his best not to flirt too much with them.  
When they left, Daniel shook hands with Marc and smirked, "No high fives, really, Marc? I can't believe you made me put that in your contract!"  
He rolled his eyes and put his hands up, "Okay, but this is the only one I'm giving you, or I want more shares."  
He slapped his hands, "Wow, you know that felt pretty good. We actually got clients on our own merit and didn't have to sell ourselves."  
"Yeah. And we didn't have to blackmail anyone, either. Cliff will be so proud of me!"  
"Yeah…uh that's great about you two. I'm happy for you." He looked sadly at the floor.  
He rolled his eyes, "Is that supposed to be the 'puppy dog eyes' thing that Betty thought was so charming? Please! You look like you're about to throw up or something. So, are you clear on your role with Miss Suarez?"  
"I guess. I still don't see why I can't just…"  
"Talk to her? Yeah, because so far, that's gone really well, hasn't it, lover boy? I can't believe you thought she was going to like you pawing at her with no foreplay whatsoever! I mean, sneak attack? Really, that only works if you at least give your partner some kind of warning to make sure they want it, Daniel."  
"Thanks, Marc, but I do alright, usually. I hardly think you're one to be giving me uh…sex advice."  
"Well, excuse me, Mister smooth talker, but I recall doing 'alright' as your little advisor in the Bahamas when you temporarily lost your game. You know there is something you need to remember about my chimi changa.  
She likes everybody to think she's such a good girl. But deep down, she plays dirty. Remember all those things she used to do for you? And she really seems to have a thing for playing one guy against another. First, there was that Wilbur guy against Henry, then it was Henry and Gio. Then she blew it with Matt because she couldn't let go of Henry, then it was Matt and…well, I guess that leads us to you! We all remember the punch that was heard around the world of Mode.  
Especially since it was so uncharacteristic of you to fight. Everyone knows how much you suck at it."  
"We weren't together then. Matt just jumped to the wrong conclusion. But I guess I see what you mean about Betty always seeming to have a hard time choosing between two guys. I never really thought about it that way before. But that doesn't make her a 'bad girl'. I think she is usually just trying to please everyone and doesn't know what to do if she has to hurt someone."  
"Okay, well, besides the guy thing, she snuck into Willi's apartment to get the book for you, she took my job from me a few times, she left you to work for Wilhelmina, she and I stole back the dress for the Keira Knightley shoot…"  
"Yes, and then she felt terrible about that, because she ended up not being there when her dad had his heart attack. She might do things she regrets occasionally, like everybody does, but she really beats herself up about it later.  
Like no one I've ever seen. She holds herself up to such high standards, it's no wonder she's a nervous wreck even without caffeine. She worries about every little thing wrong she does."  
Marc grinned slyly, "Hmmm…sounds like a man in love to me. But, like you said, who am I to tell you, right?"  
"All right. Point taken. I guess this plan of yours could work. Did Christine call yet to see if she definitely is going through with…marrying the guy?"  
Marc shook his head.  
Daniel started pacing and running his hands through his hair. "I wish I could get my mouth to only engage after my brain sometimes. I didn't mean all that stuff I said to Betty. I knew when I was saying it, I would regret hurting her like that. God, I'm such an idiot, sometimes! Why the hell can't I just tell the girl I love that I love her? Why is it so hard for me to do?"  
He shrugged, "Maybe because your dad never said it to you?"  
"I'm old enough to not still be blaming my 'daddy issues' for my own bad behavior. No wonder she doesn't trust me. I haven't let her in. Do you want to know why I really haven't completely let Betty in, Marc? It's because she knows me better than anybody.  
But just as my friend. She knows all the terrible, stupid things I've done and she still cared about me enough to stick around and be my best friend without any judgments. Well, maybe a little judgment. But she still stuck around and supported me, no matter what I did, including hurting her a lot.  
But if I…make love to my best friend and she sees that part of me, too, I don't know what I'd do if she rejected me. I know it doesn't make any sense, because obviously I'm driving her away by NOT opening up to her, too."  
"Not to sound like a shrink, but this might have something to do with the fact that you were facing the possibility of losing your mother to the same thing you lost a wife to, and maybe part of you keeps Betty at an arms' length because you're scared to death to love her on any deeper level than you already do, just in case you lose her, too."  
"I'm sorry, Marc. I know you hate all this touch-feely stuff."  
"Believe it or not, I can be deep, once in a while, Daniel. I know what you're talking about. I did the same thing when I was first going out with Cliff. I got scared because he was so good for me and I knew it. He opened me up and made me so…happy.  
I got scared though, so I screwed things up with him deliberately. I sabotaged my relationship to him on purpose by sleeping with another guy. Then, I freaked out, and proposed, rather than be honest with him and deal with the consequences right away, but I was a nervous wreck afterwards and I eventually had to tell him what I'd done and I broke his heart. I knew I had done it because I was afraid to be with somebody like him. Somebody I could be myself with…any of this sound familiar?"  
Daniel nodded, "Yeah. I guess relationships are never easy, huh? Listen, do you want to go get a drink and celebrate or business success? Or do you need to talk to Cliff right now?"  
"Okay, but I pick the place and none of these pubs with a bunch of women with big boobs."  
"I'm not going to a gay bar, Marc. I'll have guys hitting on me all night, like I did the time before when you tricked me."  
He giggled, pointing at Daniel, "Yeah, that was hilarious! You should have seen your face when you hit on that one drag queen you thought was a woman."  
"I wasn't hitting on 'her' or him. Whatever."  
After several self-congratulatory drinks, Daniel and Marc were doing sing-a-longs with the locals at the pub they had agreed upon.  
Daniel was leaning on Marc, "This is much more funner than going to some gay bar, don't you think?"  
"Well, it's different. It's loud, that's for sure. I don't see too many men in here that I'd want to take home with me, though. I'll tell you what, next time; we go to the bar I really want, instead of you talking me into whatever one you say. This was supposed to be my choice. You're a better manipulator than I gave you credit for all these years."  
He pointed drunkenly in Marc's face, "See, I'm not as think as you and Milliweenie always stupid am I?"  
"Of course not." He rolled his eyes and ordered another round. "I think I'm going to need at least two more rounds to interpret you."  
An hour later, following a rousing round of 'Any Old Iron', followed by 'Dream Lover', they went to sit back down at their booth. When they got there, Sarah was sitting there, smiling, sipping on her gin and tonic.  
"Well, there you are, Daniel. Where the devil've you been for the past two days? I missed you at the hospital. I went to get some coffee and when I came back, they said you had already checked out. You weren't trying to give me the slip, now were you, sweetie-pie?"  
Marc's eyes widened as she leaned over, seductively to pull Daniel towards her by his tie. "Oh, Kathryn Heigle save us! Daniel, uh…I think maybe we should head home now, don't you? It's been a big day and we have more clients coming tomorrow at ten, remember?"  
"We do?" Daniel's eyes were resting firmly on Sarah's body as he allowed her to pull him into the booth next to her.

* Dear 'guest: (If you're still reading, thank you?) I know for the most part, people are still enjoying this story, so I've been told. So, I say, bring on the flames, because I'm turning up the heat. (Clearly, anyone who bothers to read my work the minute I post it is actually a closet fan!) I've written quite a few stories on here and if 'someone' thinks her writing is so much better than mine, I say, be my…guest! I'm up for a challenge. I'd love to review it. But I'd have the guts to sign it. (Giggle & BLUSH) B/t/w-I don't promote censorship, and you're certainly entitled to your opinion, but please don't call Betty names; profanity is vulgar and unnecessary. Use a thesaurus.

Chapter 16: Chapter 16: You are perfect to me

London 2012: Maide to Honour  
Chapter 16: You Are Perfect…To Me  
Disclaimer: For entertainment purposes only. Meant to entertain.  
Thanks for reviewing. Peace.  
PINK - FCKIN' PERFECT  
Made a wrong turn, once or twice Dug my way out, blood and fire Bad decisions, that's alright Welcome to my silly life  
Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood Miss, no way it's all good, it didn't slow me down Mistaken, always second guessing Underestimated, look, I'm still around  
Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel Like you're less than, less than perfect Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing you are perfect to me  
You're so mean when you talk About yourself, you are wrong Change the voices in your head Make them like you instead  
So complicated, look how big you'll make it Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game It's enough, I've done all I can think of Chased down all my demons, see you do the same  
Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel Like you're less than, less than perfect Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me  
The whole world stares while I swallow the fear The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer So cool in lying and we tried, tried, tried But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time  
Done looking for the critics 'cause they're everywhere They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair Strange ourselves and we do it all the time Why do we do that? Why do I do that? Why do I do that?  
Ooh, pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me  
Marc tried several times to get Daniel to leave with him, but he was too far gone and seemed enrapt with all the flirtation Sarah was throwing his way.  
Finally, Marc got annoyed and got up, shaking his head and starting to throw down some money to cover his bill, but Daniel put up his hand, "Don't worry, Marc. I got this. We're celebrating not sleeping with our clients today, right?"  
Sarah giggled softly and leaned close to Daniel's ear, "Well now, why the dickens would you celebrate NOT sleepin with somebody?"  
"Well, it was three male clients." Daniel smirked.  
She laughed, "Oh, I see. Well that makes sense, then."  
"Not for everybody, right Marc?"  
"Right. I'm sure Sarah's gaydar isn't as out-of-wack as my mothers, Daniel."  
Daniel chuckled, and motioned for Sarah to come closer so he could 'whisper' to her, "Guesssswhat Marc's REAL lasast nnaamme is? Itsssweiner! Is that not the funniest last name you ever heard? Right?" he laughed, shaking his head.  
"Hilarious! Like I've never had anyone make fun of my last name before, rich boy." Marc wasn't nearly as drunk as Daniel, but he was feeling the effects of the alcohol enough to be dizzy and sort of sick. He hated beer, but Daniel kept insisting he try the nasty stuff, saying 'when in Rome' and all. Fine, if he were in Rome, he'd be getting a lovely Italian wine, perhaps. Not this vile stuff that tasted like a loaf of bread and probably had as many calories as six of them!  
He was alternating them with glasses of water and sipping them slowly. Still, two full glasses of Guinness were plenty for his delicate taste buds. (not to mention head!)  
It was well after midnight now, and Marc tried in vain one more time to get Daniel to leave with him, but finally, he left the man to his own fate.  
The next day, at work, when Marc asked Daniel what had happened with Sarah, he told him he honestly couldn't remember. "I'm not surprised. You were drunker than I've ever seen you. Which is pretty bad. Did you wake up with her next to you?"  
"No. I don't normally even like her. She's kind of annoying. Southern accents kind of get on my nerves after a while. I guess they don't really mix with my New York-ness or something. I was just REALLY drunk, like you said so everything she said actually sounded almost intelligent for some reason. It was kind of weird how that beer snuck up on me."  
"Yeah, who ever heard of beer making you drunk?" he made the face that Daniel had come to know meant he thought he was an idiot.  
"Well, especially when I'm used to Scotch."  
Over the next few weeks, the pair continued to increase their client list, day by day, each time more impressed with how well things seemed to be going.  
"Wow, if we keep this up, we might actually be turning a profit soon." Marc commented as he 'ran the numbers'.  
"I can't believe we're really doing this, Marc. I honestly have never been more proud. This means so much more than even doing a good job at Mode. Because it isn't something that was just handed to me. Thanks for all your hard work. I couldn't have done it without you."  
"Well, of course not!" Marc grinned slyly, but rolled his eyes, and put up his right hand, "All right. You get one hand, you big baby."  
Daniel grinned as he slapped his hand enthusiastically. Marc mouthed 'Oww!" and shook his hand as if Daniel had hurt it.  
Daniel shook his head, "Oh, you're fine. Now who's the baby?"  
Christina came in, noting the pair's self-satisfied look. "Well now, don't you two look just like the cat that ate the canary? What's going on here?"  
"We are doing really well, that's all." Daniel announced proudly.  
"That's great! I knew you could do it!"  
Marc noticed her drawn expression, "Why do you look like someone ran over your dog?"  
She motioned for them to sit down. "Let's have a chat."  
Daniel was feeling like his guts were twisting, "Just tell me, Christina. What's going on?"  
"Well, you might as well know the worst of it, Daniel. I just heard from Betty. She said she's going through with the weddin. She told him today she would marry him."  
"So, my…little rant is what pushed her over the edge, huh? I don't suppose my apologizing would change her mind?"  
"Actually, it's more than that. She uh…went to find you two weeks ago after the fight you two had to try and sort things out. And saw you at the pub all draped over Miss Southern Fried Chicken. I'm sorry. I'm the one who told her you and Marc were at the pub. He texted me and I told her when she called looking for you that night. I didn't know you were entertainin' Miss everything is bigger in Texas boobs.  
Still, she said she didn't want to just accuse you or anything, like before. So, she went home and tried to cool off. Then later, she went to your flat to hear your side of things personally and saw you bringing Sarah home with you, so she figured you had decided you were done with her and moved on already. Either that, or you were just angry with her and out for revenge."  
"I did? I really didn't remember what happened that night. I definitely don't remember doing anything with Sarah later. She wasn't there when I woke up. I haven't heard from her since. And I definitely haven't called HER. So…I guess that was enough to push Betty over the edge to Mister Ireland, huh?"  
"Well, not right away. She sort of moped around at first, but she's convinced you don't really fancy her and never will, I'm afraid. That she's just not your 'type'. I still say she's insecure and afraid she's never gonna measure up to all of 'Daniel's girls', you know? She's scared."  
"But…did she say she actually thinks she loves him?"  
"Well, she didn't say it ta me. She kept changin the subject when I tried to pin her down. But I suppose she's got herself convinced she is, anyway. She's tryin to tell herself she's fallin fer 'im, but I don't buy it. I know er too well. Personally, I think she's doing what she always does and settling, because she thinks he's all she deserves, all she's good enough fer. She did it with that silly Walter, takin him back after he cheated on her. Of course, some of that was because, at the time, he was the only man she'd ever been with and even her own family was sort of tellin her he was all she was gonna get.  
She definitely did it with Henry, as you know. You called her stupid back then and I'm afraid I agreed. Then, with the likes of Matt Hartley, she frankly was settlin for him, because she figured the real fella she wanted would never be an option fer her."  
"Who? Not stupid Henry again! God, I HATE that guy! He just screwed with her head constantly!"  
"NO! I meant you, you big ninny."  
"Me? I don't see that! How was…Matt a substitute for me? Betty and I were just friends then."  
She snorted, "Right! All I know, Daniel, is you two have the WORST timing of any couple I've ever seen!"  
He took a deep breath. "Tell me something I don't know, Christina. Uh, I need to be alone. I think I'm going to go throw something at my wall right now. Then I'll probably get drunk. But…I guess when I sober up tomorrow maybe we should go ahead and put your little plan into action, Marc."  
He left them staring after him, "Do you want to go after im? He's your partner."  
"Well, he's your fake husband."  
"Did you hear from Cliff yet?"  
"No, why?"  
She grinned, "Nothing. Just a little birdie told me that he might have that job interview he mentioned as soon as next week. Sorry, I let the cat out of the bag, he probably wanted ta tell ya himself."  
He raised his eyebrows, "Well, I may need some time off next week, then. I might just be uh…busy. Finally!" He noticed Christina was looking in the direction Daniel had gone.  
"Do you think we should go after im?"  
"I'll do it. You have your husband and child to go home to. So far, I've got nobody."  
"You will. I believe good things come to good people. Eventually. You just have to wait a bloody long time sometimes."  
"So, you're actually saying you think I'm a good person?"  
"Well, according to Betty and Hilda you are, so…"  
"Now you make me feel guilty for thinking bad things about Betty cheating on Daniel."  
"Okay, I don't believe she should marry this bloke, either, but I would definitely NOT characterize this as cheating considerin Daniel broke off all communications with her the last month he was in New York.  
She didn't know where she stood with him. Since she couldn't reach him, she figured he was staying there permanently until he suddenly popped up here again."  
"But he never broke up with her."  
"So gay men are the same, huh! Typical. So women should stay by the phone forever, waitin to see if blokes will decide to ever call again, I suppose! Well, by that token, my parents should still be 'together' then. Me dad left twenty five years ago, but he never actually told me mum things were over, so…"  
"Fine, I see your point. Men are too chicken shit to come right out and end things sometimes. I get that that is why Betty thought Daniel was done with her when he stayed in New York so long and didn't talk to her and then she saw the gossip about Amanda.  
These two still seriously need lessons on how to talk to each other and just say what they mean! Honestly, since he hadn't heard from her in these last few weeks, I was going to tell him to go break his little sex 'fast' tonight and get lucky. It seems he already did that with Sarah the night I left him with her, though."  
"Well, I'm sure she'd still forgive him before she forgave herself. I don't think she should marry this bloke out of guilt, though or just 'give up' on something she's had so long with Daniel. I say she's got in her head she'll never be good enough for him. And he's got it in his head; he'll never be good enough for her, in his way, too. That's why he's afraid to move things past the little flirting they had when he first came here, before life got too tough.  
I don't understand why Ailin would propose in the first place, knowin she really loved somebody else, though. The man's not stupid. To my way of thinkin, he has been takin advantage of how confused and vulnerable she is.  
I know everybody thinks he's such a great fella, but I've got my doubts. He comes across all nice and helpful, but I think he's hidin' somethin'. Not to be suspicious, but nobody is THAT patient without havin somethin in mind."  
"I was thinking the same thing, but I thought maybe I was just so conditioned to think the worst of everyone. So, the plan is we are going to have Daniel act like this isn't killing him and pretend to put her completely back in the 'friend zone', right?  
Then he can be the perfect little maid of honor and get close enough to get her to see how perfect they are together and how she shouldn't give up on them."  
"Well, it sounds like the best thing to me. I think that way, he won't be feelin so much pressure like he has, tryin to be her boyfriend and freak out on her again and make things worse like he did at the Finney's. Clearly, Daniel has no earthly idea how to be someone's boyfriend!  
So, yer goin after im? To see he doesn't go too crazy again? I know this hasn't been easy on im. But he's got to stop seein' Betty as the same little girl with braces and her poncho. She's a grown woman now."  
"He told me he was afraid to let her in because he's afraid she'll reject him."  
"Well that's bloody nonsense! So he rejects her so she won't reject him? How did these two do in New York after I left? Was there still a pool on them getting together going higher every day? I'd sure like to go back and get some money in on THAT bet!"  
"I know he was a total mess after she left."  
"That's funny. She was a mess when she first came here, too. I heard he tried to burn his office down when she told him?"  
"Well, actually…"  
"Oh, yeah. I also heard how YOU spilled the beans. You just couldn't let her tell him in her own way, could ya?"  
"Right, because they've been doing so well at communicating on their own so far since he's been here!"  
"I see yer point."

Chapter 17: Chapter 17: Blind

London 2012: Maide to Honour  
Chapter 17: Blind  
Disclaimer; I don't own Ugly Betty!  
Blind (By Lifehouse)  
I was young but I wasn't naïve I watched helpless As you turned around to leave  
And still I have the pain I have to carry A past so deep That even you could not bury if you tried  
After all this time I never thought we'd be here  
When my love for you is blind But I couldn't make you see it… That I loved you more than you'll ever know When part of me died when I let you go  
Well, I would fall asleep Only in hopes of dreaming That everything would be like it was before But nights like this It seems are slowly fleeting  
My love for you is blind…  
…Couldn't make you see it That I loved you more than you'll ever know When part of me died when I let you go

"Betty Suarez, just look at you! Here in your element! If the stupid people at Mode could only see you now! In fact, I think I'm going to send them a picture just so I can gloat. I love to say I told you so. Personally, I always knew you would get your dream of running your own magazine, just like you told me you wanted to do years ago. Now, here you are, making it happen!"  
"Claire! It's so good to see you!" Betty ran to her and hugged her then held her out to look at her more closely. "You look good, really good. How are you feeling?"  
"Excellent! Never better, dear. Thank you. No more cancer, and surprisingly, I didn't end up turning to the bottle to deal with it, no matter how tough things got. Of course, as you know, I had some help. Lots of it. From all my children. Especially, my darling middle son. Perhaps you've met him? His name is Daniel. He came back to New York to help me through my chemo, which I was so grateful for; but the only bad thing is…I think it lost him the girl of his dreams."  
"Mrs. Meade…"  
"Oh, I'm back to Mrs. Meade, now, am I? What happened to Claire?" Betty gestured for the elder woman to have a seat at her desk; but first, Claire went to Betty's window and looked out at Tragalgar Square. "So, is that where he 'accidentally' bumped into you when he first came here?"  
Betty nodded silently and walked over to look out on the square, as well. She had been avoiding looking at it lately, so she wouldn't be reminded of that time. A happier time, when anything seemed possible between her and her former boss and best friend. Back when she had so much hope for their future. Before both their worlds had started crumbling, taking those dreams with them, now seemingly forever out of reach.  
She played with the ring on her finger, feeling somewhat embarrassed to be wearing another man's ring. This woman, who had been like a second mother to Betty deserved to know why she had seemingly rejected her son. "Claire, I'm so sorry. I…don't know what to say. I wish things could have worked out differently with Daniel and me. I know he tried. It's my fault."  
"No you don't. Don't you go taking all the blame here, Betty. I understand that you both got scared. Believe me, I know what it's like when you try to push things because you want them to work out so badly, but no matter how hard you try, sometimes, it just doesn't seem like anything is going how you want it to, how you saw it happening in your head, so you figure, it must not have been meant to be.  
You both tried, but…things just got too hard. First, your father got sick, then me. So, you both gave up. Instead of saying screw you to the world and refusing to give up on each other, you basically said it to each other and walked away, blaming one another for not communicating."  
"Claire…I know it must seem that way, and I don't blame you for taking Daniel's side on this."  
"I'm not taking sides, Betty. I love you both. I couldn't love you more if you were my own daughter. You've always been there for Daniel and for me. You worked your ass off at Mode and you deserve the best life has to offer.  
I had hoped that might entail being my daughter-in-law someday, but…if you are happy with this other man, then, I'm happy for you. I'm sure Daniel will recover, and move on. He's been dating someone, too. I know you'll both be just fine. Eventually."  
Betty looked up, trying to act casual, as she asked, "Oh, Daniel met someone?"  
She hadn't heard from him since she had told Christina about her engagement. She assumed her friend had told Daniel about it right away. She tried to reach him, to talk to him about it herself and explain, but just kept getting his voicemail and he never returned her emails or texts either, so she had stopped trying after a while.  
Betty sat at her desk and Claire sat now, too, across from her, watching the girl she knew so well react to the news, and hiding her own smile. Claire took out a pocket mirror and re-applied her lipstick carefully, watching Betty out of the corner of her eye.  
She nodded, "Mmmhmm…yes, some girl from Texas, I believe. Sarah? I think Daniel said you had met her. I'm going to meet her tonight. She sounds adorable. I'm going out to dinner with them. You and your fiancé are welcome to join us.  
Don't you think it's time you and Daniel made up and at least went back to being friends? It would mean so much to me to see you both again. It seems like forever since I've seen my son and his best friend at the same time."  
Betty looked down, "I…don't think Daniel thinks of himself as my best friend anymore, Claire. I didn't mean to hurt him, but I know I did, so…I don't really know if we can be friends again, I'm afraid."  
Claire put her hand on top of Betty's and looked at her, "I know you're afraid, Betty. That's the problem with both of you. Fear. That's all that's keeping you apart. Well that, and an appalling lack of communication, which I find extremely ironic given the fact that you two USED to be able to practically read each other's minds back in New York. But I suppose that superpower has its limitations. Maybe trying to express your feelings about each other was too difficult even for a great team as you two used to be. But, life is change. You have to learn to adapt.  
Please come! I'd love to meet Ailin, isn't it? Bring him along. We'll all catch up. Maybe you and Daniel can bury the hatchet. For my sake?" Claire smiled, knowing that Betty would have a difficult time refusing her.  
She nodded, "Okay, Claire. I'll come. I'm SO happy you're doing better. I've missed you terribly. I hope you know, I wanted to come back to New York when I heard what you were going through…"  
She put her hand on Betty's arm, "I know. Daniel wouldn't let you. He thought it would be too hard for you, because of your mother, dear. He was trying to protect you, in his way. But he was wrong. He should have let you come. He needed you.  
It was very hard for him. Just like saying goodbye to you when you first came here was too hard for him to face, initially. He had a very difficult time thinking about losing you forever. That's why he couldn't face you at first. And he struggled terribly, thinking he might lose me, like he did Molly, and like you lost your mother. But you know what they say, 'whatever doesn't kill you, makes you stronger!'  
So, I must be just about one of the strongest broads around these days! I know I feel like I could do some pretty miraculous things right now. I feel better than I have in a long time. I'm ready to tackle just about anything!" She looked at Betty, with that twinkle she loved to see in her eye.  
Betty smiled and hugged her one more time, holding tight. "I'll see you tonight, then, Claire. I'm just so happy you're doing better now. I'm so glad to see you, again!"  
Claire patted her arm, "Thank you, dear. Me, too. I'll see you tonight, then!"  
Betty flopped down in her chair, resigned to the fact, that after almost two months, she was going to have to face Daniel again. And, apparently, he was dating that annoying Sarah woman. Of course, Christina had been keeping her up to date. Funny that she had failed to mention that little tidbit. It almost seemed at times like she and Daniel had gotten divorced and she lost Christina in the split somehow.  
She knew the woman still loved her, but she seemed to have really pulled away from 'siding' with Betty, stubbornly telling her whenever the subject of Daniel versus Ailin came up just what an 'idjut' Betty was for choosing to marry a man that as far as Christine had determined, Betty didn't really love, but had merely 'settled for' like she always did. "You're simply afraid to take a chance, luv. Plain and simple. It's what you do. You settle."  
Therefore, although, she hadn't cut Betty off, Christina had drawn the line when she asked her to be her maid of honor.  
"Sorry, luv. I'm afraid I won't be a party to this. You want to throw yer life away on a man that may be nice enough, but isn't yer true love, and just give up on the man who DOES love ya, even if he is too stupid ta know how ta admit it, I say, go right ahead, but the heck with the lot a ya!  
What you and Daniel have doesn't come along every day, believe me, I know what I'm talkin about.  
Just because you two both got too lazy to fight fer it…doesn't mean ya should turn yer back on it and pretend it doesn't exist. It does! I should know, I was a first-hand witness to what you and Daniel have. Meself and half the population would kill ta have a fraction of that kind of connection with someone. But just because things started ta get a little rocky, you walked away from it. Well, I'm sorry, Betty, but that's what I'm doin to this weddin a yers. Good luck to ya!"  
Daniel was trying on his third tie in his flat. He had already changed shirts four times, as well. "Tell me again, why you did this, Mom? Have I done something to offend you that you want to see me suffer?  
Why the HELL should I agree to see Betty, with that stupid Irish goofball she's marrying? Did you just wake up today, and say, hmmm…let's see, how can I torture my son tonight? I know, I'll invite the woman he flew across an ocean for, the one who proceeded to get engaged to some other guy while he was gone, and force him to see them together? I know I almost agreed to that crazy scheme of Mark's to volunteer to be Betty's Maid of Honor just so I could try and talk some sense into her and prevent her from marrying this guy, but…the more I thought about it, the more I realized how stupid it sounded.  
This sounds pretty crazy, too. Sarah said she can't come; she's going to be out of town, so So, I'm not going to make Betty jealous or anything, if that's what you had in mind, telling her I was going out with Sarah, Mom.  
Honestly, that probably just made things worse. Sarah is the whole reason Betty got insecure about me in the first place. The misunderstanding with her, plus all the press Amanda and I got. It's my past that keeps haunting me. Like the stuff with jack-ass's sister. I think Betty just realized, if we got together, she'd be competing with all my past…women and it was too much for her.  
She could forgive me for my mistakes as my friend, but not as my girlfriend. I don't blame her, really. I mean, she had to witness me sleeping around with half of Manhattan. Why WOULD she want to get involved with someone like that? I almost don't blame her."  
Claire shook her head, straightening Daniel's tie. "Stop putting yourself down, Daniel, dear. You know better than anyone, you're not that man, anymore. Deep down, Betty knows that, too. She ought to. She's the reason you changed into the man you are now. That Daniel, the one who slept around doesn't exist anymore. You shouldn't have to continue to pay for those sins indefinitely. It is extremely unfortunate you would have happened to sleep with the young man's sister, though. She's a model, I take it?"  
Daniel shook his head, "Actually, a budding designer, I think. I didn't want to ask too many details. I had to google her to refresh my memory of who she was…don't look at me like that, Mom. It was a long time ago. As you just pointed out, I'm not that guy anymore, okay? You know this little plan of yours is going to blow up in our faces, don't you?"  
Claire hooked her arm through her son's, and looked at their reflection in the mirror confidently, "Perhaps. We'll see, dear. I'll know and so will you if Betty still has feelings for you or not the minute we walk in there tonight. It's probably best Sarah doesn't come with us, anyway. I know you're not really seeing her, but if you would have seen the look on Betty's face when I told her you were, you'd know she still loves you, Daniel.  
I know Betty. She's scared; the same as you. Love is scary. Love is blind. Love will drive you slowly out of your mind. Isn't that a song?" She smiled at him, kissing him lightly on the cheek.  
When Claire Meade and her son arrived at the restaurant, they saw Ailin, sitting there alone. Daniel grinned slightly, and leaned towards his mother, whispering, "So, maybe you were right, after all, Mom. She couldn't bear to see me with Sarah. It looks like Betty didn't even show. But what's HE doing here by himself? Why didn't Betty just call and cancel? I'm not spending the whole night making small talk with THAT guy!"  
She just shook her head and shushed her son. "Let's just see what's going on, shall we, Daniel?"  
They got to the table, and Claire extended her hand as Ailin rose to greet them, "Hello, dear! You must be this Ailin Finney I've heard so much about. It's a pleasure to meet the man who stole our sweet Betty's heart. I'm Claire Meade, Daniel's mother."  
"Mrs. Meade. Aye, it's a pleasure ta meet you, as well. I, too, have heard what a fine woman you are. Betty talks aboutcha all the time. I'm sorry; she just stepped off to the loo. She'll be back in a second or two. Daniel. Good to see ya again. I see yer right as rain, now. No lasting effects from yer uh… concussion, I trust?"  
Daniel shook his hand stiffly, barely grunting. He hadn't really filled his mother in on that whole embarrassing incident in detail. He had merely told her Betty got the wrong idea about him and Sarah.  
Ailin laughed as they sat down, "I've seen yer son only a few other times, Mrs. Meade. But the second time I did, I got to see a bit more of im than I ever thought I'd see another fella, that's fer sure. I'm not quite used ta havin to cart a gentleman into a cab sportin a stiffee. Sorry, ma'am. I probably shouldn't talk about it to his mother.  
But…I must say, I was right pissed at him about the business with my sister, until I found out it was actually yer other son, Daniel's twin, Alex what messed about with my Emily and broke her wee heart all those years ago! But you do have my sympathy fer the…uh shock you must have had, thinkin yer son, Alex had died and then, findin out about his uh I mean her…surgery! To be thinkin you had lost yer child would have been a terrible shock fer ya, I'm sure."  
Claire raised one eyebrow and looked at Daniel, somewhat puzzled, "Yes, thinking I had lost my son, Alex, Daniel's TWIN brother, was quite a shock. But now, she's much happier as Alexis. I've tried to put all that business behind me now. I know Alex was terribly unhappy before, as a man. I especially hate that he ruined his TWIN brother's reputation so much, too." She rolled her eyes at Daniel.  
He shrugged, making an "I'm sorry" face, and mouthed, "Mark's idea." She nodded, knowingly.  
Just then, Betty started to come back towards the table, and when she saw Daniel, she was so distracted; she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped a waiter's arm, sending the food on his tray flying onto the floor, and patron's tables, some into a woman's lap. Daniel rushed to her aid, as Betty herself ducked to avoid the flying food.  
He pulled her away, with his arm around her waist, and she looked at him, gratefully, her heart beating a mile a minute,  
"Daniel! Hi. Good to see you again. Uh, where's Sarah?"  
Daniel shook his head, "She's not here, Betty. It's just me. Are you okay?" He grinned at her, with that confident smile of his, and lowered his voice, sending shivers down her spine as he spoke, "There's the Betty I know. Causing trouble, as usual, I see." He smirked.  
She nodded, blushing and smiling. "I guess so."  
There was something comforting in the way he looked at her. Gone was the bitterness of their recent misunderstandings and back was her friend. He seemed like himself again. The man she had come to know, working with him side by side all those years.

Chapter 18: Chapter 18: How Do I Make You See?

London 2012: Maide to Honour  
Chapter 18: How Do I Make You See?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
Thanks to those readers who have chosen this as one of your favs or are following, and especially for your kind reviews. Here is the next installment.  
I'm breaking my self-imposed moratorium of NOT using country songs. The lyrics just worked so well, I'll overlook the fact that they're from a country song and make an exception this time!  
"How Do I Get There" (Deanna Carter)  
We've always been the best of friends.  
No secrets and no demands, but suddenly from somewhere  
Out of the blue, I see a different light around you.  
One thing I haven't told you, I just want to hold you  
And never let go.  
I need to know  
How do I get there from here? How do I make you see?  
How do I tell you what my heart's been telling me?  
Lost in your loving arms, that's where I wanna be.  
You know I love you, how do I get there?  
You probably think I've lost my mind, taking this chance  
Crossing that line. I promise to be truer than true.  
Dreamin' every night with these arms around you.  
I can't wait any longer. This feeling's getting stronger.  
Help me find a way  
The shortest distance between two points is a  
Straight line, but  
I'll climb any mountain that you want me to climb  
The perfect combination is your heart and mine

"So, whatssup?"  
"Nothing much here. How about there? Are you getting used to the idea of becoming Mrs. Hartley-Meade yet or is it going to be Meade-Hartley, since the Hartleys have more money?"  
"Well, then, why would the Hartley part come second?"  
"Because nobody pays attention to the middle name. It's a throw-away. Come on, everybody knows that!"  
"Oh. Right. Of course. Well, it's going really good. Tyler's such a big, awesome hunk and he's sooooo sweet."  
"Sweet, huh? So, does that translate to you two finally set the date? I can't believe you waited so long to even do the horizontal mambo. That's definitely NOT like you! I blame Betty. She was a terrible influence on everyone she meets. She's like a virus or something. Her little goody-two-shoesness has infected us all. Before you know it, we'll all be singing 'Tomorrow' and helping little old ladies across the street. Although, obviously, holding out and making Tyler wait did the trick. You finally got your ring, Mandy!"  
"I know! But don't give ME a hard time for being such a softee or whatever, Marc. I saw you do both of those things before you even MET Betty."  
"I DID NOT! Well, okay, maybe I sang Tomorrow, but I never helped a little old lady across the street. What do you take me for?"  
"You did, too! I saw you. Remember Mrs. Rodriguez? You even helped her into her apartment with her groceries AFTER you helped her across 5th and Pine, Marc. I saw you with my own eyes. And that was BEFORE Ms. Suarez came floating in on her magic poncho ride."  
"That's different. Have you seen Mrs. Rodriguez's SON? Jake Gyllenhall's secret doppleganger!"  
"OH. Okay. Sorry. I shouldn't have doubted you. So, what's going on in Bloody Old England? Have you gotten Daniel laid yet? I know he's got to be so horny by now he'll start humping anything in sight soon. I can't believe he's gone this long!  
He should be in the Guinness' Book of World Records. Oh, he's there, so isn't that where they started that? He could totally be in it. He could be on TV or something!"  
"It's Merry old England, not bloody. That's just what they say here about everything. It's like a curse word or something. And for some crazy reason, I think he's still holding out for the chupacabra girl to come around. God knows, he's had offers. There may have been one drunken unconscious round of sex with one of our clients, but he was too drunk to remember anything, so it doesn't really count.  
What's going on exciting there? Has Willi done anything evil and or drama worthy lately?"  
"Sigh, yawn, no…nothing exciting ever happens now over here anymore. I come to visit Tyler when he's doing photo shoots and steal I mean borrow from The Closet at least twice a week and it's like a Ghost town here now. Even Willi firing people once in a while is a snooze fest. It's soooo boring without Daniel and Betty, and you, of course."  
"Aww, thanks, Mandy. I miss you, too!"  
"Any news on the when the hell are they going to do the oompah-loompah front? Is she still pretending she's going to marry that Irish guy? The one whose parents own the castle or whatever?"  
"I guess so. I think Daniel's finally decided to listen to me. He and Claire went out to eat with her and her pretend lovah last night. I heard it went pretty well. Betty pulled one of her usual spazz moves and knocked into the waiter, spilling food all over everybody the minute she saw Daniel. I wish I could have seen it!" He started laughing, picturing it.  
She sighs, "Awww….me, too! I miss the old days! I want to see Betty, driving her motorcycle into a vat of Jell-O again! I think I'll go watch that video. I miss her!"  
"Well, maybe she'll do that at her big family pre-wedding dinner she's having with everybody. It's next week. She is supposed to marry this clown in a few months. She's planning on a New Year's wedding."  
"What? Why on earth would ANYONE want to get married on New Years? All their guests will be hungover. Or still drunk. Do you mean New Year's Eve? Or day?"  
"Eve! They're planning on getting married early in the day and then going to the huge fireworks celebration here afterwards to uh…celebrate, I suppose. Then, they'll probably get drunk enough to finally have sex, I guess. I still say she won't make it to the altar.  
I've got a plan for Daniel, though. He'll come riding up on his white horse and carry her off to the um…hotel."  
"A hotel? That doesn't sound very romantic. The other guy has a castle."  
"Well, right, but Daniel can't very well take Betty to her ex-fiancee's castle, now, can he? So, they'll go to a really nice hotel. In Venice or something, maybe. I don't have all the details worked out yet. I just know he's got to get her away from Irish boy, first. Then he needs to FINALLY open his mouth and tell her he hearts her."  
"He hearts her? Is that what you told him to say? That's not gonna work, Marc. You're not serious, I hope. You really suck at straight romance."  
"No, of course not, but I'm not saying that to HIM, am I? He's got to open his own mouth."  
"He still hasn't? You're kidding!"  
"Nope. I wish I were. He's so goofy; he drives me crazy, Mandy. I can't believe it. It really is the Apocalypse, I tell you. Daniel Meade is frickin head over heels nuts over Betty, food-eating, former brace-face, four-eyed, poncho-wearing Suarez! It's so annoying, I want to throw up! The way he moons and pines over her."  
"You totally think it's cute, don't you?" She said, dead-pan.  
He got close to the camera, "Oh, my God! It's so adorbs, I can't stand it! It's like High School Musical or something. Or Grease."  
"You mean the first one, right?"  
"Please! Like the second one even counts! Although Michelle Pfieffer looked amazing, naturally. I feel just like Kanicky, the ugly, but smart friend, except of course, I'm gorgeous, and I'm helping Danny get Sandy!  
Except Sandy is not a blonde beauty like Miss O-John, but instead a somewhat less glamorous , slightly improved-looking short, dark, and hairy woman that Danny is inexplicably Lady Ga Ga for!"  
Amanda grinned, "I wanna come help! Can I? I wanna be one of the bride's maids or something. Is Betty really still mad at me? She can't think I honestly slept with Daniel."  
"Why not? You kind of can't blame her for thinking that, Mandy. You did plenty of times before. And that stupid Suzuki splashed all the worst possible pictures he took of you and Daniel in his column just because he was so desperate for juicy gossip now that Daniel's become a nun."  
"I know. I had a hard time convincing Tyler nothing was going on, too. Of course, it took me all night to convince him, but I just kept at it."  
"Okay, okay. I get it. You two are doing it a lot now. Good for you. Guess who's coming to dinner tomorrow night?"  
"Your mother?"  
"WHAT? Perish the thought. Why would that be a good thing? No, no, Cliff! He's got a job interview here next week and he's got a hotel here and we're going to meet and uh…talk about things."  
"Really? That's awesome, Marc! He's totally your Betty, you know."  
"I know. But I miss him. He's my teddy bear. And Christina said he looks really good right now. She wouldn't show me a picture because she's so mean and Scottish, but she let it slip that he looks kind of hot now."  
"Are you replacing me with Christina, Marc? I think I'm jealous. You called her mean. And you called her by her name. Her real one. That does it. I'm not having my bestie stolen away by the Locked Nest Monster. I don't care if Betty is still mad at me. I'm coming over there. Hopefully, I can talk Tyler into coming there to look at castles for the wedding maybe."  
"Mandy…I'm NOT replacing you. I promise. I'm just learning to adapt over here, that's all. Besides, I'm so excited to see Cliff right now; I won't have time for anything else. I can't wait to see him again. I know I messed things up with him before, but I'm going to learn from Daniel's mistakes and take my second chance."  
"Third."  
"Whatever, my third chance with Cliff and get my happy ever after!"  
"Awww….listen, work on getting Betty to see that I would never go back to doing stuff with Daniel, okay? Because I really want to be there for the wedding."  
"But, Mandy, we don't really want there to be a wedding, remember?"  
"Sure we do. Just not with the Irish guy."  
"Oh, right! Amandy Pandy, I think you're actually getting smarter. It must be from having sex with a hottie."  
"But I'm still pretty, right?"  
The conversation at dinner, once Betty and Daniel returned to the table had been comfortable for the most part. Daniel, Claire, and Betty got caught up on each other's lives (strategically leaving out Betty's pending marriage). Finally, feeling somewhat left out of the friends' stories of Mode and the 'old days', Ailin leaned over, putting his arm around Betty and whispered in her ear,"Is old home week almost done? I'm gettin impatient to have you alone, luv."  
Betty looked up at Claire's somewhat amused expression and saw Daniel's face drop, and she reddened, knowing he had surely overheard Ailin's comment to her (as he meant him to). She didn't answer him, but asked Claire a question about Tyler.  
"He's doing well, dear. He and Daniel here were both extremely attentive and supportive to me when I was going through the worst effects of my chemo." She put her hand on Daniel's and looked up at him.  
"That's when you know how much someone loves you, when they're willing to set aside their own fears to be there for you, and give you what you need, even if it scares the hell out of them."  
Daniel smiled at his mom, patting her hand in return. "Well, it helps when the patient is so feisty. There were plenty of times when Mom here gave me and Tyler pep talks instead of the other way around. She practically pushed Tyler and Amanda together, with her meddling." He looked pointedly at Betty. "You heard they're getting married, too, I suppose?"  
She nodded, looking down. "Yeah. Uh…I think Christine told me about it. That's great. I'm glad you and Tyler are getting along so much better now, too, Daniel."  
He smiled, "Yeah, I know. You told me he wasn't a bad guy and you were right, of course, Betty. No more Team Daniel against Team Tyler."  
"Team what?" Claire looked puzzled, glancing back and forth between them, as did Ailin.  
She smiled slyly, taking a slow drink of her club soda and glancing at Ailin's look of concern, and reveling in it. She pointed between Daniel and Betty, "Don't even try and keep up with these two, Ailin. You may have stolen Betty's heart, but she and Daniel have a language all their own. They have been best friends for so long. I guess it was something about working together to protect the Mode 'castle' from the evil queen Wilhelmina all that time. I try to keep up with all the gossip and they both share some things with me, but…that's a bond that will never be broken, I suppose.  
But they say it's good for men and women to have friends of the opposite sex. It helps them be able to form healthier relationships with others. So, don't be threatened by it. Clearly, you have Betty's heart. She and Daniel are just best friends. And they always will be."  
He cleared his throat and took a drink of water, "I'm not threatened by it. I have women friends, too. Betty's told me all about what good friends she and Daniel were and how he was such a great boss. I hope he and I can be friends, as well. I haven't made that many male friends here in London yet."  
Daniel eyed him carefully, "Well, give it some time, Ailin. I'm sure you'll make some male friends here. You've been too busy getting to know Betty. It didn't leave you time for much else. In fact, if you're up for it, why don't we play some basketball tomorrow afternoon, after work?  
I'll introduce you to some of the guys I've met at school here. I'm graduating next week and even though I took most of my classes online while I was in New York, the campus here has a gym, and I've been going there to work out since I got back, to you know…blow off some steam, and get back in shape. There are a lot of younger guys, but a few of us old geysers hang out there, too. Are you game?"  
Ailin looked at Daniel squarely, smiling, "You're on, yank!"

Chapter 19: Chapter 19: Take It All

London 2012: Maide to Honour  
Chapter 19: Take It All  
Disclaimer: I don't own ugly Betty!  
"Take It All" (Adele)  
Didn't I give it all,  
Tried my best,  
Gave you everything I had,  
Everything and no less?  
Didn't I do it right?  
Did I let you down?  
Maybe you got too used to  
Well, having me around.  
Still how can you walk away  
From all my tears?  
It's gonna be an empty road  
Without me right here.  
But go on and take it,  
Take it all with you.  
Don't look back  
At this crumbling fool.  
Just take it all  
With my love,  
Take it all  
With my love.  
Maybe I should leave  
To help you see  
Nothing is better than this  
And this is everything we need.  
So is it over?  
Is this really it?  
You've given up so easily,  
I thought you loved me more than this.  
I will change if I must.  
Slow it down and bring it home, I will adjust.  
Oh if only, if only you knew,  
Everything I do is for you.  
The majority of this chapter is in Daniel's head. He is trying to decide if he is going to take Marc's advice, something that goes somewhat against his nature, after all these years of the two being 'enemies'.

Daniel was wiping the sweat off his neck and forehead. It seemed to be pouring out of him now. Usually, he considered himself an excellent basketball player.  
One of the many side-effects of all that competition with Alex growing up. He had made the team throughout high school, and though he didn't have the talent (not to mention discipline) to go out for it anymore in Harvard (those guys were serious players!), he had continued to keep up his 'skills', going to the gym, and playing fairly often, or at least playing one on one with Becks when he was in town or local guys.  
Since moving to London, both initially, and again since returning, he had found himself competing against guys ten years or more younger than he was, and he had been more than holding his own, so he figured he could 'teach' Ailin a thing or two, in spite of the guys' height advantage. He was wrong. Dead wrong. The man could dunk. Seriously. He was like freakin Shaquille O'Neall or something. Only he could do free throws. This was embarrassing. Basketball was his sport. His game. Here Daniel was supposed to be mopping the floor with this guy. But Daniel, it seemed, was the one getting mopped up.  
So, he shook the guys' hand and played good sport and casually asked if he had ever done any crewing. There was NO way this guy could beat him in that! Daniel had been his team captain at Harvard. He kept up his skills as much as he could, even now, and was pretty damn proud of how well he had managed to always work his delts and at the very least, used the rowing machines at his gym. Ailin seemed a little hesitant.  
"Oh, you mean, rowin? Well, I really haven't done that in quite a while. I don't know as I'd be able to do too well. But, I mean, sure, if it's all in fun. I'm game fer a laugh. Don't you be makin sport a me, now, Daniel! Didn't I hear you tellin that bloke you used ta be on yer rowin team at Harvard? Sounds like you were pretty good!"  
Daniel shrugged, playing it off, trying to hide his grin, "Nah, I haven't done any real crewing in years. That was in college. I'm sure I'm not much good anymore. But, it's fun. We can just do it for a laugh, like you said. Tomorrow? At say uh…five-thirty? Meet me at the dock. I'll take care of renting us some boats. I think I can rustle us up a few guys from here, to be on crew with us, if you want, or we can just each take our own boat. Up to you, man."  
Ailin smiled, "I suppose we can just do it man to man. If you're up to a little competition."  
"Oh, yeah. I'm ALWAYS up for a little competition. Always." He smiled, thinking he'd seriously like to knock the guy's teeth in right now. He knew very well exactly what he was doing with Betty the minute he started playing the "listening ear, the shoulder to cry on" while Daniel had been gone, dealing with his mom.  
How could the guy scam on another guy's girlfriend like that, he wondered? It was low, it was deceitful. It was…unfair. He hit the showers and got his second lesson in humility for the day as he saw, the guy was…well, packing. Okay. He couldn't help but wonder exactly how far things had gone between this Ailin guy and Betty at this point. As much as Betty was a very 'good' girl, she was engaged to the man, after all. And Daniel was well aware that Betty was no virgin.  
As her best friend in New York, he had been privy to far too many details of her love life with Henry, and Matt, and that first little weaselly guys who cheated on her. The one whose name Daniel could never remember. But he had no chin and he slept with that slutty girl from Betty's neighborhood, Gina, wasn't it?  
Daniel thought of Marc and Christina's advice to put Betty back in the 'friend zone' and pretend that he was on board with this relationship. He was wondering if he could really do that. Or if he even should. Things had gone well enough at dinner last night he thought.  
He still didn't know if he wanted Betty to think he had 'given up' on them. Although, hell, she surely had. If she was planning to marry this guy, was wearing his damn engagement ring…he took a breath, and told himself he could do this.  
He could go back to acting like they always had in New York, just friends. He could pretend that the scent of Betty's hair didn't send his brain on vacation. He could pretend her being close to him lately didn't make him want to kiss her. He had done it for the six weeks when he first came here, hadn't he?  
Of course, that was part of the problem. He realized too late, instead of assuming Betty wouldn't want him to move things too fast, he should have talked about it with her, gotten her feedback, 'felt her out' about it, so to speak. Now too late, he was starting to realize things from her point of view. He guessed he could see that to Betty, it had seemed like he didn't want her, he was trying to treat her pretty much the same as he always had to avoid freaking her out (or himself). Once she had gotten back from New York, he wanted to change that in no uncertain terms, of course, but it had just been terrible timing, as Christina had noted.  
While she was gone, over the holidays, he had found out about Claire's diagnosis, and they only had a few days, less than a week really, before he left for New York, not really sure of how long he would be gone, since he had no idea what to expect with his mom's illness.  
As a result, he had withdrawn from Betty. He had shut her out. He knew she had tried on numerous occasions to reach out to him, to get him to share his concerns with her, but he had been too scared to let her in much.  
Meanwhile, while Daniel had been battling his own demons of facing the day-to-day nightmares of trying to be a supportive son, and refusing to let Betty come and stand by him, and being too upset to even talk about it to her, Ailin had taken advantage of his opportunity with Betty.  
He was aware that he needed to do what Christina, (and Marc, and his mom, and Alexis, and Amanda, and even Tyler) had all told him, and find a way to get past his self-imposed taboo against the L Word.  
At this point, he wished sincerely he had Bradford here to yell at the man for doing this to him. Even though he believed what he had told Marc that it was time he got over his 'daddy doesn't love me issues' and started taking responsibility for his own mistakes, that was MUCH easier said than done, even after all these years. All those times, of Bradford making Daniel feel inferior, making him feel unloved and like a huge disappointment, the fact that it was now keeping him from the one woman he loved more than anyone was the final stake in his heart.  
He was painfully aware of the irony that his father had also been the one to hire Betty, thus throwing them together in the first place, and that he had done so, thinking that she would be the one woman Daniel wouldn't be interested in fooling around with-ever. Wrong again, Dad, Daniel thought. Thanks, a lot! Then he shrugged those thoughts aside. He may have never pleased his father, but he was also Claire Meade's son. And one thing Daniel had learned in watching his mother battle her own demons over the years, his father's infidelity, her own alcoholism, thinking she had lost her son forever, all the stress with Wilhelmina, Cal Hartley, the drama surrounding Tyler, and now…cancer, was that his mom was the strongest and bravest woman he knew.  
In fact, there was definitely only one other woman he had ever met who even came close. That was his Betty. If she didn't think he loved her, didn't think he wanted her, it was because he hadn't really shown her how much he did. And he only had himself to blame for that. He wished he hadn't been so afraid all the time. Like when he told her he couldn't live without her, but then had backpedaled, and made it seem like he had meant professionally.  
If only he had half the balls his mother (or sister for that matter) had…  
Funny, he remembered Betty telling him that at her Farewell Party at Mode that night, Wilhelmina had told her shehad big balls. The woman was right. He was so proud of all she had accomplished over the past five years. She was doing a fantastic job in London. She was so brave, so determined.  
She never backed down from a fight. This time, he wouldn't, either. He would show her he could still be her best friend. If she thought she was seriously going to marry this man, he would show her his support. Even if it killed him. Of course, he would also follow his 'Team Daniel's' advice and make Betty see that she was wrong about them, and to help her stop being afraid to try changing their relationship.  
If Daniel could acknowledge that his acchilles heel was his fear of intimacy, of letting Betty in enough to tell her how much he loved her, he knew for certain that Betty's was both her fear of change and her own insecurities. She still saw herself as the 'ugly girl' from Queens, and told herself she wasn't good enough for him.  
At least, that's how he saw things. But he still wasn't sure if he saw himself as a 'maid of honor', like Marc had suggested. He wasn't quite sure how that would even work. He didn't think he would have asked Betty to be his 'best man' if he were marrying another woman, even if they were supposedly 'just friends' at the time. He'd probably just ask Becks. Plus, he was a little concerned people would think he was gay. Not that there was anything wrong with that. Still...  
But he also knew Betty would have still done what she always did, and helped him, like she ended up arranging everything for his wedding to Molly (such as it was, spur of the moment). He decided he owed her one, though, for all she did over the years, including that.  
So, he would make the offer and try and persuade her he was 'over her' and back to being her pal, her buddy, and nothing more. Knowing Betty's self-esteem, that would probably not serve to be too difficult, he realized, somewhat regretfully.  
"Betty! Hey! I thought you were bringing your fiancé to lunch. Where's Ailin?"  
She looked at Daniel, somewhat hesitantly, "He, uh, had to go back to the office for a staff meeting. He said you guys had a good basketball game and that you were rowing tomorrow. So…it went well?"  
Daniel flashed his big smile, "Of course! Why wouldn't it? He's a damn good basketball player, that's for sure. He wiped the floor with me today. I'm sure he told you."  
She shook her head and looked at her menu, "No. Not really. He just said it went well and you seemed fine. So, you're okay with this now? With me getting married to Ailin?"  
He nodded, not looking up at first, but glancing through the menu, "Of course, Betty. I want whatever you want. I just want you to be happy. If you want to marry Ailin, then you have my blessing, bab…Betty. So, listen, I hear Christina's sorta giving you a hard time about being your maid of honor and I imagine it wouldn't quite work with Hilda, being on another continent.  
I know this might sound kind of weird, but Marc and I were thinking you should let me help you. He can offer any really girly advice if I get stuck on what to do or what all's involved. I'd be happy to help, seriously. I know my mom would love to help, too. She said you are like a second daughter. She volunteered to go with you to pick out dresses and stuff like that. I can do, you know, the cake, and flowers, the music, whatever you need, though.  
We have clients, but I can work around your schedule. I've got lots more time on my hands now that finals are over and graduation is in two days. You're coming , aren't you? I mean, it was your idea for me to finish my MBA, after all, Betty. I wouldn't be doing this if it weren't for your encouragement."  
She looked at him, somewhat narrowing her eyes, seeming unsure about how serious he was, but when he mentioned his graduation, she found herself getting very emotional, "Really? You still want me to come, Daniel? Are you sure? I…I'd be honored. Thank you. Are you sure you're okay with all this, though? So, we're uh…back to being friends, now?"  
He looked up at her, holding her hand across the table. "We always were and we always will be, Betty. That will never change, I promise. You and I will always be best friends. Forever."

Chapter 20: Chapter 20: I Saw Your Picture Today

London 2012: Maide to Honour  
Chapter 20: I Saw Your Picture Today  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
PICTURE  
I saw your picture today…  
You reminded me of brighter days  
I hoped you were coming home to stay  
I was off to drink you away  
I thought about you for a long time  
Can't seem to get you off my mind  
I can't understand why we're living life this way  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I just called to say I love you  
Come back home  
"Okay, once again, what is your objective?"  
"Show Betty that she doesn't really know this guy and that we belong together."  
"How are we going to do it?"  
"Be the best Maid of Honor ever. Be supportive. Show her I love her. Show her how much her happiness means to me. Make him look bad, anyway I can."  
"Who is the enemy?"  
"Ailin."  
"How long should the brides' maid's gowns be?"  
"Never longer than the bride's."  
"What do you do at the receiving line?"  
Daniel hesitated, then looked at Cliff, who shrugged his shoulders, then rolled his eyes.  
Daniel thought a moment, "That means I failed, because she's already married to him."  
Marc patted his shoulder and nodded, smiling, "Good job, soldier! That was a trick question."  
Cliff smiled, nudging Daniel with his elbow and motioning to Marc, "I think he's enjoying being your MOH drill sergent just a little too much!"  
"Yeah. Huh? Wait-MOH? What's that mean?"  
"Maid of honor!" Cliff and Marc said in unison, then laughed.  
Daniel nodded, "Oh, right. Of course. Why didn't I think of that? How silly of me."  
Marc continued to go through his checklist, examining his clipboard. Cliff rolled his eyes, looking over Marc's shoulder and stage whispered to Daniel, "Can you say OCD?"  
"Tell me about it. This damn thing he gave me is laminated for God's sake! He's worse than Betty and her crazy post-its! Although, I must admit, it is helpful that he's like this in starting up a business, though. And I honestly wouldn't have a clue what to do for this MOH stuff without him."  
Marc pretended to ignore Daniel, but seemed to be enjoying the praise, smiling slyly to himself. He slid next to Cliff and batted his eyelashes, "So, are you coming with me tonight to the docks to be Danny-boy's cheering squad when he rows his way back into Taquito's little heart?"  
Cliff looked at Daniel, "Do you mind?"  
Daniel shrugged, "Sure. Fine. The more the merrier. I could use all the moral support I can get. This guy seriously took me to school at B-ball yesterday. He can dunk, dribble, and sink from half court. It was totally humiliating. Then we hit the showers and THAT was well, a little intimidating to say the least. But, I've got the edge in rowing. At least, I sure as hell hope so. It'd be nice to whip the guy's ass in something!"  
"Daniel was crew captain rowing boy in Hah-vahd!" Marc quipped.  
Cliff looked totally lost. "Great! Good for you, Daniel." He leaned over to Marc, and asked, "Did you understand any of that sports stuff he was talking about just then?"  
Marc shrugged, shaking his head, "No. I just nod a lot to humor him, because he's pretty. Just wait till he takes his shirt off!"  
Daniel rolled his eyes, not knowing if he should be offended or embarrassed, "Marc, just because I'm straight, doesn't make me deaf, you know. Hey, both of you are coming to my graduation tomorrow night, too, right? Betty said she's coming, and I'm NOT inviting asswipe, so I figured it will be a good chance to try and make some headway with her alone, without him around for a change."  
"Fine. But do we need to go over the ground rules again? No pawing at her again! Just do that straight guy thing you did to Christina that makes women go all weak in the knees. Get real close to her and let her sniff you or whatever it is you used to do in New York that had women crawling all over you."  
He shrugged, "Thanks, but that doesn't seem to work for Betty."  
"Have you TRIED it with Betty? Why wouldn't it work with her? She is a woman." Cliff looked confused.  
"ish." Marc wiggled his right hand.  
"Marc. Knock it off. Yes, I'm well aware that she is, Cliff. It's just…"  
"Just what? Do the same kinds of things you normally do to women. Get close to her, invade her space, but your hand on top of hers, touch her, make her aware that you're a man, too. She needs to see you as Daniel Meade, sexy guy. Not just Daniel, my friend whose hand I've been holding like he's my five year old child for the past four years at Mode."  
"Thanks, Marc. You know, just when I start to forget you worked with Ms. Slater, you say something to remind me of the snarky guy I used to know and hate."  
"Look, I'm only telling you the truth that you need to hear. I could pat your head like she did all that time, and tell you what a good boy you are, but what did that get you? Totally dependent on her to change your diaper for you. Then, you were lost without her when she pulled the rug out from you and came here.  
Honestly, I think it was the smartest thing she ever did, leaving Mode. She's done pretty well since she stopped wiping your nose for you. And you've done a lot better without her doing everything for you, too, Daniel. You are graduating. You did that on your own. She didn't do it for you. You helped your mother through her chemo. And now, you're starting your own business, all without Betty.  
She needs to see you do all these things that prove to her that you're a grown man now, and no longer the little man-child she probably got sick to death of doing all the work for and getting no respect. I don't believe in giving a man a fish. I teach him how to catch his own sushi. So he can give it to me indefinitely!"  
"Are we still talking about me and Betty, now, Marc?"  
Cliff patted Marc on the back, and 'comforted' him, as Marc hugged him, "He's still going through Wilhelmina withdrawal. He'll be alright. Just give him a few minutes."  
Later that evening, Marc and Cliff, along with Claire and Christine all watched as Ailin arrived at the docks, looking serious as he saw Daniel's little support group. He put out his hand to Daniel, "Hey, I see you brought your own cheering section, eh? Betty's stuck at work for a bit. But, she said she'll be here as soon as she can. It shouldn't be much longer now. I offered to wait for her, but she said go ahead; she'd join us in ten minutes or so. She was just finishing up."  
"Sounds great. So, I got us open canoes, but they have kayaks, too. Whichever you prefer is fine with me."  
"The canoes sound fine. I hear congratulations are in order. Betty tells me your graduation ceremony is tomorrow night?"  
Daniel nodded, "Yeah, thanks. It was Betty who encouraged me to go back and look into it in the first place. I took mostly online classes and luckily had some transfer credits from Harvard that I was able to use. I started the first semester here, though, and so it seems only fitting I should graduate here. So…are you ready to go? I guess Marc can drop the flag to start us off, if that works for you."  
Ailin nodded, "Great! So once down and back up here?"  
"Exactly."  
"Let's do this."  
Daniel looked around; hoping to see Betty was joining them. He had been surprised Ailin hadn't bragged to her about beating him at basketball the previous day, but frankly, he wanted her to see him beat the crap out of the guy now. Just for the sake of his own ego. And he felt very confident. There was no way this guy was all that good at this, too, he told himself.  
"Gentlemen, start your engines." Marc yelled.  
Daniel yelled back, "We don't have engines, Marc. We just…row."  
"Oh, right. I knew that. Well, get in your boats. I'm going to do this as soon as you're both ready."  
Daniel shook hands with Ailin, "May the best man win."  
"Right-o! Good luck to you, mate."  
Daniel whispered under his breath as he turned away, "Some of us don't need luck, MATE!" He walked to his canoe, and stripped off his shirt, throwing it onto the dock. Marc glanced at Cliff, elbowing him, and whispered, "See? What did I tell you?" Cliff raised his eyebrows, "Yeah. Wow! Not too shabby. I wonder what the other guy's got."  
Betty walked up and went to go talk to Christina and Claire. "Hey. So, I didn't miss their little race, huh? Why are we all here, exactly?"  
Claire shrugged, "I think we all just thought it would be fun to watch these boys fight over you, Betty. Lord knows after all these years you deserve to have two hot men fighting over you."  
"What are you talking about, Mrs. Meade? Betty was quite good at having more than one man fighting over her. There was the no chinned fella, then he who got the other girl pregnant, then the sandwich fella, then the billionaire, then Daniel here and the Irishman. She always does 'em two at a time!"  
Betty blushed. "That's not what this is about, Claire. Daniel's just very competitive. And so is Ailin. And they like sports. It's just a guy thing, that's all. This is not about me."  
"Sure, it's not, Betty. You know you love it, secretly. No offense, but it looks like Daniel's uh…upper body is a wee bit nicer than yer boy Ailin." Christina looked at Claire, "Sorry. I know he's yer son. I shouldn't say that."  
Claire smiled. "Anything that had to do with running, skiing, or legs and Alex usually beat Daniel. But when it came to basketball and this, Daniel always outshined his brother. I think that's why he enjoyed them both so much. He always had better upper body strength than Alex. Even before he became a woman. She admitted to me that Daniel would have beaten her at their crazy paintball game, had it not been for her using his compassion for her against him. She did feel badly about it, later. She just hates to lose, to anybody. But particularly her 'little' brother. I always blamed Bradford for doing that to them. Pitting them against each other all the time."  
Marc dramatically dropped the flag and they started off. Daniel grinned, as he saw Betty watching them. He dug in and was sure he was going to win. Everyone was cheering. Although, out of politeness, they just yelled, for both men to 'Go! Go!' rather than all calling out Daniel's name over Ailin's.  
Both men seemed to be rowing their hearts out, and it was difficult to tell who was ahead as they disappeared out of view. Marc ran to see if he could see them before they turned around to make the trip back up. He almost tripped running back "They're almost neck and neck, but Daniel's slightly ahead of him."  
A cheer went up from everyone. Betty looked around but didn't say anything. She motioned Christina to talk privately. "So, I guess you're still too BUSY to be my maid of honor, then? Which translates to you don't think I should marry Ailin. Daniel offered to do it for me, with Marc and Cliff's help. But that seems kind of weird. Are you SURE you can't do it?"  
She hugged her, "I love you, Betty. I do, but…yes, I'm sorry. I really am busy. I'm not just saying that. I have a show to get ready for and with little William to worry about and Stuart trying to get keep his own 'career' afloat, and 'im taking trade classes as well, it's just not a good time. And even if I did have time, yes, you know what I think of this. I think you're bein rash and jumpin in to this thing with Ailin because you're scared it might not work with Daniel, so you're doin that settlin thing that you do.  
You don't think you deserve the best, so you settle for something that's 'good enough'. But you do deserve the best. And Daniel may not be perfect, either, but he's the best for you, and deep down, I think you know that."  
Betty looked down, "I'm sorry you feel that way." She caught site of the two men coming into view. She ran to the dock, cheering them both on, and encouraging them, along with everyone else, who was getting very loud and shouting, "Come on! You can do it! Go!" there were quite a few 'Daniel's' thrown in for good measure.  
Betty was quite impressed with both men's skill. Although Daniel had a decent lead, Ailin was right behind him, and gaining on him as they got closer to the 'finish line'. Finally, Daniel saw Betty watching and grinned, winking at her, as he poured on the speed right at the end, to soundly beat Ailin, who was just behind him.  
"YEAH! Woo-hoo! Way to go!" Betty saw Daniel getting out of his canoe and she smiled, "Nice job, Daniel." He nodded, wiping the sweat off himself with a towel Marc threw him.  
"Thanks. That was fun!" He was surrounded by the rest of the gang as Betty went to meet Ailin as he got out of his canoe. "That was really good, Ailin. You guys were both amazing out there. Where did you learn to row?" She asked as she helped him out of the canoe, handing him his extra shirt.  
He shrugged, "I lived in Wales for a bit, growing up. We were on an island. The only way in and out was by boat. I thought fer sure I could beat that bloody yank!" He seemed somewhat perturbed, but tried to shrug it off, "No matter. It's only a game. I beat the man roundly at his netball yesterday; I'll bet he didn't tell ya that, did he?"  
She nodded, "Actually, he did tell me that, Ailin. He said you played really well and were much better than he was at it." She looked somewhat disappointed at his sudden show of poor sportsmanship. He seemed more irritated, now. "Well, thanks fer cheerin me on, luv! I could barely hear meself think with the lot of them all hollerin and carryin on and here I thought you were at least on my side, but I didn't hear you shout my name once."  
"I did. I'm sorry you didn't hear me over them. But I did yell for you, Ailin. I thought you did great. Don't worry about it. It's only a sport. It doesn't mean anything."  
He nodded, trying to smile, "Of course, Betty. You're right. I'm sorry. Didn't mean to be a poor sport. Let him have his minute in the sun. So, yer goin to his graduation then tomarrow night, though?"  
She nodded, putting her hand in his, "It's important, Ailin. Listen, Christina says she's so swamped at work right now, she can't be my maid of honor and with my sister in New York, I don't really have anyone else here to do it for me. Daniel, Marc and Cliff all said they would help. Is that okay with you? I mean, I know it's kind of weird. Daniel is my best friend, though. I mean, ever since Christina left New York, he definitely has been. And Marc and Cliff said they would help him with the 'girly' things."  
"Is he goin ta be goin with ya to try on dresses and the like? I don't think that's a good idea."  
"No, no. Claire said she'd love to do that."  
"His mother?"  
"She's also been like a second mom to me, Ailin. And so what if she is Daniel's mother? I told you, he said he wants me to be happy. Daniel and I have been friends a long time, Ailin. A lot longer than we had our little almost romance. So, now, we can just go back to being friends again. That's probably the way it's meant to be with us. You have no need to feel threatened by Daniel. Just think of him as one of my girlfriends."  
"Right. One of yer girlfriends with a big ole wanker!"  
"What?"  
"Nothing. Fine. Whatever you want, Betty. I'm going to go home and take a shower. If you want to come by, ring me later." He went and shook Daniel's hand, smiling "Nice showing, Daniel."  
"Thanks, Ailin. So, I guess it's one to one, then, huh?" Daniel smiled.  
Ailin looked at him, and pulled his arm to whisper, "I don't know what you think you're pulling with this Maid of honor business, but I suppose it's your way of keepin Betty close. I don't buy this 'best friend' business fer one minute. Just so you know, I'll be watchin you around Betty every minute. And that goes fer my sister, too, Meade. I'd like to see a picture of you and yer bloody twin together sometime."  
Daniel pulled his arm away, and gave him a dirty look, "You know, I'm not too crazy about the crap you pulled with sneaking your way into Betty's bed while I was helping my mom, either, pal. So, let's put the cards on the table. I'll do whatever Betty wants because I love her. I'll give you fair warning, though. She's a smart woman. She'll see soon enough that you're full of shit. And you're damn right, I want to be close. Not just to her, but to watch you, man. You know what they say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. So, I guess the best man DID win today, huh, MATE?" He glared at him, but then put on his fake smile as he saw Betty come back towards them after saying goodbye to everyone else.  
Daniel smiled at her, "Well, this guy sure gave me a run for my money. I'll see you tomorrow, Betty? I'll text you the directions and my little cheering section there will save you a seat. I don't think Christina can come, but my mom, Mark and Cliff all will be there. We can all go out to dinner after if you want. If Ailin can spare your company for one night. What do you say, mate?"  
Ailin stared at Daniel, then smiled, "Of course. I'm sure Betty wouldn't miss your graduation for the world, Daniel. Keep her out as late as you like. As long as you don't forget to send her home to me."  
Betty looked back and forth between them, sensing tension, but smiled, "Okay, guys. Well, great job, both of you. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Daniel. I'm so proud of you." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. As she did, he smiled at Ailin, then turned and waved as the man put his arm around Betty to lead her away and glared back at Daniel.


	3. Chapters21-30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 21- 30

Chapter 21: Chapter 21: I Won't Give Up On Us

London 2012: Maide to Honour  
Chapter 21: I Won't Give Up On Us  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty  
When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?  
I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find  
'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up  
I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not  
And who I am  
I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
Still looking up.  
I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
we've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

Betty rushed into the hall, and tried to be quiet, but she managed to knock down a few chairs as she found her seat at Daniel's graduation ceremony.  
He had been periodically looking to see if she had made it there yet, and he smiled, relaxing, when he heard the small commotion she made and he was able to crane to see her sitting next to Claire. This moment wouldn't have meant nearly as much if she hadn't made it, he knew.  
As usual, Betty had initially encouraged him to enroll in his MBA program when he first arrived in London, somewhat floundering as to just what 'starting over' meant, (other than following her there). But Marc had also been right. In spite of being separated for much of the time he was taking his classes, he had persevered, and finished, on his own.  
His mother had also encouraged him, and helping him gave her, gave both of them something positive to focus on during her chemo therapy. They often tried to ignore the effect the treatments had on Claire, and talked about his courses instead and how they should both develop their own class, entitled, 'surviving Wilhelmina Slater in the business world 101'.  
Claire knew so much more about business than she gave herself credit for and Daniel had been somewhat astonished by her acumen, as well.  
After the brief ceremony, which almost seemed anticlimactic as graduation ceremonies often do, after so much work in order to obtain a 'piece of paper', the little group headed to Butler's Wharf Chop House.  
Claire, of course, knew the head chef there, "Martin is an outstanding chef. He's been into the 'homegrown' thing long before it started gaining popularity here or in the states. They have fantastic views of the city, too, and the sommelier Morgan always knows the best local wines. I haven't eaten there in ages, but I called as soon as I knew the date of your graduation, Daniel, and reserved us a table for tonight."  
As Daniel walked towards the two town cars they had waiting to take them to the restaurant, Betty fell in step with Daniel, and hooked her arm with his, beaming up at him, "I'm so proud of you, Daniel. I knew you could do this! You must feel really good right now."  
He looked down at her arm in his and said, quietly, "You have no idea."  
She seemed to sense his meaning, and started to move her arm, but he put his on top of hers and grinned, "So, I got you for the whole night, huh? Hmmm….are you sure I can be trusted not to run away with the bride?"  
She rolled her eyes, "I think so. I told Ailin you and I would always be best friends. I don't think he's too keen on the whole idea of you being my maid of honor, though. He kept asking who was going to go with me to pick out dresses and stuff…"  
"What about the trousseau? That's even more important than the wedding dress, if you ask me."  
"Huh?" she seemed somewhat amazed that Daniel knew what the heck a 'trousseau' even was.  
He went on, "Oh, yeah, Betty. I mean, the wedding dress itself, my mom can help you pick out. In fact, I think maybe I can even talk Christina into designing something for you, if you want. But, let's face it, that's going to get ripped off you so fast after the ceremony; you won't know what hit you. I know if I were the groom, I sure would."  
"Daniel!"  
He ignored her protest, "No, the more important shopping is for the trousseau. All the sexy little things you wear on the honeymoon. I think I'm the perfect guy to help you pick those out. In fact, I'd say that with my four years' as the Editor-in-chief at Mode, I've just about got the perfect resume for the job. I should make business cards and be a consultant for it as a side business, come to think of it." He grinned.  
She raised an eyebrow, "Daniel…isn't that mostly lingerie and stuff? There's no way I'm trying that kind of stuff on in front of you! Get real. I KNOW Ailin wouldn't like that one bit, either."  
"Well, I didn't know the guy was a sexist. I mean, what's the difference between me and some strange sales woman seeing you in them? Besides, Betty, I've seen LOTS of women in their underwear before. Think of me like a doctor. I can give you an honest straight male's opinion. I mean, Ailin wouldn't mind so much if Marc or Cliff helped you with that part, would he? Or my mom. But that would be awkward, too. And none of them really know what guys like. Only with me, you've got a guy's opinion that really matters. A guy who can tell you, yeah, that looks hot, or nah, that looks like something the old Betty would have worn." He teased.  
She hit his arm, "HEY! Thanks a lot! What is THAT supposed to mean?"  
"You know exactly what it means. You learned a lot working at Mode, too, Betty. You FINALLY, after four years started to embrace your body and dress to show it off instead of hiding it with clothing that didn't fit in every color in the rainbow. And now, instead of sort of well…sorry, but frumpy, you look sexy. Like this outfit, for example…it's got color, but it doesn't hide those great curves of yours, like you used to all the time." He eyed her purple sweater and black pencil skirt appreciatively.  
She blushed somewhat. "Daniel…cut it out."  
"Hey, I'm your friend, but I am a man, Betty. I'm allowed to look at you, aren't I? Is that against Ailin's rules? I mean, you've got the best possible maid of honor here, if you ask me. I've known you forever, and I know women pretty damn well. I also happen to know what guys like on a woman. What more could you want in an MOH?"  
"MOH, huh? I see you've been 'training' with Marc?"  
He grinned, "How'd you guess?"  
She shrugged, as he waited for her to slide in to the waiting car, and got in beside her, "I know Marc, too. He and I were in the assistant 'trenches' together, remember? Then we were in YETI together, and both editors at Mode. I'd say I know the guy pretty well. Almost as well as I know you. And I smell a rat, Daniel. I think you just want to see me in some sexy outfits so you can…"  
He moved into her space and put his hand on her arm, "So I can what, Betty? Attack you again or something? Don't be silly. Remember, you're the one who said that's one reason you didn't see a future for us, because you didn't think you could turn me on. Your words, not mine, by the way.  
So, if you think you don't it shouldn't really be a problem for me to see you modeling lingerie, should it? Besides, the trousseau isn't just night gowns and sexy underwear. It's all the outfits you wear outside the bedroom, too. I have been around a lot of models before and I think over the years, I've pretty much built up an immunity to even women I do find sexy.  
I certainly didn't ravish them ALL, did I? I'll just pretend we have glass windows like in my office at Mode, okay? I promise I won't touch you. You have my word as a gentleman. I'll just be a good consultant."  
"A gentleman? That's a joke!"  
He laughed, "Yeah. I thought I'd try it out, but it did sound pretty weird, even as I was saying it. But, really. I promise, Betty, hands off the bride."  
She swallowed hard as he looked at her, smirking with that crazy, sexy look of his. That look she had grown to despise over the years, because it usually meant he was going in for the 'kill' with some girl he had his eye on. Only she didn't have a clue how to handle him using it on HER! She felt her pulse quicken.  
She pulled away and moved across the seat, "I'll think about it. Right now, I'm starving. I didn't eat anything all day, I've been so busy."  
He looked at her once they got in, "Yeah, you do like kind of thin, Betty. Are you eating anything? You're not doing that thing where brides starve themselves before a wedding or whatever; I hope in order to fit into a smaller size or something crazy.  
That doesn't seem like you. Besides, I know Ailin thinks you're very sexy, just the way you are. I personally think your curves are hot, too. I always have. Whether you think I did or not. I just was…waiting for you to be comfortable."  
She cleared her throat, "Daniel…let's not get into this again now, okay? Haven't we already talked about this? I thought you said you were happy for me?"  
He put his hand on hers, "Actually, I said I wanted you to be happy, Betty. There's a difference. It doesn't mean I don't care. I'll do whatever it takes to prove to you that I only want your happiness. If that includes dressing you myself and handing you over to him, I'll do it. But I'm not going to lie to you and tell you it won't kill me to do that."  
She took a deep breath, trying not to look into his eyes that felt like they were boring a hole into her.  
He put his hand gently on her arm, "Betty, why are you acting so nervous?"  
"I'm not nervous."  
He moved closer, looking at her, and put his hand on hers, "You seem nervous to me. I mean, come on, it's not like you and I haven't been alone before. We've even slept together, remember?" he teased.  
"Daniel! We have NOT and you know it!"  
He laughed, "Well, okay, maybe we just fell asleep on top of each other on my sofa. I guess maybe that doesn't really count, does it? Although, as I recall, I still had to defend your honor to Matt over that one.  
So, is Ailin going to trust you to be alone with me? Or is he too insecure, like Matt was? I can understand these guys being jealous I suppose. You and I have history. If I were Ailin, I wouldn't trust you alone with me, either. I do have a terrible reputation. And for good reason." He grinned, lightly running his finger up her arm.  
She moved her arm away. "Funny, Daniel. Ailin trusts me. He knows you and I are just good friends."  
He nodded, smiling, "Well, good then. It's settled." He pulled out his laminated checklist, "Because we have our first appointment tomorrow at one with the caterer. That's your lunch time, right? Do you want to just meet me at the bakery or would you like me to pick you up?"  
"Pick me up?"  
"From your office. To go to the bakery. Marc's going to be spending the day with Cliff and I didn't make any appointments, because I'm taking the day off to celebrate my graduation tomorrow so I'm all yours, Betty."  
"Great."  
When they arrived at the restaurant, everyone looked up. Cliff raised his eyebrows, "So, what have you two been up to all this time? It took you long enough!"  
"Traffic." Said Daniel, smirking slightly.  
Marc asked Betty, "So, do we have a color palette for the wedding yet, or are you doing rainbow brite bride?"  
She shot him a look, "Nice, Marc. Are you guys all ganging up on me? Christine is supposedly SO busy she can't help me, and you and Cliff and Daniel are going to all be my 'maids' of honor? That's very progressive, I suppose. But I don't know…"  
"Hey, you were Daniel's pimp at Mode, don't forget, miss thing. Remember, you told Mandy you wanted to help him get 'back on the horse?' and that you were going to get him a new horse?"  
Daniel looked mildly shocked, "Betty! You actually SAID that?"  
She turned red, "Maybe. I don't remember."  
Claire shook her head, and put her arm around Betty, protectively, "Now, now, gentlemen. Let's play nice. You men have no idea what a woman's wedding means to her. I'd be honored to go shopping with you, Betty. If you don't mind."  
Betty hugged her, gratefully, "I'd LOVE that, Claire! Thank you so much! I really wish Hilda were here…or you know, of course, my mom. But, having you here is wonderful. I really appreciate it."  
"Of course, dear. I'm sure I'll be doing much better in a day or so." She glanced at Daniel.  
Betty looked concerned, "You're not feeling well?"  
She shook her head, "No, not terrific, but I'm sure it's just a case of jet-lag, that's all. I understand you're going with Daniel to the caterers tomorrow, right? I'm sure that's fine. Even my son can't cause you too much trouble just tasting food."  
Betty looked at Daniel, who had his best 'choir boy' expression, batting his eyes, innocently. "I guess you're right. It's just food."  
When Betty got up to use the restroom, Claire leaned over to Daniel and asked, "So? How did it go? I see she's a little hesitant with this whole idea of you being with her all the time. I'm going to not be feeling well, by the way…at the last minute, so you can step in."  
He looked after Betty and grinned, "Not to sound too cocky, but…I think she was afraid to be alone with me. And she's definitely seeing that she was wrong about thinking I didn't find her sexy. She was pretty jumpy."  
"Good. Well, don't forget, you've also got to let her see how much you've matured this past year, Daniel, don't just make this all about sex, dear."  
"Yes, Mom. You always take away all my fun!" he grinned at her.

Chapter 22: Chapter 22: You Dont Know Your Beautiful

London 2012: Maide to Honour  
Chapter 22: You Don't Know You're Beautiful  
You're insecure, Don't know what for, You're turning heads when you walk through the door, Don't need make-up, To cover up, Being the way that you are is enough,  
Everyone else in the room can see it, Everyone else but you,  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, If only you saw what I can see, You'll understand why I want you so desperately Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh, That's what makes you beautiful  
So c-come on, You got it wrong, To prove I'm right, I put it in a song, I don't know why, You're being shy ,And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, If only you saw what I can see, You'll understand why I want you so desperately, Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know ,Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh, That's what makes you beautiful.

Betty was running around her office frantically, trying to make sure she had everything ready for the following day, just in case she took longer at the caterers than she planned. Since they hadn't decided yet on a specific one, that meant she and Daniel would have to visit more than one caterer, which could take a while, something Ailin wasn't too happy about.  
He had tried to get some time off, but had too much going on at work to get off and this was one of the decisions that needed to be made well in advance of the wedding. So, that morning in her office, he asked why Daniel was going alone with her, "Marc and his boyfriend can't come along, just to make sure Daniel minds his p's and q's?"  
Betty shook her head, "Ailin, Cliff just re-united with Marc. They want some time alone. They already came to Daniel's graduation last night, and they're going to help me with picking out china and silverware next week. You have nothing to worry about with Daniel. He and I have been alone together tons of times. I'm telling you, he's just my friend. What is this jealousy all of a sudden with him? Did you two get into a fight or something? Is this because he beat you at the canoe race? Really, you men and your competition!  
It's not like I'm some fair maiden and you two are knights competing for my hand. You already won. I'm marrying you, Ailin, not Daniel. Daniel always acts protective of me, like a big brother or something, but he just freaked out when I first moved here because he didn't want to lose me as a friend.  
I think he tried to convince himself he wanted more, because he doesn't like to lose. He used to be really dependent on me, too. But, since his mom's cancer, he's gotten much more independent. He doesn't need me so much anymore. He's doing things on his own. I think he just went through a little withdrawal. That's all it was. He doesn't really want anything other than friendship. He is just such a flirt, and sometimes he comes on too strong.  
He's used to me looking a certain way, and he overreacted and seemed like he was interested in us taking things further when he first came here, but he really wasn't when it came down to it."  
Ailin looked at her carefully, "First of all, you sound like you're trying to convince yourself he doesn't fancy you, Betty. And as a man, I'm here to tell you, you're kidding yourself on that count.  
Second, as your fiancée, I have to say, I'd feel a damn site more at ease with this whole him as yer maid of honour nonsense if once in that little rant you had said YOU didn't want HIM! All I heard was how you think he didn't really want you. I need to know, how do you feel about Daniel? Because if you and I are going to work, you need to be sure you're over him." He held her by her arms.  
She looked him in the eyes, "Remember when you told me about that girl, Anna, your first real love and how it was hard to forget about her? I think with Daniel, it's sort of like that. He is a guy I've known forever, who was always out of reach, that I sort of had this crush on, but didn't ever really see a future with romantically, and then we became great friends.  
I admit, for a brief instant when he came here, he seemed to want more with me and it was…you know, flattering, it made me feel beautiful, desired, sexy…even. To think that Daniel Meade, this rich, handsome playboy I'd watched all those years with all these gorgeous women in New York now came over here for me and seemed to want me, you know? It was like some fantasy out of a movie.  
But you know how that went, Ailin. You were with me through all the highs and lows. It was just my imagination. He turned out to only miss my friendship more than anything. I think, that's all it ever really was. Because when he and I tried to make it more, it fizzled. And then the timing was always off with my dad and his mom. It was obvious, it was all one-sided. Which is fine, I'm perfectly happy just being Daniel's friend. I guess, it just felt nice for a while to feel…special, that's all.  
But you are amazing, Ailin. You made me feel special and beautiful since the moment I met you. You have no idea what that means to me. What you and I have is real.  
I suppose Daniel is always going to be to me what Anna is to you, someone that I spent a lot of time thinking about…but with him and me it's a little trickier, because we're still friends, like we always have been."  
"I understand, I do, Betty. I just need to hear from your lips that you're done with him. That you want a future with me. I can't wait forever, darlin'"  
Betty nodded, as he kissed her, "I want that, too, Ailin. I want to be happy with you. Daniel and I are just friends, just like Marc."  
"I still wish it were Marc that was going with ya! I'd feel a lot better about this."  
She sat on his lap, toying with his shirt, "I kind of like you acting jealous, a little. As long as you don't get too crazy. I would like to remind you, though, that all Daniel and I are doing today is tasting food, okay? Nothing sexy about that. So, no need to worry. He's harmless, believe me. I'm probably one of the few women from New York who can honestly say I've spent the night with Daniel Meade on more than one occasion and all we did was work and sleep! So, no worries, luv!"  
He kissed her, smiling, "Luv, eh? Is that a step closer to your own breakthrough with sayin' the L word to me? Should I get a bottle of champaign fer later, LUV?"  
She grinned, "Maybe. I'll see you tonight. I'll let you know what kind of food we'll be having at our wedding. London 2012, right?" She kissed him, then got up to leave.  
"Right. Off with ya, then. Tell that bloke he'd better keep his hands off my bride! Yer spoken for!" He smacked her lightly on the bottom as she left, saluting him. "Aye, aye, captain!" She said, giggling.  
As her morning got more and more hectic, Betty got so focused on her tasks she didn't notice how late it had gotten. She was bending down, under her desk, trying to retrieve some photos that had fallen, when she sensed someone standing behind her.  
She smelled that same cologne she had gotten for him so many times and knew instantly it was Daniel. He cleared his throat, "Wow, Betty. Nice uh…outfit?" She got up, too quickly, bumping her head on the bottom of her desk, "Ow!" He helped her to sit down in her chair, standing directly in front of her, as he surveyed the slight red mark on her forehead.  
"Ouch, that's gonna leave a dent." He commented, touching her forehead.  
"What? Really?"  
"Kidding, you're fine. It's barely red. But, where's the break room? I'll get you some ice, just in case."  
She pointed, "Ask Charlotte. She can get it for you."  
He disappeared and came back, continuing to look at her forehead. He smiled, and kissed it tenderly. "Aww, poor Betty. Still running into stuff. I knew it was you at my graduation when I heard all the noise last night. I swear, you're a danger to yourself sometimes, woman."  
She held her head, "I am not! You just startled me, so I came up too fast."  
"Sorry, I sometimes forget I have that effect on women. I always underestimate my own sexiness." He smirked.  
She rolled her eyes, "Right. Mr. Sexy. Wearing…what is this you're wearing, Daniel? You look like you're going on safari or something." She teased, playfully, surveying his raincoat.  
He pretended to be offended, "HEY, excuse me, who was the Editor at Mode? I know my fashion, Miss polk-a-dot queen. You should talk! This happens to be Prada, Betty. It's more fashionable than that lovely thing you're wearing.  
Although, I admit it does look damn good on you. Especially from the angle you were in when I first came in." he smiled, as she hit his arm, lightly.  
"Okay, now, stop with the auto-pilot flirting, Daniel. I already got a big lecture from my fiancé this morning about you being my maid of honor. He's got it in his head you're not to be trusted. I had to convince him I hold the record for time spent with New York's former most eligible bachelor without sex being involved. I should seriously get a tee-shirt made."  
She grinned at him, until he leaned closer to her, and whispered, "You know, I could always get you an upgrade, Betty. That almost sounded like you regretted it."  
"Charlotte! There's my ice, thank you, so much! I seem to have found the underside of my desk." She grabbed the ice pack from her assistant as Daniel stepped aside. The girl looked hesitantly at the two of them, and asked quietly, "Will there be anything else, Miss Suarez?"  
"No, thank you, Charlotte. I'm going to be out for the rest of the afternoon most likely. I'll take next month's cover photos home with me to look over again tonight. You can go, too, as soon as you finish your correspondence. Just have all my calls forwarded to my cell. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Are you alright, Miss Suarez? You're sure you're not seriously injured?"  
"I'll keep a close eye on her, Charlotte. If she starts barking like a dog or seems like she's going to faint or something, I'll rush her to the hospital, uh…straightaway, I promise!" he winked at her.  
Charlotte giggled slightly, "Of course, sir. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then, Miss. Suarez. Goodnight. Enjoy your tasting." She smiled shyly at Daniel.  
He grinned, watching as she left. "She's cute. When did you hire her?"  
Betty rolled her eyes, "She's been here for six months. You met her before. You never change, do you, Daniel?"  
"Excuse me? Uh, I HAVE changed, Betty, very much, in fact. Do you have any idea how long it's been for me? I can…look. I just said she was cute. Jeez, I don't have to answer to you, you're not MY fiancé, remember? Don't give me the all-judgy butterfly look! You'd think you were jealous or something. Hey, maybe I should get her number. She seemed into me." he looked at Betty, smiling as he helped her up from her chair, still holding the ice bag on her forehead.  
She shrugged, "Fine. You're free to chase whatever girl you want, Daniel. I heard you tried out the all you can eat Texas barbeque woman; Miss Big Boobs in your face. What, no follow up with her? I guess you did have sex with her, then, since that's your M.O., love em, then leave em, right? Or should it be bed em' then forget em? Since you don't acknowledge the L word exists."  
He took a breath, as if he was going to lose his temper, then stopped himself, "So, how's YOUR love life, Betty? Things not going so well in paradise, lately? Is that why you're so worried about my sex life or lack thereof, suddenly? Or is this just all about the fact that you're sort of jealous that I looked at your assistant in front of you? Seriously, what do you care? In case you've forgotten, you're taken. What am I supposed to do, join a priesthood? No thanks, been there, done that. For the past year, now. Waiting around for you. It got me nowhere. Except…VERY frustrated. So, yeah, maybe I am thinking about it. A lot. I'm not the one who's engaged. I can look all I want. I can do a damn site MORE than look, in fact."  
She shrugged, and took the ice bag from him to keep it on her forehead herself, "I'm well aware of that, Daniel. Look all you want. I could care less. Make love to her right in front of me, for all I care. Oh, wait, I've already been THERE, haven't I? Yeah, that was fun, watching my boss screw every woman in New York! I'm so sorry that YOU haven't gotten any in a while, until your recent rendezvous with rodeo Barbie. How is that my fault?"  
He seemed calmer, "First of all, if it makes any difference, which I know it doesn't, I was so drunk, I don't even remember what happened with her. And second…well, let's just forget it, okay? I'm sorry. I was only kidding about your assistant. I was trying to make you mad, I guess. Which apparently worked a little too well. Truce? Let's go eat. Is your head okay? Or do I need to run you 'to hospital'?"  
She laughed at his attempted British accent, "No, I think I'm fine, now. I'm sorry, too, Daniel. You're absolutely right. I have no say in your love life. You should have fun…with whoever you want. I want you to be happy. Thanks for coming with me. I'm sort of hungry. Do you have the first place on our list?"  
He nodded, leading her down to the waiting car. Once they got in, they were quiet. Finally, Betty asked, "So, how is your business doing?"  
"Good! Really great. Marc is doing a great job lining up clients. It seems that all those years as Wilhelmina's assistant made the man an expert at networking. He knows so many people. I thought I had a pretty decent list of potential clients when I first started thinking about advertising, but Marc is unbelievable. He knows how to schmooze pretty well. He isn't you, though. I really miss working with you, Betty."  
She lowered her eyes, "Yeah. Me, too, Daniel. I love my job here. I have so much to do all the time, and I really feel like I'm making a difference. The kinds of stories I get to do are ones I've always dreamed of doing. But…I still miss working with you. It was fun."  
He took her hand. "How is your family?"  
She filled him in on Hilda and the new house, Justin's college plans and all the news with her father, after his decision to move to California to be with Elena. "I think they finally decided to get married right after Thanksgiving. So, I'm going to take off a little extra time to be there."  
"That sounds great. I'm really happy for him. And it sounds like the rest of your family is all doing…"  
"Great?" they both laughed. "Is your mom feeling better?"  
He nodded, "I called to check on her today and I'm taking her out to dinner tonight. She seemed good. I have to admit, I get freaked out if she even hesitates when I ask how she feels nowadays, though, you know?"  
She put her hand on his, "That's perfectly understandable, Daniel. She's your mother. You two have been through hell and back and come out the other side. She is the strongest, bravest woman I've ever met, though. I knew when you first told me about her diagnosis that she was going to beat it."  
He looked somewhat tearful, and smiled at her, "Permission to hug the bride?"  
"Of course, Daniel." She gave him one of her patented hugs. As she pulled away slightly, she couldn't help looking deeply into his eyes, which was a big mistake. He held his gaze and touched her forehead, "Do you need me to kiss it better?"  
She pulled away, feeling like she was going to internally combust right now, "Thanks, but I'm good. Uh, we're at the caterers, Daniel. I think we should probably go in now."

Chapter 23: Chapter 23: Love Stinks

London 2012: Maide to Honour  
Chapter 23: Love Stinks  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
A/N: Okay, sorry, but things will sort of go back and forth a little here. Remember, this is a love triangle tale, after all. I gave you fair warning, there has to be three sides to it. Don't get too discouraged, though. This is actually mostly detty!  
Love Stinks  
You love her  
but she loves him  
And he loves somebody else  
you just can't win  
And so it goes  
till the day you die  
This thing they call love  
it's gonna make you cry  
I've had the blues  
the reds and the pinks  
One thing's for sure  
(Love stinks)  
Two by two  
and side by side  
Love's gonna find you  
yes it is  
you just can't hide  
You'll hear it call  
your heart will fall  
Then love will fly  
it's gonna soar  
I don't care for  
any Casanova thing  
All I can say is  
(Love stinks)  
I've been through diamonds  
I've been through minks  
I've been through it all  
(Love stinks)  
Daniel helped her out of the car and they went inside 'Rhubarb' to speak to the wedding coordinator about their catering menu and services.  
Betty berated herself for feeling those butterflies again with her best friend. She knew exactly where that would lead her: absolutely nowhere. After a forensic self-examination of her past love life in New York over the years since she met one Daniel Meade, playboy extraordinaire, she had finally come to a conclusion: the man was a perpetual child.  
He was her undoing with all her relationships. Not that she blamed him, she was well aware it was her own fault. She was the one who put him up on this sort of pedestal, as the sex god, turned nice guy. And he truly was both of those things. He was also a typical guy, with his fear of commitment, fear of intimacy, you name it; he feared it. Of course, so did she.  
She had watched as he shied away from anything too permanent over the years. Maybe Ms. Reyes had wounded him more than he would like to admit, or maybe since Renee, and Molly, he was understandably gun shy, but whatever the reason, he had decided it was far too scary to open up his heart to a woman, so he just pulled down his pants instead. Yeah, bad metaphor, but whatever, it was true.  
When he found out she was leaving New York he began stomping like a hurt child. Then, after sulking, and doing that thing where he stuck his head in the sand and avoided everyone, messing with her emotions for six weeks with NO communication whatsoever, he had just shown up, riding into London like some white knight.  
But when she tried to show him she cared for him, too, he shied away, he freaked out. It had almost seemed he was relieved when they both had to tend to their parents. It gave him an excuse for some breathing room.  
Then, as soon as he found out he had some competition, he was acting jealous, just like he always had with all her boyfriends, firing poor Gio, threatening to fire, or giving bad references to Henry, punching Matt. And now competing with Ailin. But she wasn't a prize he could win at a carnival. She had tried to share her heart with him when he first came here and he acted like he didn't know what to do with it. Then, he had continued to play cat and mouse with her heart.  
So, she decided she was done playing these crazy games with him. Which meant she needed to open her own heart up to the man who DID want her and wasn't too chicken to tell her he loved her. Now, if she could just stop her stupid female reactions to Daniel!  
As they waited for someone to come speak to them, Daniel looked around, "Fancy. Was this place your idea or his?"  
"Hmm? Oh, Ailin knows someone who came here who said they have great Christmas packages that they could extend to New Year's Eve. He and I are going to split the cost. I didn't want my dad worrying about it, he's got so much going on with his own wedding and moving and his hospital costs right now. I told him I was a big girl and could pay for my own wedding."  
He smiled, "Sounds like you. I don't suppose your groom would accept me offering to help? As a wedding present to the bride?"  
She looked at him, "That's sweet of you to offer, Daniel. Really, it is. But, I don't think it would be right. Thank you, I really do appreciate it. But, we'll be able to find something. Ailin's parents offered, too, and he's got enough money on his own to do something fairly extravagant, I guess. But you know me, I hate wasting anybody's money. It's just not worth it to me. I'm doing alright. I can at least go halves with him. I think that's reasonable nowadays with a couple getting married that's not super young, still living at home."  
"Okay. Okay. I didn't think you'd accept. But, this place doesn't look all that inexpensive to me. Don't they do that whole Rhubarb thing at the Royal Albert Hall and on the London Eye, and at the Regatta? Those all seem like pretty high profile, high end venues, that don't exactly scream budget prices to me.  
I'm just warning you, his ideas of inexpensive and yours seem like they're pretty far apart. I know I was pretty spoiled and used to my Park Avenue lifestyle until you taught me how great good old White Castles can be." He smiled.  
The coordinator arrived, with a look of careful disdain for Betty's attractive, but slightly less high end dress, and seemed to be speaking only to Daniel, "So, I see the groom is one with good taste and who wants to make sure the best will be served at his wedding. Would you care to come and try some samples of various options of our menus?"  
Daniel pointed to Betty, "She's the bride; I'm just the Maid of Honor. She's the one whose ass you need to be kissing, here."  
Betty smiled at Daniel, thinking he could be a pretty nice guy when he wanted to be. The woman looked slightly flustered, but drew a breath and gave Betty her best fake smile, "Of course, the bride! So, come, dear. Let me show you some of the different kinds of foods we offer with our wedding packages.  
Once they were seated at a table, near the kitchen, which was decorated beautifully, with white orchids and linen tablecloths, fine china, and Waterford crystal goblets, the woman started bringing out sample after sample, and popped several canapés in Betty and Daniel's mouths, describing them so quickly, they weren't exactly sure what it was they were sampling.  
"So this is the Fillet of lamb marinated in shallots and honey, roasted pink and served on branches of rosemary, and for our cold selection, we have Ham hock croquette with English pea purée to dip, Fillet of beef with baby fondant potato and classic sauce béarnaise, or the Poached quail's egg with hollandaise and black pepper, or if you prefer Fish and shellfish canapés, we also offer Mini English fish and chips, Mini eggs Royale with smoked salmon, hollandaise and chives on a muffin, Fat chips with sevruga caviar and sour cream, and the piece de resistance, Scottish lobster salad with a poached quail's egg and a citrus aïoli in a filo tartlet or if you prefer, cold Smoked Scottish salmon wrapped around small elegant forks with lemon dust Tartare of salmon, soured cream, shallots and capers on granary toast!"  
Betty and Daniel's eyes were growing huge with every item, as she brought them out, several at a time, until the table was overflowing, as well as two others next to them.  
Daniel grinned at Betty, and took one of the forks, "Well, we said we were hungry. Wow, and just think, these are only the appetizers! I think I should have worn my sweatpants."  
Betty rolled her eyes, and whispered, "Well, only your designer ones. Obviously, my déclassé wardrobe makes me Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman here. Thanks for the butt kissing thing, Daniel. That was sort of funny to see her expression" she giggled, trying to figure out what was what.  
"Hey, you are a Pretty Woman. Just not a hooker. So, which was the ham hock thing? I think I'll skip that one. And since your groom is Irish, not Scottish, maybe we should skip the Scottish Lobster and salmon. Let's do this by process of elimination. I'll tackle the ones that look edible on this side, and you start over there, and we'll meet in the middle!"  
The woman watched in relative silence as they played around, feeding each other and laughing at some of the more unusual choices.  
"This is overwhelming to say the least! Plus, we've still got to figure out what to have for the actual main course, the side dishes, and desserts, well, we shouldn't need a dessert, right, because we've got the cake? I don't even know if that's separate. I'm lost already." She looked panicked.  
He put his hand on hers, "Betty, think about it like work. You've done events before. Fashion Week, and don't forget that stupid Wilhelmina extravaganza where you had to get the damn tiara that she didn't even wear and find a black ice sculpture of the ice queen, and you did it all with flying colors.  
This is not for thousands of people. It's just friends and family, right?"  
"Well, Ailin's family do have a lot of friends in London and Dublin who are going to be coming, so it's gotten a little bigger than I was hoping. We're going to be having about five hundred people altogether, I think."  
He looked shocked, "Really? Wow! His family knows that many people, huh? Have you met many of them?"  
She shook her head. "Not really. I met a lot of his cousins when we were in Dublin, but I think the fact that many of his relatives and college and church friends live and work in or around London is why the list has grown so much."  
They had managed to narrow down the choices in 'canapes', then the woman gave them a menu of items to choose for the main course, which they managed to whittle down to a few of the strongest possibilities.  
Finally, just as they were catching their breath, she brought a few (dozen) samples of cake options.  
Daniel's eyes grew large again, "Wow, now I'm overwhelmed! Not to mention, they're going to have to roll me out of here! I feel like I'm that Lardass kid in the story the main character in Stand by Me makes up about the blueberry pie eating contest!"  
Betty laughed, but made a face, "Oh, gross, that's disgusting, Daniel! That's the one we watched, where he throws up on everyone there, right? And then they all start throwing up on each other?"  
Daniel laughed, "Yep. That kid sure had a great imagination! That was funny as hell!"  
She shook her head, "Right. For a twelve year old boy! Thanks! Thanks a lot, Daniel. Now, I'm never going to be able to eat these."  
He looked around at all the different varieties of cake.  
"Okay, let's eliminate again. Do you prefer white, chocolate, or some other kind of cake?"  
"Yellow."  
"Okay, icing? Chocolate, white, buttercream, whipped cream, or something else, like uh…cream cheese?"  
"Buttercream, and white, with purple piping. Definitely. But I do want some kind of chocolate, too. Dark Chocolate. I don't suppose they do ice cream with wedding cake, huh?"  
He shrugged, as he was trying to locate a sample that was yellow, with white buttercream frosting. "I guess they would if you told them that's what you wanted. Here, this looks close enough. Just tell her you like this for now, and take the brochures to show your future hubby and see if he likes the same thing.  
Then, we can say we're done for this place. I don't know about you, but I need a break from eating here. Even without Lard ass, I'm about ready to burst!" He rubbed his stomach.  
She nodded, looking like she was about ready to get sick herself, "Sounds like a plan to me! We can go to another place in a few hours maybe, after we're not so stuffed. I guess."  
They took the information from the woman and left, rubbing their stomachs, and groaning. "Do you remember what was what?" Betty asked, looking overwhelmed again. He nodded, "I think I could definitely pick up the Scottish salmon and quail eggs in a line up, yes, ma'am. Didn't you say once that you wanted fillet mignon at your wedding? If you got that Fillet of beef, with the hollandaise sauce, that was actually pretty close and it tasted good. Then you could do the Beef or chicken main courses, as options for your guests. Each one had the side dishes already set up for you to go with the entrée that you liked.  
We can wait a few hours, and maybe check out some of the other places on your list, but tell them we're not eating anything, just looking today. We'll see what their venues are, the costs, how their food looks in comparison. You know what they say, you begin tasting with your eyes. At this point, if we can stand to look at it without vomiting, it must be good!  
The cakes we really should probably spend a whole day on just picking out separately. That's a pretty important thing. You want it to really tell people who you are as a couple. What? Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have food on my face or something?"  
She shook her head, and smiled, "No. But I really appreciate how much you got to know about this stuff, Daniel. That was sweet of you to find out from Marc."  
"Marc? Hey, I know how to do my own research. I had a pretty good teacher, remember?" he took her hand as they walked.  
She smiled, "Thanks. I'm surprised you were listening. I can't believe you actually remembered what I said about the filet mignon."  
He shrugged, "I listened sometimes. When you weren't too boring." She rolled her eyes, and bumped his hip with hers. "Although, maybe Marc did help a little bit."  
"I figured."  
"Gee, thanks."  
"Well, isn't this just adorable? Do you always hold hands with your 'girlfriends', Betty?"  
She dropped Daniel's hand and looked as Ailin approached them, throwing a bouquet of flowers on the ground and turning to walk off.  
Betty looked at Daniel, but he just nodded for her to go on, so she ran after Ailin.  
He looked hurt, but slowed down as he saw her approach. "Ailin, actually, I DO hold hands with my girlfriends and my sister. That was just a friend thing. All we did was eat until we practically threw up. He was on his best behavior in there and was actually very helpful when I got a little overwhelmed. Look, I know what this is really about, okay, and it's not Daniel. Ailin, please look at me." He stopped and looked at her.  
"What is it about, Betty?"  
She grabbed both of his hands, standing in front of him, "I love you, Ailin. You are an amazing man. I love that you listen to me complain and are sweet and kind and warm and friendly and make me feel so great about myself. I love that you think I'm sexy and beautiful and I really love that you've been so patient with me while I got over some stupid crush on my ex-boss. That's all the thing with Daniel ever really was, Ailin. A crush. I can see that now. What you and I have is real. I can see a future with you. I'm sorry I took forever to say what I'm feeling, but I think it's great that you're impulsive and fun and aren't afraid to put your heart out there. I need that. I need you to help me not be so afraid."  
She pulled him to her for a slow kiss. He pulled away slightly and whispered, "Does this mean what I think it means? Are you over your shyness?" He looked down at her, raising his eyebrow.  
She nodded, "Definitely" and kissed him again.  
As Daniel watched in the distance, he could tell what was going on. He got in the car and told the driver, "Mayfair. The Coburg Pub" He pulled out his phone, "Hey, it's Daniel Meade. Remember me?"

Chapter 24: Chapter 24: Have a Little Faith

London 2012: Maide to Honour  
Chapter 23: Have A Little Faith  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty! None of us do!  
A/N: Thank you for reading. Some NICE reviews for a change would be NICE. If I don't get a lot of satisfied customers, at least for the intended happy, comedic, detty ending I have in mind, I may just figure someone else on here would be better suited to write detty. Have some patience, folks. Have I EVER written a story that wasn't detty, happily ever after? Sheesh! HAVE A LITTLE FAITH!  
HAVE A LITTLE FAITH  
When the road gets dark  
And you can no longer see  
Just let my love throw a spark  
An' have a little faith in me  
An' when the tears you cry  
Are all you can believe  
Just give these loving arms a try, baby  
An' have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
An' when your secret heart  
Cannot speak so easily  
Come here darlin' from a whisper start  
Have a little faith in me  
An' when your back's against the wall  
Just turn around an' a you will see  
I'll be there, I'll be there to catch your fall  
So have a little faith in me  
Cause I've been loving you for such a long time, baby  
Expecting nothing in return  
Just for you to have a little faith in me  
You see time, time is our friend  
'Cause for us there is no end  
All you gotta do is have a little faith in me (have a little faith)  
I will hold you up!  
I'm gonna hold you up!  
Because your love it gives me strength enough  
So have a little faith in me (have a little faith)

Daniel sat in the corner booth, waiting. He looked up and smiled, "You came! I wasn't sure you would, considering. Is this okay? You look great, by the way. Really great."  
"Please don't tell me you're hitting on me, Daniel. I can never tell with straight guys. I usually can't tell with gay guys, either. Although since I lost the weight, I must admit, it sort of SEEMS like I'm getting hit on a lot more!"  
"Well, I think you look really good. You were a nice looking guy before you lost the weight, too, though. And no, I'm not hitting on you. First of all, I think Marc would be VERY pissed if I did. Second, I am straight. I guess. At least, last time I checked. Which was a VERY long, long time ago. So, what's her majesty doing? Her nails?" he laughed at his own joke.  
Cliff held up his hand for the waitress. "Two more Guinness's, please."  
"Of course, sir. Anything else I can get you two gents? I get off soon, by the way." She smiled at Cliff as he sat down.  
"Uh, thanks. Just the beers. Thanks, but I'm seeing someone, and he's…well, as you can see, he's drunk already, so just the beers for both of us, I guess."  
Daniel grinned, "Now, in case you couldn't tell, that waitress was definitely hitting on you, Cliff. How does it feel?"  
"Weird. Nice, but very weird. But at least before I could tell if someone really liked me for myself. Now, it's kind of strange. It must be hard to not know if people really care about you or just want you because they like how you look. I guess you've always had that problem, since you've always been good looking."  
"Thanks. Well, I won't say it doesn't have its perks, that's for sure. You don't get lonely. Well, actually, you can still be lonely even when you're sleeping around, unfortunately. But, yeah, it is more difficult to tell who really cares about you for what's inside. I mean, I could lose my hair like my dad and I could get fat or all wrinkly, or whatever and then, where would I be? Who the hell would love me then, you know?"  
"Betty still would."  
"I guess. She has Ailin now, though. She's got her fiancé."  
The waitress sat down their beers. Cliff was looking at the menu. "Can I please also have a bacon buttie and a packet of salt and vinegar crisps?"  
"Of course, sir. Coming right up!"  
"Sorry, Daniel, did you want anything to eat?"  
He made a face, "God, no! I ate my weight in stupid canapés all day. With Betty. For her wedding to him. Then he came with flowers and got all pissed off because I was holding her hand, so she went off to screw him, I suppose. Him and his big ole 'winkie'!"  
Cliff shushed Daniel, "Uh, well, she is engaged to the guy. I guess him and his winkie sort of go along with the package, so to speak. I'm sorry, but didn't Betty plan your wedding to your first wife? And didn't she encourage you to propose to that one woman who ended up just using you for a story?"  
"Well, yeah. So?"  
"So? So, what's the difference?"  
"Betty and I were just friends, then. It wasn't the same. She wasn't in misery watching me go off with other women, like I am watching her go off with him. And here I haven't been with…"  
"You haven't had sex, got it. Yeah, I think the guy in the next pub heard it, too, Daniel. So, if that's really the problem, then go have sex with someone else. If sex is all that's bothering you. But stop whining about it!"  
"You know, you've been hanging around Marc too long, Cliff. You're starting to sound just like him."  
"Hey, Marc's not warm and fuzzy, but that's what he's got me for. I'm his warm and fuzzy teddy bear."  
"Cute. Very cute. You two make an adorable couple."  
He grinned, showing his dimples, "Thanks. I think so, too. But you know, it definitely wasn't always roses for us. I felt like crap when he cheated on me. I put myself through the ringer and told myself if I wasn't fat, he wouldn't have cheated on me. Do you want to know what he told me?"  
"What?"  
"He said it didn't have anything to do with how I looked, it was because he was scared. He knew he was falling for me, and thought that I would change him. He could tell I was perfect for him, and he was afraid if things didn't work out, he was really damaged, so in his twisted little mind, he sabotaged us so he wouldn't get dumped. I know, crazy.  
But that's my Marc. Complicated and a total smart ass, but I need him to balance me, too. We both had our own insecurities that held us back. It seems like you and Betty do, too."  
"I guess so."  
"Look, Daniel, you knew going into this, that you were going to have to get down and dirty. Fight fire with fire. So, she is finally getting a little something something from her 'fiance', so what? You know what that's going to prove?"  
"That Betty gets to have sex with a guy that is tall, muscular, good-looking, and better equipped than me?"  
"Well, yeah, I guess, but that's not what I meant. She's in love with you. You know she is. She knows she is, too, deep down. She has to. You two have known each other for five years. She's barely known this guy for five months!  
She's doing exactly what Marc did to me, and what you did to her when you first followed her here, she's pushing you away, because you hurt her feelings, not making her feel wanted. She's afraid she's never going to compare to the type of women you're used to sleeping with, so she's telling herself this guy is as good as she's going to get.  
Christina told me her own family used to try and sell her on some goofy guy in Queens that cheated on her. And she was willing to settle for him at first. This is a big deal for her self-esteem. I felt like I wasn't good enough for Marc, like I didn't deserve him, that he was too good looking for me.  
Then, after I lost the weight, I slept around at first, just because I could. It was empty though, because I didn't love any of them. I loved him."  
"So, you think Betty's going through that, now that she got her braces off, and moved here, where no one knows what she used to look like?"  
"Right. She gets to be the pretty girl, here, not Ugly Betty like at Mode with all the glamazons there to compete with. He only knows her as what she looks like now. He doesn't have the 'ugly' version of her in his head, like you do, you know?"  
"I never thought she was ugly. I've always told her she was beautiful."  
"Sure, while you continued to sleep with 'more' beautiful girls all around her, and ignore her, though, right?"  
"I guess so, yeah."  
They drank, and played darts for a while, then Cliff called Marc, "Uh, honey, it's me. I'm here with your boss."  
"He's not my boss. He's my business partner."  
"Whatever. He's wasted, whatever else he is. Can you come help me with him? I can't get him into the cab all by myself. I need your help."  
"I'll be there in fifteen minutes. I'm almost done watching the last episode of East Enders I TiVo. Oh, alright. I'm coming. We'll finish watching it later together."  
"Thanks, sweetie. I wuv you."  
"Stop it. You know you can't do the cute voice anymore without your big belly."  
"That's okay, I'll do my sexy voice, instead. You like that, right?"  
"Yeah. But, I still kind of miss the other one sometimes."  
"Never happy. Hurry up. I don't want your 'partner' to vomit on me. He seems kind of iffy."  
"Fine. I'll be there. I don't know why you went there in the first place. I told you I could tell he was drunk."  
"He wasn't when he first called me. He just drank fast. Stop fussing and get here, please."  
"Yes, ma'am."  
Daniel gave Cliff a sickening look, "You two being so fricking cutesy IS going to make me puke. Please stop."  
"That's okay. You and Betty can do it back to us when you both come to your senses and get together."  
"What do you mean, both? Don't tell me, tell her! She's the one…"  
"Yeah, right. She didn't have enough faith or patience to wait for you. How long was the girl supposed to wait, Daniel? She watched while you slept around for four years. You're eleven years older than her, right? Was she supposed to wait until you were fifty?"  
"Thanks for reminding me. Did anybody tell you, you really suck at pep talks? Where is Christina? At least her accent was funny to listen to while she yelled at me. Is this you being warm and fuzzy? Because you kind of suck at that, too, you know."  
"Well, you suck, period."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I'm sorry, but I've known Betty a long time. She kept me on her contact list after Marc and I broke up and she always encouraged me. She is a really nice person. She always has been. I saw that way before she got 'hot' how great she was.  
She always thought Marc and I belonged together, too. She thought I was a nice person and even though Marc wasn't always nice to her, she could tell he was a good guy inside. Maybe sort of like she could tell YOU were a good guy inside, even when you treated her like shit. She always said nice things about you even when you were all "I'm so hot, I'm Daniel Meade."  
Daniel glared at him, furrowing his brows, "I don't sound like that!"  
"Whatever, Betty's always known the difference between beauty that was real and the skin deep kind."  
"So, I suck? Well tell me how I can stop sucking so much, please, Cliff. Enlighten me."  
"Keep doing what you started. Be her friend, be there for her. Hold her hand, and let her see how well you hold up under pressure. Do you think it was easy for her to forgive you after you made her wear that stupid outfit and treated her so mean? After you told her to stay out of your life, after you did ALL the crap you did while she worked for you? Hell, Marc said she even went around investigating to prove you didn't push Christina down the stairs.  
She came back; she kept going to that horrible place, even with everyone treating her like crap, like she didn't belong. She made them all change. Instead of her changing who she was. As far as I can tell, she's definitely made my Marc a better man.  
I mean, eventually, she became beautiful on the outside, too, because Betty was a butterfly all along. A lot of people only saw the caterpillar. But she was ALWAYS meant to be a butterfly."  
Daniel looked up at Cliff as he held him from falling over. "You're right. She even dressed up like one. I…" he threw up on Cliff's shoe. "Sorry."  
Cliff rolled his eyes. "What a charmer! Man, it's a good thing I don't wear designer shoes like you and Marc."  
When Marc arrived, he and Cliff helped Daniel into a cab and sent him home.  
Marc smiled and put his arm around Cliff, "You're too nice sometimes, you know that?"  
"Daniel thought I was being mean to him. He said I've been hanging around you too long."  
Marc laughed, "That's a good thing! So…is Christina on her way to Betty's?"  
"Yep. I texted her two hours ago. We should be hearing from her soon."

Chapter 25: Chapter 25: Wait for Love

London 2012: Maide to Honour  
Chapter 25: Wait for Love  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
Luther Vandross - Wait For Love  
Knowing love the way I do  
I can say for certain that it's true  
There's a chance for me and you  
I surely feel like the time is near  
The picture in my mind is very clear  
I think love has brought us here  
I remember not too long ago  
I was just a lonely person with a lonely heart  
And I was hopin' there could one day be  
Be a chance for me to...  
Get the love that I'd been missin'  
Sometimes love takes a long time  
But, wait for love and you're gonna get the  
Chance to love - wait for love, wait for love  
When you take the chance on love you see  
It's not a waste of time if you truly believe  
The impossible can be  
So hold on tight if you think you're right  
'Cause nothing hurts as bad as when you see  
You gave up too easily  
Now I remember spending all my time  
On a dream that kept me wishing that you could be mine  
And I was hopin' there could one day be  
Be a chance for me to...  
I never stopped believing there could one day be  
Be a chance for me to Wait for love  
A/N: I don't really think I can say anything about this chapter better than Luther just sang it. If you don't know this song, go on YouTube. GREAT SONG! The guy was amazing. Miss you, Luther.

"I'm sorry, Ailin, but she is my friend, and she needs me. I know something's wrong and she sounded really drunk. I'm worried about her."  
"Well it's great that you're such a good friend, Betty, but I need you, too and I'm beginnin to get a little worried about us. This is the third time that something has interrupted us, you know? Do you not want this? Do you not want me?"  
"No, Ailin, believe me, it's not that at all! I do want you. I am kind of the one who started this tonight, remember?"  
"Well, perhaps, but only after I found you and Daniel playin paddy fingers."  
She giggled, "Paddy fingers? Really? That's very cute, Ailin. So, like in the movie, huh? Well, yeah, okay. You caught us. Daniel and I play 'paddy fingers' sometimes and hold hands. Then, sometimes, he gives me these ridiculous high fives of his, and sometimes I even hook my arm through his, and when we're feeling especially frisky, we hug.  
That's as far as things have ever gotten with us in four years. Then, when he came here, acting at first as if he wanted more, we actually kissed. Three whole times. That, in almost five years now, is the extent of my big love affair with Daniel Meade. The same guy who has slept with Angelina Jolie, and just about every model/actress or heiress between Paris, here, and New York usually without even exchanging phone numbers.  
So, believe me, when I say, I don't think you have to worry about Daniel and me, okay? Now things with you and I have gotten a LOT farther, as you know in a much shorter time. I'm sorry; I just really need to go check on Christina right now. I'd say, keep your motor running, but I don't know how long I'll be, sweetie.  
I am sorry, okay? Raincheck? Please? I do want this. I want us to work, I do. Don't take this as anything other than a friend needing my help. Bad timing. That's all it is, I promise you. I seem to be the queen of that lately. Its' becoming the story of my life."  
He watched her get dressed and started to get up and get dressed, too, "I should go with you."  
She thought about it, but shook her head, "No, I'll be fine. You know Christina's not your biggest fan right now, for some stupid reason."  
"Yeah, the reason bein, she wants to see you break up with me and get together with Daniel. Exactly why I should go with you, luv."  
She sighed, "I know what you mean, Ailin, but really, I think she just needs some girl talk to sober her up. She's gone through this before with Stuart. They've been married a long time, and she sometimes gets sort of melancholy thinking that because of his illness, they can't have more kids. It's kind of personal stuff. Really, we'll just talk it out for a while, then I'll call him and let him know what's going on, and see if he can get a sitter and come pick her up. It's happened before once or twice now. I'll be fine. Love you."  
He smiled, and kissed her on the forehead, "Well, we're getting better, I see. Glad we're at least moving forward in some areas, darlin."  
She smiled, and kissed him briefly, "Me, too. I'm sure we can move forward in all areas, I promise, okay? I'll be back. Did that just sound like Arnold?" she giggled.  
"Not really."  
"Good. I'll probably see you much later."  
She rushed to the pub where Christina had said she was, and sounded very upset, and very drunk. She looked up, to see Cliff and Marc, pouring Daniel into a cab.  
She looked around quickly, knowing where Christina normally sat, and seeing the booth empty. She started calling Christina, but it just went to her voicemail.  
She decided to catch a cab and follow Daniel, to see what was going on with him. She was starting to get suspicious. Something didn't quite add up here.  
"Christina, I was just at the pub we've been to before, where you acted like you were tonight and guess what, you weren't there! But I'm assuming that's not a surprise to you. Since I just saw Daniel, and he really DID look drunk. So, what's going on? If you feel the need to confess, call me. I hear it's good for the soul.  
Otherwise, I'm going to take a wild guess that this was just some kind of scheme to keep me and Ailin apart and you don't really need me. If you do actually need me and aren't just messing with me, you know my number. I can't believe you would do something like this, Christina. I thought we were friends." She shook her head as she hailed a cab to follow Daniel home.  
Once she saw the cab pull up to his flat, she got out of her own cab and walked up to his, that was just sitting there. She stuck her head in and seeing Daniel passed out in the back seat, she sighed and said to the driver, "Can you please help me get him inside? I'll be happy to pay you extra."  
The man shook his head, "No need, luv. The two gentlemen what put him in at the pub already paid me extra to take him inside. They also said to wait a bit and see if a pretty, short woman with long, black hair showed up. I suppose they meant you?"  
She rolled her eyes. She HAD been set up! What kind of a game were these three playing? She was upset, but still, she couldn't just leave Daniel like this. She figured the reason why he was drinking might have to do with her going off with Ailin earlier.  
She shook her head, and signaled for the driver to come get on the other side of Daniel, "Yeah, that's me. I'm the short, idiotic brunette who is always picking up after this guy. It seems to be a really bad habit for me."  
"Is he your boyfriend, miss? Does he have a drinkin problem?" the cabbie asked, as he helped her support Daniel's completely dead weight.  
"No. I left my fiancé back home, thinking my girlfriend was in trouble. But I think she and those two guys who put Daniel here in your cab were just trying to break me up with my fiancé. And yes, I think he must have a drinking problem, sometimes. He does it way too much rather than deal with whatever's really bothering him."  
"Sounds complicated, Miss. Do your friends not like your fiancé?"  
She shrugged, "I don't know. I think they are just all convinced Daniel and I belong together and they think they're all a bunch of cupids or something."  
He smirked, "Well, they must be right."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"You're here, aren't you, luv? If you really wanted to be with the fiancé, that's who you'd be with right now. Yet, you left him and came to see about your girlfriend. Sounds like you were just looking for an excuse. And you followed this blighter here. So, that's where your heart really is, isn't it?"  
"Did they pay you to say that?"  
He laughed, "No, miss. I just say what I see. Didn't you know, we cab drivers get to be like psychiatrists after a while?"  
"Thanks for the psychoanalysis, doc. I'll be waiting for your bill."  
"No worries, luv. Well, here we are. Do you want him in the bedroom? Ooh, that sounded naughty!" he laughed.  
"Well, you can put him in there, if you don't mind, but I don't want him in there or anywhere else. I've tried to make things work with this guy and I'm done. He doesn't really want me, anyway. I don't think he knows what or who he wants, to be honest."  
The driver deposited a still unconscious Daniel onto his bed, then came back in to the kitchen, where Betty was making some coffee. "Well, good luck. I hope you sort it all out with you and this one and your fiancé back home. May you find the one your heart's truly meant to be with and love him with your whole soul."  
"That's beautiful. Is it poetry?"  
"No miss. Just blarney. From a cab driver/psychiatrist/poet, I suppose."  
"Well, you missed your calling. You should have been a poet." She smiled at him.  
"Shoulda been a lot of things, miss. I am what I am. And here you are where you are. I'd give that some thought, if I were you. I shoulda been a philosopher, too. Good night." He winked at her as he left.  
Betty sat down on Daniel's couch, drinking the coffee she made. She pulled out her phone to see if Christina had called her back, but there were no messages. She thought about calling Ailin and telling him it had been some kind of misunderstanding (or trick). But, she really didn't want him and Christina to butt heads that much, so she held off, wondering what to do. Right now, she was exhausted.  
"Hey, sleeping beauty! What are you doing here? Did we meet in the pub and hook up while I was drunk or something? Cause, if we did, I hate to say this, but I don't remember a thing, sweetie. So, we're going to have to do it again, to refresh my memory."  
Betty woke up with a start, and almost bumped into Daniel's face, he was leaning so close to her, sitting on the couch. "Daniel! I thought you were passed out. I had the cab driver put you on your bed."  
"I was. Then I heard voices and woke up in my bedroom alone and fell back asleep, I guess. When I was able to finally get up, I came out here and saw you, asleep on my couch, almost spilling a big cup of coffee that you made but obviously didn't drink much of before you dozed off. You were even snoring."  
She rubbed her eyes, giving him a dirty look, "I was not snoring. I don't snore, Daniel. What time is it, anyway?"  
He squinted at his Rolex, "Five thirty. I think. Why? Do you turn into a pumpkin?"  
She started to frown, "Daniel, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure."  
"Why did you get so drunk last night?"  
He put one arm on the couch behind her, and rolled his eyes, "Why do you think, Betty?"  
She sighed, "I asked you first. No answering the question with a question."  
He laughed, "Sorry, councilor. Okay, because I was sad."  
"Why?"  
"How many questions are you going to ask, Betty? I'm not giving you twenty, here."  
"I get two more. And stop evading the ones I ask you. Why were you sad?"  
"Why do you think?"  
She laughed with him, in spite of her frustration, and hit his arm, "Daniel! Stop it!"  
"Fine. I was sad because I thought…I hated that I was losing you and there wasn't one damn thing I could do about it. I hated that I'm so damaged that I could never tell you what was really in my heart all this time, Betty. That I couldn't just say that I love you."  
She shot up immediately, her eyes huge, "You what? You're kidding me with this, now! Very funny, Daniel. You love me? Right. You have wonderful timing. You wait until I'm already engaged to another man after you could have told me this anytime for the last FIVE YEARS! Are you freaking kidding me? God! I can't believe you. You're so….so…infuriating, Daniel! You're, you're still drunk! I'm leaving! I don't know why I even felt like I had to make sure you were alright. Old habits, I suppose.  
I just always feel like I'm your nursemaid or something, or your stupid assistant, still, following you around and making sure you always have everything you need. I'm sorry, Daniel, but this is too late. You should have said something a LONG time ago, IF that were even true. Which, I seriously doubt. I think you just think you NEED me. Which you really don't, either. But there's a difference. A huge one. Look, when you sober up, call me and we'll…talk. I guess. I have to think about this."  
He nodded, "Sure, Betty. I know. You always have to think things over." He started to pull her towards him, wanting to kiss her so badly, but thought of the time he had grabbed her before in Ireland and their disastrous kissing attempt. He hesitated, and just put his thumb on her hand, "I'll talk to you, later. Bye. Thanks for checking on me."  
"Fine. Goodnight, Daniel." She looked down at his hand on hers. "I need to go now."  
"Aww, hell." He pulled her towards him in a big hug, holding her tightly, and whispered, "I do love you, Betty. I may be still slightly drunk, and I know I'm way too late, but I do. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to say it. But, I'm going to do whatever it takes to prove it to you."  
He released her and smiled brightly, smacking her on the bottom as she turned to leave, "You should really go, Betty. You don't want your groom thinking we're up to no good here. He'll make you fire me as your maid of honor. Scoot! I'll talk to you sometime tomorrow, after I've gone back to bed for a long time and sobered up. You need some sleep, too. Can't have bags under your eyes for your dress fitting."  
"Dress fitting? What dress fitting?"  
"Yeah, didn't my mom tell you? She got it on the schedule. Marc was supposed to email you the revised copy today. He told me, he and my mom got you a dress fitting. I think Marc was a little ruffled that he needed to re-do his laminated schedules, but…go, get your beauty rest, Betty. We'll talk later."  
She was confused. "Okayyyy, Daniel."

Chapter 26: Chapter 26: I Have Loved You All Along

London 2012: Maide to Honour  
Chapter 26: I Have Loved You All Along  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty or its characters!  
A/N: Sorry, this is a 'transition' chapter. No detty. (Daniel's a bit 'under the weather'right now, recovering!). But, we have some other friends we haven't seen yet.  
Far Away-Nickelback  
(edited)  
This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

"I can't believe you really came! I'm so glad to see you!"  
"Really? I never thought you liked me much."  
"Oh, no! I thought we had a grand time when you and Hilda came for her bridal shower with Betty. We got drunk, we talked Betty inta flashin poor Gio! It was a hoot! Besides, you and me go way back, Amanda. True, back in New York, I did think you were a self-involved, annoyin sex maniac, but in a good way!" They both laughed.  
Christina's eyes widened, "And who's this tall drink a water you brought with ya? Is he yours? If not can I have him?"  
Amanda hit Christina on the arm, "Christina! Stop. Tyler's from South Dakota. They don't have our same kind of customs there. He doesn't get our humor."  
"Oh, I got it, Amanda. Thanks, uh…Christina. It's good to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you."  
She touched his arm, then felt his muscles and made an "ooh! Nice! Oh, well, don't believe everythin you hear, luv. It can't all be true. I'm not that bad! Oh, I take that back, I suppose I am!"  
"That's for sure! Nice to see you, former FRIEND! I'm so glad to see the reports of your drunkenness were greatly exaggerated and you're apparently doing just fine! Hey, Amanda, Tyler…AMANDA? TYLER? What the heck are you two doing here?" Betty hugged them both. "It's great to see you both!"  
Amanda shrugged, "Well, Marc kept bugging me to come see his and Daniel's new office. Plus, he couldn't wait to show me his new boyfriend, then Tyler got a modeling job offer here out of the blue from an up and coming Designer for a fashion show she's doing. Wait…Christina. That was you?"  
Christina sheepishly raised her hand, "Up and coming Designer, here. Lord, I think I do need a drink. A stiff one." She started to sneak away.  
Betty caught her by the back of her dress, "Just a minute, there, Christina, luv! First of all, you're not going ANYWHERE until you tell me what was going on last night."  
Amanda looked intrigued; she whispered to Tyler, elbowing him, "Ooh, last night, huh? See, I told you, wherever Betty is, there's more fun gossip! Aren't you glad you came now?"  
Christina deftly walked out of Betty's clutches and started eyeing Tyler up and down, "So, I'm going to need you to come in the back so I can measure you for my show. I have three more male models and I'm not sure how many females I'm going to need yet."  
"Hang on there, Scott towels, you're not taking my man anywhere without supervision."  
"Amanda, I'm a grown man, darlin'. I think I can handle myself. I've been modeling for a while now. I don't need you to babysit me."  
She threw up her hands, "Fine, but I hope you know, Christina, I dust him for fingerprints every night."  
Tyler looked at her, making a face, slightly embarrassed at her overprotectiveness, "No, she doesn't. She's just kidding."  
Betty and Christina both rolled their eyes, "We know."  
Christina left grinning with Tyler, and Amanda looked down at her hands for a second as they both looked around, not facing each other. Finally, Amanda started babbling, "Betty, look, I'm sorry about those stupid pictures, okay? It was all kind of my fault, because I was trying to get ANY kind of publicity for my stylist business. I was sort of deliberately posing for those pictures. Daniel didn't do anything, I swear to you. I mean, nothing happened."  
She stopped, then eyed Betty, and put one hand on her hip, "Besides, since WHEN are you jealous of me and Daniel? I mean, Daniel and I were doing the oompah loompah for years, right in front of you and you never batted an eye! But Marc said you nearly went ballistic when you saw those pictures and that it drove you into the arms of this Irish goof you're pretending to marry now."  
Betty started picking up clothing that was lying around, slowly at first, but at a faster and more furious pace as she got worked up, "I'm NOT pretending to marry Ailin, I'm engaged to him. And he's not a goof. He's a wonderful man. We met five months ago, when I first got here, and we started dating steadily three months ago, then he proposed to me two weeks ago."  
"Right after Daniel got back here? Well isn't that convenient? Can you say, jealous much? Obviously, the guy rushed his proposal in order to lay his claim, because he could see now that Daniel was back in town, he was in trouble. Betty, I don't get it. In New York, I was always the one jealous of you with Daniel.  
I had to practically stand in front of him naked half the time to get him to even say boo to me, and even after we had sex, he'd still be talking about you! Why would you seriously think I would cheat on Tyler with him? You should know better than anyone how full of it those kinds of pictures are!"  
Betty looked at her, years of deep hurt evident in her eyes, "You know, I don't even know how to respond to that, Amanda. You remind me that you and Daniel had sex off and on for years, and because he supposedly TALKED about me sometimes afterwards, that's supposed to make me feel better, somehow?  
Never mind. You don't get it. How could you possibly? You were always the pretty one. The one all the guys wanted, Daniel, Jessie, Matt. You couldn't even begin to understand what it's like for someone like ME, the ugly girl, the one who only got her job in the first place BECAUSE she was SO ugly, that Bradford KNEW Daniel would never want me!  
Now, coming here, finally, for me to have a guy like Ailin, a good-looking, but more importantly sweet, kind, and amazing man be so attracted to me, that he fell in love at first sight! You have NO idea how much that helps just a little bit to heal the years of abuse, the meanness, and teasing for me. You couldn't begin to understand what it meant to me, that he pursued me. He sent me flowers, and candy, and love poems, and brought me lunch, or take out when he knew I was working late. He took me to Ireland and we went to a castle and explored the town, and watched old movies.  
He made me feel really beautiful. That is HUGE for me, Amanda. But things with Daniel are always so…complicated. Especially now…"  
She furrowed her eyebrows, "Why especially now? Did something happen?"  
Betty shook her head, "No. Not really. He just got drunk last night. That's all. Look, it's good to see you, Amanda.  
There are no hard feelings between you and me. I know now that you and Daniel didn't do anything. I do wish one of you would have just told me that then, though. I would have believed you. But the fact that neither of you called me to deny it is what made me wonder.  
And then when I tried to pin Daniel…you know what? Doesn't matter now. It's water under the bridge. Ancient history. Let me know what you think of Marc's new boyfriend when you see him. I really like him. I think he and Marc are perfect for each other. I'll see you later; I'm looking for Claire now.  
She's supposed to meet me next door at some fancy boutique. But I must have gotten the address wrong. She's got a dress fitting for me with some big designer or something. Marc was a little vague on his directions, though. Do you want me to send her over here? I know she'll want to say hi to you and Tyler."  
"Okay, yeah, send her over. We saw her just before she came here. Of course, then, we didn't know WE were coming here, too. So, we're good now, Betty? You're sure?"  
Betty nodded and smiled, "We're fine, Amanda."  
Amanda hugged her, "Betty, I know Marc and I used to be mean to you. But I really am sorry. For most of it, anyway. We are still besties, though, right?"  
Betty nodded, smiling, "Besties."  
Amanda smirked, "Doesn't mean I like you or anything, Suarez!"  
Betty grinned, "Of course not, Amanda."  
She went outside and double checked the text she had received from Marc earlier and noted the address was in fact correct. But where the heck was Claire? Finally, she spotted the woman, rushing out of a cab.  
"Sorry, dear, I overslept. I was on the phone with…my son. He was a little overwrought."  
Betty narrowed her eyes, "Which son? Daniel? Because your other son is next door. Unless you still refer to Alexis as your son for some reason?"  
Claire nodded, "Fine. You got me. I was talking to Daniel, alright? He told me that he was an idiot and got out of line last night. He claimed he didn't know what came over him. Seriously, you would think that having both a mother and half-brother that are alcoholics and having had some trouble himself with prescription pills, my son would learn his limits."  
Betty opened the door to the boutique for Claire. "Got out of line? With who? I followed him home after I saw Marc and Cliff put him in a cab from the pub where Christina was supposed to meet me at but never showed. I had the cab driver put him to bed and I fell asleep on his couch for a few hours myself, then left at about five thirty this morning."  
"I didn't mean he got out of line by sleeping with anyone, Betty. I meant…what he said to you. He said he feels terrible saying that to you like he did when he was still a bit drunk."  
She bit her lip, "I don't really want to talk about that right now."  
"Alright, dear. Just so you know, he feels terrible for being too blocked or stupid or slow-witted to speak up until he got drunk last night and blurted it out like that."  
Betty smiled, "I love that you and Daniel are so close, yet you still refer to him as stupid or slow-witted, Claire!"  
"That's because I know what's truly in his heart and I also know he's idiotic and emotionally stunted sometimes. A lot of times, in fact. Betty, dear, you of all people should know that!"  
She was fighting back tears, but she kept her voice soft and even, "How? How exactly am I supposed to read Daniel's mind? Or his heart, for that matter? I did that for four and a half years. I tried to do it as much as I possibly could over the phone and on video, Claire. Well, I'm sorry, but I don't pretend to know what he's thinking or feeling anymore. Especially when he pushes me away. You know what? I don't think HE knows, either! That's the problem."  
Claire nodded and smiled, patting Betty on the hand, "You're absolutely right, Betty. Daniel's a grown man and I should let him speak for himself. Even if he is horrible at communicating. He has to figure out how to open his mouth sometime on his own. And preferably NOT when he's been drinking! I'm sure you two can work things out, once he's rested and recovered. But, for now, I've got a surprise for you. I have a great local designer who has agreed to work with us to create a dress you'll absolutely love!"  
"Really? That's great!"  
"Are you sure about that, Betty?" Betty turned, to see Christina walking in from next door. "Because it's me, luv. Can you forgive me for bein so pig-headed? I only want you to be happy. If you think you want to marry the bloody Easter Bunny, then I still want to design your dress for ya!"  
Betty laughed, and hugged Christina, but as she did, she whispered, "You are still in BIG trouble for last night!"  
Christina grinned, "Sorry, luv. I admit I was just a wee bit tipsy when evil Marc put me up to it! So, did I at least keep ya on the straight and narrow, then? I'm sensing from yer foul mood, I did!"

Chapter 27: Chapter 27: Once Upon A Time

London 2012: Maide to Honour  
Chapter 27: Once Upon A Time  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
A/N: This is a fairly long chapter. Sort of two-chapters in one. I wrote it all together, and couldn't figure out where to break it up, so I just left it this way! Hope you like Disney!  
Once Upon a Dream: (edited)  
I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream  
I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar, a gleam  
I know it's true That visions are seldom All they seem  
But if I know you I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once The way you did once Upon a dream  
I know you I danced with you Once upon a night  
There we were Wishing this dance Would last forever all time  
I hope it's true This vision is more Than what it seems  
Cause if dreams come true I know what we'll do  
We'll dance once again The way we did then Upon a dream  
Once upon a time I dreamed we'd be together In love forever  
Once upon a dream

After helping Betty with her fitting and getting Tyler away from Christina, Amanda was ready to see her friend. She missed Marc terribly since he had moved away. She missed Betty, Daniel, and Marc all like crazy.  
Finding her real father after all these years and being with Tyler were both wonderful, but she still felt like there was an empty place in her heart for her friends from her days at Mode. She even missed that big, stupid, orange Donut she had claimed would always be hers!  
She wasn't prepared for what she saw when she and Tyler entered the very understated (sort of) office that read, "Meade and St. James Advertising" on the door. She came in, put one hand on her hip, and surveyed the very British, upscale décor that screamed mostly Marc.  
Daniel didn't really care how things were decorated, she knew, cringing, remembering that stupid mural he had in his loft in New York that she had begged him to take down.  
"Well, la-di-frickin-dah! Will you look at this hole! Who decorated THIS place? Some crazy mo, no doubt with pointy shoes!"  
Marc heard her voice from the supply closet and came in, dropping post-its and pens as he ran. Tyler stifled a chuckle. Damn, he thought, Daniel was right; the guy did run pretty funny!  
He hugged Amanda, then gave her air kisses, "Mandy, girl! When did you get here? Why didn't you call? I would have come and picked you up at the airport."  
"No, you wouldn't have."  
Marc laughed, "You're right. I wouldn't have. God, I missed, you, Mandy!"  
"I know you have. We got here late last night. We were just at the Scottish hands-on= my-man woman's place, so she could measure his junk, evidently!"  
"Amanda! She did not! Stop saying that! Hey, Marc. How's it goin?"  
"Good, Tyler. How are you? What do you think? This is your first time in the land of tea and crumpets, right?"  
"Yeah. I didn't get to come here when I went with Claire to visit Alexis and DJ in Paris before. I like it, so far. Everything's pretty fancy, here, though."  
"Well, that's just so they can make us goofy Americans feel all inferior for leaving, isn't it? Personally, I love it. I don't know why we didn't stay British. It's so much more refined!"  
"Who the hell are you?"  
"Amanda, this is my NEW boyfriend, Cliff St. Paul."  
"Cliff? That's you in there? Cliff from New York, Cliff? Cliff that you almost married until you screwed it up Cliff? Oh, my God! Wow! You look so HOT! Cliffy!" She squeeled and hugged Cliff, jumping up on him. Tyler and Marc had to physically remove her.  
"Mandy, calm down! I knew you'd be excited, but hands off the merchandise, woman! Like Michael Jackson said, 'The girl is MINE!" Besides, you've got your own hunky dunky, now! No stealing mine."  
"Okay, seriously, Marc, honey. I told you before, no saying mine like that all the time. I love you, but I'm NOT you're property."  
"That's not what you said last night." Marc ran his hand up to mess with Cliff's hair.  
Cliff blushed slightly, pushing away Marc's hand, "Stop. Do you want me to embarrass you? I've got lots more dirt on   
you than you do on me, and you know it!"  
Marc wrapped his arm around Cliff's waist, and played with his tie, "Don't you just love having a smart girlfriend, Tyler? Oh, sorry, I meant pretty."  
"Hey, I'm smart, too!"  
Marc rolled his eyes, then patted her head, "Of course you are, sweetie. You're pretty smart. Pretty AND smart!"  
"Well, if you're talking about Betty, I'd say coming across the ocean has turned her into a total idiot! She and Daniel BOTH are SO stupid! They totally deserve each other. He comes all the way over here finally, after four years of HIM being a blind idiot, too stupid to know he was in love with her when EVERYBODY at Mode knew within the first month or so she worked there they'd end up together eventually! Them and their crazy hugs and 'we're just friends' crap!"  
Then, just because things got a little hard, with uncle papi getting sick then Claire, it's like they gave up!  
"Well, her, more than him. He hasn't given up."  
"Maybe not, but he wouldn't have even had any competition in the first place if he had just romanced her a little bit or told her she was pretty or SOMETHING once he knew he cared about her. Do you know she told me today that the main reason she fell for this Allen guy or whatever his weird name is is just because the guy chased her. He sent her flowers, and candy. You know how she is about food."  
"You like candy, too, Amanda."  
"Shut up, Marc. I'm telling this story, okay?"  
"But he's right, honey. You do like candy a lot."  
"Tyler! Please! Let me finish."  
"Sorry, go ahead."  
"So, anyway, she went on and on about how the guy took her to some castles in Ireland and to some old movies or something and brought her lunch and dinner. See, I told you, she's all about the food. So, if Daniel had just fed the girl a little more and told her she was pretty, maybe he wouldn't be stuck moping around now…"  
"Who's moping around?"  
"DANIEL!" Amanda smiled, and ran to Daniel, to hug him.  
Marc smiled, "Hey, you're alive! I thought you were going to be out for the rest of the day."  
"No. I don't have time. I've got stuff to get done. I made two appointments for clients and we need to get going on the ones we've already got. Plus, I've got some stuff to do for Betty. What were you saying about me when I came in, Amanda? I'm not moping around over Betty, if that's what you were talking about. I've got a plan."  
"Good. I hope your plan involves romance…and food. I was saying that she told me the whole reason she thinks she wants this other guy is because he made her feel pretty and you didn't."  
"Really? That's what she said? I didn't make her feel pretty? Okay, what other good dirt did you get, Amanda? Oh, hey, Tyler, good to see you again. Did you see Mom today?" Daniel shook Tyler's hand and slapped him on the back of his shoulder.  
"Yeah, we saw her at Christina's earlier. She was with Betty at her dress fitting."  
"Is she doing okay today?"  
"Yeah. She seems good."  
"Well, I'm going to go relieve her, in case she's tired."  
Amanda smiled, "You do love your mommy, and I know you were great with her when she was sick, Daniel, but we all know you just want to see Betty in her dress."  
"Well, hey I'm not the groom…yet. So, it's not bad luck for me to see her in it, right?" he grinned.  
"Right! So, anyway, the stuff Betty told me was basically just that back in New York, she always felt like she was the ugly girl. That's why your dad hired her, so you wouldn't sleep with her, and everybody there was so mean to her, MARC!" She hit him on the arm.  
"OW! You were mean, too, Mandy!"  
"You both were mean." Daniel glared at them.  
"Well, at least we didn't make her strain cole slaw, or shine our shoes or buy our condoms, or make her have to rescue us from a cult, Daniel!"  
"Okay, fine. So, I was mean, too. We all were. Anything else? Anything I can use?"  
She thought a minute, then Tyler spoke up, "I overheard her telling Claire that she didn't know how to read your mind like you thought she could or something, or like she used to. She said you never told her what you were thinking or feeling and just pushed her away all the time."  
"Great, this is all good stuff I can use. Listen, Marc, I'm sorry to just come in and leave again, but I did do some work from home before I left earlier and emailed it to you, so if you don't mind following up on some of the calls I left messages with and couldn't reach, I'd appreciate it.  
I'll talk to you later and see who we've got lined up for tomorrow, okay? Thanks a lot. Bye, guys. Hey, maybe we can all go out to dinner tonight, huh? I'll call Gordon."  
Marc started to pick up his phone, "I'll do…"  
Daniel put his hand on Marc's, and pushed his phone down softly, "It's okay, Marc. I was out all morning, because I drank too much, while you worked. Thanks, but I've got this. Why don't you go ahead and close up shop and take some time with Tyler and Amanda and show them around a bit?" He turned to Cliff, "Hey, Cliff. Um, thanks for talking some sense into me last night. You were right. She is a butterfly. I should have noticed more."  
Amanda's eyes were wide, "Who are you, and what have you done with Daniel?"  
Marc looked at her, smiling, "See, I told you I had him trained."  
Cliff raised one eyebrow, "Uh, I think you mean Betty did! Mostly. Maybe his mom, too. Although I don't really know her, she seems like a pretty tough lady, though."  
"She is." Tyler and Daniel said almost together.  
Marc nodded, "She is. She is about the only person who could stare down Willi."  
Daniel smiled, "Marc, remember that time when you gave Betty all those letters to me that Wilhelmina had told you to destroy and Alexis re-instated me at Mode? That was pretty cool when Mom knocked down her stupid ice sculpture, wasn't it?"  
Marc grinned, "What are you talking about?"  
"Yeah, what? You helped Betty against Willi? You never told me that, Marc."  
"Marc always plays to win. He didn't like Betty taking over his territory with Willi."  
"That's my partner, not as dumb as he looks, folks." Marc said, fixing Daniel's tie, somewhat proudly. "Now, go, be nice to my little Chimi changa girl and start sweeping her off her feet from the Irish jig boy. There's something not kosher with that man. Besides, you saw her first. Even if you did take too long to notice her."  
Daniel smiled and left. "Bye, everybody. I'll see you all at Gordon's at eight-thirty. I'll text you and let you know, Marc. Have fun!"  
"You, too, lovah!" Marc grinned, shaking his head as he watched Daniel leave, and hugging Cliff. "Ah, let's hope he can figure out how to act romantic. Poor guy, he's so used to women jumping up on him without having to do anything he is clueless on how to actually romance them."  
"Yeah, poor guy!" Tyler grinned.  
"What are YOU talking about, sweetie? You're hot, too. You never had to work to get girls, either." Amanda grabbed his hand.  
Daniel stopped to get some daisies on his way to Christine's shop. He had been the one to convince her to go ahead and design Betty's gown and he knew that Betty would know he had. He may not have been the MOST romantic guy in the world, since he usually didn't have to be, but he knew how to turn on the charm when he needed to, he thought.  
It was time to kick things into gear. Betty in a wedding dress was something he wanted to see, but she was NOT going to be wearing it coming down the aisle to another man, he told himself in no uncertain terms.  
He opened the door to Christina's shop and saw his mother's eyes lit up as she exclaimed over Betty, walking in front of the mirror. Claire was seated, facing the door and saw Daniel come in, but Betty had her back to the door as she walked towards Claire, past Christina.  
"What do you think?" Betty asked Claire and Christina hopefully.  
"God, you look beautiful, Betty."  
She turned around quickly when she heard Daniel's voice behind her and when she did, the full skirt of her dress knocked over some plants. Daniel ran over to help her, along with Claire and Christina. They got things set back upright and the other two women went to the back, leaving Daniel and Betty alone.  
"Hey, there." He looked at her, thinking she had never looked more beautiful. She took his breath away.  
"Hi, Daniel. You're feeling better, I take it?"  
He nodded, "Yeah. Thanks. Oh, here, I…uh got these for you, Betty. I know you like daisies."  
"Thank you, Daniel. That was sweet."  
He grinned, "You might look really pretty, but you're still a klutz."  
She rolled her eyes, "Thanks. You're still a child."  
"Why?"  
"Because. You still don't even know how to tie your own tie, for one thing." She started fussing with his tie.  
He put his hand on top of hers, then looked down at her, "Still babying me, huh? Look, I appreciate all the mothering, Betty. But you don't have to do that anymore you know. I can take care of myself, now. I'm a big boy."  
"Oh, right. Like getting drunk last night? That was a real big boy move. The cab driver and I had to walk you upstairs. You were out cold."  
"You didn't have to do that, Betty. Marc and Cliff said they paid the cab driver extra to take me in. But you're right. I shouldn't have gotten that wasted to begin with. I know better. I'm not going to do that anymore. You know why?"  
"Because you're giving up Scotch?"  
"Well, probably not altogether, no. But, I'm not going to let myself get upset about you marrying Ailin anymore."  
"Good."  
"Because I'm going to show you what you're missing out on by thinking you can just give up on us."  
"Daniel…I know you said some things last night that you probably don't even remember."  
"Oh, I remember. I remember perfectly what I said. I totally screwed up, Betty. I shouldn't have said that to you under those circumstances. I should have waited until we were in a really romantic setting where we could dance like at Hilda's wedding or something and I could hold you next to me, like this."  
He pulled her towards him, and led her across the room.  
Betty was barely able to breathe. She didn't know if it was because her dress was too tight or because he was taking her breath away. But it definitely felt like the latter. "Daniel! I…I…"  
"Sorry. I couldn't resist. Listen, I've got to go run some errands. I invited Marc. Cliff. Amanda and Tyler all out to dinner tonight, and I'm going to go tell my mom and see if Christina can come and bring Stuart, too. If you and Ailin would like to join us, we'll all be at Gordon Ramsey's at eight-thirty. I got us a table in the private dining section there."  
He looked down at her dress; making no secret that he was eyeing her appreciatively.  
"Too bad you can't wear this. You look like a princess. But, of course the groom can't see you in it, can he? Hmmm…I never thought I'd think I was a lucky guy for NOT being the groom." He smiled at her, getting dangerously close to her lips.  
She stammered, "I don't know. We sort of…had plans tonight. I'll text you later and let you know, okay? Thanks for…the flowers, Daniel and uh, the dance."  
He smiled, wiping a strand of her hair aside. "Thank you, princess. I hope I'll see you tonight."  
"Daniel?"  
"Yeah?"  
She looked down at the beautiful gown, with its delicate pearls along the bottom of the skirt that were a nod to her mother's pearl necklace. The fitted bodice showed off Betty's tiny waist and the strapless top, embellished with a few pearls, as well displayed her breasts to their best advantage, without being too obvious.  
"Thank you for talking Christina into doing this for me. I know it was you. She said she didn't care if I married the Easter Bunny.  
That so sounded like something you would say. Besides, it made me think of you in the crazy bunny costume Cal Hartley insisted you wear that time before he agreed to help your company. I was so proud of you for being willing to do that to save your employees' jobs."  
He laughed, "Yeah, I got used to making a fool out of myself for my own mistakes, literally getting caught with my pants down in the press or whatever. So, I figure when the cause is right, I can handle a little humiliation. If YOU asked me to wear that stupid bunny costume, Betty, if that's what it took to get you to forgive me for taking so damn long to open up to you, and to tell you how beautiful I think you are, I'd do it, too. So, see you guys tonight?"  
She nodded, as he kissed her hand, and smiled at her. "Bye, Cinderella."

Chapter 28: Chapter 28: This Never Happened Before

London 2012: Maide to Honour  
Chapter 28: This Never Happened Before  
This Never Happened Before (Paul McCartney)  
I'm very sure, this never happened to me before  
I met you and now I'm sure  
This never happened before  
Now I see, this is the way it's supposed to be  
I met you and now I see  
This is the way it should be  
This is the way it should be, for lovers  
They shouldn't go it alone  
It's not so good when you're on your own  
So come to me, now we can be what we want to be  
I love you and now I see  
This is the way it should be  
This is the way it should be  
This is the way it should be, for lovers  
They shouldn't go it alone  
It's not so good when you're on your own  
I'm very sure, this never happened to me before  
I met you and now I'm sure  
This never happened before (This never happened before)  
Disclaimer: Intended for entertainment purposes only (No copyright infringement intended)

Amanda leaned towards Marc, "I can't wait to see what happens tonight. I feel like maybe we're going to see some fireworks. Do you think Betty will be able to convince this guy to show up with her?"  
Marc was nibbling on a piece of bread on the table. Amanda looked shocked, "Marc-ie! What the heck are you doing? Eating? Eating bread on the table? Seriously? What's gotten into you? No wonder you look a little soft around the edges. Be careful. You don't want to trade places with your now hot boyfriend."  
He narrowed his eyebrows at her, "If you must know, I think I got the snacking thing from YOU, miss nervous eater. I only do this when I'm all jittery and anxious. Sound familiar? Thanks a lot!"  
She shrugged, "Hey, it's not MY fault. Don't blame me. My cure for eating too much is…sex. Sex with a hot guy." She grabbed Tyler's hand and put it on her 'heart'. He looked around, somewhat guiltily, but leaned forward and kissed her, "You're crazy, Mandy. You know that, right?"  
She smiled, "I know. That's what gets you off about me, isn't it?"  
"Among other things." He put his arm around her, kissing her neck for a minute, then grabbing her hand and kissing it.  
She whispered in his ear, "Just wait till I get you back in the hotel room, mister."  
He grinned, "Oh, yeah? That goes double for me, Miss Tannen-Sommers, soon to be Meade. As soon as we get done eating, let's go walk around Big Ben and the London Eye, okay?"  
Her eyes lit up like a child, "Really? Sounds fun. You know, I never thought I would be Mrs. Meade. Well… I guess I sort of did a long time ago-with Daniel. But that was never right. I'm so glad Claire went and found you for me! You're perfect!"  
He got a slight frown across his face when she mentioned Daniel, but it changed to a guilty smirk as she kissed him deeply and started running her hand up his leg. She was starting to get carried away, but Tyler grabbed her hand, grinning, and whispered, "Mandy! We're in public, honey. In a fancy restaurant. Stop, please. You always try to get me all excited in a public place, don't you? That's not very fair, darlin'"  
She gave him an evil grin, "All right, all right. I'll wait. I'd say let's sneak off to the coat room or something, but I know if we did that, the minute we left, we'd miss some big drama, so just…stay hot and horny for me until we leave, okay?" She nibbled on his ear seductively.  
He rolled his eyes, "Well, that's not going to be too hard to do with you doin stuff like that to me all night."  
Christina and Claire had returned from the ladies restroom. Amanda eyed Christina somewhat suspiciously, as she whispered to Tyler, "Are you sure the Scotland lap dog there didn't take advantage of you? She always used to molest all the good looking models at Mode. She's more handsy than I am."  
He raised an eyebrow, "Really? I didn't think that was possible! And the answer is no. She didn't do anything except measure me the exact same way every designer I've ever worked with has, I told you before. Amanda, sweetie, you've got to stop bein so overprotective of me, okay? I've been modeling for over a year now, and I'm going to be around other women. But I don't want any of them, cuz I've got you. I love you, okay? We're gonna get married as soon as you set the date fer sure. I'm ready whenever you are. We don't have to wait, you know."  
She smiled and squeezed his hand. "I think maybe while we're here, we should take a look at that castle in Ireland Marc was going on about. It sounds really pretty. Do you want to?"  
He nodded, "Whatever makes you happy, Mandy. That sounds great." He kissed her neck and slid his hand up her skirt under the table as she grinned.  
Claire rolled her eyes at the amorous couple and their before dinner foreplay. She was wondering where their host was and if Betty was going to be a no-show. She and Christina had been watching the two dancing together in Christina's shop earlier and it looked like there was plenty of chemistry to her.  
She felt like all of this could have been avoided if her stupid illness hadn't disrupted things with Betty and her older son at such a critical time in their relationship. She was so proud of the man Daniel was becoming, finally, after so many years of floundering and struggling to find himself and recover from his less than ideal childhood.  
She always meant to be a good mother. She never wanted to cause her children pain. Sometimes things just didn't work out how you intend them to, she supposed, sighing. Now, if she could just help Betty to see how wrong she was for giving up on she and Daniel, just because fate had made things more difficult and the man himself had difficulty sharing his feelings. That one, she could blame her deceased husband on, she thought, god rest him.  
After a few interesting passes with the waiter, coming to refresh their water and take their drink orders and his rather shocked expression seeing what was going on with Amanda and Tyler, Daniel came rushing in, apologizing. "Sorry, guys. I was trying to…awww, shit! Here she comes."  
Everyone at the table looked up as a tall blonde beauty followed Daniel into the private dining area. Claire raised one eyebrow, "Daniel, who is this young lady?"  
He blew out a breath, "Uh, Mom, everybody. This is Sarah. Sarah Hagen. One of our clients. She saw me earlier, coming out of the men's room. It seems she was here, waiting for a date that never showed. So I, uh, asked her to join us."  
"Why?" Amanda was her usual blunt self. But she echoed the sentiments of all around the table.  
Marc came to Daniel's rescue, "Sarah, dear, why don't you come sit next to me and my boyfriend, Cliff. Cliff, Sarah here is from Texas. Didn't you tell me you have a cousin that you used to visit there in the land of bigger is better during summers in high school?"  
Cliff and Marc shuffled Sarah between them and fussed over her as Daniel rolled his eyes, and mouthed, 'Thank you' to Marc, shaking his head. He straightened his tie, and shirt, and ran his hands nervously through his hair.  
God, he thought, what else could go wrong? Just then, as if in answer to his question, his phone rang. It was Betty. He hoped she wasn't going to cancel, but he tried to prepare himself. Who was he kidding? He knew damn well Ailin wanted alone time with Betty and he was trying his best to run interference as long as he possibly could to avoid them ever sleeping together. Especially after what he had witnessed in the showers.  
"Betty? Hey, what's up?" Poor choice of words, he thought to himself, the minute said it. Probably her stupid fiancé was and she was making the courtesy call to bow out of dinner gracefully while she and the Irishman finally got cozier.  
Her voice sounded rather hushed, as if she was trying to talk without being heard, "Daniel, I'm so sorry to call at the last minute like this. But we sort of had an unexpected visitor just now. Ailin's sister, Emily just showed up, surprising us. We told her we had plans with you, but she sort of doesn't have a place to stay here in London, so Ailin is letting her stay with him. I…was thinking, if you don't mind, I might be able to just come by myself tonight. I think Ailin needs to spend some time with his sister and I really want to see everybody all together again. Would that be okay?"  
"Of course, definitely! That sounds great, Betty. Come on here. Everyone's already here, so get here as soon as…" He looked around, seeing Sarah eyeing him and got up to leave the room, "Betty, where are you now? How about I come get you?"  
"Daniel, that's okay. I don't want you to leave everyone there just to come and get me."  
"Please? I want to, Betty. I think you should be here. But, I want to talk to you first. Alone."  
"Okay, Daniel." She practically whispered.  
He got off the phone, and took a deep breath. This was it, he thought, he had his shot. He was damn well going to make sure he didn't blow it again, this time. He texted Marc, "Going to get Betty, and tell her I love her. PLEASE get rid of Sarah 4 me! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! If you can do it, 50/50, deal? Let me know when she's gone."  
He rushed out of the restaurant and not wanting to waste time waiting for his car, he hailed a taxi and told them the address. He just hoped Betty would be outside. He wondered as he got closer if it was safe to text her, or if she was sneaking out, without her fiancé's knowledge. It had sort of seemed that way, which had Daniel even more excited, wondering if Betty had changed her mind and decided to give them another chance.  
He looked down at the text from Marc, "Ur on, partner! 50/50. I wnt it in writng. We r wrkng on it now. Will let u no wen S gon. Good luck w B. Don't b stupd agn. Jst tel her."  
Daniel ran his hands over his eyes, thinking this had to be one of the weirdest day he'd had in his whole life. But, if he could finally be brave, and honest with Betty, maybe he could make certain it was the BEST day, too. He had started out the early morning, making his drunken confession to Betty. Then, after she left, he had been unable to sleep for the next few hours, so he had called his poor mom, pouring out his heart to her.  
But fatigue had gotten the best of him, and he passed out the minute he got off the phone with her. He had felt guilty, knowing he had woken her. She needed her rest, and he knew his mom well enough to know, she would have not been as quick to fall back asleep as he was. She was incredibly strong, yes, but Daniel had seen the cracks in her armor recently, and it had scared the hell out of him to realize his mom was indeed very mortal, and vulnerable.  
He looked out the window and smiled, seeing Betty looking so sweet and lovely, standing outside the building. He practically jumped out of the cab while it was still moving. He saw her and grinned, "Hey, there, gorgeous!"  
She giggled, "You are starting to sound more and more like Marc every day, Daniel."  
He scrunched up his face, "Gee, thanks! So, I sound gay, now?"  
"If only that were true, now. Hello, Daniel. Sorry to interrupt this little friend fest. But I'm taking my sister out. She's had her heart squashed again, it seems, poor thing. She's a great girl, but she just always chooses the wrong bloke. Story of her life, I suppose." He gave Daniel an evil look.  
Daniel sighed, thinking his father must surely be down in hell, somehow orchestrating all this, just to torture his son for his own amusement or something, to prove he will always be a disappointment. Who knew, maybe the old man was trying to help, but getting things mixed up.  
He looked at Betty, seeing the look of disappointment in her eyes, as much as his own and hoping it meant what he thought it might. "Ailin, why don't you ask your sister to join us, as well? I know she came to see you unexpectedly, and if you think she's too upset to be around strangers, I understand, but please don't worry about bringing her with, too. She's just as welcome as you are. I know…I'm not her favorite person, but I am sorry for the past. I hope we can all put it behind us and just get along."  
Ailin looked at Daniel, obviously surprised by his gesture of good will. "Thank you, Daniel. That is very kind of you. I didn't want to just have her tag along when you had invited Betty and me. But, I'll speak to her. Hang on, and let me go see where she is. I thought she was coming, but…thanks." He shook Daniel's hand briefly, and ran back upstairs.  
Betty looked at Daniel and smiled, "That was sort of a 'big boy' thing for you to do, Daniel. Dangerous, maybe. Especially given your history with Emily and the fact that she just got dumped, so she's likely to blame you for all the other guys who dumped her in between your time with her and the untimely death of your 'twin'. But, very mature, and brave, not to mention sweet. Maybe you are growing up, finally."  
He smirked, and got close to her, whispering, "You really need to give me a chance, Betty. You'll find I'm a big boy in all kinds of ways that you just might enjoy."  
She rolled her eyes, and shoved his shoulder, blushing. "Daniel!" But he noticed she was smiling, too.

Chapter 29: Chapter 29: Fight for This Love

London 2012: Maide to Honour  
Chapter 29: Fight For this Love  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty or its characters. (If anything, they own me!)  
Fight For This Love (edited)  
Cheryl Cole  
Just know that you're not in this thing alone There's always a place in me that you can call home Whenever you feel like we're growing apartLet's just go back, back, back, back, back, to the start, oh  
Anything that's worth havin' Sure enough worth fighting for Quittin's out of the question When it gets tough, gotta fight some more,  
Now everyday ain't gonna be no picnic Love ain't no walk in the park All you can do is make the best of it now Can't be afraid of the dark  
Just know that you're not in this thing alone There's always a place in me that you can call home Whenever you feel like we're growing apart Let's just go back back, back back, back to the start, oh  
Anything that's worth havin' Sure enough worth fighting for

As they sat in the taxi, Daniel tried to smile at Emily, but even though she had very puffy eyes from crying and it was hard to see her face clearly, if she could have possibly killed him with her glare, he was certain he'd be a dead man.  
Betty looked at Daniel sympathetically, finding herself wondering what it was he had wanted to talk to her 'alone' about had she been able to steel away by herself as she had first hoped. She had been trying so hard lately to put thoughts of how hopeful and swept up she had been when he had first shown up in London out of her mind.  
Betty knew that Daniel had a way of making a woman feel like she was the only woman in the world. But she was painfully aware that was hardly the case. She thought back to the time years ago, when Amanda had finally confessed to her that she was 'Monday's girl', and even though she knew how much Daniel had changed since then, it was often difficult to forget his past when reminders (like Emily) kept popping up all the time. Still, she couldn't deny how he made her feel when he got close, and when he turned that charm he was so famous for on her.  
She felt Ailin's eyes on her and felt him squeezing her hand gently. She smiled, glancing at Emily, feeling sympathy for the poor girl. This latest jerk she had gotten herself tangled up with turned out to be married, with two kids, some salesman from Brighton. Emily had caught the guy texting his wife and found out he also had another girlfriend, besides her as well. Seriously, how did poor Emily find these guys?  
She tried to make small talk, so she talked to Daniel about his mom and told him her dad and Elena had decided they couldn't even wait till Thanksgiving and had moved up the date again to mid-October now and were getting married back in New York, so Hilda, Bobby, and Justin could all be there more easily. She had already started pricing flights herself.  
"Mid-October? Really? That soon? God, that's less than a month away. So, you're definitely going then, right? That's great, Betty! I'm really happy for your dad and Elena. It was obvious they were nuts about each other back at Hilda and Bobby's wedding.  
It's a shame it took him having another heart attack to convince them to stop doing the long distance thing, but at least it lit a fire under him, I guess. I still can't get over your dad living in California, though. I wonder if being back in New York for their wedding will make him miss it."  
She shrugged, "It might. My dad had to take out a second on our old place in Queens, and he's lucky he was able to find a renter who is good. Bobby has been playing landlord for him and fixing stuff for the renter."  
"Bobby? I thought you said he wasn't much of a Mr. Fix-it."  
"I'm sorry, but can we…never mind." Ailin sighed.  
Daniel licked his lips, "Sorry, I'm sure all this is really boring for you, Ailin. I've just known Mr. Suarez for a long time. He's a really great guy. I'm sure you're going to love him, too. He makes excellent food. Too bad he couldn't teach his daughter to cook." He grinned at Betty.  
"HEY! I…okay, I can't cook. You're right. Ailin knows that about me. He's a good cook, though. Sort of…" she smiled at Ailin.  
"What do you mean, sort of? I am a good cook!" he looked slightly offended.  
"I know. You are. It's just that, I'm not quite used to Irish food that much, yet. That's all. Sorry." She smiled weakly at him.  
Daniel shifted uncomfortably. He suddenly got a text from Marc, "Texas boobs r gon. Coast is clr! 50/50!"  
Daniel grinned, and yelled, "Yeah!" Everyone looked at him, "Oh, uh, sorry. New client meeting tomorrow. Marc just texted me to tell me he got the meeting."  
"So, things are working out well for you in your new business here, I take it?"  
"Yeah, pretty much. Things are looking good. We're trying to get several clients signed up and we already have the radio, TV, and print, as well as online markets set up for them. Well, the print part is kind of the last piece of the puzzle."  
"Right. You're trying to meet with Lindsay Dunne, to use his publishing resources here in the UK as well as his contacts for other European publishers, isn't that what you had in mind?"  
Betty looked at Daniel, "I knew about you wanting me to get you in to see Mr. Dunne, Daniel, but is that true? You're wanting him to help you find other European publishers for your advertisers?"  
He nodded somewhat cautiously, wondering where Ailin had gotten his information. Not that they were any big secret, necessarily. Still, he wondered…  
He looked at Ailin suspiciously, "Where did you hear that? About my business plans, exactly?"  
Ailin shrugged, "Hmm? Oh, I believe you said something about it in the car that time, when we were takin you to hospital after your little uh…incident with the door."  
Daniel nodded, "I talked while I was unconscious?"  
"You definitely did." Betty gave him a somewhat dirty look as Daniel wondered what else he had said while he was out of it in that cab ride. That must have been some interesting trip. He wished he could remember it.  
They arrived at Gordon Ramsey's and were led to their table. It seemed everyone was in quite a good mood. All except his mom and Tyler appeared to be fairly trashed. They raised their glasses in a toast, when Daniel, Betty, Ailin and Emily walked in. "Finally! We were about to send out a search party."  
Amanda looked at Emily strangely, "Who is THIS girl, now? Are you just picking up stray women off the street, Daniel? We just got rid of that other annoying Texas woman and here you go bringing another one with you!"  
Daniel looked at Amanda as if he wanted to murder her, "Uh, this is Emily, Ailin's sister. She's visiting him here in London, so I asked her to join us. Emily, this is my mother, Claire, and you already met Christina, and Marc, and this is his boyfriend, Cliff St. Pierre, my brother, Tyler, and his fiancée with the big mouth is Amanda. Everybody, this is Emily Finney."  
Emily looked a little confused. "I thought you said Christina was your wife?"  
Amanda almost spit out her drink, "Huh! That'll be the day!"  
"Hey! You need to just TRY and shut your pie hole, if you think it's possible!" Christina fired back at her. She looked at Emily, somewhat sympathetically, and got up to usher her to sit next to her, "Come, sit here, darlin', I hear you've had a hard night. Got taken in by a lyin scumbag, didya? Well, it's happened to all of us. Listen, about Daniel and me, that was just sort of a joke we were playin on Betty. He's an old friend, is all. That business we said was all uh…blarney!"  
"There's another word for it." Ailin looked at Daniel and Christina.  
Marc spoke up, "It was my fault. It's a game we play with one another, pretending to be married. We take turns who's married to whom. Once, we had a priest in New York convinced Daniel and I were married, just for a hoot. It's a sick game, really. We didn't mean to confuse you, Emily. Sorry."  
She shook her head as Christina offered her a large glass of wine, "Here you go, luv. Have a bit of that and you won't even remember the blighter's name what screwed ya over."  
Emily took a large drink after she sat down, and introduced herself to Claire as well. "Hello, I hear you are the one to speak to about my brides' maid dress, Mrs. Meade. By the way, I'm so sorry for your well, I'd say loss, but I hear Alex is now living as a woman named Alexis? In France? Is that true?" She glanced back at Marc, seeming very confused, now,  
"Or…wait. That part was definitely made up, right? Are you all pullin me leg again? Wow, you really had me on that one! Although, I must admit, I'm a little upset, thinking I grieved over your son, when I heard he had died. So, the thing about him havin a surgery, that's NOT true, is it?"  
Claire shrugged, nodding her head, "Actually, I know it sounds a bit like our family should be on Ripleys' Believe it or Not, dear, but that is true. I gave birth to three sons, but only two of them are still men. Alex is now Alexis and she is living in France, with her son, DJ.  
I know it is hard to believe, but it's really true. I have pictures of her as a woman. She's beautiful." She showed Emily pictures of Alexis on her phone. "And here's my grandson, DJ, when I went to visit them in Paris."  
Emily nodded, with her eyes wide as Claire showed her the pictures.  
Christina refilled Emily's glass, "Another drink, perhaps, dear?"  
Emily nodded, looking non-plussed. "Don't mind if I do."  
Daniel sat down, on the other side of Claire, and Betty and Ailin sat on the other side of Marc and Cliff. Everyone talked with one another, fairly quietly at first, but the noise level continued to get louder as the night wore on and as the wine kept flowing.  
Daniel was determined NOT to get drunk again tonight, thinking he had better keep his wits about him at all costs, especially since in many respects, you could cut the tension with a knife. However, the camaraderie among the former 'Mode' gang was evident and lots of pleasant memories were being shared.  
Marc said, "Remember when I dressed up like Betty for Halloween? Now THAT was funny!"  
"Who was this terrible Willie guy you all keep talkin about?" Emily asked, innocently.  
"No, luv, that's short for Wilhelmina and SHE was the right witch of Manhattan. She tried everythin short of murder ta get rid of poor Daniel. If it weren't fer Betty, she'd a been runnin' Mode long ago."  
"Isn't she the one who is running it, now?" Ailin asked, knowing full well she was.  
"Yes. But…she's better, now. She's mellowed." Marc was somewhat torn.  
Cliff looked at him with great empathy and understanding, "It's okay, Marc. It's called Stockholm syndrome. You were like her captive. It's normal that you still feel like you have to defend her."  
After dinner, Tyler and Amanda got up to leave. Amanda was fairly trashed and Tyler had his hands full trying to keep her from stripping him right there. "Yeah, I think we're going to call it a night, everybody. Daniel, thanks so much. The meal was great!" He hugged him, "Mom, I'll talk to you later. And, Ailin, thanks for the info on your folks' castle. I guess we'll be checking it out day after tomorrow, then, if you think that's alright?"  
"It's fine. I sent an email from my phone, telling my mum about you two. I'll text you the directions. It's a bit tricky off the motorway. But the cabbies there know it by name. Just don't try to drive there yerself and you'll be fine."  
Tyler put up his hands, "Oh, believe me, I have NO intention of trying to drive over here on the wrong side of the road. I'd be scared ta death! I keep freakin out just ridin in the taxi!"  
They all laughed. Amanda was clinging to him, and Cliff, Daniel, and Marc all helped Tyler escort her out, fearing she would say something provocative before she left. She held up her finger and winked at Daniel, and 'whispered' rather loudly, "Shh…see, I didn't say anything about Marc and Cliff getting rid of the Texas woman, Daniel! I told you I could keep my mouth shut."  
Daniel rolled his eyes, as they scooted her out. She said to Tyler, "Darn, I wanted to see Daniel and that Irish guy fighting over Betty or something funny. Maybe we should go back in and try to get Daniel and him toasted. That was the problem; neither of them were drinking enough."  
"You were drinking enough for both of them, darlin" He shook his head.  
She pouted, "I'm sorry, Ty, tye. I know you can't drink, so I feel like I should drink your share."  
"You did a pretty good job of that tonight, honey."  
"Are you mad?"  
"No. But I think we should take you right to the hotel. We'll do that sightseeing tomorrow, when you're feelin better, okay?"  
She smiled, and patted his cheek, "You're so good to me, Tyler. I love you."  
"I love you, too, sweetie. Come on; let's go, before you get poor Daniel in more trouble."  
After they left, Betty and Christina were in the ladies room, and Betty asked Christine, "So, that Texas tramp was here, earlier?"  
"She just uh, stopped by. She got stood up for a date or somethin here at the restaurant and saw Marc here and said hi, is all. You didn't miss much."  
As Daniel started to sit back down, Ailin 'bumped' into him, "So, I know that whole thing about your twin is a lie. Is anything you say the truth?"  
"What? What are you talking about?" He sighed, "Okay, yes, the twin thing is a lie. But, you already knew that. Look, if this is about you trying to be a good big brother, I can respect that. I'll be happy to own up to Emily, and level with her.  
I just didn't think tonight was the right time to do it, when she is already so upset. And I am sorry I lied to her in the first place. I know I was a dick before. I can't change the past, though. All I can do is try to prove I have grown up. I'm not the same person.  
While we're having true confessions here, what is going on with you and Sarah? I think it's strange that she just always happens to know where I'm going to be. She said something the other night about you, that makes me think you know her."  
"The other night, when you slept with her, you mean?"  
He pointed at Ailin, "See, right there, how do you know that? I don't even remember that night. Did you have her slip me something in my drink? I'm surprised you didn't have her take some bullshit pictures of me while I was unconscious and make sure Betty saw them.  
Plus, how do you know about my business plans? What do you do at Dunne, exactly, anyway? I never cared for finance guys much. The only accountants I ever knew were all a bunch of assholes."  
Betty and Christina walked back into the room just in time to see Ailin punch Daniel square in the jaw and knock him down.  
"Daniel!"

Chapter 30: Chapter 30: A Better Man

London 2012: Maide to Honour  
Chapter 30: A Better Man  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
Better Man-Robbie Williams (edited)  
Send someone to love me  
I need to rest in arms  
Keep me safe from harm  
In pouring rain  
Go easy on my conscience  
'Cause it's not my fault  
I know I've been taught  
To take the blame  
Rest assured my angels  
Will catch my tears  
Walk me out of here  
I'm in pain  
Once you've found that lover  
You're homeward bound  
Love is all around  
I know some have fallen  
On stony ground  
But Love is all around  
As my soul heals the shame  
I will grow through this pain  
Lord I'm doin' all I can  
To be a better man

Betty got on the floor, next to Daniel and cradled his head in her lap, looking at his jaw. "Christina, could you please get some ice?"  
Claire came over, and yelled at both men, "What in the world is wrong with you two? You're both acting like a couple of children! Calling each other names and hitting one another like this is some kind of school yard or something! I'm sorry Daniel called you that, Ailin, he shouldn't have done that but you shouldn't have hit him, either."  
"Mom, please. Thanks, but I can fight my own battles." Daniel rubbed his jaw.  
Betty looked confused. She asked Claire, "What did Daniel call him? Daniel, are you okay? Ailin, why did you hit him?"  
"I've had enough of his crap! He lied to Emily, he tried to make sure you were on the backburner for him here, while he did God knows what in the states, and he comes riding back to town, like he owns you.  
Then, he makes up some load of garbage to me folks and he's got the nerve to call ME an asshole, just because he says he doesn't like bloody accountants and he thinks me bein a financial advisor makes me one!"  
Betty looked down at Daniel,"Accountants? Daniel, is this even about Ailin or is it just some grudge against Henry that you're taking out on him? What is it with you and Henry? I don't even talk to him anymore."  
"It's not about Henry. I only wanted to know, after this guy started yelling at me about stuff I did years ago to Emily if he knows Sarah. I heard her calling him the other night and I want to know, how he knows her. I think he's the one who has been sending her chasing after me."  
Betty looked at Ailin, "Is that true? You know her?"  
"Yes, I do. But not like you think, Betty. She did call me the other night, it's true. Look, she fancies Daniel and she asked me if I knew where he was. She's an old friend of a friend is all. I don't have any sort of conspiracy to turn the woman loose on ya to look bad to Betty, though. Why would Betty even care if you did have a girlfriend, anyways? She's supposed to be engaged to me, remember, Daniel? Something you keep forgettin, conveniently, thinkin it's okay to go peeking at my fiancée in her weddin dress, and dominatin her the whole way here, so I could barely get in a word to her.  
Look, I'm sorry I lost my temper. I know you're not a bad bloke, I suppose. I just didn't like you accusing me when you were the one lyin to me sister after you used her and clearly tryin to steal my girl. Betty waited fer you to step up, and you blew it, Daniel. I'd really appreciate it if you'd just be a gentleman now and back off. I apologize fer takin a poke atya. I'm probably oversensitive on both my sister's behalf and Betty's. Maybe you didn't mean to, but you hurt them both deeply. I do feel badly, though, since you invited us here. Truce?" He held out his hand to help Daniel up.  
Daniel reluctantly moved his head off of Betty's lap and allowed Ailin to help him off the floor. Ailin shook his hand. "I'd be happy to reimburse you fer my sister's and my dinner, since I took a swing at you, I don't feel right, you payin fer our meal."  
Daniel waved him away, "Don't be silly. I invited you. Look, I'm sorry I called you an asshole. That probably was a little more towards former accountants who shall forever remain nameless."  
"You mean that Henry bloke that tore Betty's heart up over and over and she kept goin back for more?"  
"Yeah, I'm sorry to take it out on you, just because you're in finance, too, but I really hated that guy!"  
"Me, too, and I never even met him!" Ailin and Daniel sat down, and had a drink together at the table, talking about how much they hated Henry.  
Cliff and Marc looked at Betty, having gotten up to see what was going on better. Marc took pictures to send Amanda. "Oh my God, Mandy is going to be SO pissed that she left just before all the action!"  
Betty shook her head and looked at Claire, "I'm sorry, I'm lost. So, are they friends, now or something?"  
Christina and Claire looked at Cliff and Marc. Claire looked at Cliff and Marc, "It's a guy thing, the bonding over hating Henry on Betty's behalf, and fighting, just to get it out in the open, I suppose I understand that. Is it only a straight man thing, though or a 'guy' thing in general?"  
Cliff looked at her, "Oh, no. It's definitely a guy thing, in general. We would totally do that, too. Of course, we'd have a slap fight, instead of actually punching the other guy, probably. Depending on the man, I suppose. Wow! That was something! Marc, you were right! This is better than EastEnders. I even liked the little mystery thing trying to figure out how Ailin knows Sarah.  
Are you sending those pics to Mandy, now? She's probably passed out, you know. You're right, though; she's going to be so mad at herself for getting too drunk to catch that!"  
Betty still looked lost at how quickly Daniel and Ailin seemed to now be almost friendly with one another after a fist fight. Claire put her arm around Betty and led her back to her seat, "It's somewhat like the time Connor Owens punched Daniel after he confronted him about Molly, dear.  
Evidently, they sometimes have to get that rage out of their systems, then they can go on, and act civilized. Rather like when we women don't say anything for a long time, then suddenly yell and scream at each other or our husbands or boyfriends for everything they've ever done, then make up afterwards and all is right with the world again."  
Betty nodded, although it sort of freaked her out, seeing Daniel and Ailin, seemingly getting along now. It was very strange. She flinched, hearing Claire's choice of words. She flashed back to the time Daniel had used those same words to her, ages ago, at Hilda's wedding, "It's a great feeling isn't it? When everything seems right with the world."  
She sighed, wishing she felt that way, now. But something felt very NOT RIGHT with her world. She tried to distract herself, talking to Emily and Christina, consoling the girl from her heartache, while Daniel and Ailin, apparently were now talking about sports or some other 'guy' things. Men!  
The night had gotten a little stale for all of them, and Christina bid them good night. She hugged Daniel, pulling him in to whisper, "So, you're on this bloke's side, now? What gives?"  
Daniel raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding?" he felt his jaw, "You know what they say. Keep your friends close…"  
She grinned, catching on, "and your enemies closer. Good. Glad to hear it. I was wondering about your sudden change of attitude after the blighter slugged you like that. Did you bait him to get him to hit you so Betty would see he has a mean streak?"  
He smiled, "Well, he started it, but yeah, I sort of egged him on a little, with the whole asshole thing. I know how frustrated the guy must be, because I'm right there with him on that score. And I knew it wouldn't take much to push him over the edge. I thought maybe Betty should see her knight in shining armor has some chinks, after all. If nothing else, me taking a punch tonight isn't going to help him get her into his bed later, that's for sure.  
But listen, we're playing a numbers game here; it's only a matter of time, unless we run some serious interference. And I can't let him beat me up every night. Well, I guess, technically, I could, but it would hurt. Betty told me her dad's getting married in less than a month, right? And he's going back to New York to do it."  
"Yeah, she told me that, as well. What have you got in mind?"  
"Well, I might just have to make a little trip there myself, for old time's sake, and you know, to accompany my mom back home, make sure my loft sold, check and make sure Mode is still standing after being in Willi's clutches all these months without me, or…whatever."  
"Basically, get Betty alone, in other words?"  
He nodded, and whispered, winking at her, and giving her a quick high five, "Great minds think alike, Christine."  
She smiled at him, then hugged Betty goodbye and called out to Marc and Cliff, "Hey, you two, walk a girl out to her car, will ya? I might get mugged. This is London, after all. Not somewhere safe like New York."  
Daniel sat down next to Emily, taking her hand. "Emily, listen. I want to apologize to you for how stupid I was back when we first met years ago. I was an idiot for treating you like that and I'm very sorry. I don't even honestly remember why on earth I told you I was Alex. He was my brother, and is actually now my sister, that much is true, just like my mom said, as crazy as it sounds.  
But the rest of it, the whole twin thing, was all a lie. Marc was just trying to cover up for my stupidity and immaturity in saying I was Alex and treating you like that. I should have been straight with you to begin with, but tonight you were already so upset about your breakup I didn't want to make things worse. But you deserve to know the truth, Emily.  
Please don't think all us guys are lying scumbags, though. I mean, I was before, I know. But, I am trying to change and be a better man. There really are good guys out there. I hope you find one soon. You deserve to have a nice guy who doesn't take advantage of you. One who'll treat you right. You may not ever forgive me, but I still wanted you to at least know how deeply sorry I am that I hurt you." He kissed her hand and started to leave. She put her arms around his neck,  
"Thank you, Daniel. I accept your apology."  
Betty started to leave with Ailin and Emily, but looked back at Daniel across the room and mouthed, "Are you okay?" He gave a half smile and his patented thumbs up. She shook her head and smiled back at him.  
The moment they got out of the room, she pulled away from Ailin's hand and looked at him, rather coldly, "WHAT is wrong with you? I don't care what Daniel called you, you shouldn't have HIT him!  
I'm trying to convince my friends what a great guy you are and you attack Daniel? I don't understand why you would do that, Ailin. I've never even seen you get angry with anyone before.  
Claire was right, this isn't high school. You are old enough that you should be able to control yourself."  
"Why was it okay for him to hit that Matt fella you told me about and not for me to hit him when he's bein a PRAT? Or do you always just take his side, no matter what?  
Besides, Betty, I apologized to him first, then he apologized to me. We're all civilized now. If he and I are square, why are you still upset?"  
"Because for one thing, Ailin, your behavior reflects on me. How am I supposed to defend you to my friends like Christina if you go around hitting people?"  
"Hey, in the first place, he was bloody askin for it, Betty. You're right, I've NEVER hit anyone before, since grammar school to defend my sister. On the way here, I felt like I was a bloody third wheel. You two were like Lennon and McCartney and I was flippin Yoko Ono! He just…gets under my skin!"  
"Well, get over it! So, we've known each other a long time. So what? GROW UP! I'm going to catch a cab home. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Ailin, probably. Goodnight, Emily. I'll see you soon. Hope you're feeling better." She softened her tone in speaking to Ailin's sister.  
"Thank you, Betty. Actually, I'm feeling much better, now. I really appreciate you letting me tag along tonight. I'm sorry I was such a bother."  
Betty hugged her, "You weren't a bother at all. Take care of yourself."  
She smiled, "Goodnight, Betty. I'll talk some sense into my violent brother, here. No worries." She teased Ailin, who was frowning.  
He tried to kiss her, but she turned her head so he just got her cheek. "Goodnight, luv. I am sorry I lost my temper like that."  
"I know." She said, looking into his eyes, then turned and walked away to get her own cab home.  
As soon as she got in, she texted Daniel, "Are you sure you're okay? I'm so sorry! What was with the thumbs up? B/t/w-I heard you apologize to Emily. VERY big boy move!"


	4. Chapters 31-38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 31-38

Chapter 31: Chapter 31: Feel Again

London 2012: Maide to Honour  
Chapter 31: I Can Feel Again  
"Feel Again" (One Republic, edited)  
It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face  
I've been everywhere and back trying to replace everything that I've had till my feet went numb  
Praying like a fool that's been on the run  
Heart still beating but it's not working  
It's like a million dollar phone that you just can't ring  
I reach out trying to love but I feel nothing  
Yeah, my heart is numb  
I'm feeling better since you know me  
I was a lonely soul but that's the old me  
Praying like a fool who just shot a gun  
Heart still beating but it's not working  
It's like a hundred thousand voices that just can't sing  
I reached out trying to love but I feel nothing  
Oh my heart is numb  
But with you  
I feel again  
And with you  
I can feel again  
Disclaimer: I don't Own Ugly Betty!

"Can you give me one good reason why these two people should not be wed?"  
"YES! Stop the wedding! She's not supposed to marry HIM! She's supposed to marry me!"  
Daniel woke up with a start, looking around for the umpteenth time at his cell phone. He had fallen asleep, waiting to hear back from Betty after he received her somewhat ambiguous, slightly flirty? text several hours ago, then he had sent her back another text in reply.  
Part of him wanted to throw caution to the wind and just end all this craziness, once and for all and try to literally charm the pants off her right now, tonight.  
He was sick of waiting, and sick of pretending to be the perfect friend, of this stupid maid of honor crap. He had no intention of standing next to Betty while she stood up next to that bozo and actually married him.  
Why couldn't she just believe in him? In them!  
After waiting to hear back from Betty, he figured the time difference, let's see, two in the morning, London time, would be only nine at night in New York, right? So, he took a deep breath and made the call.  
"Hello?"  
"Hilda! Hi, it's…Daniel."  
"Daniel. To what do I owe this honor?"  
"I think you know why."  
"Do I?"  
"Hilda, has Betty called you recently? You know she's getting married, right?"  
"Of course I do. She is my sister. She talks to me."  
"Great. I have a question for you. Has she ever once said she loves this guy?"  
"I'm sorry, but I think things my sister tells me are between she and I, Daniel. You're on the same continent as she is. You two can't have a conversation?"  
"Apparently not. We've tried. We suck at it."  
"Since when? You guys talked ALL the time, Daniel."  
"Not about…us. Not since I came here."  
"What, because you're in England, you two have suddenly forgotten how to talk to each other?"  
"It sure seems like it!"  
"Maybe when you were just friends, talking was easier because you didn't have so much to lose."  
"Yeah, I think you might be right."  
"I know I am. But, listen, Daniel, you and Betty have GOT to figure out how to sit down together and say how you feel to each other."  
"I know that, Hilda. God, don't you think I've been trying? But, with all the stuff with your dad and then my mom going on, then I was in school, and then I was trying to prove to her I could do something on my own, so I had to get my business started.  
"Well, that's all quite understandable and commendable even, but…don't you think you've got your priorities mixed up?"  
"I know. But, I just thought…"  
"You just thought she would keep waiting for you forever and ever, like she has been, since she met you, five years ago, stuck on the sidelines while you were out being Mr. Player. I don't know what to tell you, Daniel.  
Yes, maybe you were her first choice, okay, but you kept her waiting so long, she's got the idea you don't want her; that she's not YOUR first choice, or anywhere close, that she's never going to be up to your standards, so she found someone who puts her first.  
I'm not trying to be mean, but I think she might have found a good guy. He's not perfect, but he's nuts about her andhe's not afraid to put himself out there to let her know how much he cares about her. He's not afraid of making a fool of himself."  
"Please tell me what she said, Hilda. About me. Do you think I still even have a chance in hell? Just tell me what to do or say to make her see I do love her. I always have. I know I wasn't the best at letting her know that, but that doesn't mean I don't feel it. I've been really stupid and scared, and pushed her away, I know, but I never, ever meant to make her feel like I didn't think she was good enough for me. If anything, it's the opposite, Hilda. I never thought I'd deserve HER!  
Look, if I honestly thought she would be happy with this clown, I'd back off. I just want her to be happy. But, I don't think she is in love with him. Do you?"  
"No comment, Daniel. So, you're really in love with my sister? Not just wanting to get in her pants?"  
"NO! God, if you only knew, Hilda. I haven't been…in ANYONE'S pants since I followed Betty to London."  
"Well, that's great, but you sort of sound like you think you deserve a medal or something, Daniel. Believe me; she hasn't been with anyone, either. She hasn't been with a guy since Matt Hartley. But I do realize for YOU, that's like a miracle or something. So, I guess that means you really are in love with her, huh?" She chuckled.  
"Yes. I am. I'm really, truly, crazy in love with Betty. Is that clear enough for you? I mean, I could write it in the…wait a minute. Oh, my God, Hilda, I think I just got a great idea. Like a freaking GREAT idea."  
She laughed, "Well, any way you actually tell her what you just told me sounds like a really good start, Daniel. A hell of a lot better than making her get a Ouija Board to try and read your mind about how you feel about her, that's for sure. And saying it when you're drunk doesn't count, either."  
"I know. Listen, I gotta go. I need to make some calls. Thanks, Hilda. Thanks a lot. I'm REALLY glad I called you."  
"Okay, good luck with whatever you have planned."  
"Wait a minute. You never answered my question. Did Betty tell you how she felt? About either of us?"  
"I told you. No comment. I'm sorry, Daniel. I'm sworn to secrecy and my first loyalty is to Betty. No matter how stupid and hard-headed I may think she's being.  
But, I will tell you this, your little dance the other day had a pretty big effect on her, that's for sure. She just got off the phone with me and she's feeling a little uh…conflicted. That's all I'm sayin…"  
"THANKS! I love you, Hilda!"  
"Well, now you'll just say it to anybody, won't you?" She laughed. "Good luck, Romeo."  
Betty had been staring at the text she received from Daniel for almost an hour. She had tried calling Hilda, but she was no help. She just kept telling Betty to do whatever was in her heart. That she would know. But she DIDN'T, that was the problem.  
Ailin was smart, and funny, and sweet and kind. He wasn't afraid to tell her how he felt and he made her feel special, and beautiful, and when they kissed, she could feel his passion for her. She knew he would always do his best to make her happy.  
They had a lot in common. They both liked to read and both liked all kinds of different types of music, and movies, especially old movies, and he got her jokes and his family was very sweet and down-to-earth. Betty and Ailin made sense.  
They were two of a kind. They both loved Shakespeare, and he even quoted poetry to her, "…there could have been no two hearts so open, no tastes so similar, no feelings so in unison, no countenances so beloved"  
She and Daniel, on the other hand? They made no sense whatsoever as a couple. He was Park Avenue, she was Queens. He wore Armani, she wore whatever was on sale, usually (even now, she knew designers, but other than Christina, she couldn't really afford to wear them)  
Daniel didn't like plays or musicals, or old movies. He preferred action films, or some Sci-fi, and horror movies; he groaned when she made him watch chick flicks and outright laughed at her love of Disney.  
Plus, he was a sexy, charming heir, a prince, the kind of guy women threw their panties at, and the kind that knew how to walk into a room and take home the hottest woman there without breaking a sweat.  
Betty was formerly known as 'Ugly Betty'; she had been made fun of for her appearance all during school and into adulthood, never really fitting the mold at Mode. She had felt like a square peg trying to shove her way into a round hole the entire time she worked there.  
Daniel got those kind of people. Hell, he was their god, their king, they all wanted him or wanted to be like him. Yes, working with Betty, becoming her friend all these years had changed him, had made him a better man, it was true. A kinder, gentler man.  
But he was also just…annoying. The man was like a child. He drank too much, he hated to read, choosing to get his 'news' online, and he couldn't stand the theatre.  
He was way too into sports for her tastes, and he snored sometimes. He did smell really good, though, she admitted. She had been reminded of that during his latest 'dance' around the room with her in her wedding dress that she couldn't breathe in. It probably needed to be taken out a little in the top. Yeah, that must have been the problem.  
She stared again at his text, "How about we get together and test that theory sometime? Can we at least talk, tonight?"  
Finally, she sighed, and bit her bottom lip. She had to find out once and for all if she was settling for someone who may think he loves her, but after only a few short months with Ailin, Betty admitted, she had some doubts about rushing things. That's why she had told him New Year's for a wedding date. He had seemed anxious to make the date as soon as possible. She didn't normally like to rush anything. though. Agreeing to marry him at all was her way of trying to move forward with her life. Of proving she deserved to have love.  
Moving to London had been an enormous leap of faith for her. One she had debated over and over, before, during and after she made the decision to do it.  
When Daniel had first followed her there, she was exhilarated. But, just as he had done, with his declaration that he 'couldn't live without her', then started throwing prizes at her like she was on a game show, he had also immediately put conditions and reasons for his coming to London, making her doubt whether or not he had done it for he or not.  
She at first, assumed he had, but he had never owned up to it. Then, when she had tried to ask him about his letter to her, in the Anniversary Issue, he had laughed it off, as well, saying he was half drunk and didn't even remember writing it.  
Now he seemed sincere about what he had blurted out the other night, even though a drunken confession that he loved her was hardly the romantic declaration she dreamed of, it was better than nothing. But this seemed more like a booty call request. Perhaps she had started it with her flirtatiousness, though, and he had taken a punch for her, after all. Plus, she found his confession/apology to Emily very sweet and stirring.  
Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one who had been moved by it. As she finally broke down and made the call, somewhat anxious as she heard his gruff, incredibly sexy voice on the other end, "Hi, Daniel. Sorry to call so late. I was talking to Hilda and lost track of time."  
"Hey, you actually called. Betty, I've got something I NEED to say. Are you alone?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. Are you…oh, crap! What now? I'm sorry, hang on. Somebody's knocking on my door. Hold on, one second, Betty. I swear, if that's stupid Sarah, I'm not answering the door. She's freaking relentless. Listen, let me go see who it is, okay? I'm so sorry. I want us to talk, Betty. I promise, if it's that stupid woman, I'm not even going to open the door. Should I call you right back? Will you answer?"  
"That's fine. Or you can just put the phone down. I'll hang on. I sort of want to eavesdrop and HEAR you dismiss that crazy Texas woman. If that's okay."  
"Jealous, huh?" he couldn't help grinning.  
"No comment."  
He laughed, "I think the Suarez family has spent too much time around me and all my family craziness. You guys say that too much. Okay, hold on. Listen and learn, how to dismiss a Texas what did you call her? Rodeo Barbie? I like that. I'll be right back."  
"I'll be here."  
He put down the phone and went to the door. He opened it, and there stood Emily. "So sorry to come round so late, Daniel. I couldn't sleep. I just wanted to talk for a bit. I wanted to let you know how much your apology meant to me."  
"Sure, Emily. I'm relieved it's you and not that crazy Sarah woman. She's been kind of a pain, following me around and stuff. Come on in, let me just tell Betty it's you. Did you want to say hi?"  
"Oh, I didn't realize you were on the phone with her. I'm sorry. Should I come back?"  
"No, it's fine. Let me just let her know it's you and not Sarah. She'll be relieved, too. She hates that woman. Hold on. Oh, I'm sorry, have a seat. Do you want anything?"  
"No, that's fine, thank you."  
"Okay. Hey, Betty. It's fine. It's just Emily. She wanted to talk about my apology earlier tonight. So, listen, can we continue this a little later? Will you be up?"  
"For a while."  
"Great. I'll call you later. Goodnight, Betty."  
"Goodnight, Daniel."  
He turned and smiled at Emily, "I'm so glad you accepted my apolo…Emily? Um, what are you doing?"

Chapter 32: Chapter 32: You're My Everything

London 2012: Maide to Honour  
Chapter 32: You're Everything  
Michael Buble - Everything  
You're a falling star, You're the get away car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And You're the perfect thing to see.  
And you play your card, but it's kinda cute.  
Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.  
Cause you can see it when I look at you.  
You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my everyday.  
And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do.  
And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
Daniel looked at Emily, with his eyes growing huge, as she began to take off her raincoat, revealing she only had on a bra and panties underneath.  
He quickly looked away, then down to the floor, "Um, Emily, I'm not really sure what's going on, here, but if I led you to believe I…I wanted anything more than friendship, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to…mislead you."  
Emily covered herself up quickly, "Oh, my God, I'm such an idjut! You, you weren't really coming onto me back there, were you? Gah, I'm so stupid! Now I'm so embarrassed! Oh, please forget I did this! It's just…you were so sweet and…and you held my hands like that and I thought oh, God…I'm so embarrassed, Daniel."  
She had turned fifty shades of RED, and Daniel couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl. But he wasn't sure how to handle this. If he acted too nice, she might misread him again. She was clearly extremely vulnerable, since her breakup and was just glomming onto any guy who acted half-way pleasant to her right now because she needed a self-esteem boost.  
He had a sudden thought. "Emily, can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure. As long as it doesn't involve me taking off my coat. I mean…sorry. Nervous humour. What is it?"  
He smiled at her, "Nobody put you up to this, did they? Like, your brother?"  
"Ailin! God NO! He hates you, I mean…he was pretty upset when he first heard about you and me, you know, all those years ago. And once he found out you were the same bloke that sort of had the girl he had fallen for at his conference on a string, as he put it, he wasn't too happy about you, either.  
But, I think he genuinely thinks you're an okay bloke now, after tonight."  
"After he punched me, you mean?"  
She looked up at him, then tried to take hold of his hands. Daniel pulled his hands away gently, sitting down on the sofa. She sat down next to him.  
"He and I had a bit of a chat about that and I told him, he needed to cut you some slack. He did sort of steal Betty away from you, after all, so he should be a good sport, I reminded him.  
I told him it took a lot of courage for you to admit to me what you did was wrong and to apologize to me like that, and he seemed to agree with me. But still, I don't really think he'd be all that thrilled if he knew I had gotten it into my head that…that I thought you maybe wanted me again and if he knew I came here like THIS, he'd completely go mental."  
Daniel rubbed his jaw, that still throbbed, "Yeah, well, we wouldn't want that, would we?  
"So," she looked down shyly, "Do you think…we could get re-acquainted, still?"  
Daniel bit his lip, thinking. "You mean…like go out or something?"  
"Well, for starters, I suppose. That sounds lovely. I'll ring you tomorrow, then. I'll wait to let you sleep in, first, of course. But, Daniel?"  
He was still sitting, but he looked up as she quickly rose to leave, then before he knew what was happening, she leaned down to kiss him on the forehead, "Yeah?"  
"Thank you for being a gentleman, tonight, as well! It is sort of embarrassing, but it also makes me see there are still some good guys left, like you said earlier. That not all guys are just out to get into my knickers, and nothing else."  
Daniel nodded, not knowing what to say. She left, blowing him a kiss. SHIT! What the hell was he going to do about this, now?  
Like he didn't have his hands full enough, dodging Rodeo Barbie, now he had to worry about hurting poor Emily's feelings, too? He blew out a breath, and jumped as his phone rang, "Hello?"  
"Hi. So, how did it go with Emily? She came over pretty late, huh? Was she still upset?"  
"No. No. I'd say she definitely wasn't upset."  
"What do you mean?"  
"She uh…sort of got the wrong idea when I apologized and thought I wanted to get back together with her or something. She showed up here in her underwear!"  
Betty giggled, "And you let her in? Daniel! Wait, so she was walking around like that at night in London? She'll get picked up for being a hooker or something."  
"NO! She…had a coat on. But she sort of flashed me."  
"Was she drunk?"  
"Thanks a lot. You know, believe it or not, Betty, lots of girls DO actually come onto me. And MOST of them aren't drunk! Or nymphos like Sarah. But now she thinks I want to go out with her. Crap! I don't want to hurt the poor girl's feelings, especially after she just found out the guy she was seeing was a total douchebag, but what should I do?"  
"You're seriously asking ME for dating advice?"  
"Betty, I don't WANT to date her! She's your uh…sister-in-law sort of, I guess. Do you know her very well?"  
"Not really. I know she used to be painfully shy, but then when she hit puberty, Ailin said all bets were off as far as guys were concerned. He did say she gets sort of fixated on a specific guy she gets attached to and kind of becomes clingy towards him.  
It's what tends to drive the guys away from her, obviously." She giggled again, "Oh, you have a stalker! Poor baby! I guess you REALLY made an impression on her years ago, huh? You were so good, she just can't forget you."  
"Not funny, Betty. I HAD sort of wanted to..see YOU tonight, not Irish stalker girl. She's not…like dangerous or anything, is she? I mean, is she going to go all 'Fatal Attraction' on me or something?"  
"No. She's very quiet and reserved normally, Ailin told me. He said she just gets lonely and sort of needy, sometimes. She might be a little hard to let down without hurting her feelings, is all."  
He breathed a sigh of relief, but was still worried about how to deal with the situation.  
Betty thought a minute, then cautioned, "Although, as I recall, you DO bring out the crazy in women, Daniel. Like Renee? I still get freaked out by candles after that little incident!"  
"Great! That's just what I want to hear. And I'm sorry about you getting mixed up in that, Betty. You know how scared I was? I was so afraid she had hurt you, I wanted to jump out of the car before we even got there when I found out she had you trapped like that."  
"I was a little scared, I admit. But, I'm sure you don't have anything like that to worry about with Emily. I could have a word with her."  
"What are you going to say?"  
She thought a minute. "Well, I guess I could be your chaperone."  
"What do you mean chaperone?"  
"She and Ailin grew up with very conservative Presbyterian morals. Ailin told me his grandfather was a minister and his parents are pretty devout, although much less strict than his grandparents, of course. But they still observe a lot of their religious customs. Technically, Emily is sort of considered a bit of a 'wild child' because their church doesn't officially condone sex before marriage.  
I could use that to act like I'm being your chaperone with her, I'm sure Ailin would even approve. He doesn't really want you 'messing about' with his sister.  
"How does he feel about me messing about with his fiancée?" he teased.  
She cleared her throat, "Let's not go there, Daniel."  
"Why not? Betty, you know we need to talk."  
"Not tonight, Daniel. It's late. We both need some time to figure things out."  
He made a fist and hit his head with it, "God, are you really trying to drive me insane, here? Betty…just let me..."  
"Let you what, Daniel? Talk your way into my bed tonight? I don't think that's the answer right now. Not that I would ever do that to Ailin, no matter how charming you may be. You mix me up, sometimes, I admit.  
But, I know you were trying to piss Ailin off to get him to hit you tonight. I'm not quite as dumb as one of your stupid bimbos, like Sarah or Trista or someone.  
No, I think I need to spend some time away from both of you right now. My dad's wedding in New York is coming at a good time. I just got my ticket. I'm leaving in two days."  
"Two days? Seriously?"  
"Look, if you need a buffer from Emily while I'm gone, why don't you go hang out with Marc and Cliff for a while, or glue yourself to your wife, Christina. Does Stuart know you've been passing his wife off as yours, by the way?" She laughed. "Oh, are you coming to Ireland with Amanda and Tyler? I was going to leave for New York directly from Dublin. I thought I might as well meet with the Finney's family minister while I'm there.  
I wanted to see if we might want to do things in Ireland as opposed to London. I mean, it would mean we had a much smaller turnout, since so many of his friends are in London now.  
I really don't want some huge spectacle, anyway, though. I just like small and simple."  
She was still talking like she intended on marrying the guy, yet she was flirting with him? Fine, two could play this game, he thought. He'd see how she liked it when she wasn't the only one holding all the cards.  
"Sure, fine, Betty. I can't guarantee I won't be engaged to Emily by the time you get back, though. You know how fast their family jumps into marriage. Don't they have that thing where the girls can propose to the guys in Ireland? Huh, wouldn't that be interesting? You and I sister and brother-in-law! "  
Betty knew he was trying to bait her now. "Very funny. Just be careful, DAN. I know Emily doesn't like to be ignored!"  
Daniel ignored her little joke, because he had a very good plan now. He grinned, ear-to-ear, rather like the Grinch, thinking he had a really wonderfully awful idea. And executing it was going to give him a nice little taste of revenge. For Ailin AND Betty!

Chapter 33: Chapter 33: Coming Around Again

London 2012: Maide to Honour  
Chapter 33: Coming Around Again  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty  
Coming Around Again" Simon Webbe (edited)  
I been sitting in the darkness  
But the sunlight's creeping in  
Now the ice is slowly melting  
In my soul and in my skin  
All the good times my friend  
Are coming around again  
I been thinking reminiscing  
Of better nights and better days  
Hiding in a refuge  
Of memories I've made  
I got a feeling within  
It's coming around again  
We been so long waiting  
For the all time high  
We got a damn good reason  
To put our troubles aside  
And all our winter sorrows hang 'em out to dry  
Throw it away  
Gotta throw it away  
All the colorful days my friend  
Are coming around again  
It's been so long since we met  
And I may not be your salvation but I'll offer nonetheless  
And if like me u wanna take that chance  
It's coming around again  
I can feel a change of fortune  
No more riding on my love  
Feel the weight is off my shoulders  
As my feet become unstuck  
And all the good times on which we do depend  
Oh it's coming around again  
After talking to his little group, Daniel felt a little more confident about making Betty and Ailin pay for their crimes against his heart. He (hopefully) was going to be able to recruit Emily, although Betty's warnings about her clinginess had at first scared him a bit.  
He decided, to avoid any further misunderstandings, since his abysmal communication skills with women seemed to have gotten him in this mess already, to speak to her along with everyone else he had recruited for his little operation. That way, they could all help him out if he messed up.  
Emily came in, looking very pretty. She had a long green scarf and high boots, with a black leather mini skirt, that was short, but not so short as to be unfashionable. She had great legs, and definitely was able to dress appropriately when the occasion called for it, Daniel couldn't help but notice. He tried not to look at her outfit, however, especially her legs. He didn't want her to misconstrue his intentions again. He had been clear they would be in public this time, at his office, with others present.  
She smiled demurely as he offered to take her coat. She whispered, "Surprise! I have my clothes on this time."  
He chuckled, "Yeah, so I see. That's uh great, Emily."  
He asked her to have a seat. He had to do this very carefully, he knew. If he said things in a way that upset her and hurt her self-esteem too much, she might go crying to her brother and that was the last thing Daniel wanted. It would ruin everything. She was really a key part to his plan, but he had to make sure she understood the reality of the situation going in, so she didn't feel used. The last thing the poor girl needed was to feel like she was somebody's pawn again after what she had just been through.  
He cleared his throat, looking at everyone, trying to figure out exactly how to start to tell her he was in love with Betty and he wanted help to break up her romance with Emily's brother.  
"Ah, listen, Emily, can I show you something? You're into romance books and poetry and things, right? Shakespeare, Jane Austen, uh…Emily Dickinson, stuff like that."  
She nodded, wondering where this was going. He handed her the 'letter from the editor' he had written a year ago now. She read it, and was clearly moved. "This is really beautiful, Daniel. You wrote that? For Betty?"  
He nodded. "Yeah, I did, Emily. I wrote it right after I found out Betty was coming here and leaving New York. I'm in love with her. I have been for a really long time. I…should have just told her straight out when I first followed her here, I know.  
I came here and I guess I thought that letter and me moving to London would say what I couldn't to Betty. But, then all kinds of crazy stuff kept happening to keep us apart.  
First, her dad had his second heart attack and she had to go back to New York. While she was gone, I didn't know what to do with myself, so I decided to go back to school, with her encouragement. Then, the thing with my mom happened while she was still in New York. I think for a while, maybe we both started to get scared that we just weren't meant to be. Something always seemed to get in the way.  
Then, when my mom was going through chemo, I really pushed Betty away. She wanted to come to New York, to help me, to be there for me, but I was scared to let her. Betty's always been there for me. She held my hand after I lost my wife to cancer, but since she lost her own mom with the same thing and I knew how hard that was for her, I chose not to put her through all that with me and my mom.  
I know now how wrong I was to not let her in, though. Because, it not only made her think I didn't want her there, but it made her vulnerable and it was when I did that that she met your brother. He came along and helped her feel better about herself after I had basically cut her out of my life.  
I've also had a lot of trouble saying I love you to…well, anybody. I think that, in combination with keeping her at a distance when I should have been including her in what was going on with me was what made Betty think I didn't love her. Plus, well, there was also some miscommunication with her thinking I…didn't want her, didn't find her…you know, sexy.  
Look, I don't really know much about her romance with your brother. Frankly, I don't want to know. I'm sure he's a good guy and he deserves to have love. I don't think he necessarily meant to 'steal' Betty from me. I know she didn't know where my head was at when she started seeing Ailin. And that's my own fault for not LETTING her know.  
I'm sure she never meant to hurt me or she wouldn't have…well, gotten involved with him in the first place if she knew I felt the way I do.  
Betty's a wonderful woman. I've known her for five years now and she and I have so much history together. We've been best friends most of that time. We just got a little lost trying to make the transition to more than friends, especially having to be a continent apart while we were in that process.  
So, I'm asking you, as someone who also knows what it feels like to watch the person you're in love with walk away with someone else, will you please help me get her back, Emily? I know I'm asking a lot here. I've been trying to figure out a way to do this without breaking your brother's heart. Then I remembered Betty told Christine he had a girl, his first love that he never really got over. Anna. Do you remember her?"  
She nodded, smiling through moist eyes, "Yes, of course. Anna Davis. She moved when they were very young. She was his first love and he never saw her again. But he never truly got over her."  
"Yeah. Anna Davis. Well, I was up pretty late last night tracking her down. It seems that she never got over your brother, either. She lives in Dorsett, now. She finally got married a few years ago, but got divorced right away and when I contacted her early this morning and told her who I was and what I was up to, she said she was really anxious to see Ailin again. She still cares about him. So, do you think you'd be willing to help me 'steal' Betty back from your brother? I have an idea, but I really need your help."  
Emily walked over to Daniel and put her arms around his neck, hugging him, "I think that's the sweetest, most romantic thing I've ever heard, Daniel. I understand now how much you must love Betty to go to all this trouble." She laughed lightly, "Why are all the good ones taken? Do you have any more brothers? Besides Alexis?"  
Tyler put his hand up, grinning, but Amanda pushed it down instantly, whispering, "She doesn't mean you, silly. You're taken!"  
He rolled his eyes. "Yes, dear."  
They all went out for a breakfast pow-wow to discuss details of Daniel's plan. Cliff looked at Emily, and asked, looking at her seriously, "So, Emily, are you in or out?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Are you in or out, right now?" Marc rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, "Cliff, stop. She probably doesn't even get the reference. Not EVERYONE is the big movie buff you are, darling!"  
"In!" Emily smiled slyly, and slapped Daniel's hand he held up, "Great! Thanks, Emily."  
Marc shook his head and rolled his eyes, embarrassed at both men, but particularly at Daniel's hand-slapping, "Sorry, Emily. It's his stupid thing. It's an addiction, really. We've tried aversion therapy, but it may require some kind of shock treatments to cure him."  
She laughed, "No problem. Frankly, I didn't really cotton much to the way my brother stole Betty out from under you whilst you were dealing with your sick mum. I told him as much last night, too. So, he's darn lucky if you ask me that you're such a nice guy and bothered to look up his Anna for him.  
What I don't get is if he was so bloody in love with the girl, why didn't he go look her up himself instead of stealing your true love? Sorry, I must admit, I'm not too happy with the double standard my brother always gets with my family.  
I'm this wanton harlot if I sleep with a bloke I fancy, but nobody says boo to precious Ailin. He's been around the block a time or two, as well. A lot more than I have, that's for certain." She saw Daniel's face and added, "Not with Betty, though. Believe me, it's driving him insane. But nothing's happened there, yet."  
"Yeah, well, that YET is where my plan will hopefully seal the deal and keep him away from her. You think it sounds workable?"  
"Oh, yeah, sure. I'm going to call me mum and dad and let them know. We should have no trouble getting their cooperation with keeping the happy couple apart."  
Me folks are always on my case for being a good girl. It's about time they kept their son from having his fun, too!" As they got their things to leave the table, she walked over to Cliff and looked up at him,  
"Oh, by the way, I did get the reference, Cliff. Ocean's Eleven, released in Two thousand and one, George Clooney, Brad Pitt, and Julia Roberts, of course. I loved the original with the brat pack, as well, since I'm a huge Sinatra fan, so I was thrilled when they did the remake!"  
Cliff looked at her, and hugged her, "Wow! You're awesome. Marc…can I keep her? I've never had a girlfriend, before."  
Marc rolled his eyes. "I suppose, if you must."  
She smiled, and hooked arms with both Cliff and Marc on either side of her, "Ooh, goody! I used to have a gay boyfriend back in high school. This will be so much fun!"  
Amanda pulled Marc away, "Not THIS one, honey! I spent a long time training him. You can have Cliffy. But this one's mine!"

Chapter 34: Chapter 34: Don't Write Me Off Just Yet

London 2012: Maide to Honour  
Chapter 34: Don't Write Me Off Just Yet  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
Don't Write Me Off Just Yet (edited)  
It's never been easy for me  
To find words to go along with a melody  
But this time there's actually something, on my mind  
So please forgive these few brief awkward lines  
Since I met you, my whole life has changed  
I was living in the past, but somehow you've brought me back  
And while I know, based on my track record,  
I might not seem like the safest bet  
All I'm asking you is don't write me off, just yet  
For years I've been telling myself the same old story  
That I'm happy to live off my so-called former glories  
B  
But you've given me a reason to take another chance  
Now I need you,  
And though I know, I've already blown more chances  
Than anyone should ever get  
All I'm asking you is don't write me off, just yet  
Don't write me off just yet

"Welcome to Fanningstown Castle, all. I hope you enjoy your time here."  
Mrs. Finney was obviously proud of the family hotel/castle and she showed the group all around, talking about its rich Celtic history. She also threw in a bit of salesmanship to Amanda and Tyler, telling them what a perfect setting for outdoor weddings the castle façade made.  
Amanda was easily sold and exclaimed to her fiancé, "Oh, honey, it's like a fairy tale castle! Isn't it pretty? I mean, it's like old, but still pretty in an old-fashioned kind of way. You know, like how those cougar-women still manage to look good somehow, even when they're old, because of all the collagen or Botox or something! Tyler shook his head, "Sure, honey. I agree. It is really pretty here. I'd marry you right here, tomorrow if you wanted to. I've told you a million times, it doesn't matter to me.  
Everybody who matters to me already knows you and knows I love you. So, who cares where we do it, as long as we do it; the sooner the better as far as I'm concerned."  
She hugged him, "Awww…you're so sweet, Tyler. But you know, it's important to me that I make all those skinny bitches at Mode jealous that I'm not only marrying the hot, sexy guy, but I'm 'doing it' in a castle in Ireland? I LOVE it!" She giggled, when both of them said 'doing it', as did Marc.  
He turned to her, swinging her arm as he held her hand, "Mandy, I'm so happy for you, you're finally 'doing it'. I never thought I'd get you married off! I was scared you'd be like that sad Helen woman that you took in like a stray puppy that made my life miserable when she kept pawing at me!"  
Amanda pouted, "Marc! Did you really think I was going to end up like HER? Because I sort of was afraid I would for a while, too. That's why I was actually nice to her. And see? Now I got Carmel to bring me Tyler. I was nice to Helen AND I helped Claire, encouraging her to look for her son. So, wow, what do you know, I guess maybe Betty was right all those times when she kept saying what comes around goes around or how does it go? What goes around comes?" She looked puzzled.  
Tyler shook his head and squeezed her, "You're so cute, sweetie. But, I think you mean, Karma, not Carmel. So, do you want to get married here, then? Just say the word, Mandy."  
"I don't know, probably. I'd like to look around some more first, before I decide."  
The group was taken on the complete tour and afterwards, Mr. Finney introduced them to one of his (and Ailin's, apparently) favorite past times, shooting clay pigeons. Tyler was good at it, but Amanda, Cliff, and Marc were all over the place, and people were ducking for cover.  
Mrs. Finney went back inside and spoke to Claire as she began preparing the meal, "So, I understand you're going to be stepping in on behalf of Betty's mum, Mrs. Meade? That's quite nice of you. You've known her a long time, then?"  
Claire nodded, as she fingered the lovely table setting. "Oh, yes. I've known Betty for quite some time, now. She's a lovely girl. I'm so happy that she's happy."  
"Yes. I think she's a very lovely girl, as well. I was relieved to hear what our daughter Emily told us yesterday when she rang us that she has been uh….able to resist knowing my son in a carnal way until the weddin. I'm afraid Emily and Ailin have both succumb to the temptations of the flesh on more than one occasion.  
But, your sweet little Betty must have a strong spirit that she has thus far been able to keep Ailin strong. Up till now, he's had his share of heartache. He had a dalliance with some local girl when he was only nineteen and we feared he'd never recover when her family had to move. He moped about for years after she left.  
Then, he moved back and forth from London and was tempted by several godless girls from the city. We were so happy to meet your little Betty. She seems like such a good girl. Now we know, she really is a wee angel, sent to our Ailin to help bring him happiness."  
Claire was a little taken aback by Mrs. Finney's somewhat zealous attitude, but simply nodded and smiled, "Yes, that's our little Betty, a sweet, innocent angel. But, you know, the closer their nuptuals get, the more they'll be uh…tempted by the uh….flesh. So, as their friends and family, we need to be extra vigilant and help them resist that temptation, don't you think?"  
Mrs. Finney put her hand on Claire's, "Oh, you're so right, Mrs. Meade. I meant to tell you, you have my condolences for your son, I mean, daughter, Alexis. I could tell your other son Daniel was right torn up about thinkin he had lost his brother for two whole years, then finding out about…well, what had happened with him."  
Claire straightened herself up and looked Mrs. Finney squarely in the eye. She didn't want to insult the woman, but she wanted to make sure in going along with this little charade, that she didn't compromise her own integrity or what she felt strongly about in the way of supporting her children and their choices in life. "That's when you find out how much you love your child, when something like that happens. Yes, I was devastated when I thought Alex was dead. It tore me apart.  
Then, when I learned he had been unhappy, it really made me question how I had treated him. I couldn't possibly love Alexis more if she had been born a woman, like your daughter, Emily. Emily is a lovely girl, too. I'm sure you're very proud of her for exactly who she is, as well." She felt she owed Emily a little support.  
The door opened, and Betty and Ailin came in, and behind them, Christina and Stuart, followed by Daniel, holding Emily's hand and smiling at her. She swung his hand back and forth and smiled back at him.  
Mrs. Finney gave her daughter a rather stern glance, "Emily! What's going on here, then?"  
Daniel was startled and started to drop her hand, but she held fast to him.  
"What do you mean, mum? I just was holding his hand, for goodness sakes. You and dad have to stop treating me like a child! I'm twenty-seven years old!"  
Daniel did the math in his head, praying that it had been less than ten years ago when he and Emily had had their tryst during London Fashion Week. Betty noticed him thinking and rolled her eyes, guessing what he was likely doing. She seemed somewhat annoyed at his little 'act' with Emily.  
They had been all kissy and touchy-feely the whole way there. It was sickening. The girl was all over Daniel. Betty assumed his going along with it was some kind of ploy of his to try and make her jealous.  
She wouldn't dare admit it, but it was working. What she was more upset about, (at least she told herself it's what she was most upset about), is that he was using Emily, and just after she had been hurt by another man. It was unconscionable and she intended on getting him alone to tell him how pathetic and ridiculous he was being, as soon as possible.  
Marc came in, holding a broken plate triumphantly, his eyes shining, "I did it! I shot the thing! I can't believe it. I actually SHOT something. It's amazing!"  
Cliff was smiling proudly at him, "You sure did, Marc. You did a great job, honey. You're a regular sharp-shooter!"  
Everyone came in, all talking a mile a minute, until Christina put her fingers in her mouth and gave a loud whistle, "Oi! Everyone! Shut it! Our host, Mr. Finney here was about to say something to us all. Sorry, sir. I know this Modee bunch gets pretty lively and mixed with all the rest of everyone, we've got a bit of a mob here!"  
The man smiled at Christina, "Quite a set of lungs you've got there, young lady! I could have used you back when I was working with me father. Religious people can be a noisy lot, when they take to socializing! I only wanted to welcome you all again to Fanningstown Castle and get my son, Ailin to give us the grace before we sit down to this delicious looking and smelling supper my lovely wife's prepared for us, along with Mrs. Meade's help."  
Daniel raised his eyebrow, looking at Claire. His mom cooked? He grinned at her as she shrugged her shoulders and looked back at him, giving him a wicked smile. He wondered what she had done to make Mrs. Finney think she liked housework! He had to give his mom credit, she definitely could adapt to any situation. Now she had the Finney's thinking she was all domestic? He had to stifle a laugh.  
He felt Emily's hand on his ass during her brother's somewhat long prayer. His eyes popped slightly as he gave her a look. She motioned with her eyes for him to see that Betty was watching them. Without a word, he slid his hand from her waist, down to the top of her hip; not so low to be crude, just low enough for Betty to get the idea. Emily grinned and winked at Daniel. He smiled at her slyly, and squeezed her other hand.  
He leaned closer and whispered, "Good job, catching her watching us. Are you sure you're okay with this?"  
She nodded and whispered back, "Are you kidding? I've been waiting for years to cock-block my brother. He does it enough to me! I'm rather looking forward to seeing his expression when he finds out I was in on it."  
Daniel laughed softly at her enthusiasm. He understood well her annoyance that her brother had always been her parent's favorite, could do no wrong in their eyes, having suffered the same over the years with Alex, of course.  
After the meal, Daniel smiled at Claire, "Mrs. Finney, Mom, that was excellent! I never knew what a good cook you were, mother, dear. Or did Mrs. Finney do all the cooking?"  
"Oh, no, Daniel. Your mother did more than her fair share helping prepare the meal, son. Be respectful, now."  
"Yeah, Daniel. Be respectful to your mother. I cook." He could sense her sarcasm.  
"Really?" he teased. "Yeah, of course, how could I forget all the times you made me and Alex milk and cookies?"  
She shrugged, stifling a laugh, "Hey, I've got skills you have no idea about, dear. I lived a whole life before you were even born, I'll have you know!"  
He raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure you've got all kinds of 'skills', Mom. The food was great. Maybe Emily and I could come to your place this year for Thanksgiving dinner? She was telling me she's never had one. You know, since it's an American holiday."  
Claire looked slightly panicked for a moment, thinking he might be seriously expecting a Currier and Ives holiday, then regained her composure and met his challenging gaze, "Of course, it would be lovely to have company for the holiday. I'd be delighted to serve any of your friends. You should invite Becks, too. Get him to settle down. That 'boy' is too old to be running around like he does. His mom would really like to see him for a holiday once in a while. You should tell him to stop already with the 'player' routine, Daniel."  
"I've tried, Mom. Becks won't listen to me. He thinks I've 'gone soft' or something. He once asked me if I peed s…sorry. Never mind. I'll try to talk to him, but don't count on anything."  
Emily's ears pricked, "Is that Beckett Scott you're talking about? I remember him! He's the lovely chap that has eyes even sexier than yours, Daniel and with the dimple to boot, and the killer smile and the great as…ah so; he's a photographer, is he? What kind of photos does he take?"  
Daniel's expression changed from mild shock to slight annoyance that Emily was supposed to be acting like the sun rose and set in HIM, not his friend-to outright amusement at her obvious attraction for his former 'fellow player'.  
He leaned over and whispered, "If you honestly like the guy so much, I'll hook you up, Emily. But first of all, be careful. The guy's a total player. Way worse than I used to be and second, uh…you're SUPPOSED to be all into ME, remember, HONEY?"  
She blushed, realizing how enamored she sounded, so she looked into Daniel's eyes, and kissed his cheek, "Just kidding, luv. I was only trying to make you jealous, Danny, darlin'. You know YOU'VE got the best eyes around. And your bum's quite charming, as well. And who needs dimples? They're childish. I prefer a real man." She stroked Daniel's jaw.  
She knew Ailin was rather vain about his dimples, so she gave him a slow glance as she said that. He was too busy watching Betty watch Daniel. He was clearly fuming and frustrated that Betty seemed jealous of Daniel's sudden interest in Emily.  
After dinner, Betty volunteered to do the dishes, and Emily went off, following Cliff, and Daniel stayed as well, clearing the table, purposefully. Betty looked at him, her eyes blazing with fury, "I don't know WHAT you think you're doing, Daniel, but you're WAY out of line, using that poor girl like that. Is that supposed to make me jealous or something? You're acting like a child!"  
He kept grabbing plates and putting them into the sink, then, keeping his voice deliberately low, "YOU are the one who's using Ailin, and you know it, Betty! Admit it; you don't really love the poor guy. You're only settling for him, because you don't have enough faith in me that I won't break your heart. So, it's okay for you to break his?"  
She glared at him, "Since when are YOU so concerned about Ailin's heart? Do you think you two are pals now, since he slugged you and you started talking about sports? I've got news for you, Daniel. He was only doing that because he doesn't trust you around me and he wants to pretend like he's your friend so he can keep a closer eye on you."  
"Oh, well, somebody's sure full of herself. I suppose no guy would like me just because I'm a nice guy, huh?"  
"What, are you seriously worried whether Ailin likes you, now? I think you've been hanging around Marc and Cliff too long, Daniel. Look, I'm just trying to give you a friendly warning; Emily may not like you messing with her emotions like that. You might find a dead rabbit on your stove when she finds out you don't really like her."  
"Who says I don't really like her? She's very sexy. She's got great legs, and a great smile, and, and really pretty eyes." He got in her face, and was finding it hard not to raise his voice. He was grasping at straws here. Truthfully, although Emily was indeed a pretty girl, he hadn't really even noticed exactly what color her eyes were. Of course, Betty knew him well enough to call him on his bull.  
"Oh, really? I'm sure you were checking out her legs, but exactly what color are her oh so pretty eyes, Daniel?"  
"Green!" He guessed. She was Irish, he reasoned. They might be green.  
"Ha! Lucky guess. You probably only said that because she's Irish."  
"Oh, shut up. You think you know me so well."  
"I do know you so well."  
"Yeah, so, I know you just as well as you know me…and I know it's driving you nuts thinking of me with another girl. Admit it, Betty; you're jealous!" he invaded her space more.  
She shrugged, trying to ignore how his closeness was affecting her, drying the same dish furiously. He took the dish from her, and put it down on the counter.  
"I think that one's dry, now, Betty." She backed up from him and bumped against the sink as he put his hands on either side of her, never taking his eyes off hers. She looked up at him, both of them breathing heavily.  
"Daniel, cut it out. What do you think you're doing?"  
He cupped her face in his hands and came closer to her, then whispered as his lips hovered just above hers, "What I should have done a year ago. Or hell, YEARS ago, Betty. I love you. You know I do and I know you love me, too. This is where this ends." He started to close his eyes as he got closer to her lips then he felt everything go black.

Chapter 35: Chapter 35: Way Back Into Love

London 2012: Maide to Honour  
Chapter 35: A Way Back Into Love  
I've been living with a shadow overhead,  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed,  
I've been lonely for so long,  
Trapped in the past,  
I just can't seem to move on!  
I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away,  
Just in case I ever need 'em again someday,  
I've been setting aside time,  
To clear a little space in the corners of my mind!  
I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine,  
I've been searching but I just don't see the signs,  
I know that it's out there,  
There's gotta be something for my soul somewhere!  
I've been looking for someone to she'd some light,  
Not somebody just to get me through the night,  
I could use some direction,  
And I'm open to your suggestions.  
There are moments when I don't know if it's real  
Or if anybody feels the way I feel  
I need inspiration  
Not just another negotiation  
All I wanna do is find a way back into love,  
I can't make it through without a way back into love,  
And if I open my heart to you,  
I'm hoping you'll show me what to do,  
And if you help me to start again,  
You know that I'll be there for you in the end!

Daniel looked up, as he lay on the floor, to see Marc standing over him, holding a frying pan. "Marc! What the hell? Why did you HIT me with that thing? You could have killed me! What, you shoot a stupid clay pigeon and all of a sudden, you think you're Dirty Harry or something?"  
Betty helped Daniel sit up from the ground.  
Marc put the pan down, as if it were a snake and looked scared to death, "I'm sorry, but I panicked! I saw you about to devour Betty and Ailin looked like he was headed for the door, but Cliff was able to distract him, then some woman came and started talking to him."  
Daniel held the back of his head, while Betty got him some ice for it. "So, instead of just TELLING me all that, you hit me?"  
Marc threw his hands up, "I'm sorry, like I said, I panicked!"  
Daniel looked at him narrowly, "Yeah, well, we haven't actually done the paperwork for that whole 50/50 thing, have we, partner? Now, I'm thinking more like 70/30 ought to cover my medical expenses for a CAT scan!  
Jesus, Marc, I just get over getting hit from that crazy Sarah woman, then I get punched in the jaw and now you hit me in the back of the head! I swear, if I end up with brain damage, you ARE feeding me! You thought giving Wilhelmina her Botox was bad!"  
Betty returned, helping Daniel sit in a chair and handed him an ice pack to put on his head.  
Marc looked over his shoulder, then back to Daniel, "So, if I leave, you two are just going to sit in the chair and talk, no more kissing? Remember, you're supposed to be Emily's boyfriend, Daniel. Not Betty's! And Burrito! I'm surprised at you-you're an engaged woman! I saw you two. That did not look… appropriate for Maid of Honor behavior, Daniel!"  
He gave Daniel a strange look, but he waved him away, "Fine, Marc, whatever, now go!"  
"Great. I'll tell Emily you'll come watch the sunset with her in a few minutes, then. She was wondering where you were."  
Betty continued putting the dishes away, and looked at Daniel, sitting on the chair, holding his head,  
"What was…that all about?"  
"Nothing. Forget it. Just a momentary lapse in concentration, that's all. I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I do care about Emily. She's sweet."  
"You sure jumped on her little band wagon quickly enough, Daniel."  
He glared at Betty, as he continued to hold the ice on his head, "Yeah, it's shocking when someone you think is always going to be there for YOU suddenly finds somebody else they like, isn't it, Betty? Now maybe you have some idea how I felt when you pulled the rug out from me when I first got back here.  
Never mind. It's fine. I'm happy with Emily. You have Ailin. I'm happy; you're happy. So, we should both just shake hands and be happy for each other. Okay?" He walked over to her and stuck out his hand, giving her a small grin.  
"You really fell for Emily that fast? I thought you told me you didn't want to date her! Then you go trying to…to…kiss me or whatever that was!"  
"Yeah, well, you told me you didn't love Ailin and that it wasn't serious, Betty. Then, the next thing I know, you're engaged. Things change quickly sometimes, right?  
Emily's a really cool girl. She's become Cliff's sort of version of Amanda, only smarter. They're very cute together. She knows as much about movies as Cliff. They're adorable when they argue about who was in what movie."  
Betty seemed even more jealous now, but Daniel wasn't quite sure if it was of him or Cliff. "She likes movies, too? That was kind of MY thing with Cliffy. We used to talk online for hours about movies."  
Then as she looked at Daniel, she shrugged, trying to push him away, "I've got the rest of these dishes. Go; Daniel. Enjoy yourself."  
He stood over her, throwing the ice in the sink, "I don't know what you want from me, Betty. Look, don't worry about me and Emily, okay? She's fine. I'm NOT going to break her heart, I promise you. If anything, it sounds like she might break mine with Becks. Not that she could really break mine. It's still in pieces from YOU, if you must know."  
She looked at him, but before she could reply, he continued,  
Are you absolutely sure Ailin is the guy for you and that you're the only woman he could ever love, Betty? I mean, you really don't know him all that well."  
She fired back, "I've known him a lot longer than you knew Sofia before you proposed, Daniel. And longer than you knew Molly before you married her…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Daniel, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" she could tell from the look in his eyes she had wounded him. He made it to the doorway.  
She followed him and put her hand on his arm, "I am sorry, Daniel. Forgive me? You're right. You have every right to be happy with Emily or even Sarah, if you want. But I hope you have better taste than to like her. Emily's a nice girl, though. If you like her, I'm happy for you both.  
It's just…kind of weird. You know, you with her and me with her brother. It's like we'd be related sort of, you know, like you said before."  
He laughed, "Hey, it's going to take more than that to creep me out, with my family, believe me, Betty. I've hit on my own sister before, remember? I've made out with your sister, not to mention, the one time I accidentally felt up my mom in the dark."  
She made a face, "Eww…You never told me about that one!"  
Emily came in, "Hey, are you done doing the dishes, yet? What are you trying to get on my folks' good side or something? Come on, Daniel. The sun is about to set. It's lovely on the bridge over the hill. I'll show you.  
Oh, hey, Betty. Ailin's coming inside in just a moment. An old friend just popped in from Dorsett." She looked at Daniel, smiling. "Ready, luv?"  
He nodded, taking Emily's hand, "I'm ready. Let's go check out that sunset. Betty and I are done here, I think. Aren't we, Betty?"  
She looked at him, and nodded, "I guess so. I'll finish up here. Enjoy the sunset, Daniel."  
He leaned against the doorway, looking back at Betty, "Oh, by the way, I thought since Amanda and Christina were here anyway, as your maid of honor, I should get all you girls together for your bridal bachelorette party tonight, Betty. I know you're leaving for New York tomorrow, but it won't be until later tomorrow night, so, you can still tie one on tonight, right?"  
She nodded, "Sure. Sounds like fun. Just let me know when."  
He looked back at her, acting like he wanted to say something else, but Emily pulled him away.  
She bit her lip. What the hell was wrong with her, anyway? She shouldn't care who Daniel dates.  
If he did like Emily, it might be sort of weird, but she remembered encouraging him to go ahead and ignore the fact that Renee was Wilhelmina's sister when he first met her. Yeah, and look how great that turned out, she thought, ruefully.  
And what was going on with him trying to kiss her like that? Momentary lapse of concentration, my ass! If Marc hadn't popped him in the head, they would have been…well, let's just say, that almost kiss reminded her of the few kisses they had the weeks after he had first come to London, before all the interruptions. Back when she had been all starry-eyed, and breathless every time he came near her, thinking she and Daniel were meant to be, before things started getting confusing, then all hell broke loose!  
She sighed, thinking that felt like a lifetime ago, now. Just as she started to go outside, Ailin came in, leading in a very pretty, short girl with long, dark hair and brown eyes. Betty smiled, "Hi! Emily said you were talking to an old friend, Ailin. I assume this is the friend?"  
He nodded, seeming somewhat hesitant to introduce her, "Betty, this is my friend, Anna Davis. She used to live here years ago, until her family moved to London. Now, she lives in Dorsett. She's here, visitin her grandmother for week-end. Uh, Anna, this is Betty. Betty Suarez. My uh fiancé."  
"Your what?" she looked at him, furrowing her brows.  
"His fiance." Betty repeated, wondering how her name or the fact that he was engaged hadn't come up in the somewhat long conversation they had been having. However, considering what she and Daniel were (almost) doing in the kitchen, she was hardly one to judge.  
The woman looked somewhat shocked at first, but she persisted,"Ailin and I had a grand ole time here, as kids. He used to walk on the top of that bridge just to impress me, until one day, he fell in and looked a right fool, all covered in mud." She looked at him, as if the incident stirred much deeper feelings.  
He, too, seemed affected by her presence, and laughed at the pleasant memory. "I didn't mind playin the fool to get you to laugh."  
Something about the way he said it and the way he looked at Anna when he did, reminded Betty of the statement Daniel had made to her before of being willing to wear the bunny costume for her.  
She softly said, "Nice to meet you, Anna. Excuse me." and ran back inside.  
Ailin was torn. He looked at Anna, holding her hand, and slowly ran his thumb across it, looking down, "Anna, I…want to talk to you, darlin. Please, could you have a wee chat with me mum for a bit? I just need to go…"  
"Tell your fiancé that you and I were each other's first loves?"  
"She already knows about you, Anna. I told her. That's probably why she's upset. I… thought. I heard you got married."  
"Finally! Two years ago. I waited ages for you to come find me, Ailin, but you never even tried! I got tired of waitin! But I married the wrong man. I didn't really love him. I still loved you. I've never loved anyone else, truth be told. I tried to come back here, but me mum died and I had to take care of me sisters and brothers, so I never had means to travel.  
I knew you were well off, so I hoped you would come look for me. But, I heard you had lots of girls in London to keep you entertained."  
Emily and Daniel, Tyler and Amanda all came over and started talking to them. After a few minutes, Ailin slipped away to go check on Betty.  
Later that night, the women all came and got Betty as she was starting to take a walk, Christina had had quite a few drinks already, and so had the rest of them. She grabbed Betty, "Come on, it's an old Irish tradition that the bride has to get totally pissed."  
"I didn't know that was particularly an Irish tradition." Betty laughed.  
Emily was drunk, too, "No, but we Irish are KNOWN for our ability to hold our liquor!" She hiccupped and giggled.  
Amanda rolled her eyes, "No, no, you Irish people are known for being drunks!"  
"I didn't know YOU were Irish, Amanda!"  
"I'm not! I'm not Scottish, either, bagpipes!"  
"You already used that one on me, you wee little whore!" Christina put her arm around Amanda, who waved her hand over Christina's mouth to indicate she had liquor breath, but she grinned, "Wee? Doesn't that mean skinny? You think I'm skinny? Awww! I love you, too, you drunken whore!"  
"Alright, alright, let's not start with the name calling portion of the evening quite yet, ladies. At least wait to let me catch up. How did you all get so drunk, already? I thought this was supposed to be MY bridal shower. Did you all already go to the pub without me or something? And Emily, do your folks condone drinking?"  
Emily shrugged, and held up her index finger, "Shh…what they don't know, they don't know!" she laughed.  
Amanda held up a champagne bottle, "Compliments of your meade maid of honor, Daniel. He sent bottles to all of us earlier. Didn't you get yours, Betty?"  
She shook her head, "No, I guess he must have forgotten the bride."  
Emily put her arm around Betty, "Oh, he'd never forget you, Betty. He's crazy about you. He's a very romantic guy. You're a lucky woman."  
Betty looked at her strangely, "No, Emily. Daniel likes you. He sort of thought he liked me for a while, but he's over that, now."  
"Bull poop!" She giggled, almost falling on the floor. "I saw him leaning on you like that earlier."  
"Leaning? What do you mean, leaning?"  
Emily 'leaned' against Betty, demonstrating what she had seen as Daniel had tried to kiss her earlier. "You know…leaning? Like this!"  
Betty started to protest, but Emily waved her away, "I'm not jealous or anything, Betty!  
I don't know what nonsense my darling brother told you about me being a nutcase or whatever, either, but he's full of it! I got a wee bit obsessed over one or two guys when I was in high school. I was young, and stupid. Don't tell me you haven't gone bonkers over some guy and followed him around a bit.  
The man exaggerates! I'm not a bloody stalker, at least not any more than any other red-blooded woman! I mean, I did have to follow James around before I figured what was what with his wife! But, gah…Daniel is nuts about you.  
He wrote you that lovely letter that got published in his magazine, he followed you here, he got hit by my idjut brother and then by Marc, that crazy fool! I think Daniel would do just about anything to prove to you how much he loves you. He's even willin to be your bloody maid of honor!  
You need to go talk to him, before it's too late. Ailin is still in love with Anna, Betty. He feels about her the way Daniel feels about you. You're not going to break my brother's heart. But you just might break Daniel's, if you don't hurry up and talk to the man. Hell! If I were you, I'd be doin a damn site more than just talkin! Do you want to know who found Anna for Ailin? Your perfect maid of honor."

Chapter 36: Chapter 36: Moonlit Kisses

London 2012: Maide to Honour  
Chapter 36  
A/N: Instead of our usual song tribute, we're doing classic movie night tonight. See if you can spot Daniel's 'line' he steals from 'the Duke'. It's too easy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty  
"Which scene is this?" Marc came in, bringing Cliff his bowl of popcorn. "Here you go. No butter. Lite salt. I still can't get over you, eating healthy, dear."  
"Shhh…guys, I think this is a good part. It's one of the love scenes."  
Marc elbowed Cliff, and whispered, "I still can't quite fathom him watching an old movie. I'm still getting used to the way you got ME to watch them, and I'm sleeping with you."  
Cliff smiled, putting his arm around Marc, "Yeah, well, I'm your motivation. She's his."  
Daniel threw a pillow at them, "Shut up, you two. Get a room or something. I'm trying to watch this."  
Marc giggled, "Hey, this IS our room, remember? You came in here."  
Daniel turned around, "I was invited. Sorry if I'm cramping your style, Marc. I can leave and just go watch it on my IPad if you want."  
Cliff shook his head, and pulled on his shirt, to make him sit back down, "Cut it out, you two. Marc, be nice. God, how are you partners, anyway? Do you fight like this all day at work?"  
Daniel shrugged, "He doesn't bug me that much at work. Usually, he's funny. I mean, he was a pain in the ass when he was scheming for the witch, of course. And now, when he decides HE'S John Wayne or in his case, more like Julia Child, and hits me with a damn frying pan! Jesus, Marc, seriously, it still hurts! How am I supposed to FIGHT this stupid guy if I keep having people sneak up on me and hit me?" He rubbed the back of his head.  
"Stop crying, you baby! Hey, you are the one who pissed the guy off so much that he hit you the other night. That wasn't my fault, mister!"  
Cliff shushed them both, as he watched the screen, "Okay, now this is the best kiss, the one in the church. The one I was telling you about. The one they show on ET is cool, too, of course, because he pulls her towards him in the wind and does one of those old-fashioned Hollywood kisses."  
Marc pulled him up to demonstrate, "You mean, like this?" He pulled Cliff towards him, then kissed him exaggeratedly.  
Daniel laughed, "You guys crack me up. Which one of you is supposed to be Maureen O'hara? You, Marc? Here, you need a scarf." he draped one around his neck, then sat back down, laughing.  
Marc rolled his eyes, "Whatever, we try to bring you a little culture, and you just make fun."  
Daniel shook his head and started watching the screen again, "Sorry. Oh yeah, I see what you mean, Cliff. This one is a lot sexier. The storm and stuff is good. This is the one you were telling me about, right? Where he takes her to a church?"  
Cliff shook his head, "No, she takes him and it's not really a church; it's a graveyard."  
Daniel gave him a look, "Really? Doesn't sound all that sexy, but, oh, okay, I see. Okay, I want to hear what their saying."  
They all listened to the dialogue of the movie, then just as the kiss started, Amanda came bursting in, singing arm and arm with Christina and Emily.  
"There they are! Oh, my God, what are you three doing? Daniel, don't do it! We'll get Betty straightened out for you, or Emily will straighten you out. You're too good in bed to turn gay! Marc, Cliff, leave him alone! We women deserve to have SOME good guys left!"  
Daniel rolled his eyes, "Okay, ladies. I see you all decided not to share that champagne I sent with each other, but to each drink your own bottles or something. We're not doing anything, other than TRYING to watch a movie here. Where's the bride? I thought you were taking her to the pub. Did you lose her? You didn't leave her there alone, did you?"  
Emily smiled, "No, she took off, looking for Ailin, but I know what she's going to find. So, I expect she'll come looking for you soon, Daniel. You might want to make yourself presentable, luv. No offense, but you look a sight."  
"I do?" he started brushing back his hair and straightening his shirt, "Why would Betty come looking for me tonight? Wait, what do you mean, she went looking for him first? Are they? Well, stop them! I thought you guys said you were going to keep her occupied; and away from him tonight!"  
Amanda and Christine sat and started watching the movie, and eating the popcorn. Daniel waved his hand at them, "Are you all three totally bombed?"  
Emily shook her head, "I'm Irish; I can hold my liquor, Daniel. I'll take you to the lady."  
She wavered a bit, and he steadied her, looking at her doubtfully, "Are you sure about that? You seem a little wobbly yourself."  
She looked at the other two. "They're a couple of lightweights. I already drank Betty under the table, as well tonight. I'll drink any man, or woman, or child under the table."  
He laughed slightly at her bravado, "So, you got Betty drunk, too? Why didn't you all stay at the pub with her? That was the plan, remember?"  
Christina waved her hand towards Emily, "Tell that one. Little Miss I'm Irish, I can hold my liquor there was the first one to get shnockered and spilled the beans to Betty right out of the gate."  
Daniel looked panicked, "What? What exactly did you tell her? Emily, why did you do that?"  
"Because, I say, simple is best. You've gotten nowhere keeping your feelins to yourself all this time, have you, Danny?"  
"Daniel."  
"Sorry, Danny sounds more Irish. You know, Danny-boy?"  
"Right. But, I'm not Irish. And I'm not a boy. It's Daniel."  
"Ooh, I see. So, you think you're a big, strong, man, do ya?"  
Cliff shouted, "Titanic! Rose!"  
Marc rolled his eyes, "That was too easy. Even I knew that one."  
Emily looked at them, slightly annoyed, and continued, "Well, that sounds like a challenge to me. I'll still drink you under the table."  
Daniel held her by her arms to keep her from falling, "Emily! I'm not getting drunk with you and I don't want to be under any table, I just want to know what you said to Betty! And where you think she is right now. Where did you leave her, exactly?"  
She pointed her finger, "That way!" He shook his head and followed her.  
"Thanks a lot, ladies! That's the last time I'm wasting good champagne on you three!"  
Emily pulled him along, "Come on, Danny, boy."  
"Emily! Stop it. I don't like Danny. Where is this pub, anyway? Is it far?"  
"Nope. It's round the corner. But she's gone to look for my brother. I told you, she left the pub close to an hour ago."  
"Well, where's your brother, then? In here?"  
He was starting to wonder if she knew what she was doing or was just leading him on a wild goose chase, in her inebriated condition.  
He shook his head and said, "All right, Miss Finney, I think you've had enough excitement for one night. Let's just get you to your room and get you to bed."  
She nodded, somewhat sleepily. "I tried to tell Betty how stupid she was for breakin your poor little heart, Daniel. See, I said it right that time, Danny."  
"Thanks." He sighed, and picked her up and found her room, then threw her softly on the bed, and saluted her, "Okay, there you go. Sleep it off. You'll feel better tomorrow afternoon, maybe. Goodnight, Emily. Thanks, anyway." He closed the door and backed into Betty.  
He looked guiltily at the door, "Uh, hi! Betty! Hey, oh, this is NOT what it looks like. She was just…"  
Betty shook her head, "It's okay, Daniel. I know she was drunk hours ago. I'm sure nothing happened. Besides, it's not my business if it did. You're both free agents. You're allowed to have a girlfriend if you want."  
"I know, but believe me, she's not my girlfriend." He looked at her eyes. They were red-rimmed as if she had been crying. "Is everything okay, Betty? You look upset."  
She grabbed his hand, "Can you come with me?"  
He nodded, "Sure." She led him outside, to a tiny cottage outside the main house. It was open, so they went inside. She found a lantern and lit it. It was windy and cold, so he took off his coat and put it around her. He got a fire going for them and motioned for her to sit on the bench next to him. Betty found an old blanket and handed it to him.  
Daniel spread it out and covered them both with it, then put his arm around her. She put her head against his chest and began crying.  
He pulled her towards him, and stroked her hair, kissing the top of her head. After a few minutes, he leaned down, "What happened?"  
She looked into his eyes, and he smiled at her, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes. "It can't be that bad, Betty. Come on, where's that smile I love?"  
She tried to smile, but started sobbing again.  
"Well, that was just pathetic. Come on, you can do better than that. I'm used to seeing you smile with your braces in situations that would make most people cry. So, I guess it must actually be pretty bad, huh?"  
"I walked in on Ailin making out with that Anna woman."  
"What? Oh, my God, you're kidding! Oh, Betty, I'm so sorry! I should never have…"  
"Called her? Yeah, I know. Emily told on you, Daniel. You couldn't have known he'd be unable to keep his hands off her the minute he saw her. It's not your fault."  
She sighed, and leaned against his shoulder.  
He sat up a bit, "Betty, are you sure he wasn't just… I mean is this because he was jealous of me hanging around you too much? I'm sorry if I caused a problem."  
She rolled her eyes, "You're not sorry a bit, Daniel."  
He smirked, slightly, "Well, okay, you're right. I'm not really sorry. I do feel bad if I…never mind. Truthfully, I feel totally relieved. But, I am sorry you had to see that. That was kind of harsh to walk in on, I'm sure."  
She sighed, "I guess. But, then I started wondering what he would have walked in on with us earlier if Marc hadn't slammed you with the frying pan. Then, I felt guilty, myself."  
"Yeah, but I was the one who started that, not you."  
"I didn't exactly stop you, though."  
"Yeah, I couldn't help noticing that. Why is that, Betty?" He turned slightly, and shifted his eyes towards her.  
He smiled, "Some things a man doesn't get over so easy. That would have been really nice, if not for Marc ruining the moment. You would have gone along?"  
She sighed, "I don't know. Maybe. Put it off to a momentary lapse of concentration? You just sort of took me by surprise, I guess. I don't remember you ever trying to do anything like that before."  
He turned to face her, and pulled her closer, "Anything like what, kissing you? I've kissed you before, Betty."  
"Yes, but then you always practically ran out the door the minute you did."  
He sighed, "I know. I was just afraid."  
"Of what? That I'd turn you into a frog or something?"  
He laughed, "What? No! Betty. Don't be ridiculous. I was afraid of myself. I…you know me. All I have to do is look at a pretty girl and I get turned on, right?"  
She nodded, "Usually. With every girl except me, anyway. Which fed into my whole, I'm not that pretty insecurities."  
"No, that's not fair, Betty. And you've got it all wrong. I didn't run away because I didn't like kissing you. And it definitely wasn't because you aren't pretty. You're beautiful. It was the opposite. I liked it a lot. I was afraid I'd scare you off, trying to rush you."  
"Well, if that's all it was, why didn't you just tell me that in the first place? You've got to TALK to me. We used to talk all the time."  
"Not about sex."  
"That's not true. We did too talk about sex. A lot."  
"Well, okay, yeah, maybe we did. But that was different. We were just friends, and we weren't talking about having sex with each other. I didn't know how to ask."  
She looked at him, incredulously, "YOU? Daniel Meade? Were afraid to ask for sex?"  
"Don't do that to me, Betty. Don't 'Daniel Meade' me. You know me well enough to know that's bull shit. There really is no 'Daniel Meade', playboy anymore. Especially now."  
She smirked, rolling her eyes, "You mean because you haven't had sex in so long, poor baby?"  
He shook his head, holding her face in his hands, "No. because I'm in love with you, Betty. I was afraid to stay in your flat after I kissed you those times because I love you so much; I knew I'd never want to stop, and I didn't want to scare you off.  
But that's exactly what I did, anyway. Only in the wrong way. I can't believe you thought I didn't want you. I wanted you so much, it hurt, Betty. I still want you."  
She bit her lower lip, and put her arms around his back, and kissed him passionately. He slid his hands through her hair, and they continued kissing until they had to come up for air. She leaned her forehead against his. "I really wish I had known that, Daniel."

Chapter 37: Chapter 37: More than Words

London 2012: Maide to Honour  
Chapter 37: More Than Words  
Extreme-More Than Words (edited)  
Songwriters: BETTENCOURT, NUNO / CHERONE, GARY F.  
Saying I love you  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
Not to say, but if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
'Cause I'd already know  
More than words  
Now that I've tried to talk to you and make you understand  
All you have to do is close your eyes  
And just reach out your hands and touch me  
Hold me close don't ever let me go  
More than words is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
'Cause I'd already know  
What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you  
More than words  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!

Before long, Daniel was getting very amorous, and Betty pushed him away, although somewhat reluctantly. "Daniel we ..."  
He rolled his eyes, and cleared his throat, saying in his deepest voice, "Will you leave me, sorry, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied, fair maiden?"  
She giggled, "Sorry, was that supposed to be Romeo and Juliet? He doesn't say 'fair maiden'"  
"He doesn't?" He shrugged, "Oh, okay. Still…the question stands-are you going to leave me so unsatisfied, Betty?"  
She smiled, and put her hand up to her head in her best 'fair maiden' pose, "What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?"  
He raised his eyebrows, "Uh, I think you KNOW what satisfaction I can have tonight, Betty. It's been a REALLY long time, for both of us, I know, but…I'm fairly sure we can still make it last long enough to be VERY satisfying for both of us."  
Betty gave him a look, "Daniel, I'm not going to sleep with you tonight. I'm sorry if you thought that. I know I kissed you, and I do want us to talk, but I also need to talk to Ailin first when I'm not so angry with him and at least get his side of things. I'm still technically engaged to him.  
So, no matter what you and I feel right now, I can't get angry with him for having the same thing for Anna that I obviously feel for you. I have to face him first and make a break of it with him before anything can happen with you and me. You know that. It wouldn't be honorable to just let ourselves get swept away with things still unsettled. We don't want our first time to be like this, Daniel.  
Sneaking off, in the middle of the night, with me angry and hurt. I probably should have never brought you here. I didn't mean to lead you on."  
He smirked, "Yes, you did."  
"Okay, well, maybe I did a little. I needed an ego boost. I'm sorry. Is that terrible of me? I knew you'd say something that made me feel better about myself. I also was starting to feel some of that heat between us that I was afraid for so long we didn't have. I guess I always assumed it was just me that felt that way around you, not the other way around. I do like that you're finally letting me know the feeling's mutual. I just wish we would have had a LOT better communication to begin with."  
"Hey, I tried to tell you before you went off and agreed to marry the guy, Betty, but you're hard-headed as hell. You never listen to me. You always think you know…"  
She kissed him, thoroughly, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss, then, after several minutes, he finally looked up, breathless, "everything. Was that just to shut me up?"  
She nodded, equally breathless, "Mmhmm"  
He held her closely, and put a hand up to her face, "I like it when you kiss me, Betty. Maybe we should just spend the night out here. We don't have to do anything but kiss, I promise. I mean, I'd really, really like to do more, but kissing's good. Kissing's very good."  
She put her head down, blushing. "I know. It is; isn't it? Why didn't we at least just do this before? I don't understand why we were both so stupid for so long. And don't tell me I was the only one, Daniel. I've been getting that from Christine for the past month and Marc, too, when he would talk to me."  
"Not Cliff?"  
She shook her head, "No. Cliff's my boy. He's always on my side. That's why I was so jealous when you said he had sort of adopted Emily as his new 'girlfriend'. I always thought I was his girlfriend."  
He scooted back, "I spent a long time with Marc and Cliff tonight, watching that movie, "The Quiet Man" with them. They were hilarious! They acted out one of the kissing scenes for me. You know, the one where he finds her, cleaning his house for him."  
She bit her lip, "Why were you watching that movie, just because we're in Ireland? Or was it Cliff's idea?"  
He sat up more, "I think you know why, Betty. I knew you and he watched it together and had some kind of romantic thing going on with the making of it here, and stuff. I wanted to see what my competition was using for inspiration to woo you. I needed to try and figure out how the guy was able to sweep you off your feet when I didn't. I was jealous, and I wanted to see what was so special about him."  
She smiled, stroking her hand across his forehead, "That's sweet, Daniel. I wouldn't say he swept me off my feet, necessarily. It's hard to explain. It was so gradual with you and me, that it felt weird to go from friends to…more, I think.  
I was just really lonely and afraid you didn't really find me all that attractive, compared to what you're used to. I knew we loved each other, I just wasn't sure about you and the 'in love' part you know?"  
He nodded, "Yeah. I know. I guess I get that, now. I left you wide open when I left for New York and he happened to swoop in, just when you were at your most vulnerable. Then, seeing those pictures of me with Amanda, sort of fed into your doubts about me."  
"Not so much about you as about me, Daniel. About the kind of girl you had always gone for before."  
He nodded, "So…you and Ailin met at that conference, when I was gone. Tell me, did he see you across a field or something and fall in love with you at first sight, just like in the movie? Is that what was so Hollywood romance about the guy? Him telling you that he couldn't take his eyes off you or he couldn't get over you?"  
She shook her head, "I don't really remember exactly. I guess it was some variation on that theme, maybe. I admit, it was kind of good for my ego to be told I was beautiful and irresistible by a handsome guy I had just met.  
I know what you and I have is special and it's real, but it was definitely not love at first sight. At least, not for you. I'm sure I didn't make a very good impression. All you could see was my braces. And maybe my poncho."  
He grinned, remembering her poncho. "Okay, yeah, maybe that was the case when I first met you, but it really didn't take long for me to see that there was more to you, Betty."  
He put one arm around her from behind, resting his other hand on her shoulder, and leaning his chin on her, "Remember that first day, after you got the Fabia account, and how you came out to my car and started rattling off all the stuff on my schedule for the next day? I watched you walk away and you were so cute. You sort of tripped, crossing the street.  
I remember thinking to myself; this girl is really something special. She's got spunk; she's really bright, and she's adorable. She's going to be a real heartbreaker when she grows up. And she's going to change my life for the better.  
You can ask Christina. I saw her notice me checking you out, Betty. It may not have been me spouting poetry to you or giving you movie kisses right away with us, but I'd like to think that there was always some sort of attraction, a little spark, along with mutual admiration, and that grew into something a lot deeper than just 'love at first sight'. If you ask me, that's the kind of thing that just burns out quickly anyway. It's like what I had with Sofia. It's more lust than love. It doesn't last."  
She smiled, "You're right. That was pretty deep for a guy who wears such tight Armani shirts, and Gucci pants."  
"Mixing designers? Sacrilege, darling!"  
They both laughed, "Was that supposed to be Wilhelmina?"  
He nodded, "Yeah, but I can do Marc better now, working with him every day. Listen, why don't you get some sleep, Betty. We'll talk in the morning."  
"It is morning."  
"Later in the morning, then. I'll take you back to your room. If you want, I can take you to the airport later, uh tonight, I guess, technically. If that's okay with you. I think we need to figure some things out, don't you?"  
She nodded, leaning her head against his. They both looked at each other, smiling, obviously wanting to finish what they had started. Daniel took a deep breath, "I'm so sorry I was too stupid and too scared to just tell you how I felt a long time ago, Betty. I feel like we've wasted so much time, all these years, you know? I can't believe how long it's taken us to figure out how perfect we are for each other."  
She nodded, "I know what you mean, but on paper, or whatever, we don't really make sense, Daniel. I mean, you're this rich, handsome millionaire, and I'm just some nobody from Queens, an ugly duckling who got a make-over."  
He chuckled, "If I was a total drunk, and had a British accent, I'd be Arthur, and you could be Liza Minnelli. Once around the park, Bitteman." He did his best British accent.  
She rolled her eyes, "You need a woman, Daniel. You've been spending way too much time watching movies with Cliff."  
He put out the fire and helped her out towards the main house. "I need a woman, huh? Got anybody special in mind? Hey, you and I used to watch a lot of movies in New York, remember, Betty? I guess that's one reason I enjoy doing that with Marc and Cliff, it reminds me of us."  
She grabbed his hand as they headed inside and he raised his eyebrows, looking down at their hands, intertwined, "Hmmm…are you playing 'patty fingers' with me, Miss Suarez?"  
She laughed, "Oh, God, Daniel. Please don't do the Irish accent! That's terrible. It's worse than your British one. Actually, Ailin was very jealous that time he 'caught' us holding hands."  
"Yeah, I remember. I sent poor Christina out to do a pre-emptive strike before he well, you know…"  
She bit her lip, "Yeah, I guess it's a good thing I never turn my phone off since my dad's heart attack."  
"I'm just glad it worked. I know you, Betty. I know if you had ever actually slept with him, it would be even harder for you to…"  
"To what? Break up with me? Yeah, well done, you, Daniel. You saw to it I never got to be alone with her for more than five minutes, didn't you? I see it didn't take you long to go running to Daniel for comfort. Did it, Betty?  
Look, you've got it all wrong about Anna, luv. She came onto me, and I admit, I should have pushed her away. It's no different than you are with him, though.  
Anna and I go way back and she's a dear, old friend. She just got divorced, so she was feelin a bit lonely, and she reached out to me, her first love. Did she tell you who called her and persuaded her to come here in the first place?"  
Daniel shook his head, thinking he really had had enough of this guy. "Yeah, she already knows I called Anna. Are you saying nothing is going on between you and her, now?"  
He eyed Betty and Daniel's hands, "Nothing more than is going on with the two of you, I'm sure. If you two can be 'just friends' and I'm supposed to step aside and let you pretend to be her 'buddy' and go looking up her skirt while she's trying on her wedding clothes, then I think I'm allowed to have an old friend of mine who happens to be a lady cling to me for comfort after a rough divorce.  
I didn't come after her across an ocean. I didn't quit my job for her. I didn't write love letters to Anna for the whole world to see. You did all those things, and yet I'm supposed to believe you don't have designs on Betty?"  
Betty stepped away, looking at Daniel as Ailin was talking. She eyed him angrily, now, "No, you didn't do any of those things for her, Ailin. But, you sure as heck didn't do anything like that for me, either. All you did was take advantage of me being lonely and feeling insecure while Daniel was off, caring for his mother.  
You know, you're absolutely right. I wasn't giving him credit for all he did to SHOW me how much he loved me. I just got all hung up on him saying the words. But he did so much more than just say words. He did actually cross an ocean for me; he did quit his job for me, and he wrote that beautiful love letter for the whole world to see.  
So, maybe he did have trouble telling me how he felt. Daniel's more a man of action, than he is of talking. I mean, he can talk, too and be very charming when he wants to…but he can also be the strong, silent type when he really needsto be.  
He hangs in there, even when the 'fair maiden' slaps him at first or pushes him away or when he has to fight a dragon or two, or help his sick mom first, and he does it all on his own, because he wants to protect me from dealing with the pain. Daniel's my big, strong protector. He always has been."  
She kept her eyes on Daniel, the whole time she was speaking, and he smiled as she got closer. She put up both her hands, and at first he thought she was going to 'give him ten', but as he put his up to hers, she moved closer to him, smiling and intertwining her hands with his in between them.  
She put her face close to his and whispered,  
"You love me enough to try and protect me and tell me when I'm being stupid. Just like you did with Henry."  
Ailin was getting more and more furious as she spoke, realizing she had used his own words against him, in praise of Daniel. He recognized he had lost, but was still angry and upset, thinking he never really had a fair shot, with Daniel sticking his nose in things constantly.  
"You bloody wanker! You're just so sure of yourself, aren't you? You can go to hell, mister Maide of honor! Get your hands off her! She's still my fiancée!"  
He started to make a fist, and aim for Daniel's nose, but before he could make contact, he saw a fist coming to hit him square between the eyes and he fell to the ground.  
"Not anymore, I'm not!" Betty threw his engagement ring down on top of him. "You know, Ailin, if you had simply said you were still in love with Anna, and didn't realize it, I would have understood. But…now! You just don't like to lose, do you? It's like a game with you.  
You should take a lesson from Daniel. You lost Anna because you didn't go after her. You just let her go. He may not have done everything right at first, but at least he didn't give up on me. That's real love."

A/N: I know, seems like a good place to end it here, right? Well, perhaps, but I have a hopefully fun little epilogue planned for our intrepid duo, if you want to stick around and see their continuing adventures. Who knew Betty had such a great right hook, huh? Hey, anything to protect her Daniel!

Chapter 38: Chapter 38: Everybody Talks (epilogue)

London 2012: Maide to Honour  
Chapter 38: Everybody Talks  
A/N: Okay, as promised, here is my little 'epilogue' to this story. Hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
"Everybody Talks"-Neon Trees (edited)  
Hey baby won't you look my way  
I can be your new addiction  
Hey baby what you gotta say?  
All you're giving me is fiction  
I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time  
I found out that everybody talks  
Everybody talks, everybody talks  
Hey honey you could be my drug  
You could be my new prescription  
Too much could be an overdose  
All this trash talk make me itching  
Everybody talks too much  
It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chitchat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta backtrack  
When everybody talks back  
Never thought I'd live to see the day  
When everybody's words got in the way  
Hey sugar show me all your love  
All you're giving me is friction  
Hey sugar what you gotta say?  
It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chitchat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta backtrack  
When everybody talks back  
Everybody talks  
As the group sat at breakfast, the women of the 'bachelorette group" were extremely hung over. Claire and Tyler were both finding it somewhat amusing to watch them suffering.  
Marc and Cliff were also having a great time, torturing Amanda, Christine, and Emily. Nobody seemed to know what had happened to either the 'happy couple' or Daniel yet.  
Marc whispered conspiratorily with Cliff, "Well, I heard that Daniel ended up taking Miss Emily and putting her to bed last night. So, what happened?"  
She put her head up from the table, "What? Daniel did what? I…don't think so, Marc. I don't really remember what happened…or with whom, to be honest. I know there was champagne. Lots of champagne. But…I wouldn't have done anything with Daniel. No matter how drunk I was. I may have fancied him before, but I know he's in love with Betty. I'm not like my brother. I don't break up true love. I want it for myself." She leaned forward, whispering the last part, so her parents wouldn't hear.  
Mrs. Finney had been busying herself, cleaning, and waiting on everyone at the table. "Mrs. Meade, can I trouble you to see to everyone here for just a bit? I'm going to go check in on Ailin, and wake up the sleepy head. He's usually an early riser."  
Marc leaned over to Amanda, "I just hope Betty isn't helping him with that rising! I don't know what happened to Daniel, either. I thought he wanted to watch the rest of the movie, but he never came back. Tyler had to come and literally carry you back to your room."  
Christina put her hand up, "Can you two magpies please put a cork in it? I'm not feelin too lively this mornin'. I met up with Stuart back at the pub after I left your little hen party to do some serious drinkin. He's still sleepin. His snoring woke me up."  
"Wait, serious drinking? You were already pretty trashed when you left us, then you went out and drank more with your husband?"  
"The couple that drinks together; stays together."  
"How lovely! They should make a Hallmark Card that says that." Marc shook his head.  
"Saints preserve us!" Mrs. Finney came in, looking as if she had seen a ghost. Ailin came running after her, wearing a sheet wrapped around him.  
"Mum, you don't understand! Just listen to me. There's an explanation. Don't you knock, anyway?"  
"Oh, no! I guess Betty did 'see to him' last night! I knew he couldn't go that long without doin' anything, blast my randy brother! We shouldn't have gotten drunk and let him get to her."  
Mrs. Finney was trying to keep her voice low, but she was angry and upset and the 'crowd' was listening intently, especially given Ailin's state of undress,  
"Well, I'm sorry, Ailin, but I didn't expect to find you in bed with your old girlfriend! And with poor Betty's friends here, besides! I've got to say, I've always been proud to be your mum, but you have shamed the Finney name with this kind of behavior!"  
"Mum! We broke up last night, okay? Betty threw me ring at me and told me she was callin off the weddin. After she punched me!"  
"Well, she probably just got cold feet is all, Ailin. For goodness sakes, the poor girl is headed for America today, to see her father re-marry after all these years, she's bound to be a bit nervous.  
Instead of showin the girl understandin, maybe even offerin to go with her to her father's weddin, you act like a randy fool with a woman you haven't seen in years? I can't believe you'd do such a despicable thing!"  
Cliff leaned to Emily, "Wow, you're family's all kinds of fun, aren't they? This is like the Irish version of Bridget Jones or something!"  
She rolled her eyes, "I'm amazed. Usually it's me that me mum says has shamed the Finney name. I rather enjoy it being Ailin for a change. It's about time! He ran around all the time in London before and after college. He even shagged that Sarah woman, the one from Texas? I believe since meetin Betty, this is the longest he's ever gone without knockin boots with anyone."  
"Betty has that effect on men."  
"Marc! Be nice about Betty."  
"Yes, dear."  
In the cottage, Daniel turned over, smiling to see Betty in his arms. He kissed her forehead lightly, "Good Morning, sunshine."  
She moaned, sleepily, and opened her eyes with a startled expression, "Daniel! Oh, my God, did we? We did, didn't we?"  
He pulled her closer, on the small bed in the one room of the cottage. "Oh, yeah. We definitely did. Twice. Don't tell me you don't remember? Would you like a re-enactment?"  
She nodded, rubbing her head, "Of course, I remember. I wasn't that drunk. I kept pouring out drinks as fast as Emily was handing them to me last night. I'd be totally smashed right now if I drank as much as the rest of them. They were already drunk by the time they took me to the pub. Hey, how come I didn't get my own bottle of champagne, by the way? I am the bride. Or…I was."  
He smirked, "It's in my room. I wanted you to come looking for it, so I could share with you. My plan was to get you drunk and take advantage of you. But then, I chickened out and just went into the guys' room to watch movies."  
She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply, "You're a pretty sweet guy, Daniel. Did I tell you that?"  
He nodded, "Mmhmm, yes, several times. In between all the panting and moaning." He grinned.  
"Hey, it's been a long time. And you're very talented."  
"Why thank you. You're no slouch, yourself, there little lady."  
"Was that supposed to be John Wayne? Because I'm pretty sure The Duke never did sex scenes."  
"Too bad. He didn't know what he was missing."  
She giggled, "I hear yelling inside. When do you think it's safe to go back in there?"  
He pulled her closer, kissing her neck, "How about we just stay out here until it's time for us to head to the airport? Then, I'll call a cab and…"  
"Wait, did you just say 'us'?"  
He smiled, "You didn't honestly think I was going to let you go back to New York by yourself, did you? Especially, now that I've finally got you right where I want you. I got Charlotte to upgrade your tickets to first class and I'm sitting next to you. We can spend the whole time in that 'mile high club' they always talk about."  
"You don't mean to tell me you've never?"  
He shook his head, "I usually don't fly commercial, remember? Besides, the few women I've flown with were usually too wasted to…want entertaining. Besides, I'm normally afraid to fly, myself, so I'm usually too wasted, too. But, this should be a fun flight. I'm actually looking forward to it.  
She giggled, pulling the covers over them, "How about we practice, just so you don't get scared when we're in the air?"  
"I like practice. Practice sounds good to me." He got under the covers with her.  
As Tyler and Amanda got packed, she squeezed his hand, "If Ailin's with that Anna woman and Betty's missing, I bet I know exactly where Daniel is. Comforting the poor little jilted bride!" She grinned, pulling him with her, "Come on, let's go see if we can catch them."  
"Mandy, I don't want to catch them. I don't want to catch anybody-like that. It's more fun for us to be doing stuff on our own to get caught, if you ask me."  
"Ooh, I like the way you think, baby. So, are you ready to set the date for here, next month? We could go speak to the Finneys and make the arrangements. I'm sure Marc could deal with everything on this end for us. I trust his judgment."  
"It's a good thing he already has a boyfriend, or I'd be jealous of you two." He held her around the waist tightly.  
She shrugged, "We've kissed and stuff. He's a pretty good kisser. But no chemistry for anything more, or believe me, we would have still gotten together sooner and with less stupidity than Detty."  
"Detty? Oh, let me guess, Daniel and Betty, right? So, are we Tamanda?"  
She grinned, kissing him, "I love you."  
"I love you, too, future Mrs. Meade." She sighed, looking at her ring, as he attacked her neck, making her giggle.  
Claire comforted Mrs. Finney, as they cleared away breakfast after everyone got up. She put a hand on hers, "It's not your fault. Children are going to make mistakes. Sometimes, the best we can do is to simply be there to listen when they do finally decide to come to us for advice. He'll get things figured out. And you still have Emily. She seems like a very level-headed, smart young lady."  
"Yes, she is. You're right, Claire. I should tell her that once in a while. I fear she thinks I only think ill of her, for her runnin around. Truth is, I see too much of meself in her. I was a terror when I was her age, too."  
Claire smiled, "That was the problem my late husband had with my middle son, Daniel. Bradford was tough on poor Daniel, because he saw so much of himself in him."  
Daniel and Betty looked for their clothes to get dressed and head back to the castle, and start packing for their trip. Daniel rolled his eyes, as he frantically looked where they had stripped them off in their frenzy to be together the previous night.  
"They're not here, Betty. I don't get it. Somebody must have snuck in here while we were…um occupied and stolen them! Who the hell would do that?"  
She sat up, hugging her knees and smiling, "Any number of people spring to mind. First off, it could be Ailin, seeking revenge by embarrassing us, or Marc, or Amanda, just because they love to embarrass me. Or it could be Emily, because she is secretly in love with you and is frustrated that you didn't stay in her room and make love to her last night."  
"She would have been too drunk to remember if I did."  
"Is that the only reason you didn't? Other than the fact that I happened to be standing there?"  
"No, of course not, Betty. I love you, I told you that at least twenty times last night. I finally stepped up and said what I had trouble saying, didn't I?"  
She held out her hand for him to get back into bed with her, "Yes, you did. I'm sorry. I'm still a little insecure, I guess. I promise, no more doubting us, Daniel."  
"Well, I'll just have to do some more convincing that it's you and only you I want, then, Betty. I'm willing to put in the hard work and effort if you are." He raised his eyebrows suggestively as he pulled the covers over them, eagerly climbing back into bed with her.  
She looked at him in surprise, "Again? Wow, you really are a little rabbit, aren't you?"  
He frowned, "Not exactly the manly image I was hoping to portray here, Betty. What happened to John Wayne? I'm more than willing to take you over my shoulder and carry you around if I have to.  
I was trying to get myself ready to fight Ailin, but you beat me to the punch literally by beating him up yourself last night. Good hit, by the way, sweetie! You knocked him out in one blow. Very impressive! Remind me never to totally piss you off unless I have something soft around me to cushion the blow. Like maybe my bunny suit."  
She smiled, "Well, remember I did do the same thing to Zack Boule that time. I can defend myself. I am a Queens' girl, after all, Daniel. I don't need a man to take care of me. I just want one. I want you."  
"Sweeter words were never spoken. I want you, too. Sorry I didn't just come right out and tell you that to begin with, Betty."  
She sighed, looking up at him lying over her, "I know. We both really screwed up. Especially me. I'm so sorry I didn't have enough faith in you, Daniel. In us. Can you ever forgive me?"  
He smirked, "I can think of a few things you can do to make it up to me."  
"Yes, I'll just bet you can, you naughty boy. Okay. Whatever you say, I'll be more than happy to do whatever you want to make amends, Daniel."  
He rolled next to her and thought for a minute, as he kissed his way up her arm, "Hmm…let's see. You could go inside, just in the sheet, and tell everybody I'm a sex god."  
She rolled her eyes, then smiled, "I could. I'd be fine with doing that, too, except, what would be the point, Daniel? Everybody already knows that, anyway. It's common knowledge. It's been on Page Six for years."  
He grinned, "True. Oh, hey, what time is it?" He picked up his watch off the table and grabbed a sheet for himself, then pulled Betty up, "Come on, we need to get outside, right now."  
"Outside? Without our clothes on? Daniel, have you gone insane? What's wrong with you?"  
He kissed her deeply, running his hands through her hair. As they parted, Betty looked up at him, "Wow."  
He smiled, "What's wrong with me is I was scared, Betty. I've been a scared little boy my whole life, scared to love anybody. Then, you made me open up. I let in two other women, Sofia and Molly, mainly because you taught me I should take a chance. But, when I got hurt by both of them, I doubted myself again.  
Once I finally realized you were the one for me, all along, I should have had the guts to tell you how much you meant to me. I'm sorry I didn't when I first followed you here. But, now…well, come on."  
He pulled her outside, where she heard a plane engine. They both were wrapped only in sheets, but Daniel seemed undeterred, and determined to pull her out to the field, where they saw the same thing everyone else inside had heard and now saw, clearly as they ran outside. There was a small plane, skywriting.  
Claire pointed out to the field, where Betty and Daniel had run to, "Christina, look. There's our lovely missing bride."  
"I don't think she'll be marrying the likes of Ailin, now!"  
Claire smiled, "No, thank God. But I do believe that's my son with her, running around with no clothes on. She might just end up marrying the likes of him. Especially since, after all these years after her sending him the signal in the sky, he's finally answering her back."  
They all were smiling, as the writing was finishing up, now it could be clearly read, "Betty, marry Daniel. I love you."


End file.
